Teacher's Pet: The Sequel
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: It is as the titles says. This is a sequel to my previous story, "Teacher's Pet." Plotless One-shots. Rated M. Student/Teacher AU.
1. The Second First Day

City lights winked down at the Mercedes and its inhabitants as if they were welcoming them to their new home. The crisp, night air was a refreshing change as it gently swayed the golden sea that whipped the already pink cheeks. A breath was given, inhaling the sweet, intoxicating winds of change.

Four hours.

That's how long it had taken to get here; to step foot into the current that Emma Swan had so long desired. Patience was not something pumping within her veins, but the new anxiety that beat her heart an unsteady beat, taking her in its grip as they pulled into the smoothly paved lot of their new home.

The building was like most others within the city: posh with a generous number of windows and a certain modern charm. It was far from the rundown apartment that Graham had, and judging by the few pictures that Emma had glanced at prior, it certainly showed the money that went into it. The complex was one of many in a small community on the outskirts of downtown.

"Are you ready to take a tour of our new home, dear?" Regina sounded beside her, the Benz pulling into an empty spot close to the entrance.

The blonde glanced over to her lover for but a moment, her stomach's butterflies reviving as they fluttered around anxiously. "Yeah."

"Let's go, then." The brunette looked just as excited as she hopped out of the car, moving quickly to the backseat of the vehicle to retrieve her overnight bag. Emma followed suit just as her friends pulled up beside them.

The blonde bounced over to greet the newcomers, a grin on her face. Belle was first to exit the car, staring in awe at the tall building that stood in front of her.

"Holy crap, Em." Ruby's voice sounded as she, too, exited her maroon hunk of metal, grinning at the blonde. "From a frickin' mansion to a fancy ass apartment. I'm afraid to look inside and find a chandelier again."

"Oh, hush." Emma wrinkled her nose at her friend's comment. "It doesn't. I saw some pictures."

" _Uh-huh_." The waitress gave her a wry look as the former teacher moved around the Benz, a bag slung over her shoulder.

Regina slipped an arm around her younger lover's waist, a grin splitting her face. "Are you ready to go inside, my love?"

Emma felt a purr bubble in her throat at the sudden contact, the warmth seeping into her left side. "I was waiting for David to park the moving truck." She rumbled, watching as said man had carefully backed the truck up to the nearest door, regardless of the striped lines that protested.

"And we're good." The blonde nodded toward her father before taking her girlfriend's hand, moving toward the truck.

David hopped out with a duffle bag and a grin, nodding to the group that greeted him. "I didn't think I'd find a place to park this thing."

"And by the looks of it, you didn't." Regina pointed to the white, diagonal lines with a soft chuckle. "I'm sure they won't mind. It will only be until tomorrow morning."

"Hopefully. I'd hate to see your things hauled away." David chuckled and followed the group of women to the door, politely waiting as each one filtered through.

"I hope not. We've got some pretty important shit in there." Emma gave her father a glare. "And some... things we can't really live without." Her eyes flashed momentarily to Regina, a smirk soon appearing on her features that quickly had the brunette woman blushing.

" _Emma_ , can we, _please_ , not start this?" But there was a sparkle of humor in her eyes despite the mortification on her features. "I am quite sure that your friends, and most of all your _father_ , would not like to hear of our... _private_ items."

The group stopped in the middle of the hallway with their eyes glued to the couple. Regina shrunk under the gaze before quickly finding her ability to walk once again in which she had gratefully used to pace down the hall.

"I never said _what_ those items were, Gina. You just embarrassed yourself." The blonde couldn't help but to laugh as she followed her lover to their apartment.

"Dude! She means dildos, doesn't she?" Ruby finally caught up with the duo, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Now I _need_ to know what box those are in. I wanna see!"

"Ruby!" Belle smacked the brunette waitress' arm. "Leave them be."

"Oh, _hell_ , no." The lankier of the two continued to _beam_ as she followed them up the stairs to the next level. "What do you have?"

"Ruby, for the love of all things sane, don't make me _bitch slap you_." Emma suddenly stopped, pumped with both embarrassment and anger as she halted her annoying friend, causing the taller of the two to slam into her.

The waitress immediately raised her hands, brown eyes wide at the sight of her fuming friend. "It's all in good humor, Emma. Pipe down."

But her words went unheard at the sight of David, who stood behind the two girls, next to Belle, with a look that had Emma laughing. Her knees grew weak at the intensity that had seemed to seize her body in place because that man looked as if he would either vomit or jump off a bridge. Emma couldn't decide which, and by the looks of it, he couldn't either.

"She's losing it again." Ruby muttered, her lips lilting in humor.

David flushed as he realized just what his daughter was laughing at and turned away with a cough, avoiding eye contact with Regina as she looked their way with furrowed brows.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Said brunette marched towards the four who clogged the hallway with giggles and mutters of " _I wish I could bleach my brain."_

Though, the clipped tone of her girlfriend had sobered the blonde quickly, for she stood stark upright in her spot, whirling around with flushed cheeks and an all-too-big grin slathered on her face. "Nothing. Shall we proceed?"

"'Shall we proceed...'" Regina muttered with a playful roll of her eyes before turning around to do just that, herding the group behind her. "Our apartment is number 1022. It's not too far from here."

"It's going to be a _bitch_ to move things up _here_." Ruby muttered.

"For once, I agree." Belle added, eyeing the stairs that were behind them.

It was Regina who chuckled as she stopped at the door that marked their apartment, pushing a small, golden key into the lock. "There is an elevator. I just thought that we could explore the building."

"More like the stairwell..." Emma grumbled, getting an elbow to the ribs. "But, baby-"

"No 'but, baby' me, Emma. We needed a little exercise after that trip." Regina eyed her for but a moment, sending chills down the blonde's spine, and not the good ones.

Emma narrowed her eyes in return, but the brunette merely ignored it for she turned back to the door and pushed it open. It was then that the blonde had noticed her hand was already on the knob, anxiously awaiting the reveal.

And, _boy_ , what a reveal it was. Once the lights were on, Emma couldn't help but to gasp at the open space in front of them. And all the _white_.

It certainly lived up to the images that she had seen on the website months ago, and to the modern exterior that wait outside. It _was_ white, though anything but plain. The room that they had entered was an open plan, reminding Emma of the Nolan's apartment, for the kitchen/dining area had mingled with the living area, as well. The floors were a dark walnut that expanded throughout the entire area.

The windows on the opposite side of the door were nothing close to being the small, average windows that she had grown used to. Instead, they were quite large, nearly taking up the entirety of the exterior wall.

The windows soon drew Emma's attention to the sleek kitchen that barely separated itself from the living area with black and white counters facing opposite the island that extended from the northern wall. The smooth, white marble was cool underneath her palm as she drank in the stainless-steel appliances and imagined herself cooking with Regina in here… or perhaps doing something else.

Smirking at her own thoughts, she drew herself away from the kitchen to greet her girlfriend who had been behind her with a large smile.

"Do you like what you see so far, my love?" She murmured, reaching forward to take her lover's hand.

"I'm glad we're on the tenth floor, or else I'd be afraid someone could see in those windows." The blonde moved across the living area, dragging the brunette behind her as she kept a tight grip on the hand laced with hers.

"But it _is_ a beautiful view of the city, is it not?" Regina's grin was wide and excited, which brought a smile to her own face.

"It is. I can't wait to sit on the couch and watch the view with you." Emma found herself saying, her hand unlacing from Regina's to wrap around the older woman's waist. It was true, now that she thought of it. She could see the two of them sitting on their couch in front of that abnormally large window as they watched the sun set over the skyline.

"With cinnamon cocoa and popcorn," the former teacher purred, leaning into Emma with a content sigh, eyes viewing the dazzling city lights.

Emma could have stayed there forever with Regina just then, that was, until there was a cough from behind them.

She sighed softly before releasing her girlfriend and turned her head to see the culprit, a wolfish grin on her face.

"Are we gonna see the rest of your fancy apartment?" Ruby poked the blonde in the ribs. "Or are you just gonna stand there and make us feel awkward?"

"She's right. Shall we see our bedroom, Emma?" The blonde nodded at Regina's words and, before she knew it, the group was off once again to locate the master bedroom.

And did it ever live up to its name. She could have gasped. It may not have been as large as the one at the mansion, but was it ever glorious. It had the same design and dark wood floors as the initial room, as well as the windows on the outside wall. It was empty, so far, but she could see the potential.

They soon exited the bedroom to head to the only bathroom in the apartment. It had smoky stone tiled floors with walls just the same. The furnishings were white, though were far from plain. It had a single, square tub along one wall, glassed in with a steel shower-head. The flooring appeared to follow the outside of the tub and mold the immaculate white innards.

"Fancy shitter." Ruby commented, running her fingers along the outside of the prominent square shape of the sink, jutting out of the wall with only a few shelves underneath.

"I know." Emma couldn't help but to stare in awe at the sight of it, taking her back to the fancy bathroom at the hotel that she and Regina had stayed at last year.

"Come on, you three, it's a bathroom." David chuckled, backing out of the small lavatory, but the look on his face told Emma he was probably thinking the same.

The three of them had obliged, though, and visited the final room across the hall. It looked like the master bedroom, though smaller in size which had Ruby murmuring something to Belle that the blonde hadn't quite caught.

Before she could turn to ask, the group had left the room and returned to the sitting room as per Regina's request. Emma let out a content sigh as she looked around the open space once again, a smile ravaging her features.

"Do you like it, Emma?" Regina wrapped an arm around her young lover's waist.

Emma nodded, leaning into the brunette's arms. "Of course! It's better than the pictures. And the view..." She shook her head, forest orbs falling to the city lights winking in the night.

"You two are _so_ lucky." Ruby commented with a pin to Emma's balloon.

"It _is_ beautiful. The view, I mean." David interjected before Emma could bite her friend's head off. He grinned over to his daughter, his teeth peeking through his pink lips.

"And you're welcome to come over any time you want." The blonde glanced to her girlfriend for a moment before letting her eyes settle on the man before her. His grin merely widened.

"I would love that."

"Perhaps we can have you and Mary Margaret over for dinner in the future? Of course, that is, once we get settled." Regina added, pulling away from Emma before walking toward the group of bags in the middle of the floor. She quickly picked up her own black duffle along with Emma's.

"Of course, the guest room will be open, as well, if you wish to stay the night." She continued as Emma quickly moved to grab her bag from the brunette's arm. The blonde gave her a look, but Regina continued to talk. "As for tonight, you are welcome to sleep in there, as promised. Though, I do apologize for the lack of bed."

"Right." David chuckled before waving to the open area around them. "I'll probably help myself to the living room, if that's alright."

"You can sleep in the bedroom with us if you want." Belle spoke up, which had Emma's eyes on her friend.

"Oh, no, that's alright, Belle. I want to give you girls your privacy." He chuckled softly. "I'll still get a view out here."

Emma chuckled softly at the three of them, shaking her head as they continued to discuss sleeping arrangements to where Belle and Ruby had finally decided to take the sitting room instead, giving David the bedroom. As he collected his own items from the floor, Regina had grabbed the bag that Emma had taken from her earlier.

"Hey-"

"I'm bringing these to the bedroom." Regina gave her a look before slinging the other bag onto her shoulder. "Meanwhile, discuss what kind of pizza you would like. We still need to head to the store for some items for us to sleep with."

With a quick peck to the lips, Regina was off to put the bags into their room, leaving Emma with rosy cheeks as she looked to her friends.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Belle muttered, quickly turning her gaze from Emma's to an interesting piece of flooring.

"It's cute." Ruby cut in, wrapping an arm around her blonde friend. "Now, what was she sayin' about pizza? 'Cause I'm hungry after all that."

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Emma repeated. "We're probably going to pick up a few pizzas after we go to the store."

"Why?" The lanky waitress gave her a pout.

"We packed our blankets. Gina thought we were going to unpack today, but it took a little longer than we thought." Emma shrugged and moved to the kitchen counter, leaning against the surface. "And we're not sleeping on the floor."

" _We're_ sleeping on the floor!" Ruby followed her with a dirty look. "We're just common peasants to you, aren't we?"

"Wha- No! We're not buying a bed or anything. Just a few blankets and pillows."

"When are you buying a few blankets and pillows?" David's voice sounded as he came down the hallway to where the trio of friends were.

"In a little bit." Emma answered just as Regina had joined them.

"Before we pick up food. The trip won't be too terribly long." The eldest brunette explained, sidling up to the blonde. "Of course, you are welcome to join us, if you wish. But I had thought we'd just pick up a few pizzas to bring home."

"I'm fine with staying here." Belle grinned. "I don't really feel like walking around a store, much less to the car at this moment."

"Same here!" Ruby chimed. "And then I can break a few windows while you're gone."

"Please, refrain from doing so." Regina eyed the younger brunette for a moment. "We haven't even been here for long, I'd really rather not be evicted on my first day."

"I'll buy a paddle and beat your ass with it." Emma narrowed her eyes at her friend who merely gave her a giggle.

"Save that for Regina."

" _Anyways_ ," Regina quickly interrupted, her cheeks dusting with a soft pink as she moved away from the group to pick her purse up from the counter. "Have you decided what kind of pizza you would like?"

"I don't care as long as it's food."

"That's because you're a human vacuum, Ruby." Belle muttered, rolling her eyes. "Like that piece of cake you inhaled in five seconds at that dance."

"Excuse me, it was _two_ seconds, thank you very much."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I don't mind," David finally added his opinion into the mix. "Pepperoni or cheese is fine with me."

"Pepperoni and cheese it is. Alright. Let's go before I slap somebody." Emma gave her friends a glare as they continued to bicker before moving toward the door, though she was stopped by a hand. She turned, only to find herself in David's arms, in which she returned with a soft grunt as he squeezed her.

"I love you. Drive safe." He pulled away, kissing the top of her head. "Alright?"

"Alright." Emma nodded, muttering a quick "love you" back at him before quickly heading out of the apartment with a giggling Regina following behind her.

"Sometimes you're too adorable, my dear." The brunette commented as she closed the door behind her.

"He's just..."

"I can tell that he loves you a lot, Emma." Regina caught up with the blonde as they made their way down the hall to the elevators. "It's sweet."

"I guess." Emma flashed her a quick smile. "It's weird sometimes."

"It is," the former teacher concurred, pressing the button to summon the lift.

They reached the big, box store just twenty minutes later, the two bailing from the car as Emma spoke with a giggle.

"You know, this is our first time going to the store together."

Regina quirked a brow at the blonde as the two of them walked to the doors. "We've been to the store together before."

"Not really." The younger woman pulled a cart from the bay and pushed it out of the entrance, Regina attempting to keep up with her to throw her purse into the seat. "It was either you or me going in. Or we just pretended we weren't there together."

"It doesn't make much of a difference." Regina merely shrugged at the complaint, guiding Emma towards the grocery section.

"Yeah it does. We didn't get to walk with each other." She gave her lover a cheeky smile. The brunette merely pressed her lips together, dropping a bag of Red Delicious apples into the basket.

"Well, now we are, and you get to help me decide what groceries to get." Regina smirked, taking the cart from Emma's control. The blonde wrinkled her nose before following her, a hand falling to her girlfriend's lower back.

"We're grocery shopping?"

"Well, no. Just a few things for breakfast and lunch tomorrow until we actually go grocery shopping." The brunette tossed a banana bunch into the cart.

"Oh, breakfast. We need doughnuts." This had earned a disapproving look from Regina, but she didn't protest, even as Emma brought over a large box of doughnuts. "They'll be gone before you can even pick a crumb out of the box."

"I'm sure they'll be gone before we even get home, dear." Emma pouted as Regina laughed, guiding the cart away from the produce. "What should we get for lunch?"

"I don't know." The immediate response had Regina grunting.

" _Emma_ , 'I don't know' is _not_ an answer."

"Bread. Meat. Sandwiches? It's food." Emma shrugged as they entered the aisle that had held the bread products. The brunette dropped a couple of loaves into the basket. "They're not picky and neither am I."

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it." Regina gave her young lover a look. "There's _a lot_ of things that you don't like."

"Well..." Emma gave her a petulant pout. "Shuttup!"

Regina smirked and stopped at the end of the aisle where the coffee display was. Emma paused her movements as well and stared as the strong scent of ground beans hit her like a slap to the face. They _definitely_ needed coffee for tomorrow before they even thought about doing anything, or at least, she did.

"We need coffee."

"Oh, I know." Regina murmured softly, grabbing a small bag from the shelf. "Unfortunately, we cannot make any. Our coffee pot is packed."

"For shame!" Emma gasped as the brunette continued to wheel the cart to their next destination. "How is... How can... I can't survive! I will die."

"You will certainly _not_ die, my dear. I forbid you."

"But there won't be any coffee? Aren't you devastated?"

"Of course I am." Regina muttered, tossing a few packages of meat into the cart. "But once we unpack the coffee pot, I am going to make coffee. We _will_ take a break."

"Yes," Emma readily agreed, smirking at the idea. "Italian roast?"

"That's what I picked up." The brunette chuckled softly. "Should we pick up any beverages?"

"Orange juice?" The blonde shrugged as they happened upon the refrigerated beverages.

"Orange juice. Milk?" Regina contemplated as she held open the door, a gallon of the orange liquid in hand.

"I don't drink it."

"Does anyone else?"

Emma picked up a half gallon, holding it up. "I guess?"

"Sure." The brunette set the items in the cart before strolling off once again. "Do we need anything else before we get the blankets?"

"Uh, do we have toilet paper?"

"Yes, actually. I remembered to bring some from the house." The brunette stood at the end of the aisle for a moment, looking up at the signs dangling from the ceiling. "I believe that's it."

"If we forgot anything, oops?" Regina nodded as the two of them proceeded to the other side of the store.

Jade eyes on the swaths of blankets and sheets, Emma was overwhelmed by the bright colors.

"Are you going to stare at the blankets all day, darling, or are you going to pick something out?" Regina, whose voice had pulled her away from the rainbow hell, held a large package stuffed full of decorative pillows and a duvet colored in deep reds and blacks.

"Uh…" Blinking slightly, she shrugged and examined what her girlfriend held before her. "That's good."

"Well, we'll need more than one, sweetheart." Husky laughter filled the air before that bag made its way into the cart.

"Well, shit, I don't know." Emma shrugged and turned back to the options displayed before her. It felt as if every color of the rainbow existed, plus every shade in between. She settled on a plain black comforter, smiling lopsidedly as she held it up. "How about this?"

Regina, having guided her attention to a nearby pillow display, turned to inspect what her girlfriend held. "That works fine, love," she hummed and relieved Emma of the blanket. "Now, how about some pillows?"

Pillows. _Pillows_.

"Oh my Gods, pillows." Emma's words were an exasperated sigh when she turned to what the brunette was beholding; another large display that made her already tired brain dizzy, yet this time she wanted to dive into the soft-looking sea. "Can we take them all?"

"Certainly not." The brunette chided, olive fingers moving along the fuzzy surface of a particular pillow. "Perhaps we should look at the basic pillows. After all, we already have our designated ones."

But, as she was paying attention to her ungodly pink fuzzy _thing_ , Emma had gathered up a pillow in the shape of a pair of lips and by the time Regina turned toward the blonde, the red pillow departed from the younger woman's hand and hit the older one square in the face.

Oh, Gods, the look Emma received would have fried her in the spot if it could. But, for some reason, the blonde couldn't help but to smirk, her cheeks turning pink as she attempted to keep her laughter at bay.

"I heard of blowing kisses, but Gods, Emma, this is ridiculous."

The comment had that very laughter breaking through the dam as she broke and scooped the fallen pillow back up before replacing it back onto the shelf. "I _do_ love you, Gina. I got to show you somehow."

"I see, obviously." Shaking her head, the brunette gestured toward the abundance of basic, cheap pillows. "Now, on a more serious note, we should get going. So, if you could grab a couple of those, we should be on our way."

Nodding, Emma decided against protesting and turned to snatch out two of the plastic-wrapped pillows. As she turned back toward the cart, she was hit by something in the face that nearly had her stumbling backward if she hadn't latched onto the car.

"Oh, Lord, I'm hit! I'm hit!" She dramatized, this time purposefully falling to the ground to be met with the offending pillow. Smirking, she lifted her gaze to meet with shining chestnut.

"Quit being dramatic, Emma. You're fine." The brunette picked the pillow up and as Emma stood, she saw the image plastered on the middle of it; a panda bear.

"You and the panda." The blonde hummed and shook her head.

With a pleased smirk, Regina replaced the panda pillow and took hold of the cart. "Shall we?" Once Emma had nodded and gestured toward the main aisle, the two were gone.

It was almost midnight by the time the two of them had returned home with their shopping and pizza. The group had quickly consumed the meal in hopes to retire early for the long day ahead of them and soon parted ways, Ruby and Belle staying in the living room as David filtered off into the smaller bedroom. Emma and Regina found themselves in the master bedroom not too long after.

"What time are we getting up tomorrow?" Emma pulled her jeans off to replace them with the shorts she had snatched up from her bag. "Because I don't wanna get up early."

"But we have to, Emma."

The brunette was already dressed in her pajamas as she spread out one of the blankets they had purchased.

"Alright..." Emma mock pouted as she helped Regina with the faux bed and quickly settled down before the brunette could tell her to do anything else. "Are we speaking seven? Eight? ...Five?"

"Definitely not five." Regina chuckled, bending down to pick her phone up off the floor. "It's almost twelve-thirty. I'll say around eight, if anything." The brunette headed towards the door and closed it, flicking the light switch off before she slowly moved through the darkness to join her lover.

Emma grunted her disapproval at the time but decided against voicing her opinion. She really didn't want to get up early, not at all. It had been a long day today and she wasn't exactly prepared to do the same thing tomorrow. But, at least, that was it. After that, they could all rest.

She greeted that thought kindly and waited for Regina's warmth to end the day.

But, alas, she was greeted with a sharp pain instead.

" _That's my leg!_ " The blonde complained as the brunette had found herself tripping over Emma.

Regina fell to the floor with a short " _ah!_ " and a loud _thump_ that had David shouting through the wall while Emma guffawed.

 _"Are you guys alright in there?"_

 _"Yeah! Regina just wanted to feel the floor with her face."_ Emma couldn't help the giggles that still bubbled in her throat.

"Oh, be quiet, Emma." Regina shifted off the blonde to curl up next to her. "My face hurts now, thank you very much."

"Hey, I'm not the one that decided to trip on my legs." Emma couldn't help but to smirk, but it was soon wiped off her face when she saw the displeased look on her lover's own in the city light's soft glow.

Her comment had only earned her a throaty growl.

"Easy, tiger." The blonde's eyes widened, but for an entirely different reason as Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's small frame. She let out a soft squeak, her arms completely trapped under the brunette's.

"I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me."

"Make what up to you?" Emma shot her a quizzical look, taking a breath as she was released from the vise grip. "Bruising my leg?"

"Laughing at me."

" _Really_? You're going to play _that_ game?"

Regina chuckled softly. "Well, you _did_ say we could make love tonight. Quietly, of course."

Emma's breath hitched. She nearly forgot about that. She could honestly say sex wasn't on her mind throughout the day for it had been so long and exhausting already. But those words had brought back that moment in the car when she did, in fact, say something of the ilk.

It was the long drive and the beautiful apartment that had the thought completely wiped from her mind.

 _Until now_. She could already feel excitement from the thought pooling in her belly.

"Shh..." She quickly pulled the covers over their heads. "Don't let them hear you."

"Wha-" Regina blinked at the sudden movement, eyes narrowing at the blonde as if she could see. "The blanket won't mask _anything_."

"Yes, it will. Our voices will be trapped within the realm of dark blanketness and lack of oxygen."

"I doubt the verisimilitude of your logic." Regina pulled the blanket down. "And don't you dare _think_ about trying to dutch-oven me, or so help me, Emma, I won't spare your other leg."

"I am so glad I'm not a man right now." Emma winced at her words, shrinking into the blankets. "Or else my balls would be crawling up inside."

"I... have no words right now."

"You could tell me to fuck you and I would?" The blonde gave her a cheesy smile.

Regina paused for a second at the question and Emma swore she would be getting hit, but instead, the brunette purred. "I have a better use for that mouth of yours."

Then the former teacher leaned forward to take the blonde's lips into a simple kiss, her hand sliding up Emma's side before the latter could even grasp what had happened. And when she finally did collect the straws, she pressed herself against Regina and deepened the kiss.

Regina broke away soon after, trailing her lips along the blonde's soft, ivory jaw, murmuring, "I've waited all day for this."

"Really?" Emma's words were breathless as those sweet lips pressed against the column of her throat, olive fingers dancing along the side as she contemplated her next move.

"Kind of," she admitted with a husky whisper and shifted herself on top of the blonde, her thighs straddling the younger woman's hips. "I wanted to end the day in your arms."

"Me too..." Emma murmured, arching slightly as their lips connected once again, and then again, until they slid together for the last time in a fiery affair. The blonde's body hummed as the excitement coursed through her body. Her hands were roaming over the older woman's body, the silky fabric now hot against Regina's flush skin.

The brunette's tongue soon invaded the blonde's mouth, Emma's hips bucked up against her lover's, desperate for the attention that didn't seem to come. Regina ground against her, gasping softly into the other woman's mouth, but had done nothing more. She broke their kiss and gazed down at Emma's flushed face with a smirk.

"You're always so beautiful, my swan." Her voice sounded as if it were a cat's purr, but it had done something else to the blonde's body.

"You always say that, baby." Emma mewled, taking advantage of the brunette's exposed neck as she leaned up, swollen lips trailing along the hot skin.

Regina moaned softly, head tilting ever so slightly as Emma pushed away raven locks, finding the former teacher's vulnerable spot. She paused there, milking out the cute moans and mewls that her lover produced, teeth sinking into the tender flesh.

"Emma..." The brunette whimpered, but Emma didn't relent. Regina's fingers wasted no time exploring the blonde's body; she could feel the cool, slender fingers slide underneath the fabric of her white tank and travel across her flushed abdomen.

Emma murmured soft encouragements, her back arching when those very fingers hiked up the swell of her breast to play with the pert bud. She pulled away from Regina's neck and cried softly, her legs squeezing together, attempting to ease the overwhelming desire that had suddenly gripped her.

"Mm, do you like that?" Regina purred, leaning down to claim the blonde's mouth, her fingers teasing and tweaking her hardening nipple.

" _Oh, please..._ " Emma couldn't help the plea, her hands finding purchase on the brunette's posterior, fingers digging painfully into the thick flesh.

"You're always so impatient." The older woman chuckled softly, yanking the blonde's shirt up to expose her. The cool air sent a shiver down Emma's spine, but the hot mouth that soon covered her previously abandoned breast had her arching. Teeth teased and tugged as fingers explored once again, trailing further down her abdomen until they stopped just before Regina's hips.

The brunette pulled away, a string of saliva trailing from her lips. "My face feels much better."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma's breathed, her cheeks florid.

"Yeah." Regina chuckled softly, trailing a few kisses down her breast, soon taking the path her fingers were not moments ago. Her body slid down this time as she proceeded, those very olive fingers latching onto her shorts.

"Fuck..." Emma couldn't help but to mutter as she watched Regina smirk up at her while she tugged down both her shorts and panties before tossing them off to the side. The blonde's cheeks flushed once again as that smirk disappeared, trailing feather light kisses, each one filtering more desire into her system and a delicious thrum between her thighs.

"I haven't tasted you in a while, now, have I?" Regina murmured softly as she grabbed her lover's milky thighs, spreading them roughly apart. Her eyes fell to the glistening folds between them as Emma's own fell on the brunette.

The blonde groaned softly at the thought, her hips bucking in need as she imagined her lover doing just that. Regina smirked at this before it disappeared once again, this time falling to the place Emma needed those lips the most as she urged her lover's legs onto her shoulders, her arms wrapped around the pale thighs.

She could have wept as those succulent lips teased her nether ones, each peppered kiss was electricity in her veins. Emma's hips slid forward, grinding impatiently against Regina's face as the older woman continued to provoke her; the dainty tongue that slid between her tender folds had the blonde nearly blanking.

She groaned softly, trying to keep her voice at a minimal and grabbed onto Regina's hair for any sort of ground. But she was finding it hard as that mouth teased her; tongue sliding in and out of her delicate heat and teeth nipping here and there. It almost had her over the edge.

The brunette merely mewled in response as she continued, her tongue swirling now around the bundle of nerves, earning a sharp cry from the blonde.

" _Emma_ ," the older woman warned, but Emma didn't seem to care. She urged the brunette to continue.

The younger woman could feel her body slide toward Regina in abidance to her request, pulling her closer as she continued. The blonde squirmed, trying to refrain from making any more noises, but it deemed rather difficult as Regina's tongue continued its assault.

The next words were incoherent groans of encouragement as she attempted to keep them quiet, but the rule that she had set for the two of them was broken as two of Regina's fingers penetrated her, causing her to tip completely over the edge.

" _Fuck, Gina!_ " The words echoed in the otherwise barren room as she hit her peak and it was glorious. She couldn't care less if she woke up the entire apartment complex because she was on a cloud. Her body convulsed in wave after wave of pleasure as her lover's slender digits moved within her, that taunting tongue working hard in its endeavors.

But it was over as the blonde tumbled back down from the high. She felt Regina remove her fingers as she gazed up at her in an almost heavenly mist. Emma purred softly, letting her legs hit the ground like dead weight. She didn't want to move. Her muscles protested the very thought.

"I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow." Regina murmured as she crawled beside her lover, her face glistening proudly with the blonde's juices.

"Why?" Emma inquired, ready to loll off into a sweet dream.

"Your heels." The brunette chuckled before leaning forward to give her young lover a kiss. The blonde moaned softly as she tasted herself on Regina's tongue and savored it for a moment as they lay there; Emma's arm was wrapped around the brunette's waist as the teacher's was delicately placed on her hip.

"Mm... Your turn." Emma purred, going back to her lover's lips like an addict as she forced the older woman onto her back. Regina didn't protest for she readily accepted this new position, her hips grinding up against the blonde, ready for the release that she needed.

The blonde wouldn't deny her this. Her hands roamed at first, teasing and tweaking, pinching and tickling as she readied her lover through the silky material of her pajamas. Then she made haste to discard those very pajamas, leaving her lover completely exposed to the world. Moaning, the brunette pleaded for release, tugging on her lover's arms and urging her with messy, crimson lips.

Emma groaned softly at the feeling of them, her hands once again exploring over the now nude body of her former teacher. One found itself squeezing a soft globe and teasing the hard peak while her other traveled down between their bodies.

" _Emma, please..._ " Regina groaned softly, her breath was hot against Emma's ear. The blonde purred at the request, her hand disappeared between her lover's thighs. She smirked when she found the older woman pleasantly wet and easily slid a finger into her. The brunette arched slightly, her hips grinding against Emma's hand as her finger lazily pumped.

"Shh..." Emma smirked to the squirming brunette, her face aflame and her hair mussed as she reached for the blonde's free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You were... _nng_... hardly quiet, _Emma_." Regina groaned, her fingers digging into the blonde's shoulders and her hand squeezing the one it held as she quickened her thrusts, sliding in a second digit.

"I know." Emma grinned salaciously before pressing a kiss to her lover's parted lips. Then she pulled away as soon as she had started it, sliding down Regina's body before the brunette could protest. She sloppily continued her ministrations, her tongue tasting the darker woman's salty skin as she did.

"E-Emma?" The brunette groaned softly, shivering as the blonde's curls tickled her already sensitive flesh.

But the blonde hadn't answered as she soon took place between the brunette's thighs, replacing her fingers with her mouth as she tasted the older woman. She groaned with the brunette as she explored, lapping greedily at the heavenly fruit, the cries of pleasure urging her to bring her beautiful partner to an equally blissful release as she had for the blonde herself.

She plunged two fingers carefully into her lover once again, her tongue teasing the small bundle of nerves, urging her over the mountain that she had toppled over not long before. And so, she did, screaming her release into the love filled air.

" _Emma!"_

The blonde purred as Regina's inner walls squeezed and rippled around her fingers, even as she helped her ride the waves of pleasure until they faded away completely. Emma crawled up to lay against Regina, their hands finally releasing, and held the worn woman in her arms as the older of the two curled up.

"We weren't quiet." The brunette mumbled against Emma's sweaty bosom.

"We'll get hell in the morning." Emma chuckled softly, not at all caring about the problem. She was sated, her mind full of bliss. That was a worry for tomorrow.

"I'd rather just stay asleep." Regina soon joined in, giggling herself.

"Me too." The blonde squeezed her brunette.

The older woman purred and settled into the blonde's arms for a few quiet moments. Emma closed her eyes.

"This is our first night in the apartment."

"It's..." Emma pressed her lips together. "It's kind of weird. We're in Boston, now."

"I suppose it is." Regina agreed, shifting slightly as she reached for the abandoned blanket to pull over them. "It's not Storybrooke."

"No." The blonde frowned slightly.

"We'll be alright." The brunette assured, squeezing the younger woman.

"I know."

"We'll visit Storybrooke."

"I know."

"Emma?"

"Yeah, Gina?" Emma blinked slightly.

"Are you alright?"

The blonde paused for a moment, contemplating the question. Then she smiled down at the big, mocha eyes staring up at her. "Yeah."

"Me too." Regina hummed softly, pressing herself closer to the younger woman.

"I like this first night in the apartment."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Emma smirked. "We broke it in."

The brunette chuckled softly. "Indeed, we have, along with my face."

"Hey, you broke your own face on the floor."

"That second time, _you_ nearly broke my face."

"What second time?" Emma pulled back with a blink.

"Well, _almost_." The brunette buried her face in Emma's golden locks. "You have strong legs."

"Oh." Emma chuckled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Regina pulled herself away and reached for the blonde's hand, tangling their fingers together. "I crushed your hand."

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

Emma sank against the blankets, squeezing her lover's hand. They lay there, then, in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. The blonde could feel herself relaxing more than it had been. The weight of the day had taken its toll.

"We should sleep." It was the brunette who had whispered those words, smiling softly at her lover's weary expression.

"Yeah..." Emma murmured, leaning forward to kiss Regina's nose.

The two of them were silenced once again, taken by the warmth of each other's body and the length of the day, their fingers laced together.

They woke up the same way in the morning as the sunlight hit their faces. Regina's alarm blared beside their heads as Emma squinted into the morning light. "What?"

"My phone." Regina groaned as she untangled herself from the blonde to grab said object from the ground, silencing the tone that relentlessly sounded. "We have to get up."

"Do we really?" Emma refused to move and brought the blankets further over her, snuggling against the brunette who now sat up. "Fifteen more minutes?"

"No, Emma." The brunette glared at her girlfriend. "I don't want this to take all day. We live on the tenth floor."

"That's going to be fun." The blonde enthused. "What time is it?"

"Eight." Regina stood from the makeshift bed and walked over to the duffle bag, soon pulling out a fresh pair of undergarments. She quickly donned them, much to Emma's disappointment, and picked up her jeans and T-shirt from yesterday. "Get up, Emma."

" _Fine_ ," the blonde huffed, but made no effort to move. Regina quirked a brow at her before ripping the covers away from Emma's body, leaving the blonde with an uncomfortable chill.

"I said _get up_."

"They can _see_." Emma quickly covered herself, eyes glued to the large window.

"No, they can't, now get up!" A wad of clothes was thrown at the blonde, hitting her square in the face.

" _Ow_. You really like throwing things at my face." Emma pouted, but complied before anything else could get thrown at her, and quickly donned the clothes. Regina was already by the door, her tennis shoes on.

"We have to get everyone up."

"Shouldn't we... clean up first?" The blonde blushed slightly as she slipped on her own shoes. The sudden stickiness on her face reminded her of their antics the night prior.

"Ah... yeah..." Regina's face was florid as she opened the door. "Hurry."

The two of them took a quick shower instead, re-donning the same clothes before Regina was ready to step outside. But it was Emma that had refused to do so.

"I'm not facing them."

"Emma." Regina sighed, hand on the doorknob. "Stop acting so childish."

"Nuh-uh! They _know_." Emma shrunk against the bathroom wall looking as if someone took a pallet of blush to her face.

It was perfectly fine at the time. She didn't care. She was satisfied. But now that the post-coital bliss was gone, she was nothing but a dog who just pissed on the carpet. She didn't want to face her friends, and most of all, her _father_.

 _David_. He was in the room next to them. And if he heard Regina tripping over Emma last night, there was no doubt that he heard their licentious acts. She definitely couldn't face him. It was mortifying enough getting caught kissing Regina in the Mercedes.

"You have to face them sometime, Emma." The brunette released the doorknob and stalked across the bathroom to grab Emma's wrist. "I'll drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to. And, really, I don't want to. My shoulder hurts enough."

"I'm sorry..." Emma sheepishly looked away. She had noticed the soft bruising on her lover's shoulder blade while they were showering and knew exactly where it came from. Her hand throbbed at the thought.

"Come on." The blonde moved this time and followed Regina out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by David who had just been opening the door from across the hall.

"Hey," he greeted, eyes slightly wide. "Uh, are we supposed to get up?"

"Yes. It's eight." Regina replied, her cheeks blooming with an elegant pink gale before she dragged her girlfriend down the hall and to the main room.

"He _knows_." Emma couldn't help but to mutter.

" _Shh_."

The blonde glanced back down the hallway to find it empty.

"Get your friends up, I'll get breakfast ready." Regina released Emma's hand before sauntering over to the kitchen, pulling out the fruit and doughnuts.

Emma's eyes landed on the two brunettes splayed out on the living room floor; Ruby was snoring while Belle was twitching slightly, once kicking her girlfriend.

"Hey, get up!" Emma yelled at the two of them, both immediately startling awake.

"Oh, God, don't take my kidney!"

"That's my pumpkin!"

Ruby and Belle shouted respectively, popping up from where they were. Their eyes landed on each other for a moment, both with looks of confusion before laughing.

"What pumpkin are you talking about?" Ruby snorted at the smaller brunette next to her whose cheeks flamed.

"Well... who's taking your kidney?" She retorted, shoving the blankets at the lanky girl. "Leave me alone."

" _Okay_." Emma raised her brows before joining Regina in the kitchen, grabbing a doughnut from the box. "It's time to get up. We have to move stuff."

"Oh, _that_." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'd rather someone pull my kidney out. _Ow!_ " She glared at Belle who, as Emma could gather by the way Ruby held her ribs, jabbed her with an elbow.

"There's breakfast if you want some." Regina chuckled softly, waving at the previous items she had displayed on the counter, orange juice and milk had been added.

"Ooh! Doughnuts!" Ruby quickly picked herself up off the floor to dig into the box.

Belle shook her head and grabbed a piece of fruit. "Thanks, Regina."

"Of course, dear." Regina smiled and lifted her gaze. "David, breakfast?"

"Awesome. Thank you." The sheriff walked over to the four and grabbed a bear claw from the box. "So, when do we start?"

"After we eat." Regina murmured, taking an apple for herself. "Don't eat too much, though, you don't want to get sick."

"Bark." Emma chewed on her doughnut, earning a look from her girlfriend.

"Bark?"

"Bark bark." Emma nodded, grinning widely.

"You two are freaks." Ruby laughed. "And fuckin' kinky. Don't think I didn't hear you last night. I think everyone in Storybrooke heard you."

"But we're in Boston?" Belle blinked slightly.

"Exactly." Ruby gave the couple a look.

" _Ugh_... can we not?" Emma hid her face. She wasn't prepared to look at David.

The man cleared his throat. "Thank you for breakfast, Regina."

"You're welcome, David." The brunette nodded before turning to pour herself orange juice, her entire face red once again. It was then that she noticed there weren't any cups.

"You already said-"

" _Ruby_..." Belle smacked her girlfriend's arm. "Shut up."

"Let's unload?" David looked on with wide eyes, hooking a thumb toward the door.

"Agreed." Emma quickly nodded in relief, grabbing the keys off the counter.

The rest of the group readily agreed as well and headed out the door to start another long, hot and sticky day.


	2. The Return to Storybrooke

" _Where are my fish_?" Emma complained, her body twisted as she looked around the backseat.

It had been a little over a month since they had moved to Boston and just a week before Emma would be starting school. She and Regina were currently on their way to Storybrooke to pick up Emma's graduation gift; the yellow Bug.

Emma had, over the last month with Regina's help, prepared for and acquired her driver's license.

Currently, though, the blonde was getting berated by her lover as she had now unbuckled her seat belt to dig around in a duffle bag on the seat.

"What fish?" Regina finally ended her rant, exasperated by her young lover's carelessness.

"My gummy ones." Emma whined, tossing a pair of Regina's panties out of the bag. "I bought them _specifically_ for this trip."

"I'm sure that you can survive another two hours without them." The brunette muttered, momentarily breaking her gaze from the road to draw to the blonde's rear beside her.

Emma grumbled softly as her hand grabbed a bunched up shirt. But when she moved said shirt, she saw the familiar plastic bag of the gummy fish she had been looking for. Making a noise of satisfaction, Emma slipped back into her seat with a grin on her face.

"Did you find them, dear?" Regina gave her a sideways glance, chuckling softly.

"Yes," the blonde mumbled with a mouthful. "Want one?"

"Are you sure you won't rip my arm off like last time?"

"I…" The blonde chuckled softly and offered up the bag, watching warily as the brunette dug a few of the fish out. "You took more than you were supposed to, last time."

"You and your fish." Regina chuckled softly, turning an adoring smile on her girlfriend.

"I like them when I'm bleeding." Emma shrugged, popping another fish into her mouth. "Like you and your chocolate."

"Speaking of, where _is_ my chocolate?" Regina quirked a brow at the blonde.

"Uh…" The blonde froze in her spot, giving her girlfriend a guilty look.

She ate it when she found it earlier that day.

Emma hadn't paid any mind to whose it had been or why it was randomly laying on a table, so she picked it up and ate it. She was craving chocolate at the moment and hadn't realized that Regina had joined in for that miserable time of month, as well.

"… you didn't eat my chocolate, did you?" Regina's voice was deathly low.

" _Hah_ , no. What makes you think that?" Emma nervously laughed. "It's probably in the duffle bag."

" _Uh huh_. It better be." The glare that was shot her way had the blonde sinking in her seat.

She was screwed.

The next two hours flew by and before the blonde knew it, they were pulling up to her old apartment, right behind the yellow Bug. It was noon by the time that they had arrived, much to Emma's discontent. Regina had insisted that they get up early so they could have the entire day in Storybrooke.

Emma hesitated before reaching for the door handle. Also within that month, she hadn't spoken to Mary Margaret. David had told her to give the woman time to get used to the reality of hers and Regina's relationship, but Emma was still skeptical.

She didn't know how her mother had initially reacted to the revelation since she hadn't been there, and David hadn't said too much about it. He wanted to get out of the house as fast as he could before his wife started throwing things.

"Do you want me to stay out here?" Regina queried as she turned the car off, noticing her lover's hesitation.

"No, no." Emma shook her head, frowning. "I'm not going to let you do that. I'm not hiding you anymore."

"Honey…"

"And David said that we can stay here." The blonde shrugged slightly before popping her door open. She breathed deeply, letting the sweet air fill her lungs. Her palms started to sweat.

"Is Mary Margaret alright with that?" Regina was now exiting the old Benz, as well, and moved to open the backseat door. "I can still rent us a room at Granny's."

Emma shook her head at the suggestion. "No. I'll convince her."

Regina nodded, scoffing slightly at the mess that Emma had left on the backseat. She plucked the clothes up off the floor and stuffed them back into their duffle bag before bringing it out. "What did you _do_ back here?"

"Uh…" Emma gave her a sheepish look, peeking over the car to be met with Regina's chestnut orbs, reflecting like golden fire in the afternoon sun. "Nothin'."

"Let's go, you messy little blonde." Regina purred softly, locked up the Mercedes, and rounded the vehicle to join Emma as the blonde made her way to the building.

Emma paused at the familiar green apartment door, her hand connected with Regina's as it only grew clammier. She felt Regina squeeze her hand, fueling her to knock and wait, only to have the sudden desire to turn and run.

"It's going to be fine." She heard a soft whisper behind her.

"I hope so," Emma muttered as the door opened, revealing David who wore a wide smile on his lips.

The blonde found herself surrounded by muscular arms and choking on a musky scent as he brought her into the apartment. She sighed softly, returning the embrace. A sense of serenity seemed to take her as she hid herself in him for a moment.

"Hey, guys. How was your drive?" He asked as Regina joined them inside, flashing her a wary smile.

"It was long." Regina murmured, dropping the bag at her feet.

"Gina ate my fish." Emma shot her girlfriend a glare and the dark haired woman returned it.

"Your fish?" David blinked slightly.

"Her gummy fish." Regina iterated, shaking her head as she now bent to ruffle through the clothes in the bag. "And… you ate my chocolate, Emma."

"No I didn't." The blonde was quick to fib, but the glower that had been offered to her had the teenager squeaking. " _Okay_ , _okay_! I didn't know it was yours."

"Whose else would it be?"

Emma could feel the guilt rising to her face in the shade of pink. "Uh… the… chocolate fairy's?"

"You ate my period food. I ate yours." Regina huffed and picked the bag up once again, eyes falling on the objects in the apartment.

David cleared his throat, head jerking toward the stairs that led up to Emma's old bedroom. "You can put that upstairs."

"Of course." The brunette nodded before making her way up the stairs, leaving father and daughter alone.

"So, where's Mary Margaret?" Emma turned to her father after gaining the will to tear her eyes away from her lover's behind.

"She'll be home soon. She went to the store to pick up dinner." The sheriff answered, gesturing to the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Did you guys make coffee?" Emma grinned cheekily and moved toward said kitchen, eyeing the empty coffee pot.

"No, but I can make some." David offered as he followed her. "So, how has it been down in Boston?"

The blonde found a spot at the counter, watching as her father started preparing the coffee pot. She shrugged slightly, leaning on her elbows. "I don't know. It's good. We finally got everything unpacked and organized. We bought a bed, too."

"You did?" He nodded at the information, leaning against the counter when he finished. "Did Regina get the job that she wanted?"

"Oh, uh." Emma shrugged slightly. "It got too late. They didn't have any openings for her, right now."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"What's too bad?" Regina asked as she finally joined the two, a smile on her face. She took the seat next to Emma and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Your job. Emma was telling me about it." David answered, pushing himself away from the counter.

"Ah, I see. Unfortunately, I was unable to get into the school that I wanted. For now, I'm going with something a little more open." The brunette shifted in her seat, eyes gazing up at the man who stood before her.

"What do you mean?" David furrowed his brows.

"Substitute teaching. I suppose that's what I get for retracting my application at the last minute, but, you know, that's how things are."

David nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "What will you be teaching?"

"English, for the most part." Regina straightened out, her hands on her lap. "Whatever I might be able to get into. I'm not too concerned about having many work days. We have enough funds for now."

"Ah." He glanced to his daughter for a moment who merely smiled at him. "Do you plan on going back into something more permanent?"

"If I am able to find an open position before the next school year." The brunette answered, eyes drifting toward the coffee pot as she caught scent of the strong aroma. "If I'm lucky, I might even have one within this school year. Though, I'm doubtful that will happen."

David nodded and turned when the coffee pot sounded. He hooked a thumb to the machine. "Coffee's done."

"I need that shit." Emma popped out of her seat, immediately going to the cupboard to pull out two mugs. "Gina didn't let me have any _and_ she got me up early."

"You _ate_ my _chocolate_." Regina was quick to defend, popping out of her seat to help the blonde.

"You're going to hold that over my head, aren't you?"

"Oh, for far longer than you know, my love." The smirk Regina had given her had the blonde smiling.

 _Gods, did she love her smile_.

David merely shook his head, muttering, "you two."

Emma giggled softly and finished up doctoring the two cups before handing her girlfriend one. She took a sip from the other as the front door opened, revealing her mother who was toting several grocery bags.

"Oh, Emma!" The pixie-haired brunette gasped upon seeing the blonde. She headed toward the group, placing the groceries on the counter. The schoolteacher didn't hesitate as she brought her daughter into a tight hug. "It feels like it's been so long."

"I know," Emma giggled softly, returning the embrace. "It's only been a month, though."

"I haven't seen you since… I don't know." She pulled away with a large smile, but it was soon wiped from her face when she spotted Regina with a mug cupped between her hands.

"Hello, Mary Margaret. It's good to see you again," she murmured softly, offering Emma's mother a polite smile.

But Mary Margaret didn't return the smile, instead, her lips sunk into a frown. The first thing she did was take a step forward, and before anyone in the room had known it, the palm of her hand drew across the darker woman's face.

"Mary Margaret! What the hell was that?" David was quick to intervene, bringing his wife back against his chest as Emma did the same with Regina.

The former English teacher was in shock more than anything, but the way she had started to move forward told Emma that she wasn't hesitant in striking back.

"No," she whispered into her lover's ear, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"How _could_ you?" Mary Margaret finally spoke, her eyes boring holes into Regina's skull. "I _trusted_ you."

"Pardon me?" It was Regina's turn to speak, her eyes wide and incredulous as she stared down the pixie-haired woman. "How could I _what_ , exactly?"

"You! Emma! _This!_ " Emma's mother was waving her hands around in the air, eyes crazed as if something inside her brain broke and she had finally lost it. David stood back, now, tense in his spot if something were to go awry. Emma had done the same, releasing her girlfriend's midsection.

"And _you_ , Emma." Those frantic eyes were soon on her daughter, narrowing in on the blonde's florid face. "You left me here, _by myself_ , fretting over _you_ and _her_. I nearly had a _heart attack_."

"Oh, come on, no you didn't." Emma crossed her arms tightly over her chest, warily eyeing her mother as she moved toward the blonde. "And I'm sorry, but David said to let you cool down."

"Oh, what an excuse!" Her hands were thrown in the air, leaving Emma to flinch.

The blonde felt arms wrap around her waist and immediately sunk into them, feeling her tense muscles loosen and absence of a smile ghosting her lips.

"I'm not going to get used to this," Mary Margaret muttered, half to herself, as she moved away from the kitchen.

" _Mary Margaret_." David followed his wife, leaving the two women alone.

"That went well." Regina's voice was soft as she whispered her words into the blonde's ear, a kiss following soon after.

"How's your cheek?" Emma turned around in her lover's arms, a soft frown on her face.

"I've had worse." A meek smile was offered, but hadn't held up.

Emma sighed, eyes closing as she leaned into the older woman. It was as she had feared upon coming here. She knew Mary Margaret had the tendency to overreact, which was why she intended to keep this from her for as long as possible. Unfortunately, as they had been over the course of their relationship, they were too careless. And they had been caught. _Again._

"I'm sorry." The blonde pulled slightly away, her arms loosely wrapped around the brunette's shoulders. "Maybe we should just stay at the Bed and Breakfast."

"You don't need to do that." A masculine voice sounded behind them, causing the blonde to jump and turn from her lover's grip.

"Clearly Mary Margaret isn't happy about us." The blonde began, but she was cut off; this time by the woman herself.

"I _do_ want you here, Emma. I'm just…" She shook her head as she joined her husband, not quite meeting her daughter's gaze. "This is… _wrong_."

"Wrong?" Emma bristled, but the grip still around her waist tightened in warning. "Mary Margaret, if you can't help that I'm a les-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." The pixie-haired woman mended. "I mean… _this_. She was your _teacher_."

"I know, Mary Margaret. But does that really matter?" The teenager found herself grinning at the thought of being held at night and being kissed awake in the morning by scarred, pink lips.

"It's…" Mary Margaret trailed off, her head shaking as she attempted to form her next words. But they never came.

"I wouldn't have moved with her if I didn't love her, mom." Emma made a soft noise of discontent when Regina pulled away from her. "I'm just- It's like how you feel with David. Just, please, take that into consideration and don't shove dicks down my throat."

Regina made a face. "That's gross."

"Not literally, Gina," the blonde muttered to her girlfriend, attempting to suppress the giggle bubbling in her throat at the face the older woman had pulled.

"Well, I would sure hope not." Regina's brow quirk, her voice a mere whisper. "Because that mouth belongs to _me_."

Blood rose to Emma's head when she gathered what the older woman had said, her heart suddenly pounding to make up for the sudden blood supply to two particular areas.

"Uh…" Mary Margaret was the one to interrupt the two lovers, her eyes widening. "I can hear you."

"O-oh…" Even more heat rose up the blonde's neck, blooming a bright red across her entire face.

The short haired brunette sighed softly. "And I'm not trying to shove… _anything_ at you, Emma. I'm just-"

"Just think of her as a big puppy." Emma found the words falling from her lips before her poor brain could even keep her from killing herself with them. The look Regina gave her could _kill_. "I mean…"

"No, I implore you. Please, do tell your parents how I am _just_ like a big puppy." Regina stared at the young woman.

"I-I…" Emma's voice faltered under the intense stare of the three, heat rising to the surface of her cheeks once again, making her head pound. "I mean… she's, uh, cute and sweet like one and likes her belly rubbed?"

"I'm going to start _lunch_." David blinked at his daughter's words, quickly diverting eye contact as he turned to dig through the refrigerator; his wife merely blinked at their daughter.

Mary Margaret forced a smile before turning to the abandoned groceries. "It'll take a while," she murmured softly, pulling out a package of cheese. "I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here and I really don't want to make you pay for a room at the Bed and Breakfast."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. I will leave you two to talk." Regina dipped her head, though their eyes never met. She quickly grabbed her mug of coffee, separating from the kitchen.

Emma bit her lip. Sometimes she never knew how to stop the diarrhea from pouring out of her mouth. "Sorry. I made things… weird."

"It's alright." Her mother offered her a smile, something warmer than the previous. "This is all weird for me, I will be honest. It's going to take a while for me to get used to. Especially since that's… Ms. Mills and- and she's quite older than you."

"I know…" Emma frowned slightly, taking a sip from her newly gathered coffee cup.

"And, honestly, Emma, it isn't morally right. Any of this." Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, dark eyes on the brunette who now lounged on the couch with her mugged cupped in her hands on her lap. "Your father doesn't have the heart to tell you, but I do."

Emma froze in her spot at her mother's words, the frown creasing her face only grew. The schoolteacher took her silence for something else as she spoke once again, the words falling from her mouth were cautious. "Did she force you to do this, Emma? David told me when it started. When you moved in with… _her_."

The blonde's heart felt as if it had jumped in her throat. She couldn't swallow around the lump that it formed. Now she was accusing Regina of being something far from what she was and forcing a base around the relationship as if Emma were the victim.

But, the problem was, none of that was true. Emma had wanted to be with Regina as much as the latter did the former. She was never victimized into the relationship; far from it, actually. She as the one to originally initiate it and press for the two to continue the relationship beyond what it once was.

But as she willed her mouth to open to speak those words to her mother, she found that she couldn't speak and, instead, her mother had taken her prolonged silence as an answer once again.

"She did, didn't she? Emma, we can help you…" The lines in Mary Margaret's face grew more prominent and frowned as her mouth had. "David's the sheriff."

"No, Mary Margaret." Emma finally spoke, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"No?" The brunette took a step forward, but Emma took one back.

"No." She nodded, moving toward the sitting area to join her girlfriend on the worn couch with a stressed sigh.

"Belly rubs, Emma, _really_?" Regina hastily whispered to the blonde as soon as she found her seat, eyes drilling into her lover's head.

Emma focused on the bubbles in her coffee, sheepishly muttering, "I sort of panicked."

" _Panicked?_ " But she was laughing, her head shaking as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman.

Emma readily greeted it and leaned into Regina with a soft, content sigh. "But it's true. You like it when I rub your belly. Especially now."

"But you didn't need to tell your parents." Regina quickly glanced behind them at the two who moved about the kitchen preparing lunch. "Mary Margaret already doesn't like me and David, well…"

"I know, Gina. I'm sorry." The blonde slumped further against her lover, nose turning into her soft, raven locks as a hand absently stroked Regina's stomach. "I'll make it up to you."

The brunette purred, but didn't protest to the blonde words as she enjoyed her caresses. Emma felt the older woman's head slowly rest against her own as she continued her ministrations. Regina had always said that they helped her cramps, for some odd reason. That, and those electric heating pads.

"Is it helping?" Emma murmured softly, her fingers lightly gracing over the smooth fabric of her girlfriend's blouse.

"Yes. It's nice," she purred her words, snuggling closer against the blonde and took another sip from her coffee.

Emma giggled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You're more like a kitty than a puppy."

"Am I?" The rich sound of Regina's laughter filled the blonde's senses. She smiled at this, her hand stopping for but a moment as she rested the palm of her hand flat on her partner's twitching stomach.

"Yes. And you can scratch like one, too." The blonde smirked, resuming her movements. "I still have scars all over me."

" _Good_." The brunette gave her a spicy grin, her eyes darkening. "It shows that you're _mine_."

Emma felt her body buzz pleasantly at the thought. She _was_ Regina's. She gave herself over to the older woman; both body and soul.

"And your… love bites that mark _my_ body, dear." Regina continued through Emma's thoughts, her head tilting slightly to reveal a discolored patch of skin on the crook of her neck. The blonde smirked in memory of when and where that had come from. She could still taste Regina's blood on her tongue.

" _You're mine_ ," she whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on the bruise.

"Indeed, my love." Regina murmured, returning to her previous position, head resting against Emma's own.

Emma smiled at the warmth, curling up onto the couch further as she finished off her coffee. She enjoyed the small moments spent with her lover. She always loved lying in bed or cuddled up on the couch with her, coffee in hand.

She closed her eyes for a moment, embracing the darkness that it held. Sleep would be welcomed later. The darkness was already pulling her and making her head swim. Emma startled herself out of her momentary daze as she heard herself let out a snore. Regina was giggling beside her when she jumped, but only held her closer.

"You were dozing off there, Emma." The brunette continued to chuckle. "Perhaps you should have listened to me last night instead of playing your game."

"You only wanted to snuggle me." Emma chirped, pressing her nose into the crook of her lover's neck.

Regina chuckled again, sending vibrations throughout Emma's body.

"Lunch is ready, if you're hungry." David's voice bellowed behind them, his hands planting firmly on the back of the couch.

" _Mm_ , what are we having?" Emma yawned, pulling away from the brunette much to her discontent.

"Food." He smirked, pushing himself away.

"Food, he says."

"Food is the best kind of lunch." Regina murmured teasingly and set her cup down on the table before she got up, a hand extended to help the younger woman. "Come, dear, we shall feast."

"I can find something better to feast on." A mischievous grin was flashed the brunette's way, earning rosy cheeks in return.

"Go on, you chocolate-stealing blonde." The older woman tittered uncomfortably, a hand coming down upon the blonde's behind. Emma squeaked softly, her body jerking forward as she took a step.

" _Hey_." Mary Margaret eyed the two as they found themselves at the table, her eyes landing on the older woman. "I have some iced tea if you want some." Though, the intense stare that she wore told she wanted to offer more than just tea.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma smiled softly, grabbing her mother's attention before she _could_ go off, and turned to her girlfriend. "Gina?"

"Yes, please." The brunette nodded, taking her seat next to Emma as the blonde poured her share of tea. "Thank you, Mary Margaret. I appreciate the lunch."

"Oh, uh, don't thank me. David made it." The short-haired brunette offered an awkward smile to the English teacher. "He makes really good sandwiches."

"They look delicious." Regina murmured to the sheriff as he set down a plate in front of each woman before taking his own seat.

"Thank you, Regina." He smiled, readily taking a big bite into his sandwich.

"So, what do you two plan on doing today?" Mary Margaret queried, taking a dainty nibble from her own meal.

"We're probably gonna go visit Ruby and Belle. There's not really much to do besides that." Emma shrugged, leaning against her chair. "We should be back here by dinnertime and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you're not going to stay longer?" Mary Margaret frowned, setting her sandwich down. "Or did you need to be back for school?"

"Well, I guess that's next week." Emma shrugged slightly. She hadn't thought about staying longer than one night in Storybrooke, mainly because her mind was on picking the Bug up and bringing it back down to Boston.

But it was Regina that had looked to her for a moment before speaking, eyes landing on the pixie-haired woman across from her. "We can stay longer, if Emma wishes. I do not mind. But I wish not to impede." A frown soon took its place on her lips. "I can sense your discomfort with my being here."

"I didn't mean to make you feel-" A frown of her own grew on Mary Margaret's face. She leaned back against her chair.

"Perhaps we just need to talk." Regina folded her hands together on the table. "Emma can visit with friends while I stay behind with you two."

"Gina-" Emma began to protest the suggestion, but she was cut off by her mother.

"I believe that's a good idea." Mary Margaret nodded, her lips set in a grim line. "I have concerns. Too many."

"But, Gina…" The blonde spoke up again, this time to be reassured by her lover.

"It's quite alright, my swan." Regina's finger gently skittered across the blonde's cheeks, instantly subduing her.

"I just don't want to come home to find either one of you in a pulp." She sulked, looking between the two women. Both were full of raw emotion if driven enough and would no doubt tear each other apart. But, if David would be here, perhaps he would be wise enough to stop the two of them before things escalated.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen." David chuckled softly, pushing his now empty plate away.

"And if we're done before you get back, perhaps Regina could join you." Mary Margaret smiled, though Emma noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Alright." The blonde nodded slightly, pushing around the crust of her bread.

"When will you be leaving?" Her mother tilted her head slightly, eyes moving to the watch on her wrist. "It's about one right now."

"I'll probably be leaving soon." Emma shrugged slightly, pushing her chair out to stand up. She quickly gathered her dirty dishes, along with Regina's, and brought them to the kitchen. "Maybe now so I'll have more time to spend with them. When I get back, we'll spend the rest of the day together."

"Alright, dear." Mary Margaret now stood from the table, her own plate in hand. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I know. I will." The blonde smiled, receiving a hug from her mother on her way back to the table. David stood, as well, and joined in before the two pulled away. "When will dinner be?"

"I will say around six. We had a rather late lunch." David replied, tucking his chair in. "If anything, we will message you."

"Perfect." She nodded before moving towards the door, only to pause when she noticed Regina to be standing awkwardly behind the three. She chuckled and moved toward the older woman and wrapped her arms tight around her. "I love you. Don't get into any fights without recording it."

" _Emma_." The brunette teacher gave her an amused grin, pulling away to press a light kiss to her lips. "I love you, too. And I shall join you if given enough time."

"Perfect," Emma murmured softly. "I'll be waiting."

"With chocolate." Regina added with a quirk of her brow.

There was no playing. Emma owed her chocolate. So she nodded, gave her a sheepish smile and another kiss on the lips, then headed out of the apartment with a blinking Mary Margaret in her wake.

It didn't take too long until she had arrived at Granny's. She had messaged her friends earlier that day before she and Regina had left that the two were heading up to Storybrooke. They had eagerly awaited her arrival, or so they had said, and stated that they had something special planned.

Emma shook her head at the message because she had no clue what the hell that would be. Or why. But she waited with bated breath the entire time, wondering what the hell they had up their sleeves.

And when she arrived at the diner, she still didn't get her answer.

Nor was she greeted by her friends.

The blonde huffed softly and sat up at the counter, leaning on her elbows as she pulled out her phone.

 _Where the hell are you? I'm at the diner._

"Emma! It's good to see you again." That was Ruby's grandmother. She came out from the kitchen, a smile on her face as she greeted the young woman. "How's Boston treating you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Lucas. It's pretty cool." She shrugged, setting her phone aside. "It's _huge_ compared to Storybrooke, but it's really nice."

"That's good, dear." Granny grinned softly, turning around to prepare an order. "Ruby told me about your apartment, too. She says it's really nice."

"Oh, yeah! It is. There are big windows all over the place." Emma peeked at her phone. No new messages.

"Here you go, Emma." The snow-haired woman turned with a mug of cinnamon cocoa, placing it in front of the blonde.

"Oh, uh, I don't have any-"

"Nonsense. It's on me." She gave her a kind smile, something that reached her eyes and brought peace to the blonde. "Ruby will be here soon. She was preparing something with Belle."

Emma quirked a brow and leaned forward. "What was she doing?"

"She said it was some surprise for you." There was a hidden twinkle in Granny's eye, but she elaborated no further. "She and Belle have been spending a lot of time together since you've left."

The blonde blinked at the sudden subject change, but she greeted it regardless. "It doesn't surprise me," she opted to say, leaving her statement open for interpretation. She still didn't know if Ruby told her grandmother about her relationship with Belle.

"I suppose not." Granny shrugged, a rag in her hand as she wiped off an invisible spot from the counter. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on between those two."

"What do you mean?" Emma blinked slightly, setting her mug back down. Her question was answered.

"I wonder if… Never mind." She offered the blonde another grin, though this one didn't quite reach her eyes, before she pulled away from the conversation. "I ought to get back. It was nice talking with you, Emma."

"You too, Mrs. Lucas." Emma watched as the older woman disappeared into the kitchen, then dropped her eyes back to the abandoned phone by her cooling cocoa.

There was a message.

 _ **We're coming. Hold onto your tits, girl.**_

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved the device back into her pocket before going back to her cocoa. Her friends had arrived at the diner by the time she had finished her beverage, relieving the blonde of her anxiety over the _surprise_.

"Hey, girl!" Ruby greeted, heading over to the blonde still at the counter with Belle trailing beside her. "Sorry it took so long. I didn't think it would."

"It's alright. Your granny gave me some cocoa." Emma popped up from her seat and was immediately bombarded by her friends' arms. Squeezing away from their death grips, she gasped dramatically. "It's only been a month!"

"I know, but we missed you! It's been too long, Em." The lanky waitress chuckled. "Now, come on. We've got an _awesome_ surprise for you!"

"What is it?" The blonde eyed Belle, but the shorter brunette quickly looked away.

"Don't look at me! I'm not telling." She murmured, a blush coating her cheeks.

" _Ugh_. Well, we gotta stop at the store at some point, too. I owe Gina chocolate." Emma muttered, following the two out of the diner. It was Ruby who had stopped, though, halfway down the path with a look.

"What did you fuck up?"

"I ate her chocolate." Emma frowned slightly.

"Huh." The waitress proceeded forward at a slower pace. "Where is she, anyways? I thought she was coming with you?"

"She did, but Mary Margaret wanted to talk to her." The frown that she wore only deepened the further the three of them walked down the path.

" _Ooh_ , is she in deep shit? How did that go?" Ruby queried, brown eyes wide.

"Mary Margaret slapped her."

" _What_?"

Emma nodded, walking up the path behind her friends and entered through the door that was being held open. "Yeah, it surprised me, too."

"Please tell me that Regina put the beat down on her ass."

"No," she chuckled softly. "It was weird and I made things weirder. They're going to talk and hopefully work things out."

"I hope so, girl." Ruby murmured, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, let's get to your surprise."

"What the hell are we doing here?" Emma blinked, finally noticing that they were in the Bed and Breakfast. "Don't tell me…"

"Oh, we _did_." Ruby smirked, bringing the blonde up the stairs, Belle hot on their trail.

"It's not what you think, Em." Belle reassured quietly, falling behind to talk with the blonde.

"It better not be."

"You better not be tellin' her anything, Belle."

"I'm not!" The smaller brunette's eyes widened.

"Right through here." Ruby was standing by a door, her hand extended with a key that Emma hadn't seen.

She warily took the brass key, turning it over in her hand a couple of times. "Huh, there's a swan on it."

"Yeah." Ruby smirked. "Now open the damned door."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emma pushed the lanky brunette out of her way before pushing the key into the lock.

When she opened it, she was greeted by a masculine, "hello!"

"Killian?" The blonde walked into the floral room, her two friends behind her as she eyed the third standing in the middle of the room.

"Emma." He smirked, waggling his brows. "Good to see you again."

"What…?" It was then that the blonde had taken the time to look around the small bedroom.

She noticed it to be decorated with candles upon every surface, unlit in the daylight. A single vase of roses lay on the small table on the opposite side of the bed. Though, she noticed there to be red petals littering the ground surrounding it, leading a path to the bed where they were scattered haphazardly.

"… you aren't trying to hook me up with him again, are you? Because I am one-hundred percent-"

" _No!_ " Ruby laughed now, closing the door behind her. "It's for you and Regina."

"What?" Emma blinked at her friend, a brow quirked this time. " _Why_?"

"Because you guys can use something cute and romantic and we wanted to do this for you." The waitress continued, flicking a petal from the table. "I mean; I know how much you like to fuck her."

"Shut up…" The blonde could feel the heat rising to her face at the memory. "But, why? It can't be for that."

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged, perching on one of the chairs by the table. "I wanted to do something for you and make up an excuse to use one of the rooms here."

"You two could get a romantic getaway, especially if you're staying at your parents. Call it a vacation, if you must. Or an early anniversary present." Belle smiled brightly, taking the empty chair next to her girlfriend. It sounded almost robotic, the way she spoke, as if the two of them had practiced this speech already.

"We get that at home." Emma shrugged, walking towards the bed to take a closer look at the rose petals. She smiled at the thought. Regina would like it, but she would rather make the effort herself if she were to do something like this.

"Oh, come on. Can't you take anything that's given to you?" That was Killian this time, bumping his hip into hers. "We spent an hour doing this."

"Regina's on her period." Emma muttered, crossing her arms.

" _Oh_." Ruby didn't hold back the laugh that tickled her features. "You can still fuck. I mean, we'll clean this shit."

"Ew, no. If I would do that, it would be in a tub, at least. I don't want to sleep in that." Emma wrinkled her nose. "Besides, I am, too. We'd rather just cuddle in my old bed at the apartment."

"Then why the hell did we do this?" Ruby threw her hands in the air. Emma flinched at the look she gave her, but remained in her spot.

"Why don't you and Belle use it?" Emma smirked, walking over towards the two of them. They both looked up at her rose-cheeked. "Have you two ever done anything like this?"

"Duh," Ruby muttered, eyes on the nails that suddenly looked interesting.

Belle's entire face was aflame when Emma looked at her next. The blonde couldn't help but to giggle.

"No," the smaller brunette murmured.

"No?" Emma quirked a brow, the grin only growing.

"Oh, tell me more!" Killian grinned mischievously. "Did you or did you not? You know, I _do_ need something to fantasize about."

"Shut the hell up!" Emma backhanded the boy's arm. "We aren't here to fuel your spank bank."

" _Ow_." The brunet gave her a wounded look before stepping away from her. "You're dangerous."

"So are you." She sneered at him before looking back to her two best friends. "So what do you mean?"

"No, we haven't, okay?" Ruby still hadn't met her eyes. "Belle doesn't want to."

"Oh." The blonde frowned slightly, looking to the girl in subject before gazing back to Ruby whose face was as florid as her name. She would have chuckled if not for the way she looked. "Hey, that's okay. Not everyone has to, you know?"

"Everyone does it, though, you know what I mean?" Ruby continued to speak, finally bringing her gaze up to meet Emma's. "I didn't even think you did, to be honest. But then I heard you that night and deflated my ego."

"You don't have to be ashamed." Emma shrugged. "I mean, it's like super totally awesome, though."

"'Super totally awesome?'" Belle chuckled softly.

"Yes." The blonde simply nodded with a chuckle of her own. "But, hey, if you ever wanted to try it, you could in this romantic-y room. Or just nap in here, I don't know."

"We could…" That was Belle, her voice was now quieter as she spoke to the lanky girl next to her.

"You want to?" Ruby poked her head up, eyes wide. "I thought you wanted to wait? I respect that, girl."

"I know, but…" She shrugged, trailing off. "I'm just… scared."

"There's nothing really to be scared of." Emma murmured, leaning against the table. "And it's really, _really_ nice."

"So I heard." Ruby gave her friend a wry look.

"Wait, so you're saying she screwed Ms. Mills with all of you there?" Killian finally asked, a fuzzy brow quirked. "I thought you were _joking_."

Ruby shook her head, laughing as her mortified state dissipated. "Nope. They were in their room, but they were loud as _hell_."

"Poor David," Belle murmured, "he was in the room next to them."

Emma shrunk against the table as Killian's eyes bore into the blonde. She regretted ever breaking her own rules for being quiet. She knew she should have just stuffed a pillow over her face. After that night, she had only received weird looks and eyes that could never meet her own. Especially from her father, which was the most mortifying of all.

"Gina's still traumatized," Emma muttered.

"She didn't seem so traumatized that night." Ruby smirked. "She was _loud_. You must be _good_."

"She tripped over my leg." The blonde grinned cheekily at her friend.

"And fell into your pussy?"

Emma merely rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table. "So, Killian, what are your plans?"

"Huh?" He blinked slightly at the sudden subject change. "Uh, what do you mean?"

The blonde laughed, moving to perch on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were moving?"

"Oh, yeah. I will be. I heard you were coming back so I stayed."

"Of course."

"Of course!" Killian grinned widely, giving the blonde teenager a wink. "But, after that, I'll be gone. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Yeah, neither do I." Emma shrugged with a frown, eyeing her two female friends. "What about you, Belle? You never said much about going to college, or anything."

"I'm not sure what I want to do." The smaller brunette fiddled with the hem of her lavender blouse. "I might stay here and take some classes online for now."

Emma nodded as she continued to explain her plan and staying with Ruby until the waitress had wanted to go to school, as well. They furthered their conversation about the future until late in the afternoon when Emma had finally received a message from Regina explaining that she was finished with her talk and asked where the blonde was. She happily told of her location and waited for the arrival of her girlfriend.

When Regina did arrive, she stood in the doorway with her mouth agape as she drank up the surroundings.

"This is… interesting." She finally gained the ability to speak, furthering herself into the room to take a place next to Emma.

"No, we're not having an orgy if that's what you think." Ruby smirked over to the brunette. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I bet Victor and Jefferson would want to get in on that." Emma mumbled, eyes on the oldest brunette.

"No thank you." Said brunette sunk against the mattress at the memory. "I would really rather not."

"What's she talkin' about?" Ruby poked her nose in, a wolfish grin splayed across her face. "What about those bozos?"

"They were basically talking about sexually abusing Gina. That's why I got angry that day and punched Jefferson." Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling the brunette against her.

" _Really?_ " Killian's eyes widened. "I didn't know _that_. I never asked 'em."

"They're assholes."

Emma shrugged slightly, head resting against her girlfriend's shoulder. She sighed softly, inhaling the spicy scent that was Regina, allowing it to circulate throughout her being. When she gazed up, she caught sight of the warm, radiant smile that her lover wore at the action. The older woman's arm wrapped around her, as well, pulling the blonde closer.

"You two are _so_ cute." Ruby squealed from her spot, breaking the blonde from her momentary stupor.

"Shush." The blonde blushed at her friend's words, attempting to hide her face in raven locks. She could feel the older woman rumble with laughter.

"Well, _she_ is." Regina said, playing with a strand of golden hair. "No one ever explained any of this to me, aside from it _not_ being an orgy."

Belle gave the two lovers a mousy grin. "It was supposed to be for you two."

"Oh! That's very nice. But, Emma, I thought we were staying-"

Emma drew away from her hiding place to interrupt. "We are. I told them we are. And, uh, y'know."

"You-" Chestnut eyes narrowed on the blonde, though blood filled her cheeks and colored them red. "I see."

"So Belle and Ruby are gonna make the most of it." Emma smirked, earning a surprised look from the teacher along with several profane protests from Ruby and a red-faced Belle. Killian just laughed in his corner.

Then Regina paused, glancing toward the other two brunettes. "Are you two…?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to the store?" Ruby quickly popped up from her chair, gesturing towards the door. "Come on, Emma."

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" Emma blinked slightly as she too stood with Regina attached at her hip. "I mean; I'm sure people could read you a mile away. Belle wasn't too subtle about it in her papers."

" _What?_ " The lanky waitress' attention was directed toward said girl, who was slumped in her chair as if it would make her smaller.

"I… didn't blatantly say _anything_. And…" She now turned on the blonde who stood by the door, eyes narrowing slightly. "How do _you_ know?"

Emma provided a sheepish smile and took a step behind Regina, but the older woman gave her away much to her discontent.

"She always picked them out of the pile no matter how much I told her not to." Regina quirked a brow at her young lover before taking a step aside to reveal the guilty blonde.

"We need to go to the store." Emma found herself panicking, opening the door that she soon escaped through with her friends and Regina shouting after her.

After the group had headed to the store and Emma picked up Regina's chocolate, they found themselves back at the Bed and Breakfast. They talked and caught up for a few hours until six o'clock had reared up on them. Emma and Regina said their goodbyes, as did Killian, as the three of them left Ruby and Belle to their own device.

Killian parted ways from the two as soon as they left the building, sharing a hug with the blonde before telling her that he would call later. He had wanted to get home to prepare the rest of his things for his move and wouldn't be in town tomorrow, or for a short time if he were to be. Emma nodded, smiled, and gave him a solemn goodbye.

Even though that boy got on her nerves, he had turned out to be a rather good friend. She would miss him, definitely, but they would cross paths again, she was sure.

On a somber note, the two of them headed back to the Nolans' with Emma to start the conversation as Regina nibbled on her chocolate.

"So, what did you and my parents talk about?" The question had been burning on her tongue for quite some time.

Regina shrugged slightly, tucking the chocolate bar into her purse. "They wanted to know why."

"What?" Emma squinted at the answer that her girlfriend had provided.

"I told them. About everything." The brunette sighed softly, eyes on the cracked cement before her. "Your father told Mary Margaret that our relationship started after New Year's, when you moved in with me."

"He did? I told him when it originally started." The blonde frowned slightly. She only assumed David did that as to sugar-coat it for his wife's sake. "Did you tell her the truth?"

Regina shook her head. "I didn't want to contradict anything. I forgot what you told your father, to be honest." She gave her a sheepish grin, but looked back to the pavement soon after. "After that, she asked me more questions regarding our relationship and…"

Emma stopped her movements when the brunette trailed off, her brows furrowing. " _And_?"

An arm wrapped around her own when Regina noticed a halt in their movements and continued on, dragging her love with. "And about myself. You know the things."

"She didn't tell you that all you needed to do was find a man, did she?" Emma felt herself falter in step, but Regina kept walking, forcing her along as well.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Regina gave her a reassuring smile, moving her arm to wrap around the blonde's waist instead, bringing the younger woman closer. "Do not worry about it. Everything is fine."

"I hope so." She sighed softly, leaning against the brunette the rest of the way to the apartment.

Mary Margaret was the first to greet them with a wide smile. "Hey! How was your visit?"

Regina pulled away from her young lover, a warm smile on her face.

"It was good." Emma answered, following her mother further into the house. "I'm gonna miss them."

"You can visit any time that you want to, Emma, don't forget that." The short haired brunette smiled, guiding the two of them toward the dining table. "And you'll be able to see them tomorrow, if you want."

"I know, but…" The blonde shrugged, slumping into her seat. "After I start school and Gina starts working, we won't be able to visit as often as I'd want. And I'm sure it'll get away from me and before you know it, It'll be a year before we come back down."

"Oh, Emma, now don't you say that." Mary Margaret frowned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure we can work something out, my love. And there are always holidays, as well." Regina provided, her fingers curling between Emma's own.

"See?" Emma's mother wore a smile. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I know. But I worry way too much."

"Dinner's ready!" David called from the kitchen, a pan between his hands as he held it up.

"Get that over here before you drop it." Mary Margaret quickly made her way over to the kitchen to help her husband with the dish.

"It smells delicious, Mary Margaret." Regina commented upon setting eyes on the dish, though Emma could see the slight wrinkle of her nose at the sight.

The blonde knew exactly what it was. "Ooh, burrito things."

Mary Margaret chuckled softly, dishing up the meal onto everyone's plate. Regina just stared at hers as Emma readily dug a fork into the gooey mess.

"These are _burritos_?" Emma heard Regina whisper urgently into her ear. The blonde looked up from her meal to see a fork tentatively poking at her own.

"Well, kind of. Maybe they're enchiladas, but they're _so_ good. Don't let all that cheese and sauce fool you." Emma beamed, popping a bite into her mouth. "Mary Margaret makes the best."

"Okay…" Regina skeptically eyed her girlfriend before digging in to try it for herself.

"Just be careful because it might move your bowels, if you know what I mean." The younger woman murmured, watching the myriad of expressions fluttering across her lover's visage, first that of disgust from her comment then that of delight once she realized that the sloppy mess was actually good. "It's good, huh?" Regina merely nodded at the question before taking another bite, leaving a softly chuckling Emma as she finished off her meal.

After all was said and done, the group disbanded from the dinner table and formed back together in the living room. They spent the rest of the night catching up and watching movies until the blonde yawned, several hours later.

Emma was leaning against Regina at that point, curled up beside the dark haired woman as she slowly began to fall asleep. They were in the middle of their third movie, but the day was finally catching up with her and Regina's rhythmic breathing and subduing heartbeat didn't help, either.

It was Mary Margaret that had noticed her daughter's state and checked the time. "It's getting late."

"Hm?" Emma poked her head up, hand reflexively squeezing Regina's. "What time is it?"

"It's about eleven." Her mother answered with a soft smile, eyes on the couple beside her. "Perhaps you would like to turn in for the night? We still have tomorrow to spend together."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." Emma murmured softly, returning the smile.

Mary Margaret hadn't been as tense when she laid eyes on the two. Her talk with Regina earlier that day and the several hours after dinner seemed to let the schoolteacher grow on their relationship. It was a nice thought that Emma had. Regina seemed far more comfortable without the looks that she had received before and Emma felt like a weight had been lifted.

Sighing softly in thought, she pushed herself up from the couch and offered a hand to the former English teacher, who had gratefully accepted. After saying their goodnights, the group had, once again, disbanded. Regina and Emma headed back upstairs to the blonde's old bedroom.

Emma stood in the doorway for a moment, drinking up the area that was soon flooded with light as Regina found the lamp. It felt like it had been far longer than a month since the last time she stepped foot into this room. Everything still remained as it had, though, far emptier since she had taken most of her belongings out.

The bed on the far side of the wall was still dressed with the blonde's bedding that she had left behind. She smiled at that as she headed toward the object, perching on the edge of it with a yawn.

"It's small," she murmured up at the brunette who was kicking off her pants.

"What is, dear?" Regina paused, gazing up with the slacks in hand.

"My bed." Emma smirked, though, eyeing her lover's bare legs. "But, I suppose you already know _that_."

The older woman chuckled softly as she proceeded to pull her shirt off before slipping into a short nightdress. "How could I ever forget?"

Emma pulled her jeans off with a wink before crawling underneath the blankets. "It's lonely in here."

"Yes, yes." The brunette flashed the blonde a look before flicking the lamp back off to join her. "Needy little swan."

And when she did, Emma snuggled up to her almost instantaneously, making a happy noise as she did. "You're warm."

"I know."

"I like it," Emma murmured softly. The darkness of the room was already urging her to succumb to her somnolent desires. She could feel her drowsiness tug at her every time she closed her eyes, but she didn't want to fall. She wanted to wrap herself around Regina and lay there for a while. She always enjoyed her lover's warmth, through silence or the snores the latter provided.

"I like _you_." Regina murmured softly, turning into the blonde as she wrapped her arms tightly around the younger woman.

"Good, because I like you, too." Emma giggled softly before placing a kiss right on the nose in front of her.

The older woman blinked at this, earning another giggle from the blonde.

"You're adorable."

"You always say that I am, my swan." Regina mewled, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"It's true, my fuzzy panda." Emma teased, tucking her head underneath the brunette's chin. She sighed softly, enjoying the gentle rise and fall.

But the gentle rise and fall was soon replaced with reverberating laughter, her head bouncing slightly with each spurt. "Fuzzy panda? You never cease to amaze me, Emma."

"I hope not. I like amazing you." The blonde purred, pressing a kiss to the bare, olive skin below her.

Regina bubbled with laughter once again, her fingers tangling through blonde locks. When she didn't say anything, Emma settled against her; her body sinking into the mattress as she enjoyed each steady breath and the soft, gentle strokes of fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." The older woman purred, digits sliding one last time through the honey mane to fall on her back.

"G'night, Gina," Emma murmured, eyes closing one last time before that darkness pulled her in.


	3. The Conversation

Regina's chestnut hues were glued to the blonde eighteen-year-old as she turned away from the hug and left out that putrid green door. Her heart sunk when the familiar click sounded, creating the barrier that officially left the brunette alone with Emma's parents. Her stomach knotted at the thought.

She didn't have a thing against the Nolans. They were nice people in and of themselves and normally that wouldn't serve as such a problem for Regina to be stuck behind with the two; alone. But the Nolans doubled as her girlfriend's parents and left her between a rock and a hard place.

The brunette hadn't been looking forward to this conversation. She knew that it was inevitable, of course, once Mary Margaret had found out and David would be left alone without others around. It was just that, that had the teacher shrinking against the table as the couple cleaned up the dishes leftover from lunch.

Regina knew that, logically, her relationship with their daughter was something generally frowned upon, especially since it had roughly started before Emma had even turned of legal age. Of course, that was considering whether Mary Margaret knew when their relationship had initially started. The brunette wouldn't hesitate to stretch the truth, if need be, to keep from getting slapped a second time; or worse.

She sighed, pushing away from the table with clammy palms. She could feel herself tremble with every step; her breath becoming mildly ragged. When had she become so _nervous_? Regina felt as if she would need the restroom soon enough; her stomach was clenching in its spot as if someone had reached inside and _squeezed_ it.

The brunette could hear mild chatter from the kitchen between David and his wife, the latter murmuring one last thing before departing to join Regina who had migrated toward the living room. Regina's breath hitched, her stomach doing a flip.

She wasn't at all prepared. She needed Emma here with her. _Why_ had she suggested Emma leave her behind? _Why_ had she suggested that she and Mary Margaret discuss this? _Why_ was she such an _idiot_?

"Regina." Mary Margaret nodded to the brunette, gesturing toward a living chair. "You can sit if you want to."

"Oh, uh… thank you." Regina offered an all too wide smile, taking the offered seat. She subtly wiped her hands on her slacks, a shaky breath falling from her lips.

"We're waiting for David. He will be here in a minute." The short-haired brunette offered Regina a plastic smile. "He's just drying up the dishes."

"Of course." She nodded in response, eyes momentarily floating towards the kitchen.

A few moments later, David had joined them, taking a seat next to his wife on the couch with a sympathetic smile shot Regina's way. "So, what are we talking about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Regina started, lifting her gaze. "I merely assumed that you wanted to ask me things. I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"The best of your abilities?" Mary Margaret quietly scoffed, her brows furrowing. "You're _dating_ my _daughter_."

Regina dipped her head, heat creeping up her neck. Gods, did she wish she could flee from this situation. But, she needed to gather her wits, and her scurrying metaphorical balls, and take this head on. She couldn't show that she was nervous. She had to be confident.

Mentally preparing herself, the brunette straightened her back, her mocha eyes falling on the woman who had spoken. "I am. I meant…" she trailed off. She didn't know what she had meant. This was already a fantastic start to an arduous conversation.

"Uh-huh…" The elementary school teacher leaned back against the couch. David appeared tense beside her. "I wanted to know why you decided you _liked_ my daughter in _that_ way."

Regina's brows stitched together as she attempted to piece together what the other woman was telling her, or moreover, demanding of her. How could she answer that so blatantly? There was far more to it than just waking up one day and deciding, "hey, I like my student, I want to date her."

She was sure that's what Mary Margaret had thought; or so she had seemed to insinuate within her wording of the request. Surely the woman hadn't meant it that way? She had a husband. She knew how those things worked. Or so she had hoped.

"It is far more… _complex_." Regina enunciated, shifting to cross one leg over the other as she leaned forward on her elbows. "I had initially admired Emma when she started to have lunch with me and I got to know her on a more personal level. Of course, I didn't have these thoughts at all. She was a student. She was a… _friend_."

"Lunch?" Mary Margaret stared at the brunette, her brows furrowing. "She was having lunch with you? Why?"

The English teacher looked to David for a moment, but he had merely given her a shrug. Her gaze faltered when returned to his wife. "Yes. Emma had decided one day to stay in class and have lunch with me, since the lunch period was directly after the fourth period class. She hadn't told you?"

"No!"

"She did tell me." That was David who finally spoke, eyes on his wife. "I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was important and you never asked."

"Did she start- Did she start before you two moved in together?" The question had Regina taken aback.

"Yes," she honestly replied, "it was just a month after school had started." But her mind caught on track with what she had said. "You knew that she moved in with me?"

"Yeah, David told me." Her gaze fell to her husband. Regina could see him shift, an uncomfortable look on his face. "He said after she moved in with you, the two of you started to..."

Regina nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving the sheriff. Had Emma told her father that the two of them started to date after the New Year? She couldn't recall what the blonde had told her. At the time, Regina had been in a state of disarray after finding out David, of all people, knew.

Half of the conversation was a blank.

The brunette sighed. "Yes, but it wasn't anything hasty, I will let you know."

"How did it happen?" Mary Margaret's question was quiet, just above a whisper.

"We kissed," Regina murmured, half hoping the other woman didn't hear her. "It was something- It just happened, I suppose you could say. Neither of us meant for it to, but, it did. From there we discussed our feelings and tentatively took a step forward."

Mary Margaret stayed silent for a moment as if processing the words that Regina had just told her. Regina watched her closely, attempting to translate the other woman's stone expression. She merely remained quiet as her husband sat beside her, doing the same.

It was then, when her eyes landed on David, did she wonder what Emma had told him. The blonde didn't elaborate too much aside from reassurances that he wouldn't take any action against their relationship; or at least, all what Regina could remember.

Too much had happened from that point to this day. She wondered why Emma had lied and told David they started dating when she moved in.

Regina's mind reeled at the thought as she attempted to put together the strewn pieces of the puzzle laid before her. Perhaps Emma had thought it would be too extreme for her father to know of their relationship before winter break; which would promptly exclude Boston.

The teacher didn't waste much time on the thought. She would ask her girlfriend later. As of current, it looked as if Mary Margaret had finally gained the ability to speak once again, another question falling from her lips.

"How did you know you felt like that?"

"Felt like what?" Regina frowned slightly, fingers gripping the arms of the chair.

"That you liked her? Were you attracted to her before?" Her eyes flashed with an emotion that Regina couldn't decipher, but it made her press her back against the chair with an unwillingness to answer.

"Pardon?"

"Do you find all of your female students attractive? Have you tried to seduce them, too?" Her tone was accusatory, bringing Regina back to a dark place.

She saw her mother's face staring back at her in that moment, forcing her to completely freeze.

"No." Her answer was a soft as she pressed herself further against the chair, attempting to find ground to keep her composure.

Her actions were noticed.

And they were taken the wrong way.

"You're lying! You do this to them, don't you?" Mary Margaret's voice only grew into a menacing lilt. "You force them into having lunch with you and you take them home and- and you take advantage of them! How many little girls have you done this to, Regina?"

"Mary Margaret!" David grabbed his wife's arm, and it was then that Regina noticed she was preparing to get up from her spot.

Regina felt frozen in her own. Anger was stirring within the bowels of her mind, but it was easily stifled by the flashbacks she had of Cora. It felt as if the woman herself was in this room, looming over her with those haunting eyes, burning like liquid fire, and those hands… Gods, those hands.

Her chest tightened. She couldn't breathe. It felt as if Cora had personally resurrected herself and tore her way up from Hell just to wrap those cold, bony fingers around her neck.

"She can't even _answer_ me!" Regina could hear the other woman complain to her husband. Her voice sounded far away as the buzzing in the brunette's head drowned out the world around her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and counted down from ten, taking deep breaths. Her fingers dug into the arms of the chair, growing white under the pressure.

When she reopened her eyes, the couple were staring at her. Their expression had changed. It wasn't hostility directed toward her anymore, though she could still feel the heat radiating from Mary Margaret.

"Regina, are you alright?" David asked, much to his wife's dismay.

"I- yes. I am." She released the arms of the chair, attempting to regain her composure. Her fingers ached.

Regina took another deep breath, allowing the oxygen to flow through her, bringing logic to her brain once again. She turned toward Mary Margaret. "No, Mary Margaret. I do not chase after my students, much less little girls. In fact, most of the students do not taking a liking to me."

"Because Emma _took a liking_ to you, you did this?" The anger never left her eyes.

"No! That's-" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a mild ache behind her left eye. "I was grateful that Emma kept me company, but I did not fall in love with her for that. I got to know her as a person, Mary Margaret, and more specifically, a _friend._ I had thought nothing more of her until we did kiss.

"I was honestly confused at first. I found no problem with it at that moment, but when I thought over it, I felt dirty. But the more I mulled over my thoughts, the more I grew to discover that I had, in fact, felt something for Emma. I always knew that she had an eye for me, but I learned to push it away." She sighed softly, eyes falling to her lap.

"I was never confused about my emotions after that night," she continued when Mary Margaret blankly stared at her. "I knew that I wanted something _more_. I tried to dissuade Emma to keep away. I knew it was wrong. But I stopped fighting and let myself drown in her. After that, we were each other's rock."

Regina hesitated, eyes still downcast. "I fell in love with her and it was then that I knew I would risk everything if it meant having her. I can't say that I regret any of it. And I won't apologize for it, either."

Regina finally met Mary Margaret's gaze. It didn't hold hostility, much to her relief, but it held another emotion that had the brunette on the edge of her seat. It was contemplation as the gears in her mind ground against one another, processing those words still.

"I see," Mary Margaret murmured, but spoke no further.

Silence was met like an old friend once again, this time far more comfortably as Regina relaxed the muscles she didn't know were tense.

It was a few moments longer before the other woman spoke, hand balling up in her lap. "You said that you love her?"

"I did say that, yes." Regina nodded, the smile splitting her face dug deep into her cheeks. "She is my world. I honestly couldn't imagine a day without her."

"Oh." The pixie-haired woman leaned against her husband, an absent smile on her face when the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I just- I'm not sure what to say. This is a lot to process."

"I understand that," she agreed, nodding slowly. "Sometimes it's hard for myself to process."

"I do have a question, though," the other woman started, moving slightly from David's grip. "About you."

Regina froze. "What is it?"

"How did you know?" Mary Margaret tilted her head, her brows scrunched together. "That you were… you know?"

"I was wha- oh." The English teacher's own brow creased in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps it was my first crush on a girl in high school? Before that, my mind was quite hazy. I really didn't have much thought about it, and when I did from time to time, I denied it.

"I knew that my mother wouldn't have been- I didn't want to think like that. I didn't want to be… different. After a while, I just learned to accept it. I learned to accept myself." She frowned in memory. Her entire life felt as if it were one giant blur. She often found herself blocking out most of her youth.

"Did you ever tell your mom?" Regina could see David's hand press into his lap after his wife had spoken, a distant emotion in his eye. Her heart squeezed in her chest for the man. He probably hadn't gotten over the ordeal with Cora.

Regina shook the staining memories away, focusing her attention on the woman in front of her. She exhaled when she processed the question. "She found out, yes."

"What do you mean by 'found out'?"

"I had a girlfriend." Her voice was quiet as she relived the memories once again. "My mother walked in on us while we were- She was supposed to have been on a business trip and-" Regina attempted to swallow around the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

She heard Mary Margaret make a soft noise, a frown on her own face. "How did she react?"

"Not well." The brunette found herself digging her fingers into her thighs. "She kicked me out."

"What? How old were you?"

"I was eighteen at the time." It felt as if a tremendous weight had been dropped onto Regina's chest in that moment, dragging her down into the black abyss that she often found herself treading.

"Did you ever reconcile?"

The questions kept coming from that woman. Regina felt as if she were drowning in the memories that they brought.

"Yes," she quietly responded. "But she tried to set me up with men and pretend that it was a phase. When I proved to her that it wasn't, she kept trying to change me, regardless. She died, though, telling me how she had been wrong, but… I'm not quite sure I believe her."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mary Margaret offered her an apologetic frown, fingers curling into her husband's when he took her hand.

"It's- it's alright. If not for her, I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't have Emma, and the thought of not having her is… Unimaginable." Regina gave a tight-lipped smile, but nothing more.

"What do you two plan on doing?"

The question caught Regina off guard, but it lifted the veil that was placed by the previous inquiries.

"Live, I suppose. I am uncertain what will happen in our future." Regina smiled. "Perhaps get married and start a family. It is up to Emma, of course, if she would want that. Right now, we're getting settled in our apartment and trying to step into the city life."

"Married?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened as if she the thought were inconceivable, but it was David who had squeezed her hand and spoke.

"Believe me, I thought they got engaged when I helped move them." He laughed, flashing a smile that cast away the previous demons haunting him.

Regina chuckled softly, thinking back to that day when Emma had "proposed" to her. "Don't worry, though. I am going to let Emma live her life and decide those things for herself. I don't want to tie her down."

"She's still young." The elementary school teacher's absent smile was demolished into a grim line.

"I know." And, like that, Regina had been weighted down by the stone that pressed against her chest.

The staining reality was always there of their relationship and their age difference. She never paid it any mind unless spoken about outright. Emma's age was nothing, nor did it matter, when it came to her love for the blonde. But, sometimes, it still gripped her heart. She didn't want to take anything away from her.

"Emma knows what she's doing." David pulled Regina from her thoughts, offering her a friendly smile. She attempted to return it, finding it hard to keep the upturn on her lips. "She's a smart girl."

"She is," Regina's voice was weak, the words barely leaving her lips. She cleared her throat and tried again, "she is. And she's full of love."

Regina yearned for the blonde's warmth. The ache in her heart told her how much she hated being away from that petulant woman.

Mary Margaret smiled softly at Regina and it was then that she noticed that she had a smile of her own on her face. She could never help it when Emma was on her mind. That blonde was everything to her.

"Why don't you go to her? We've got to start dinner soon, anyhow, and there's not much more I can think of to ask you right now. I still need to wrap my head around this." The short-haired brunette pulled herself away from David and stood, her husband following suit.

Regina felt her heart skip a beat.

She stood as well. "Of course. I am here if you do wish to ask me about anything else."

The other woman nodded. "You really do love her, don't you?"

The teacher blinked for a moment at the question. "I do."

"I can tell. You smile whenever she's mentioned." Mary Margaret let out a soft chuckle, her head shaking. "And when she's here… I didn't want to see it, but I did. It's… amazing."

"It is," Regina breathlessly replied.

"Go to her. I know you're itching to." She chuckled softly. "I'll let Emma know when you should be back for dinner."

"Alright, of course." Regina was already moving towards the door, grabbing her purse from the table to pull her phone out. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Mary Margaret's voice sounded behind her. "See you later."

"Yes, I will see you later." Regina offered her a quick smile before disappearing out the door, sending a message to her girlfriend for an address.


	4. The Birthday Tattoo

It was the harsh rays of morning light, bathing the room in a golden glow, that had aroused Emma from her slumber. She groaned softly, slapping an arm over her eyes, shielding them from the menacing beams. But, to no avail, she couldn't find comfort in her new position and, instead, popped upright with a whine.

"We need to get something to block that," she complained to her stirring lover.

"Mm, go back to sleep, Emma." Regina's hoarse voice rumbled from beside her. "We've had this discussion before. You broke the blinds."

"We need to get more." Emma huffed before laying back down, admiring the beauty before her, drenched in sunlight. She drew a hand to the brunette's bare back; fingers danced along the olive colored map.

The woman below those fingers hummed in approval before a snore tore through, leaving the blonde to laugh.

"Huh?" Regina popped her head up, eyes sagging with the remnants of her slumber.

"You. Snoring." Emma whispered, pale digits floating down the older woman's back to the small apple just above her rump.

"I'm tired," she complained, her head back on the pillow. "You kept me up late last night with your… shenanigans."

The blonde snorted. " _Shenanigans_?"

Regina groaned softly, burying her face within the cotton of her pillow. "I had to get up early in the morning for work. I'd been up since seven yesterday morning and you kept me up until almost five last night."

" _This morning_ ," Emma pompously corrected, a smirk on her face.

"Don't make me shove a pillow in your face, Emma." Regina threatened, hand already reaching for the blonde's pillow.

The blonde merely grinned. "It's the weekend, now. You can sleep in."

"You aren't letting me sleep in." Regina mumbled, eyes squinted as she peered over her lover to the clock on the other side. "And it's not even nine! I thought you hated mornings?"

"I do." Emma shrugged and continued to trace a path up her lover's spine. "The sun's too bright."

" _You broke the blinds_ ," Regina reiterated, her voice a soft growl. "Your fault."

Emma gave her a smug look. "I know."

"Go to sleep, Emma."

" _So_ , I've been thinking, Gina." Emma started, earning another groan from her counterpart. "We should get matching tattoos."

" _What_?" Regina squinted her eyes, head now poking up to stare at the younger woman.

"We should get match-"

"I heard you the first time. What on Earth brought this on?" Regina's attention was now gathered as she tossed onto her side, facing the smiling blonde.

"Your tattoo. And I kinda want to get one, too. I think it'd be cool." She shrugged.

"They're permanent, you know." Regina's brow quirked. "And they hurt."

"So?"

" _So_ … Emma." The older woman clucked her tongue. "What were you planning on getting?"

"Matching tattoos. You know, where we both get one." Emma shrugged. "Whatever you want to get."

Regina sighed softly. "And where would this be at?"

"I don't know."

"You want to get a tattoo, but you don't know what of, or where to put it?"

"Uh… That sounds about right." The blonde gave her lover a cheeky smile. "I wanted to talk to you about it and see what you thought."

"I'm not sure what would be a good one." Regina murmured, pulling the blankets over her. "It's too early in the morning to be thinking about this."

"Would you get one with me?" Emma inquired anyways, pulling the brunette's body close to her own.

Regina tucked her head under Emma's chin, her voice quiet as she spoke. "I wouldn't be opposed."

The younger of the two grinned, eyes focused on the wall in front of her as she basked in the warmth that her lover had provided. "Good. Just in time for our anniversary."

"Our anniversary was a couple weeks ago, Emma." Regina mumbled, curling further into the blonde, attempting to find slumber once again.

"Yeah, but today is the first anniversary of visiting Boston. And it's my birthday!"

"We need more time than just a few hours to pick out a tattoo, Emma."

The blonde huffed softly. "No we don't."

"Unless you know what you want, yes we do." Emma could feel an arm squeeze her waist.

"I… know what I want."

"Go back to sleep, Emma. We'll talk about this later." Regina murmured, her tone heavier now.

Emma didn't argue any further than that, instead, she settled into the bed with eyes glued to the bare wall. She did have an idea or two of what to get, but she hadn't been exactly certain on them, and she didn't know what Regina would think of her ideas, either.

She would let sleep find her, for now, and worry about it later.

* * *

A slap to her ass what felt like not five minutes later had Emma startled from the fading vignettes of a dream. She turned a heated glare to the source, who had now been standing with a smirk, dressed.

"It's two, Emma. Get up."

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was two? It hadn't felt like she had been asleep that long. Sitting up, she continued to glare at the brunette. Her ass stung.

"What was that for?"

"To get you up." The brunette smirked, tossing a few articles of clothing at her girlfriend. "I made lunch."

"Lunch…" Emma attempted to shake off her sudden urge to curl back up and fall asleep. She always hated getting up, no matter the time of day. "That's a late lunch."

"We slept in late." Regina continued as Emma stood from the bed to don the clothes provided.

"Are we going somewhere?" Emma had finally noticed she had a pair of jeans in the mix of clothing. She thought that they would be staying home today. They usually did.

"Well, if you wanted a tattoo, yes."

"Wh-what?" The blonde stood frozen for a moment, even as her girlfriend had sauntered out of the room. "Are you serious?" She quickly followed after her.

"I'm not for certain, but you _did_ say you had an idea. I thought to entertain it." Regina shoved a plate with two sandwiches at her. "Eat."

"I'd like to eat something else." Emma smirked, taking her plate to the counter.

"Emma! You eat what I give you or you don't-" The exasperated brunette cut her words short when she turned an eye to the blonde. She narrowed her eyes with a snort. "Don't you go there."

"It was so good last night; I just _need_ seconds." The young woman took a bite from her sandwich, chewing around the smirk on her face. She loved to tease that woman.

Regina merely cleared her throat and took a stool next to Emma, setting a laptop on the counter.

She pulled up the search engine, eyes now on the blonde. "What was it that you had in mind?"

"Huh? Well…" She chuckled softly, eyes downcast. "I was thinking about your name, maybe."

"Okay, I- No, Emma. You're not getting my name permanently written into your skin." Regina stopped her fingers from their typing. Her expression was stone.

"Why?" Emma knew the answer, which was the cause of her hesitance. "It's not like we're ever gonna split up."

Regina was quiet for a moment. "I don't want you to hold any regrets, Emma."

Then Emma's eyes grew wide, her mouth agape. "Did _you_ get someone's name tattooed onto you?"

"No! Where would I have it? You've seen my entire body, Emma." Regina was shocked, if not offended, by the question.

"Then why won't you let me?" Emma gave her a mock pout before taking another bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You're such a child, Emma." Regina shook her head, but gazed upon her lover with a fond smile. "I love you."

"I love you," she purred. "I was kind of thinking about having a panda, too."

"A panda tattoo?" The brunette quirked a brow, but questioned no further as she typed it into the search engine. Several images popped up, taking Emma's attention. "Where would you like it?"

"Where does it hurt the least?" Emma eyed a few on the page.

"Don't do it on your lower back," she warned, scrolling away from an image that showed just that. "It hit a really bad nerve there. On me, anyways."

"No. I want to see it." Emma gave the brunette a charming grin. "It'll remind me of you because you like pandas."

"Is that why you want a panda?" The expression that she wore melted the blonde's heart.

"Yeah. I wanted your name somewhere around there, too. You're, like, my fuzzy little panda, you know?"

"Fuzzy little panda…" Regina's cheeks heated at the endearment, her chocolate orbs glued to the screen of her computer.

"The one on the balloons! That's so fuckin' cute!" Emma squealed for a moment, finger pointed to a particular tattoo of a small, cartoon panda attached to several colorful balloons.

Regina chuckled at the sight, clicking the image to enlarge it. "Is this the one that you want?"

"Uh… no. It's cute, but it's not really calling my name." The blonde gave her girlfriend a playful grin.

"What are you exactly looking for?"

"Something… cute. Fuzzy. Like you!"

Regina grunted something inaudible before scrolling back up to the top of the page, clicking on a particular photo that had the blonde's eyes wide.

" _Yes_ ," she whispered, a finger petting the screen. "That one."

It was an image of a cartoon panda with a large head and sparkling eyes, holding a stalk of bamboo. It appeared "fuzzy," as Emma had desired and she instantly fell in love with it.

"There's a lot of detail in that one, love." Regina murmured softly, clicking away from the image to scroll down further.

"What are you-" Emma stopped when the brunette paused on an image of the same bear, though it had less detail than the last.

"It requires more work." The brunette finally elaborated. "It would hurt a lot more. If you wish for this to be your first one, I recommend one not too complicated. This one is still on the detailed side, but not as bad."

"I liked that other one." She couldn't help but to complain. Her heart desired the other, but the one in front of her still held the same element of cuteness.

"I won't stop you if that's the one you want, sweetheart. You can always customize it to how you wish."

"I can?" Emma blinked, staring at the images before her. Of course she could. What was she thinking? She was still planning to have Regina's name written in, if at all possible. How, she wasn't so sure.

"Of course. Color or no color, shading or no shading. You can always speak to the artist and ask of their opinion." Regina quickly saved both images to her computer. "This is the one that you are certain on, though, correct?"

"Yeah, definitely. It reminds me of you." Emma chirped happily.

"Where would you want it?"

She hadn't thought about that.

"Maybe my arm or my leg."

"Emma, you need to decide this." Regina clucked, deleting the words in the search engine box before typing a fresh set.

"Where do you want yours?" Emma asked, eyeing the fresh batch of photos on the screen. "You're looking at swan tattoos?"

"Why, of course." Regina smirked.

"There aren't any cute, fluffy ones." Emma quickly found, much to her dismay. Most were displayed in intricate patterns or designs; elegant, just like Regina.

"Unfortunately," the brunette murmured softly. "There are a few nice ones."

"You should get one on your ass, like that chick." The blonde seized her lover's hand, using her other to point out a specific image.

"I would like to sit down for the next few days, thank you." Regina continued to scroll through, shaking her head. "As for where I would like it, I'm not sure. Just… not my ass or anywhere that requires other people to see intimate parts of my body."

"Right, because that's reserved for me." Emma smirked, earning her a look. "Hey, what about the two swans forming a heart?"

"That's quite adorable," the brunette rumbled, but continued to search. "But I don't want that. Not right now, at least."

"Ooh, but in the future?"

"I'm not sure." Regina shrugged, pausing once again to click on another image. "How about this one?"

Emma leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder, examining the black swan floating in the water, its wings extended above its body. She tilted her head. It was simple. There was little detail to it.

"It's pretty. I like it." She nodded, a smile on her face.

"I may try to manipulate it some." The brunette saved the image to her computer, then turned her body, forcing Emma to move from her current position. "Are you sure you want to do this today? Perhaps you would like to have some more time to think it over?"

"No. I want that one." Emma grinned, snatching up her girlfriend's laptop to locate the saved pictures. "I was thinking about putting it on my upper forearm."

"Are you sure you want it there?" Regina frowned, watching as Emma extended her arm to look at said spot. "How big?"

The blonde shrugged, imagining that little fuzzy panda on her arm. "Not too big. Maybe as long as my finger, maybe a little smaller."

"Okay." She nodded simply, standing from her spot. "I will get mine there, as well."

"Oh… Did you want yours there?" This had Emma frowning as she, too, stood with her empty plate.

"I don't mind." Regina offered a smile. "I will print these off so we can bring them with."

Emma nodded, but stopped as if she hit a brick wall. She forced all this on Regina and she didn't even know if the woman wanted a tattoo herself. Or if she wanted to go today without waiting, in case she changed her mind.

The blonde frowned at this, even as Regina headed back to their room to print the images off. She stayed behind in the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes from lunch, her mind swirling with thought.

"Alright, I've got them here." Regina returned several minutes later, a few papers in her hand.

"Do you want to do it today?" Emma voiced her concern, eyes falling to the brunette whose smile quickly disappeared.

"Of course I do, Emma." She merely shrugged, stuffing those papers into her purse.

Emma found herself engulfed in a musky aroma and warm arms, squeezing her tight.

"I was thinking about getting a swan for quite some time, to be honest. I found that one a while back." Regina pulled away, one of her hands falling to connect with Emma's.

"Really?" She murmured, catching onto what her lover had stated.

"Here and there," the brunette continued, leading the blonde out the door.

Emma quietly followed her, stomach knotting up at the thought of what they were about to do. It was both excitement and fear. She hated pain. She knew that tattoos caused pain.

"Are you excited, dear?" Regina chuckled softly upon spotting the other woman's expression.

Emma nodded before ducking to get into the car. "How bad is it going to hurt?"

"Where we're getting it, I'm not sure."

Regina started up the Mercedes and pulled out of the parking spot. Before Emma knew it, they were on the road to their destination.

"Where are we going?"

"The tattoo shop?"

"I know; I mean…"

The brunette nodded, a soft chuckle falling from her lips. "I looked up the one with the best reviews. My magic phone will tell us."

"Your magic phone…" Emma couldn't help but to grin. She hadn't noticed that Regina had her phone set up on the dashboard.

"Fortunately, it's close to several restaurants." Regina grinned over to the blonde. "I can take you out for a birthday dinner."

"But it's three?" Emma's eyes widened.

"It will take some time," she responded, turning onto a new street.

Emma pressed her lips together as she gazed out the window. "How long are we talking?"

"Hours," Regina simply replied.

"Oh…" The blonde shrunk against her seat.

"We can always turn back, Emma."

"No, no… It's fine." She attempted to give her girlfriend a smile, but it came up weak and didn't last long.

Her stomach was doing flips once again, more in fear now than excitement. She felt as if she were about to vomit by the time they pulled up in front of the building. With trembling fingers, she undid her seat belt and hopped out to be greeted by Regina.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" She queried, taking the blonde's hand in her own. "Your hands are clammy."

" _Heh_ , just a little bit." Emma mumbled softly, following her lover into the building.

The two were soon greeted by a bald man covered like a canvas in colorful art. Emma looked over the series of images on his arms. She couldn't imagine the pain that must have inflicted. Though, she did have to admit, it looked amazing.

"Hey! My name's Rob. What can I do for you ladies today?" The man asked as the two made their way up to the desk he stood behind.

Emma's eyes fell away from the man to an open binder that displayed a few of the parlor's previous works. She mentally gawked at the few she saw. Dragons and skulls in black and flesh tone, dolphins and birds in vibrant colors…

Her attention was drawn away when her lover's voice rumbled from beside her.

"We have a few ideas for a couple of tattoos we wish to get." Regina shuffled through her purse to pull out the pieces of paper that she had printed off earlier.

"Of course, lemme see, here…" Rob took the papers and looked over the images. "Cute. Where are these going?"

Emma's eyes fell to the pictures he splayed out on the glass desk, noticing there to be a different swan in the mix. She blinked, but didn't ask.

"I will be getting the swan." Regina elaborated.

Emma tuned the conversation out as she let her eyes drift around the shop once again. She had to admit, this place was pretty hardcore, and she felt like a wuss for wanting to get that little fuzzy panda.

"Emma, he needs your driver's license." Regina pulled Emma from her stupor once again.

The blonde absently nodded and pulled out the wallet she kept in her jeans. She passed over her license to the bald man, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He flashed her a genial grin before dropping his gaze to look at the identification card. "Is this a birthday present?"

Emma blinked, turning her gaze to Regina. Did she tell him that it was her birthday when she wasn't paying attention?

Regina, though, chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

"Happy birthday, by the way… Emma." He squinted at the license before handing it back. "I swear I'm no creep. It was on your driver's license."

"Oh." Emma let out a relived giggle.

"Alright. Everything's all set. Just give me a couple'a minutes to get these sketched out and I'll tat you right up." Rob flashed the two women a grin. "My buddy is currently in the back with another client. He'll do one of you when he's done."

"Thank you." Regina gave the man a grin before he left the two. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged, pacing away from the desk to look up at the photos on the wall. "Anxious, I guess. I have a low pain tolerance."

"I know." The brunette chuckled softly, coming up behind the blonde. "I thought you broke something when you cut yourself on whatever it was."

"I was bleeding because of a stupid tin can!"

"Barely, Emma. It was a small surface wound." Regina gave her a pointed look. "You screamed for me as if you got stabbed, instead."

"I needed my Gina." Emma feigned a pout. She could still feel that small cut on her finger to this day.

" _Mhm_." She merely shook her head and wrapped her arms around the blonde, chin setting on her shoulder. "I can't be there when you get your tattoo."

"Yes you can!"

"If you go first, perhaps for a few minutes." Regina squeezed Emma's middle and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Unless we are able to be in the same area."

"I'll go first, then." Emma jutted out her lower lip, leaning against the brunette. "This place is pretty cool."

"It is, indeed."

"I feel like a wuss for getting that little panda. I mean, have you seen some of this stuff?" She could feel the arms around her constrict once again.

"You're not a 'wuss', love." Regina chuckled softly. Emma could feel the vibrations against her backside. "You're far from it. Well… unless you get a paper cut, of course."

"Shut up. I took a punch." The blonde could hear herself whine and immediately stopped.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating a child."

Emma stayed silent, even as Regina pulled away from her to roam the area. She suddenly felt the loss of heat, though, and blinked out of her silence. She whined softly before turning to find Regina nose deep in the binder of tattoos, flipping the page every so often.

"Here's a cute one." Regina raised her gaze to meet the blonde's, summoning Emma to join her.

"Okay, so I'm not the only one." Emma could feel herself relax. She didn't know why she was so self-conscious about it.

It all seemed so intimidating, regardless.

The two continued to look through the binders providing previous works until Rob had joined them once again, papers in his hand.

"I have 'em all sketched out. Who's goin' first?" His eyes landed on Regina for a hot second.

Emma bristled.

"Emma will be." Regina offered him a polite smile as if she hadn't noticed his hungry eyes.

Perhaps Emma was just seeing things.

"Perfect. You can follow me and I'll show you to your torture chair." He smirked, leading the two into a makeshift room made from long drapes.

Rob pointed out the chair and Emma took it, Regina settling next to her.

"I heard you wanted this on your forearm, right?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, her gut clenching anxiously.

"Perfect." He grinned, moving over a rollaway table. "Can I have you put your arm up here, please?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Thank you." He gave her a polite grin before spraying a paper towel with what smelled like alcohol and wiped down her arm. She winced at the cool feeling it left behind.

"And now," he started, picking up the sketch of the panda and spraying it with something Emma couldn't decipher before asking, "where would you like this?"

Emma pointed to the upper half of her forearm, swallowing thickly around the lump forming in her throat. The man placed the paper on the spot, patting it down gently before peeling it away, leaving the design on Emma's arm.

She blinked, but didn't say a word.

"If only it were that easy," he chuckled, noticing her expression.

"Yeah." The blonde swallowed with a nervous laugh. She could feel Regina's presence next to her.

"Are you nervous, my swan?" A husky voice asked and Emma nodded.

Nervous was putting it lightly.

"It's going to be alright," Regina continued, an olive hand sliding into Emma's free one.

Emma squeezed her hand when Rob had started up the machine; the sound of the needle punching back and forth had the blonde closing her eyes.

"Now it's time for the hard part. Ready?" He asked, the needle just above her arm.

Emma nodded.

But then she winced, the hand in her own getting crushed when she felt that needle dig into her flesh.

" _Shit_ , Emma, try not to break my hand." Regina gasped from beside her. Emma attempted to let up, but she found it harder the more that needle kept digging.

"Sorry, Gina," she squeaked out. "But pain to take your focus away later?"

She heard the older woman chuckle, but it was drowned by the sound of the needle and the pain that it gave.

"Are you doing alright?" A masculine voice queried, though he never stopped.

"Yeah. Just hurts." Emma's toes curled into her shoes as he passed over a particularly tender spot.

"Just let me know if you ever need a break. I won't judge." He offered her a kind smile before going back to his work.

Emma suppressed a whimper.

This was definitely going to be hell. Especially when a second man with a mop of brown hair poked his head into the room, asking for Regina to go with him.

"I've got to go. You're doing fine, sweetheart." Regina leaned forward and gave the blonde a quick kiss.

It almost took away the pain. _Almost_.

She pulled away, a sympathetic smile on her face before she disappeared, leaving Emma alone.

"She your girlfriend?" Rob asked, pulling Emma's attention to the tattooed man.

"Yeah," she answered, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. "For a little over a year, now."

"That's nice." He nodded, grinning up at her. "I've been goin' out with mine for about a year, too. Met her here at the shop. Came in lookin' to get a sleeve."

Emma smiled, but found it hard to concentrate on the conversation. "That's cool."

The man merely chuckled. "This your first tat?"

"Uh… Oh, yeah." Emma clenched her jaw, hissing her words.

"Your girlfriend got any?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "On her back."

"Neat." He shifted to gather more ink with the needle before going back. "What made you decide to get this panda?"

"Gina likes pandas." Emma's voice was stressed. "And I like swans. She said she didn't want to get names."

"Oh, I see." Rob smirked up at her. "Couple tattoo?"

"Yeah. It was my idea." She couldn't hold the smile she offered.

"Cute," he chuckled. "My girlfriend and I did that. Well, ex, I guess."

"Oh…" Emma frowned slightly.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean nothin' by it." His eyes were slightly wide. "It was a stupid thing. We weren't even goin' out all that long."

Emma nodded quietly, attempting to keep her composure the more that needle dug. Her arm was growing sore now.

"So, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Emma blinked slightly at the inquiry, brows furrowed.

"I mean for work. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to college right now, but I'm thinking about getting a part-time job." The blonde couldn't help but to gasp when he went over a particular area by the crook of her arm.

"Ah, I see. What're you goin' for?"

"Just general right now before I'm joining the police force. Might as well broaden my horizons."

"Oh, neat." He smirked. "You get a gun n'shit?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I have a friend who is doing the same, right now. He's a year ahead of me, though."

"Ah, I see. Maybe you'll become partners."

"I hope so. That'll be nice." Emma winced instead of grinned.

"Does your girlfriend work, or is she in college, too?"

Emma could have laughed. "No, she's a teacher. Well, a substitute teacher, right now."

"Ooh, hot for teacher, huh?" He laughed once again. "How did you two meet?"

Emma froze, muttering, "school."

He didn't say anything about it, though, which relieved the blonde. "Cool."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke once again.

"So, you from around here?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head, eyes focused on the space in front of her. "We moved from Storybrooke, Maine a couple months ago. I've been around the states, but I can call that home."

"I know what you mean." He nodded, pulling away from her arm for a moment to wipe away some ink. "Been like that my whole life. Settled here some odd years ago. It's closer to a home than anything else I've had."

Emma nodded for a moment. "Yeah. I guess this is my home, too. Gina is my home."

"That's sweet." He let out a soft chuckle and proceeded once again, causing the blonde to wince. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Should-a warned you."

"It's okay," Emma murmured through gritted teeth.

"You picked a pretty bad place to get one. But it's better than the wrist." He dipped the needle into a small inkwell. "Bony areas hurt the worse. Got 'em all over my bony parts."

"Why did you get so many?" Emma queried, eyes on the arm that worked on her own. There was a skull on his forearm, shrouded in smoke.

"There are too many good ones to pass up," he chuckled humorously. "I designed most of 'em myself. The needle helped my shitty life. My body was a canvas worth covering."

The blonde nodded slightly, taking in his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I probably wouldn't get so many, but I wouldn't mind getting a few more."

"I recommend that you should." He smirked. "Come back here and get as many as you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Emma grinned and leaned back into the chair, letting out a strained breath.

Emma didn't know how much time had passed, but when Rob had pulled the needle away and announced that he was finished, the blonde could have danced; she was so happy.

"You look excited," he chuckled, spraying some alcohol on a paper towel. "This might sting."

A moment later, her arm felt as if it were on fire. But it was finished as soon as it had started. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Yeah, that hurt like a son of a bitch. All of it, I mean." She looked down at her arm. Her skin was pink around the fuzzy panda bear, but she didn't mind; that thing looked _adorable_.

"What do you think?" He asked, setting down his phone after taking a picture of his work.

"I love it!" She beamed, looking over to her girlfriend who had joined her some time back. "What do you think?"

Regina returned the grin, her phone out of her pocket as she snapped a picture of the little panda. "I love it, sweetheart."

"Good," Emma purred, watching as Rob coated the tattoo with ointment and covered it with a bandage.

"I recommend you keep that on for the next twenty-four hours. After that," he continued, reaching over to a basket on the table and handed Emma a small tin, "put this on it a couple times a day for the next couple days. It'll help it."

"Okay." She offered him a smile before handing Regina the tin to put into her purse. "Thank you."

"No problem, Emma." He gave her a grin. "You're welcome to come back for that next tattoo, okay?"

Regina quirked a brow at the blonde, but Emma merely nodded with a smile.

"You can count on it."

After receiving some more advice and saying their goodbyes, both Regina and Emma left the shop with wide smiles, discussing their experiences.

"The shading felt like my skin was on fire." Emma mumbled, plugging her seat belt in.

"It's not one needle, it's about four, I think." Regina quirked a brow at the blonde. "It does feel like your skin is on fire. I had it on mine, as well."

"You never showed me yours."

The blonde realized that Regina hadn't showed her a picture of her tattoo. She already had the bandage on by the time she joined Emma.

"Oh, of course." Regina chuckled, pulled her phone out, and handed it to her girlfriend.

Emma smiled. It looked much like the picture Regina had shown her earlier, but with a slightly different position of its head. It had an orange beak.

"Ooh, I love it!"

"I'm glad that you do." The brunette hummed and put her phone away. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Gods, what time is it?" Emma then noticed that it was no longer daylight out. Night flooded the streets of the city; artificial lighting now took the place of the sun.

"I'll say that it's about seven." Regina pulled away from the curb.

"We've been here for three hours."

"Indeed." She chuckled in response. "Where would you like to go, birthday girl?"

"I don't know."

" _Emma_."

"I know, I know. I don't know isn't an answer." Emma couldn't help but to smirk at her girlfriend's response. She always said that when Emma couldn't make a decision. "But, seriously, I don't know many places."

"Why don't we go to this one?" Regina was already pulling into a parking lot littered with several other cars.

"Okay, we're going to this one." Emma chuckled softly, exiting the vehicle when it was shut off.

When Regina joined her, the two walked into the building. They were greeted immediately by a friendly smile asking for the party size and led them further into the restaurant. The two were soon seated at a small booth in the back with chatter and laughter surrounding them.

Emma sighed softly as she was handed a menu, inhaling the rich aroma of grilled food. Her stomach rumbled.

"I would like a coke, please. No ice." She grinned to the waitress who had asked what they would like to drink. Regina responded with the same before the girl left to fulfill their order.

"I'm so hungry," Emma murmured, eyes roaming over the menu.

"I am, too." The brunette set her menu down. "I already know what I want."

"Wha- How the hell?" Emma blinked, looking up. " _How_?"

Regina shrugged. "They have steak. I want steak."

"Ooh, steak." She felt her stomach grumble once again. She saw a burger on the menu and decided what she wanted.

"What can I start you out with?" The waitress asked as she returned with their drinks.

"Would you like an appetizer, Emma?" Regina quirked a brow.

Emma gazed down at her menu for a second time. "Do you?"

"It might be too much food," she murmured before gazing back up at the waitress with a genial smile. "I would like the New York strip, please. Medium-rare."

"What would you like for your sides?" The girl gave her a polite smile after writing the order down.

"The side salad and baked potato, please."

The waitress nodded, her sapphire gaze falling to Emma. "And for you, ma'am?"

"Uh, I would like the bacon burger with no tomato, please. And fries."

Regina kicked her foot.

"A-and a side salad." She smiled, the words sputtering out of her mouth. The waitress nodded, asked if they wanted anything else, and took off to put their order in when they had answered negatively.

"Why do you always make me get a salad?" Emma huffed softly, taking a sip from her soda. "You got a coke this time. I get fries."

"You're getting a pig on top of a cow, Emma." Regina narrowed her eyes on the younger woman.

"There's lettuce on there!"

"Barely, Emma."

"You're like my mom, sometimes, Gina." The blonde pouted, earning a quirked brow from her lover.

"Well, if you want to call me your mother, then no more kisses for you."

Emma squawked, "wha… I didn't mean it!"

Regina chuckled, her head shaking. "I thought so."

Emma sulked in her glass of cola.

"Emma?" She heard her name being called by a familiar, masculine voice.

Perking in her spot, she looked up to see Graham heading towards her. There were a couple of people behind him that she didn't recognize and a waiter that showed them to a table next to theirs.

"Hey, Graham! What the hell are you doing here?" She couldn't help but to grin up at the man, standing when he finally joined them. They embraced for a quick moment before the blonde sat back down.

"I'm here with my roommates. We decided to chip in and eat out tonight." He continued to grin and turned, taking the seat closest to Emma's table. "What are you doing here?"

"Birthday dinner with the girlfriend." Emma smirked when Regina gave her a look.

"Oh, shit, it's your birthday." Graham's eyes widened. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay." The blonde shrugged. "I spent, like, three hours getting a tattoo."

"What?" He blinked, eyes falling to the bandage that Emma was showing him. "When did you decide to get one of those?"

"It was our anniversary a couple weeks ago. I wanted to get a tattoo with Gina." Emma turned to her girlfriend. "Can I show him?"

Regina nodded her head with a sigh, digging her phone out of her purse. "And he doesn't even acknowledge me," she playfully muttered.

"Sorry, Regina." The man gave her a cheesy wave. "How have you been?"

"Alright," she answered, handing her girlfriend her cellphone. "Working. Eating. Sleeping. The usual."

"Cuddling with me. How dare you forget?" Emma stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"I will cut that tongue off, Emma."

"You would cry." Her response had her lover's cheeks sent aflame.

The blonde quickly turned, her own burning up as she realized Graham was still there, watching the two with a chuckle.

"Kinky." He smirked, looking down at the phone when Emma brought up the picture of her tattoo. "Oh, now that's cute."

Emma nodded happily, swiping to the picture of Regina's. "I got the panda because Gina likes them, and she got a swan because I like them."

"They're awesome." Graham turned to the waiter that came back to their table and quickly ordered his meal before going back to the conversation with Emma. "I couldn't get one."

"Why not?"

"The stories I've heard don't sound appealing. People say it hurts like hell and with the tattoo I'd want to get, I wouldn't be able to survive," he laughed.

"It does. At one point, I swore my skin was on fire."

"See? That's what I mean!" He shook his head and took a drink of his water.

Emma shrugged, leaning back against the booth. "It's not all bad. Once it's done, it's pretty cool. They let you take breaks if you need them."

"I would need them." Graham muttered, turning once again when one of his roommates spoke to him.

Emma took the opportunity to hand Regina back her phone. "Did you bleed?"

"Excuse me?" The brunette blinked up from her purse.

"When you got yours done. Did you bleed?"

"A little bit." She played with the utensil set in front of her. "Why?"

"I did, too. I didn't know if that was normal."

"It is."

Emma nodded slightly and reached over to seize her lover's hands, squeezing them in her own. This earned her a warm smile; something that widened Regina's face and expanded Emma's heart.

"Happy birthday, Emma."

"Thanks," she giggled softly. "For everything, really. This day was perfect."

"Even though we spent most of it sleeping and in a tattoo parlor?"

The blonde chuckled once again, this time heartier. "Yes, even though we spent most of it sleeping and in a tattoo parlor. I wouldn't want it any other way. Well, having blinds in our bedroom would have made it better, but, you know."

"You broke the blinds, Emma."

"I didn't mean to!" The blonde narrowed her eyes on the other woman, a frown claiming her lips.

Regina smirked slightly, her thumb lightly stroking the outside of Emma's hand. "I know."

"They fell off by themselves."

"What are you two talking about?" Graham chuckled, dipping into their conversation. "What fell off?"

"Emma broke the blinds in our bedroom." Regina turned her gaze to the man. "She was trying to close them one night and yanked on it too hard. She broke the damned thing in half."

"And Gina told me to suffer," Emma finished on a pout.

"She told you to suffer?" Emma's friend laughed and looked over to Regina. "I like you even more."

"She's sadistic," Emma lamented dramatically.

"Actually, I'm masochistic."

" _Okay_." Graham pulled away from the conversation with wide eyes, his mouth searching for the straw in his water.

"Always making things awkward, Gina." Emma couldn't help but to laugh, turning her eyes back on her girlfriend. The older woman merely smirked at her.

"He was taking your attention away, my love," she purred.

"Aw, you needy little panda."

Emma's heart squeezed as she reached over, cupping the brunette's face in the palm of her hand. She felt warm; soft. She could feel the muscles tightening when the older woman smiled at her.

But, they were interrupted once again, this time by the waitress as she returned with their meals. They quickly thanked her, declining the offer for anything else, and dug in. Graham had passed a comment saying he would let them eat and continued to converse with his roommates.

"That was good." Emma relaxed against the booth, pushing her plate away from her. "How was your undercooked cow flesh?"

Regina looked up from her own empty plate, still chewing on the final remains of her steak. "It was delicious," she murmured after swallowing the bite.

"I don't know how you can eat it like that." Emma wrinkled her nose at the bloody juices swimming around her lover's dinner plate. "It's _raw_."

"No it isn't, Emma. It's cooked and perfectly safe." Regina wiped the corners of her mouth with the paper napkin. "And it's far more tender than it is fully cooked."

"I like it a little pink, but yours was red." The blonde shook her head and played with her glass of soda before sipping down the rest of it.

"You would like it if you tried it."

"I'm not touching that thing with a ten-foot pole, Gina." Emma scooted to the edge of the booth, ready to leave.

Regina merely snorted at her, setting a few bills in the billfold before standing. "Come on, Dr. Harmon."

"What?" Emma furrowed her brows at the comment but received no explanation. "Hold up a minute. I gotta say bye to Graham."

"I'll meet you outside." Regina nodded a polite goodbye to Emma's friend before she disappeared behind a crowd of newcomers.

Emma drew her attention back to Graham, leaning against his side of the table. The man was polishing off some fries as he looked up, a smile wide on his face.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah." She nodded, quickly stealing a fry before he could grab it.

Graham gave her a dirty look. "Well, too bad. Happy birthday, I guess. Sorry I didn't get you anything. I completely forgot."

Emma shrugged. "It's alright. You don't need to get me anything, anyways. Seeing you was a good present."

"Aw, Em is getting all sentimental on me." He smirked until Emma smacked his arm. His friends looked up, snickering behind their hands.

"I will take my boot and shove it up your ass."

"Please don't." He hid behind his half-eaten burger.

The blonde laughed, shaking her head, and shifted away from the table. She hooked a finger towards the direction Regina left in. "I gotta get going, G-Cracker. Gina's waiting for me."

"Oh, yeah." He gave her a knowing smirk. "Don't want to keep her waiting for too long."

"Shut up before I really do shove my foot up your ass." She grumbled, heat turning her cheeks a vivid pink.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, Emma." He smiled and stood, exchanging a quick embrace with Emma before settling back down, burger in hand.

"We gotta hang out some time." Emma nodded, taking a step forward to get out of a server's way. "I've been here since July and we haven't gotten together yet."

"I know. I've been busy, but I can always clear my schedule," Graham offered.

"Me, too," she sighed softly. "I'll give you a call, okay?"

"I'll be waiting." He gave her a pointed look.

Emma lowered her head for a moment before she nodded with a guilt ridden smile. The two quickly said their goodbyes, letting Emma fall away from the group to find her girlfriend. Regina was already in the Mercedes, car turned on with cool air flowing through the vents.

The blonde put on her seat belt, flashing an apologetic smile to the brunette. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Emma. He's your friend." Her features were lost to Emma in the night, but the smile was heard. "You don't see him often."

"I'm going to go out with him at some point," she said, eyes on the dimly lit road in front of them. "For future reference."

Regina's laughter soon filled the car, ringing like a sweet melody in the blonde's ears. A smile tugged at her lips. "You can do whatever you want, Emma. I do not control your life."

"I… know. I…" she paused, the words catching on the tip of her tongue. "I just thought I'd let you know."

A moment of silence passed before the brunette spoke once again, turning onto a street foreign to Emma, earning a question from the blonde. "I'm going to pick something up at the store."

"Oh." The younger woman nodded. "What do we need?"

"You need to stay in the car." Regina pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Why?" Emma frowned. "I like going in stores with you."

"I know, my love." She turned, unbuckling her seat belt, and leaned forward to take the blonde's face in her hands. "But this is something that I need to do without you."

"But-" Emma's protest was cut short by rose lips, stunning the blonde into a quiet submission. "Okay," she breathlessly murmured when Regina pulled away, wearing a smirk on those perfect lips.

"I will be back. Don't get into trouble."

Regina ducked out of the car with Emma's final words following behind her. The blonde's forest gaze was locked on the older woman's back as she sashayed off, disappearing through sliding glass doors.

Emma absently stared at the door, her heart jumping each time they opened and a person stepped out, only to be disappointed when she found them not to be Regina. When they opened once again, she didn't give her hopes up and decided that it would be another stranger until she saw the familiar brunette toting a grocery bag.

The blonde grinned widely and prepared herself to leave, jogging her leg as she awaited the brunette's arrival. The back door of the car opened, greeting Emma with a sweet, warm breeze. She couldn't help but to gaze back just as Regina was pulling her head out of the car.

"What's that?" She queried and Regina mumbled something unintelligible, closing the rear door.

A moment later, she was pulling open her own door and settled into the driver's seat, keys in the ignition. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, no, what did you get?" Emma frowned. She had an inkling that Regina was getting something for her. Why else would she tell the blonde to stay outside in the car?

"Emma." Regina turned her chestnut gaze on Emma, a single brow raising. "Wait."

Emma mulled over what could be inside the bag on their trip back home, coming to an indecisive conclusion by the time they pulled in front of their apartment building. Part of her didn't want to know; she wanted to be surprised when Regina would finally reveal what it was. But curiosity always seemed to get the better of her.

"Can you sit in the living room for a moment, sweetheart?" Regina was walking towards the kitchen, grocery bag still held firmly in her grip.

Emma watched the bag as she moved. "Yeah," she finally mumbled, prying her eyes away to gaze up to the smiling face before her.

The blonde dropped onto the cream couch, eyes on the blank television screen.

"You can come over now, Emma," Regina's voice called, pulling Emma from the couch as if it controlled the blonde woman.

"Oh, _finally_ ," she playfully muttered, eyes falling to a small, circular cake. The candles that bordered the confection, each in a little dollop of frosting, had a small, flickering flame.

Emma let out a soft breath, her eyes catching sight of violet lettering, spelling out, "Happy Birthday, Emma!" There was a small splotch below it of a crudely drawn swan. She laughed.

Emma's eyes drifted toward a small tube of edible gel and grinned, the corners of her mouth digging into her cheeks. "Aw, Gina!"

"Make a wish, love," the older woman's words were said on a breathy giggle.

The blonde nodded and closed her eyes. There wasn't a damned thing that she could think of. She already had everything that she wanted; Regina, Boston, college, family, friends. The only thing that she _could_ wish for was to keep those very things that she had.

Emma blew the candles out, her eyes reopening to be met with those soft, chestnut hues and instantly drowned in them.

"Happy birthday, Emma," the owner of those very eyes whispered and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead. Her heart was set on fire. "What do you say about cutting into this cake?"

"I would love to." Emma straightened herself out after realizing that she had unconsciously gravitated toward Regina.

"You don't seem too excited," Regina chuckled softly as she plucked out the candles. "You love cake."

Emma watched as she popped one of the candle ends in her mouth, cleaning off the remnants of frosting. "I am, I mean, I do," her voice was strained.

The older woman merely chuckled before taking the knife that she had out and carefully began to slice the cake into even pieces. She grabbed a small saucer, dumped a slice of cake onto it, and handed it off to Emma. The blonde smiled her gratitude and grabbed one of the forks Regina had set out.

"Mm, my favorite part of birthdays." Emma mewled, chewing on said cake with a wide smile. "Especially when it's good frosting."

"You and your sweet things, Emma." The brunette's nose wrinkled fondly as she, too, ate a forkful of the sweet dessert.

"You're my favorite sweet thing." She nonchalantly popped another bite into her mouth.

Regina's cheeks reddened slightly at her lover's comment. Emma smirked when she noticed this and took another bite, letting her words cling to the air. She leaned against the counter and thought for a moment as the silence grew between them.

Emma found herself wondering if Regina had anything planned out for later that night. She wouldn't mind repeating the end of last year's birthday. It was perfect.

The blonde could feel her body buzz at the thought. Excitement gripping her every nerve, she dumped her plate into the sink and turned toward the source of these new sensations. Her breath hitched. The brunette was staring at her, eyes dark, as she slowly pulled the fork from between her lips.

"Yes?" Regina's voice was enough for the blonde to lose all control, but she attempted to maintain stability with dark, emerald eyes focused on the woman before her.

"Nothing," she managed to let out, the word exposed her bubbling desires. "What did you, uh, want to do, now?"

The brunette cracked a wide, knowing smile, but hadn't said a word about the waver in her lover's voice. "That is up for you to decide, Emma. It's your birthday, after all."

Emma found it hard to swallow. "I like spending time with you," she murmured softly, taking a few strides toward the brunette. She could hear the older woman's breath hitch.

"What would you like to do, Emma?"

She reached out, taking the brunette's hand in her own, and pulled the older woman out of the kitchen. Regina hadn't said a word as Emma led her to the couch. The younger of the two curled up into the soft cushions as her girlfriend joined her, an arm immediately wrapping around the blonde's waist. Content, Emma laid her head on the other woman's shoulder, eyes on the winking lights of the busy city.

The end of the night seemed too permanent if she were to travel down the path her mind had initially buzzed on. Of course, she wouldn't mind closing the day off in such a way. It was ideal, was it not? But she felt as if she wanted something _more_ than the physical touch of a lover's.

Emma wanted to wrap herself up in Regina; body and soul. She wanted their breaths to mingle and their bodies to share the warmth of one another; their forms to be curled into one another, dappled in twinkling lights. She slowly regretted not turning the main room's lights off, but she could mind them enough if it meant staying in Regina's arms.

She relished these moments; the two of them staring out the window as they silently enjoyed each other's company. The feeling of Regina's rhythmic breathing always subdued her. Emma's eyes grew heavy the longer they sat. The lights looked like little fireflies, dancing against an inky backdrop.

She sighed.

Emma could feel an arm squeeze her waist and a pair of lips drop onto her head.

"We should head to bed, my swan. You look as if you're about to fall asleep." Regina's voice caressed the blonde's ears, an instant smile wrinkling her face.

"I'm not tired," she whispered, but the weightlessness that she felt behind closed eyes told her otherwise.

"Yes you are." Regina's lips twitched. "Come on, sweetheart, let's head to bed."

Emma didn't protest. She stood with the brunette and followed as the older woman cleaned up the kitchen before turning the lights off. The two were soon engulfed in the night as they made their way to the bedroom. Regina hadn't bothered to turn the light on.

Emma tugged her jeans off before clambering onto the bed, waiting patiently as her lover did the same. She paused, watching the silhouette of the older woman as she removed more than just her casual wear. A blush bloomed on the blonde's cheeks.

Regina occupied the space next to her wearing nothing more than what she was born in. "And for your final birthday present," she purred, reaching into the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Jade hues watched intently, already wiggling out of the rest of her clothes. Her drowsy state had been swept under the rug and replaced with the excitement of earlier that day. The fire burning in her lower belly grew when Regina pulled back with the Christmas present that she had received last year.

"I wonder what you're going to do with that," Emma breathed. Her muscles twitched anxiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The brunette's words were a purr.

Regina set the phallus aside and inched closer to her lover, mouth soon covering Emma's own in a fervent kiss. Emma was taken by surprise at the intensity, but didn't protest as she soon returned it.

She was alight with pleasure. Each finger on her body was just another match, leaving a trail of burning nerves that shot straight to the center of her being. She whimpered softly as those lips moved, attaching to crook of her neck, nipping the tender skin.

Emma gasped softly when the older woman shifted on top of her and straddled one of her thighs. The blonde groaned softly at the warmth that covered her, back arching to gain contact with the other form. The woman above her rumbled with laughter, sending vibrations throughout the younger woman's body.

"Eager…" A husky voice growled into her ear.

"A little bit," the blonde gasped softly when those lips met her own and a hand cupped her core.

Her hips slid forward to gain more contact; more pressure to relieve her itch. She was granted it shortly after as that hand began to move. Her mind blanked.

" _Ah, yeah…"_ Emma groaned softly, her face lost in raven locks as the older woman's lips continued to explore her body. Pale digits dug into the olive flesh of the older woman's backside when a sensitive place was hit.

She cried softly, head tilting to the side. Regina murmured something against her neck but she couldn't hear over her labored breaths. Suddenly the warmth was pulled away from her when Regina moved. Emma was about to protest until she was covered once again, the hand pulling from her core to be replaced with something cool.

The blonde jumped slightly at the new contact. Her body welcomed it, regardless, and arched in response. Her mouth opened, but no sound left. The woman above her smirked and took advantage, her tongue invading the young woman's mouth.

Her cry was lost in Regina's mouth when the phallus moved in slow, rhythmic thrusts, her body attempting to match each one. Then they sped up without warning, leaving the blonde to arch and gasp like a fish out of water.

"Do you like that?" Regina purred, a smirk on her face.

Emma groaned in response, fingers digging into the older woman's rump as if her life depended on it. The brunette chuckled huskily and shifted to bring her free hand between the blonde's thighs. Stars dotted Emma's vision as those slender fingers worked at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, _Gods_ , please…" Emma's head was spinning as she sought out the release that was rearing up on her. The phallus hit just right when Regina shifted it and she cried, begging the woman to keep going, _yes, right there_ , until she tensed up and shook as her orgasm washed over her.

Regina's name would be known to their neighbors as the woman helped her ride the celestial cloud she found herself on. The blonde soon fell off that very cloud and back onto the mattress, her body spent and her breath ragged.

Her lover pulled away from her and dropped the phallus off to the side, laying on the blonde with a grin. "You're beautiful in your pleasure," she whispered, fingers tracing Emma's jaw.

Emma's cheeks bloomed, "no."

"Yes," Regina purred, shifting up to press a kiss to her lips.

"You are." The blonde returned the kiss, one of her hands falling away from the brunette's bum to slide between the older woman's thighs and hummed at her findings. "Gods, you're so wet."

The brunette's breath hitched at the contact and ground against the hand, her teeth digging into her lower lip. "I need you, my love. _Please_."

Emma bit her lip, fingers delving between the folds to tease her lover's entrance. Her lips trailed along the older woman's shoulder, marveling the soft gasps and pleas falling from Regina's mouth as she entered her, dipping the pale digit in the tender heat.

The blonde rocked the two of them until she landed on top of the brunette woman, her finger not lingering long outside her girlfriend's body. She attached her lips back to the older woman's neck, kissing and nipping at her olive flesh.

Regina whimpered, her hips bucking into Emma's. She begged for more. Emma complied.

Emerald orbs fell on the purple phallus that was used on her. She quickly grabbed it and smirked when she noticed Regina watching her. Another whimper fell from the older woman's lips. The blonde claimed her lover's mouth, tongue thrusting between the crease as she fumbled with the toy and pressed it against the brunette's mound.

The older woman's hips rose anxiously to meet it, but Emma merely teased her, sliding the tip of the phallic device against her nether lips.

" _Please, Emma_ ," Regina's strained voice groaned around the younger woman's mouth.

The blonde chuckled softly and lowered the toy before slowly pushing it into the awaiting folds. The cry that was received urged Emma on as she set a pace, pumping the phallus into the older woman. Her lips met with Regina's once again in a fervent kiss as her free hand explored the heated skin below her.

The noises from Regina filled Emma's every sense. She always enjoyed hearing the sounds of pleasure that the older woman made. Excitement filled her once again and fueled her to help the brunette reach the release that she was given not long ago.

Emma sunk her teeth into the brunette's shoulder earning a sharp gasp from the brunette.

" _Yes,"_ she groaned into the blonde's ear, her back arching the harder the younger woman bit.

The toy pumped harder and faster, milking the moans of pleasure that soon grew louder when Emma tasted blood. Regina stiffened underneath her and Emma knew that she found her release. The thrusts slowed as she helped her along, stopping when the older woman sunk against the mattress.

Emma pulled the purple phallus out and dropped it on the bed beside them, a smile on her face as she stared down at Regina.

"You've got a little bit of blood on your lips, love." Regina's hoarse voice sounded between heavy breaths.

The blonde quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Thanks."

"Thanks, she says," she chuckled softly and turned, forcing the blonde to land next to her. "Happy birthday, Emma."

Emma grinned, pressing a kiss to the older woman's lips. "Thanks."

"She says again." Regina merely shook her head and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she purred in response, licking her lips.

The older woman sat up, now, and looked back at her lover. "We should clean up."

"Yeah." Emma spotted the blood that ran in small streams from Regina's shoulder. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and stood, picking up the purple toy. "Shall we?"

Regina smiled and joined the blonde as she headed toward the bathroom. The two of them quickly cleaned up and returned to the dark bedroom, settling in the middle of the bed. Regina held the blonde in her arms as Emma contentedly rest her head against the other woman's bosom.

Her head rose and fell with the brunette's each breath. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmth, once again. It felt as if the world beneath her was gone and she was floating in the void. Sleep tugged at her, urging her to fall into its grasp and she readily greeted it.

Emma was pulled from her almost slumber by a husky voice, disembodied in the night.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"What?" Emma croaked. She never gave her eyes the satisfaction of opening.

"Your tattoo, darling. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit. Like a cut." The blonde answered.

She hadn't paid much attention to it earlier. Now that Regina had mentioned it, though, she could feel the sting that her skin provided with each movement. It felt like a tender cut. _Of course_. She _was_ punched with a needle several times over.

"Mine, too," her lover spoke. "It almost matches your bite."

Emma chuckled softly. She felt a hand absently stroke her back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Regina giggled softly.

"Are you tired?" Emma murmured quietly.

"Yes."

"Me too," she hummed.

The hand on her back slowed. When a moment passed, it stopped, and a light snore could be heard. Emma suppressed the chuckle bubbling in her throat and, instead, settled so she could sleep, as well.

This was one of the best birthdays she had ever had. The thought was absent, but true, nonetheless. It might have even beat out last year's. Hopefully, within the future, she would be having more birthdays to top the one prior, with Regina by her side at each and every one of them. She smiled.

Maybe her wish would come true.


	5. The Search

Slipping into the current of city life made the days short and the months shorter. School had taken a mere fraction of the day, leaving many hours to be enjoyed by an average student in the bustling city. But, for Emma, it had been spent behind the counter of a pizza shop, earning cash that Regina had been quick to decline when offered.

The blonde had desired to help contribute to the extravagant apartment and the money that it had cost. Guilt had eaten her away mere months after moving in, regardless of Regina's reassurances that she needn't pay a thing; that she was in school and had enough on her plate.

Over time, Emma gave in to Regina's persistence and quickly collected the money into a rather hefty sum. It sat in her newly opened bank account for a rainy day. A rainy day in which she had been planning for months ever since the idea was planted into her brain.

It had been filed in the back of her mind, though, as the days had seemed to melt together. She needed to gather enough money to go through with this plan and she couldn't fall short. Time seemed to slip through her fingers at an alarming rate and, before she knew it, she was already three months into the new school year.

It was within that eleventh month of the year did she call upon Graham for assistance.

The two had reconnected last year – spending more time with one another. He had eventually visited the apartment with his jaw to the floor. Regina had chuckled and greeted him before the two got into a discussion over their apartments. Emma had watched on with a smile, even as the young man disappeared behind the front door.

Their relationship had grown – Regina's and his. The brunette hadn't been as uncomfortable around Graham, Emma had noticed, as the night had progressed. She had even frowned when the brunet man had announced the time and departed.

Over the months leading up to the present, the three of them had even gone out together for lunch or dinner and had fun. It warmed Emma's heart to see her lover smiling as she spoke with Graham; with a friend. Regina always seemed lonely when she was in a crowd.

That was one of the reasons why Emma had chosen Graham to help her out with her super-secret plan. That, and he was her only friend that currently lived in Boston since both Ruby and Belle still resided in Storybrooke.

Emma had reiterated her plan to Graham over the phone and currently stood with a grin on her face.

" _Wait, what?"_ Graham's voice queried over the line.

"I want you to help me pick out a ring." Emma repeated, a chuckle lilting her words.

" _You're going to propose to Regina?"_

"Yeah," the blonde answered, pacing across the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. She leaned against the counter closest to the front door, taking a bite of her lunch and stared at the wooden barrier as if Regina were to walk through at any given moment. But, Emma knew that she wouldn't. The brunette was at work and wouldn't be home for another four hours.

Graham's voice pulled her from the thoughts starting to form. " _When are you going to do it?"_

"On our anniversary in a couple of weeks." Emma's eyes never left the door. "I have it all planned out."

" _I wouldn't doubt it."_ The blonde could hear his tongue click. " _Are you ready to get married?_ "

If Graham were in front of her, Emma would be glaring at the man, but he wasn't, so the wrath was instead directed toward the unfortunate door before her. "Of course I am."

" _I didn't mean it that way!"_ His words were rushed, apologetic. Emma chuckled. " _I mean… you're only twenty, Em. I'm just concerned."_

"She's the one, Graham. I know it." A smile cracked her stone features at the very thought of the woman she wanted to marry.

Ever since the idea had been rooted, she had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to wake up next to Regina for the rest of her life. Marriage, of course, didn't matter at all. It was naught but a mere piece of paper and a pair of rings that told people they were "officially" together. She would honestly be happy without the concept of marriage, but for some odd reason, she wanted it. She wanted everyone to know that she was Regina's and Regina was hers.

Emma couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought. Here she was, once again, thinking like some lovesick loon in one of those rom-coms that Regina watched on occasion. She would give anything to always feel like this, though, regardless of how silly it might be or sound.

" _What are you laughing at?_ " Graham's voice was reality breaking Emma from her wandering thoughts once again.

The blonde pushed herself away from the counter and searched the room for her jacket. "Oh, nothing. So, you gonna help me or what?"

" _I have nothing else to do, so why the hell not?_ "

"Good. Where are you? I'm gonna pick you up." Emma frowned when she hadn't located her jacket and, instead, donned Regina's pea coat that the older woman had left behind for a lighter jacket earlier that morning.

" _I just got home. You're doing this now?"_

The blonde quickly exited the apartment, locking the door behind her before heading off to the yellow Bug that waited for her outside. "While I have a day off, yeah."

" _And not once did you ask if I was free for the day._ " Graham _tsk_ ed on his line, but his words were said on a chuckle.

"You _literally_ just said that you had nothing better to do." Emma gave a wry smile to no one in particular.

" _Not fair. I meant before that._ "

"Boo-hoo. Get your coat on, loser, I'll be there soon." Emma exited the apartment building, stopping for a long moment as a cool breeze swept over her. She shivered and tightened the coat around her body.

" _Yeah, yeah. Assho-"_

The blonde didn't give her friend enough time to finish his insult before cutting the line and stuffing the phone into her pocket. She made haste to get into her little Bug and turn it on in desperate need for the warmth that it would provide.

Autumn was one of her favorite seasons, she had to admit. For some odd reason, the dead leaves were calming; the colors were beautiful and tranquilizing when mixed together in swatches of browns, reds, oranges, and yellows. But the cooling air generally ruined it for the blonde. She wasn't one for cold weather but, of course, she would prefer autumn over the harsh climate of winter.

Emma stepped down on a pile of leaves, rejoicing in the crunch they offered under her weight. She wished they had a yard, in that moment, so she could rake the leaves into one big pile to dive right into. The image of Regina lying next to her, crunchy leaves in her raven locks, as they enjoyed the makeshift bed and not yet cold weather floated through her mind.

The blonde pulled away from the parking space, more leaves crunching along with loose pieces of asphalt and gravel under the tires of her car. If what Regina had said last year remained written in stone, perhaps the two of them would be back in Storybrooke and the cozy mansion to live out her fantasies. She wouldn't mind that one bit; especially if a little tyke abused the leaves with them.

An absent grin ghosted over her features at the very thought. She didn't care what anyone would say about her desire to marry Regina. To Hell with them if they opposed. She loved that woman and the future that they could have.

A future that Emma never thought she would have; one that seemed so bleak when she was younger. And here she was, driving to a jewelry store for an engagement ring with thoughts of future kids. She could laugh, but she would rather do so in the faces of those that had said she could never have those things. She was proving them wrong.

She was proving them _all_ wrong.

Her thoughts vanished when she parked in front of Graham's apartment building, the smile slowly fading from her face. She didn't need any more questions from him. She was sure that he would have plenty about her plan.

Emma offered a different smile to the man as he made his way out the door and to her car, a smile on Graham's own face.

"Hey, took you long enough." He settled into the Bug and quickly put on his seat belt when Emma gave him a look.

"It's hell trying to get to this side of town," she murmured, pulling back onto the road.

"Sorry I live in the Boondocks," he teased. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I don't know. A jewelry store. I've looked up a few to check out." Emma paused at a stoplight and took the time to glance at her phone. She fumbled with a few buttons before the directions to one of the jewelers popped up and handed the small device to her friend.

"Uh…" Graham stared at the phone for a moment before glancing back up to the blonde. "You sure you can afford this? These places are pretty expensive."

"I've been saving up." Emma directed her attention back to the road when the light had changed. "Where else do you think all the money from my job has been going?"

"I don't know. Bills and stuff?"

The blonde chuckled softly and shook her head. "I wish. Gina won't let me pay a dime towards the bills. Says I have school to worry about. She's been trying to get me to quit my job since I started."

"Man, I wish I had a girlfriend that did that for me. I'd be all over that." Graham scoffed in disbelief, but still maintained the grin on his face.

"It's not as fun as it might sound," she muttered, turning onto the street of the store. "I feel really guilty. I mean, I want to contribute. She's been taking care of me for over a year."

Her friend shrugged slightly, eyes on the storefront and a whistle falling from his lips.

The blonde's stomach knotted with excitement as she gazed upon the building with a grin. Behind those immaculate glass doors might hold the perfect ring. She had an idea or two, and the money to spend.

"This place is high-end as hell." Graham muttered as the two friends pushed open the glass doors.

The air left Emma's lungs as her eyes ate up the elegant furnishings and displays the store had offered. The two of them were greeted by a silver haired man in a suit, an amiable smile covering his features.

"How can I help you today?"

"We're looking for a ring," Emma started, fingers digging into the palms of her hands.

The man grinned at the two of them before turning towards Graham. "What kind of ring are we looking to get?"

Graham merely shook his head, hooking a thumb to Emma. "She's looking for an engagement ring. Didn't tell me much about it."

The blonde had her eyes on one of the display cases, combing over the various precious gems and metals for an idea. When her attention left the cases, she was greeted by the kind eyes of the older gentleman.

"Why don't you follow me?" He gestured toward the very displays Emma had been looking at before leading the way to them. "Perhaps we can get an idea."

"Yeah," she murmured. "I don't think I want gold."

"Of course." The salesman slipped behind the case where the silver rings were. "We carry both silver and platinum rings with an array of precious gems. Diamonds are our most popular."

"Yeah, I was thinking a diamond or something red." Emma pressed her lips together, eyes skating over the various pieces of jewelry. There were so many of them; her head was spinning. "There's a lot."

"It can be quite overwhelming, yes?" The man chuckled softly and turned briefly before setting a magazine on the glass display. "We also have a guide of all the rings we keep in stock. We also custom create rings, as well. Feel free to take your time. I'm always here if you have any questions."

"Oh, uh… thank you." Emma grinned up at the man before flipping through the glossy pages of the magazine.

Graham leaned next to her, a smirk on his face. "The prices on those things make me want to cry."

"Me too," she muttered, glancing at a rather high price tag. "But it's what I need to dish out to get Gina a nice ring."

"Gods, how much money _do_ you have?" His eyes landed on a particular number that Emma had paused on, herself.

"Enough." Emma shrugged slightly and continued to flip pages. "Man, I don't know what to get. I like some of these ones with rubies, or whatever red gem that is. It's pretty. It reminds me of apples."

"These are going into the thousands," Graham weakly muttered, diverting his gaze. "Maybe there's a cheaper place to go."

"Maybe." The blonde frowned slightly, pushing away from the counter. "I mean, I _did_ have an idea, but that looks like it's _way_ too impossible now."

"Don't have enough for _that_?" The brunet man jested, earning a dirty look from his blonde counterpart.

"No, I don't have ten grand. I don't even have five." Emma quickly stuck her tongue out at him. "I have about three, but I'll admit, I've spent a check or four on other stuff."

" _Uh huh_." He shook his head. "I wish I had that in my bank account."

"I'd give it to you, but I need it." The blonde gave him a mischievous look before backing away completely from the display case. "You think we should try somewhere else? There's a couple rings here that's in my budget, but just. I want some extra for a date with Gina."

"Goin' fancy, are we?" Graham was already heading toward the door with Emma hot on his trail.

"Duh!" She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Now, where do you think we should go? I don't know the prices at these places."

"Well, there's always a pawn sh-"

"No."

"Couldn't shoot that one down fast enough, could you?" He laughed, getting into the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"I probably could have." She shrugged and pulled away from the store. "Now, where the hell are we going?"

"Uh, well there's a nice little locally owned place. And before you shoot that one down, too, no, it's not a 'cheapy' place. They've got some pretty nice stuff. I've bought a good watch there."

" _A watch_." She shook her head with a smirk. "Fine. Where's it at?"

Emma followed the directions Graham told her and soon arrived in front of a rather small building on the corner of a busy street. She struggled for a parking space but found one on the side of the road before exiting her Bug with Graham muttering reassurances beside her.

"You'll think me later," he finalized, holding the door open for her.

Emma murmured a quick thank you and entered the small shop. It was nowhere near as elegant as the store they were at prior. It was small, of course, and a bit snug when it came to browsing. She smiled to herself. This place was promising.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" A woman greeted the two of them, a smile on her face and gray in her chestnut hair.

Emma's grin widened as she nodded in acknowledgment, "hi! I'm looking for a ring."

"Of course! Let me show you our collection." She guided the two toward a small glassed-in case that held an array of colorful rings. "We carry gold, platinum, and silver, among others less pricey. If you have a different idea than what we have here, we might have it in the back. Don't hesitate to share."

The blonde found herself nodding at the older woman's words, her attention already taken by the shiny pieces of jewelry in the case. There weren't as many to get a headache over in this shop, though that did cause a problem. None of the rings were calling out to her.

Emma frowned.

"Find any that you like?" Graham murmured beside the blonde, the palm of his hand flat on the glass.

"Not really." Her frown deepened.

"What are you looking for?"

"What I told you." She shrugged, though her words caught the other woman's attention.

"Perhaps we having something similar in the back?" The saleswoman leaned forward with a friendly smile. "I would be more than happy to look."

"Oh, I doubt you would have anything like it, but…" Emma shrugged. "I was looking for something silver, maybe, with a red gem."

"I'll go have a look." With a nod, the woman was off.

Graham gave her a smirk. "These people are good. Don't doubt them."

"What's the price range?" Emma quirked a brow, leaning against the case.

"Depends on what you're looking at. I mean, some of these pieces are cheap. In the hundreds, maybe. They take payments, too. That's how I got this baby." He held up his wrist, showing Emma the golden watch that he wore.

Her brows squished together. She wasn't good at identifying those things, but the proud grin that Graham had on told Emma that it was high-end.

"Cool." She tilted her head slightly. "I probably wouldn't need to make any payments. But, that's if they even have what I'm looking for."

"I'm sure she does." He shrugged and wandered over to another case, gaining the blonde's curiosity. She followed behind to soon glance upon a selection of necklaces. Emma let them take her attention until the woman had returned.

"I found a few rings that fit the description you gave me." She carefully placed each ring onto the display case. "Feel free to look them over."

Emma's heart leapt in her throat at the sight. They were _perfect_. If she wasn't only limited to one, she would buy them all. But, she could not and had to narrow it down to the perfect one. The blonde bent down to examine the four rings the woman had placed.

"That rock's big." Graham muttered as he joined his friend.

"Yeah, probably too big." She glossed over that particular ring before landing on the next. She found something to nitpick it. The band seemed too thin and cheap, but perhaps that was just her.

"I like this one," she murmured, carefully picking up the fourth ring in line. The gem was crimson, looking as if it were a drop of blood wedged in the intricate patterns of the band, which swirled around the rock in vine-like designs.

It reminded her of an apple in some ways; the pattern like branches.

Her hands started to shake with her pent up excitement.

"This one is _perfect_."

"Ah, yes." The clerk nodded, reaching for the ring that Emma had offered. "The band is platinum and the gem is a ruby."

Emma's heart sunk at her words. She knew of that particular metal. "How much is it?"

"Of course." With a nod, the older woman turned and headed toward a computer.

The two friends followed as she typed away, soon grinning at the two.

"This was pawned to us a few months back. We're selling it for thirty-five hundred."

Emma frowned slightly. The ring was both things that she wasn't willing to buy. Her forest gaze drifted to Graham who shrugged in response.

"That's all up to you, Em."

"That's a little out of my price range." She sadly eyed the ring. The price only made her want it more. She could even look past the prior ownership.

"How about I knock it down for you?" Her words had taken Emma aback. Was she negotiating? "We've had this here for a while. Took it out of the display case because no one was buying. How about I lower the price to three?"

Three thousand was still a hefty sum. Emma was generally tight with her wallet, but she knew that she had to let it go. She had enough for that, and even a few extra dollars for dinner.

"I'll take it." The words were out of her mouth before her brain could even react.

"Perfect! What size do you need it?" The clerk was typing something into her computer, but her words made Emma blank.

Size? She completely forgot about size. She didn't know the size of Regina's fingers.

"Uh…" Emma held out her hand and compared it to her lover's for a hot minute. "Can I try it on?"

Graham snorted. "You don't know her ring size?"

"Shut up," she muttered and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger when the older woman had given her permission. It had fit her finger perfectly. "I think this is good."

"Perfect. And if you _do_ need any adjustments in the future, I would be happy to assist…" she began to rattle off other services that they provided as she took Emma's card and rung her up.

"Thank you very much! Have a great day."

"You too." Emma beamed at the woman before heading out the door, a small bag in hand. "Oh my Gods. I did it."

"You did it." Graham smirked, joining the blonde on the sidewalk. "How does it feel?"

"I'm excited as hell!" She giggled giddily, nearly bouncing towards her car. "But nervous to give it to her."

"I bet," he snorted as he watched his friend. "And I bet that you're glad that you called me, huh, or else you wouldn't have gotten that ring."

"See, I knew I called you for a reason." Emma smirked at the man and started up her car.

"Now, what are you going to do about _your_ ring?"

"What?"

"Your ring?"

"Oh…" She slumped against her seat. "I… never thought about that."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Maybe Regina will get yours."

Emma frowned slightly and shrugged. "I don't know."

Graham merely shrugged as well but said nothing more on the subject as Emma pulled back onto the street. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Go home. You're welcome to tag along." The blonde quickly glanced at the man who looked at her with a quirked brow. "Of course, unless you meant about my proposal. I'm just gonna make a nice dinner before Gina gets home and do it over dessert or something."

"Sounds kinda cheesy."

"Not as cheesy as getting on one knee in a restaurant." Emma smirked, turning down a familiar street with sparse buildings. "Besides, Gina likes cheesy because cheesy is kinda me."

"Leave it to you to be cheesy." Graham chuckled until the car had stopped moments later and he looked over to his friend. "Kidnapping me, I take it?"

"Yes." She grinned before tugging the key out of the ignition. "You're going to keep me company until Gina gets back. Maybe we can grab some pizza later."

"Sounds good to me." The young man joined his blonde friend as the two of them made their way into the apartment building, laughing over nothing in particular.


	6. The Engagement

Emma paced about the kitchen, hands wringing together as emerald orbs shifted to the front door every so often. She had just completed dinner mere moments before; the scent of spices and boiled potatoes still lingered in the air. Her stomach would have growled if it didn't feel like someone was currently squeezing it.

Swallowing, the blonde stopped herself and stood, her entire body trembling. Why was she so nervous? Or was she excited? Honestly, Emma couldn't tell. The butterflies in her stomach were like a tornado, making her feel sick.

She was just having dinner with Regina. An anniversary dinner.

"Just calm down…" she muttered under her breath, eyes falling to the door once again when a soft thud sounded within the hallway.

The door hadn't opened.

"Neighbors," she murmured, turning completely away from the door to let her eyes land on the dining table that she had set up earlier. It held two plates of steak, potatoes, and green beans and a clear, glass vase that held two blood red roses between them. It wasn't anything special, so she had modestly thought.

Emma's attention drew toward the door once again. This time it was Regina with a key in the lock. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, a hand slipping into her pocket to make sure the ring was still there. When her fingers encountered the warm metal, she felt herself relax.

"It smells divine, Emma," Regina's voice sounded from the doorway as she slipped inside, peeling her jacket off to hang up on the coat rack along with her purse. She was next to Emma within moments, her spicy perfume filling the blonde's senses.

Emma offered her a toothy grin as heat crept up her neck. "It's just steak."

The brunette chuckled softly, slipping her arms around her lover's waist to pull the younger woman towards her. The blonde complied with the action and fell against Regina, eyes closing as she inhaled deeply the scent of the older woman. She relaxed.

"We should eat before it gets cold," Emma murmured against the brunette's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the fabric of her blouse before pulling back, a crooked smile on her face.

Regina smirked and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek, whispering, "of course, that would be a shame."

The words sent a shiver down her spine. Anything that woman said could end Emma right on the spot.

The moment Regina pulled away from her personal space, the two found their seats at the dining table and began to feast. It was the brunette who had spoken first as she popped a piece of steak into her a mouth, earning a delicious sound that already had Emma squirming in her seat.

"What do you think?" She queried, eyes falling to the piece of meat for a moment before lifting to encounter whiskey hues.

The red lips turned upward in response, a low, melodic voice following, "delicious. You cooked it just how I like it, my love."

"Oh, good! I thought I undercooked it. I only cooked mine a bit longer and it's still really pink." Forest orbs fell to the steak on her own plate.

"It's a bit rarer than I prefer, but I don't mind. I haven't tried it like this before and, I must admit, it's better." She purred and cut off another strip to eat. "Thank you, my dove, I appreciate all of this. You really didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to do something special for you." Emma offered her a small and sweet grin before going back to her own meal. "It's our second anniversary, after all."

"You're cute." The older woman shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching.

The blonde batted her eyes playfully, the smile on her face only growing. "I know."

Shaking her head once again, Regina merely chuckled before going back to her meal. The two of them continued their dinner with minimal conversation about each other's days until they had finished with Emma quickly popping up from her seat. The blonde was beaming as she cleared the table, urging Regina to stay put as she brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Her hands were shaking by the time she reached the apple pie that she had made earlier that day. With a quick glance behind her, Emma cut into the pie, carefully measuring out six pieces before heading towards the fridge where she collected a can of whipped cream.

She looked toward the dining area once again to see Regina watching her with a quirked brow. Offering a sheepish smile, the blonde quickly turned back to dish out two pieces of pie, carefully squirting the cream onto one of the pieces.

"Stop staring at me!" Emma didn't look back that time, but did after she spoke to find a guilty brunette staring back at her.

"I like watching you," she said.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, fine, you petulant blonde." Wrinkling her nose fondly, the brunette guided her attention elsewhere, leaving Emma to the second piece of pie.

Inhaling deeply, Emma fished the ring out of her pocket and carefully placed it on the middle of the slice. She had cleaned the little piece of metal thoroughly earlier that day. She didn't want to imagine the germs that it had held.

Making a face, she quickly covered the ring with the whipped cream and picked up a couple of forks before joining Regina. Her stomach was knotting once again as those butterflies came back to life with a vengeance.

The brunette frowned slightly when the piece of pie was set in front of her. "Are you alright, honey?"

Emma nodded, sorting out a bite with a forced smile. "Why?"

"I... don't know. You look a bit pale, is all." Regina tilted her head slightly, but when Emma offered her a more genuine smile, the creases on her face had softened. "So, pie?"

" _Apple_ pie." She slipped the fork into her mouth with the uneaten bite and chewed, eyes closing as she allowed the flavors to burst on her tongue.

Regina was silent for a moment which had the blonde's eyes opening, only to find an expression that she had seen outside of eating habits. She blushed, but the brunette smiled. "If at all possible, I would make love to this pie."

"You can have the next best thing." Emma pressed her lips together, her entire face florid.

"Mm, but it's pie. _You're_ the best thing."

The older woman took another bite, slowly slipping the fork from between her lips with dark, hungry eyes.

"Stoppit..." Emma found her attention directed toward her own pie and the fluffy white cream on top.

"Of course, my love." Regina mewled, digging a finger into the whipped cream.

Emma's heart skipped a beat when she noticed this and looked at the other woman's plate. Did she know? But when Regina pulled her finger away, she had merely collected some of the whipped cream on her finger. Emerald orbs followed as that digit disappeared between crimson lips.

"Why whipped cream?" She asked, scooping some of said item up with her fork to combine with her next bite of pie. "Your pie is perfect."

Emma found herself shrugging, idling playing with her fork. "I like it."

A soft noise was her response as the brunette popped that piece into her mouth. Emma found herself watching as Regina continued to devour the slice; each bite getting closer to the ring. She had lost her appetite long ago.

Unfortunately, this caught her lover's attention. She was _one_ bite away from the ring; Emma knew it. "Why aren't you eating your pie, sweetheart?"

Emma quickly cut a piece off the slice to pop into her mouth, her cheeks blooming with heat once again.

Regina chuckled softly and went back to her own desert. Emma watched as she slowly chewed, her leg bouncing and her heart racing.

The brunette lifted the fork to her mouth, a brow quirking. The younger woman silently urged her on until the older woman had unknowingly complied, sticking that bite into her mouth. Then she made a face.

"What the hell?" Her jaw worked as she attempted to identify what was wrong, her fingers disappearing into her mouth as she picked out the foreign object. Swallowing the rest of her pie, she gazed down at the pie-covered ring, eyes widening as she worked over her confusion.

And when she had, her eyes were glistening and Emma was biting her lip.

"Emma...?" The name was naught but a whisper, cracking on the last syllable.

The blonde laughed uncomfortably, her face aflame. She attempted to work over her own emotions and sort out the myriad of thoughts rushing amidst her brain space in that moment. She had completely blanked verbally, yet her brain was screaming.

"I... Um..." Her eyes fell to her half-eaten apple pie as if it held the answers; or her confidence. She swallowed thickly then lifted her gaze, the words falling from her lips as if they weren't even her own. "I-I know it hasn't been long or anything... I mean, it's been two years, but, ever since that day we moved from Storybrooke, this has been on my mind. I mean- I knew right then that I wanted to marry you some day, and I know for a fact that, now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"It's all cheesy as hell... But I love you and I know I'm young, but I also know what I want and what I want is _you_. So, Gina... Uh, heh, um... Will you marry me?"

She nearly lost the final words – _that question_ – in the end. Her brain had finally caught up with her mouth, but she didn't regret a single word.

Emma's heart squeezed when she saw fat, crystalline tears roll down her lover's cheeks, but she knew they weren't that of sorrow. Regina pressed the side of her wrist to her mouth as she attempted to regain herself, but a sob shook her body.

"Y-yes. Of course- Of course, I'll marry you!" The brunette finally managed, her words hoarse and weak, but Emma heard them. The blonde was on the other side of the table in a matter of seconds, holding the older woman as she reached for her.

"Good," she murmured softly, a hand softly stroking her lover's trembling back.

The shuddering sobs soon turned into that of rumbling laughter, the brunette pulling away only slightly to helplessly smile at the younger woman on the floor before her. "I love you, Emma Swan. You're spontaneous and I love that."

"Spontaneous?" Emma blinked slightly, a hand moving up to wipe away the tears staining Regina's cheeks.

"This was the last thing that I expected when I came home today." The brunette sniffled, chuckling once again after she did so. "Gods, I'm a mess."

"No, you're not." The blonde tucked a few pieces of hair behind the older woman's ears, grinning widely at the smile that it had earned. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Regina's nose before standing to reach for a napkin.

Regina watched her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Emma smirked, handing Regina the napkin before plucking the ring out of her hand. She quickly cleaned the pie residue off on her shirt and handed it back after Regina finished blowing her nose.

That's when the brunette finally took a good look at the piece of jewelry, her eyes widening once again. "This is beautiful, Emma. I- I simply cannot thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me." The blonde reached for her lover's hand and squeezed it. "I should be thanking you for accepting me."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Don't you say that."

Emma merely rolled her eyes, her cheeky smile remaining. "Why don't you put that on?"

"You're just _itching_ to see me with a ring, aren't you?" The older woman pressed a kiss to her young lover's hand before slipping the ring onto her finger. She frowned when it had stopped at her knuckle.

"Oh, shit, don't tell me it's too small..." Emma frowned, watching as the brunette attempted to slide the ring over the joint to no avail. She slumped against the table. "Dammit."

Regina only laughed, though, and went to take it off. "Don't worry about it, Emma. We can always get it re-sized." She tugged at the ring, but it didn't budge. She tried harder with the same results. Then she began to panic. "It's not coming off!"

"Uh... ah... crap!" Emma looked around the table as if something were to help the situation. "Butter!"

"Butter?" Regina was still tugging at the ring, her voice a few octaves higher as her desperation took over. "I will cut it off, if I have to."

The blonde stopped mid-step and whirled around to stare at the older woman, eyes narrowing slightly. "You're _not_ cutting your finger off. We'll get it off." Then sheepishly muttered, "somehow."

" _Somehow_." Regina caught the word, head shaking.

Emma frowned and quickly gathered the tub of butter because that should work, right? She made her way back to Regina, expecting the woman to be holding a knife at that point, but instead, she was met with a blank brunette, staring at nothing in particular.

"We're going to have to go to the hospital," she muttered. "They're going to have to amputate my finger. I'm never going to have an index finger ever again. All of the kids will laugh at me."

"Gina..." The blonde knitted her brows together, slowly setting the butter onto the table. She took a few tentative steps towards the older woman as if she were about to explode at any given moment.

Large, chestnut eyes fell upon her as Emma approached. She could see the panic swirling within them, but the specks of humor overwhelmed it. Trying not to smile, she calmly dropped to her knees in front of the brunette, gathering up her hands.

"I'll still love you, Gina. You still have nine good fingers." A salacious smirk painted her features. "You don't really use that one on me anyways."

This had earned those once large eyes to become tiny slits and a set of thin lips to match. "I'm glad to know that you would single-handedly let my finger get amputated _because I don't use it on you_."

"What? No!" Emma withdrew her hands from Regina's, raising them in a stop motion. "I didn't say _that_. I just said I'd be alright with it if it had to come down to that."

A soft bubble of laughter fell from the brunette's lips, eyes mirthful. "I'm kidding, Emma. But, joking aside, we need to figure out how the hell to get this thing off."

"Well, I heard the more you panic, the less likely it'll come off." She shrugged in response, eyes falling to the ring that was starting to turn Regina's finger purple.

"I've doomed myself, haven't I?" Regina started once again at her finger, this time twisting the ring slowly. "The color is frightening. If I don't get this off soon, we just might have to take a trip to the hospital."

"I'm sure we can get it…" she said, uncertainly. "Keep trying that. I'll rub some butter on it."

" _Does_ butter really work?"

"I donno." Emma frowned slightly as she grabbed the container, dipping a finger into the yellow substance. She shooed her lover's hand away for a moment to coat the ring and the skin surrounding it. "Now try it."

"I feel ridiculous," the brunette muttered, spreading the oily substance around a bit as it melted from the heat of her desperate fingers. She made a soft noise when the ring finally budged and continued to twist at it until the ring had flown off, clinking on the ground somewhere near.

"It worked! Gods, Emma, you're a genius!"

Emma whooped in victory, eyes falling to the floor to locate the engagement ring next to Regina's chair. She quickly picked up the galling piece of jewelry and examined it, head slowly shaking.

"I'm stupid, really. I thought our ring sizes were the same. I mean, I don't know. It fit me pretty well." The blonde pocketed the ring before standing from her spot with a soft grunt, stretching her sore muscles.

"You would think." She gave her fiancée a wry smile, taking one of her hands to look over. "Your fingers are a bit thinner than mine."

"Oh." Emma pressed her lips together. "I guess it's a good thing that the jewelry lady said I could come back and re-size it."

"Indeed." Regina nodded and settled back against her chair, massaging her abused finger. "We can go there tomorrow and get things sorted out."

"I'm sorry." The younger woman dropped her gaze. "This was supposed to be happy and I fucked it all up."

Emma felt a hand on her knee that had caused her to lift her gaze, meeting with soft, chestnut hues. "Don't apologize, Emma. I _am_ happy. This…" She shook her head, dark locks bouncing against her cheeks. When she spoke again, her voice cracked. "This was perfect… and that you took the time and the thought to do all of this for me, Emma... I'm happy. More than happy."

The weight that had been placed on Emma's being seemed to have lifted and she smiled, something soft and sweet. Her hand drew to the one still on her knee and she squeezed it. "I'm glad, Gina. You're- You deserve it. Well, maybe not the whole ring getting stuck thing…"

Regina's laughter filled Emma's senses once again and she grinned even wider. "I love you."

"And I love you," she murmured softly, leaning in when Regina had done so, their lips meeting briefly. "We should finish the pie, yeah?"

And the two had done so, Emma's appetite back in full action, demanding a second slice. Regina laughed, shook her head, and asked another for herself, poking at the whipped cream when she received it.

After they had finished with their dessert, they quickly joined forces and tackled the trail of dirty dishes that Emma had used to cook their dinner. That had led them to their current position on the couch Emma holding Regina as the older woman curled up on her lap, eyes on the movie that was put on.

It was Emma's turn to pick the movie and, of course, she had chosen something related to horror.

"Always with the horror," Regina chuckled softly, snuggling further into the blonde as she made herself comfortable. "You should be lucky that I don't mind."

"Which is another reason why I like you so much." Emma's fingers slid down the older woman's side, resting on her hip.

"Now I'm curious of the other reasons."

"Shh, the movie's about to start." The blonde smirked and bent to press a kiss to her hair.

Regina made a noise of discontent, but hadn't said a word in protest. Emma continued to smirk and watched the movie, fingers lacing with the brunette's. The two had viewed the film, making a remark here or there about effects and cheesy lines until it had ended.

The brunette had taken advantage of this to pick her own movie that brought them later into the night until two pairs of eyes grew heavy. They had agreed, after the movie had ended, to retire to the bedroom. The two had welcomed the warmth of the bed and held each other as they had meant to drift off.

But Emma hadn't, urging herself to stay awake for a few minutes longer. She wanted to soak up the day and feel the woman in her arms. Regina was her _fiancée_ now. Her mind was blown at that little fact. This time two years ago, she _never_ would have imagined that _this_ would happen; that she would be _marrying_ her high school English teacher.

The smile that she wore was hidden in the night. She wanted to shout from the rooftops and hold Regina out like in _The Lion_ _King_. Of course, that wouldn't happen. Regina wouldn't let her do that. But damned if she wouldn't try.

She stifled a chuckle, letting her lover's soft snores fill the air instead.

Emma would have to tell her parents. That had set a few butterflies free to flutter about her stomach. She wasn't sure how the two of them would react, especially Mary Margaret. Her mother had grown to accept Regina and all her glory over the past year, but Emma knew that she would still never get over the fact that the brunette was much older than her.

Mary Margaret would have to deal, though, because there was no way that Emma was ever going to give up Regina. Not even if her life depended on it.

And David, well… He was more than alright with it. But the man had always been accepting. Though, he could still never quite bring his eye to meet with Regina's.

Emma let her thoughts drift to her friends. Ruby and Belle would surely produce a brick or two. The blonde had never mentioned proposing to the two of them; not even the notion of marriage. The idea of her friends attempting to set up a bachelorette party floated around. Ruby would do anything as an excuse to rent out one of the rooms that barely got used.

Excitement filled her once again at the thought. It would take all her strength not to dial Storybrooke up right now. A large grin split her face. She had nothing else to do tomorrow, aside from re-sizing the ring. Regina had to get up for work in the morning, but Emma had the day off.

The blonde couldn't wipe the smile from her face, even as she attempted to settle down and close her eyes. She let her thoughts roam once again, thinking of phone calls and wedding cake.

Emma didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she knew that when she had woken, Regina was gone. She frowned when she found the space next to her was cold and vacant. Sitting up, the blonde glanced over to her phone on the night stand and turned the screen on.

"It's ten?"

There went her chance of seeing Regina before the older woman had left for work. A brief thought of tucking back into bed crossed her mind, but she had pushed it away along with the blankets. She needed to get up. She wasn't sure when the jewelry store had closed. Even though it was only ten, she wanted to get the ring fixed before Regina came home.

And if she was finished early enough, she could catch Regina at work and give it to her there.

Smirking, the blonde popped completely out of bed, fueled by just that as she searched through the closet for something clean to wear. She tugged on a pair of denim jeans and a flannel button-up before finding her boots.

"Better not forget my head," she muttered to herself, pulling her hands out of the pockets that she knew the ring hadn't been in. Emma shook her head and picked the ring up from the end table, smiling when she saw a sticky note beneath it.

Regina had written her a reminder of her ring size.

The blonde stuffed the note along with the ring into her pocket and left the bedroom. She quickly located her car keys and wasted no time leaving. Within minutes, she was on the road to the jewelry store with fuzzy directions in her head.

After locating the store, Emma had made haste to get inside and find the woman that had helped her the day before. She had found the saleswoman helping another customer and waited patiently, eyes scanning the rings that she had rejected the previous day.

"What can I help you with today?" The kind woman asked, typing something into her computer.

"Well, I bought this the other day," Emma started, digging the ring out of her pocket along with Regina's note and the receipt. "I have my receipt if you need it."

"Are you looking to return it?"

"Oh, no! I needed to make it a little bit bigger." She sheepishly muttered, dumping the ring onto the counter. "Fingers are different sizes, who knew?"

The saleswoman chuckled softly. "I can help you with that. What size are you looking at?"

"Uh, whatever's on this paper. Mind the butter." Emma handed her the little sticky note and offered her a meek grin.

"I can do that! It won't take too long. You may browse at your leisure. I will return shortly." She picked up the ring and headed away, leaving Emma to browse at her leisure.

The blonde bit her lip as she looked around the store, her attention getting caught by every shiny object known to man. She didn't know how much time had passed when the saleswoman had returned with her ring, but she was glad when she had and thanked her before leaving.

Emma checked her phone when she reached the car. It was a quarter after noon. She still had plenty of time to visit Regina at work and hopefully catch her during the lunch hour. Pulling out of her parking spot, she did just that, and tried to configure a route to get to the school that Regina had taught at.

The college position that Regina had originally sought hadn't been open this school year. The vacant spot had been filled with a competing applicant when Regina had declined the offer in her panic and they hadn't needed another English teacher, which was unfortunate because Emma had been looking forward to attending her classes once again.

Fortunately, a more permanent opportunity had been available for this school year when a high school had accepted Regina's application. One of the English teachers had retired last year and they needed that spot filled. The brunette hadn't hesitated to land the job since she had grown weary of substituting for classes that she didn't have much of a grasp on. She enjoyed teaching her students, and knowing the names of them.

And that had also meant that Emma knew of a permanent place that the brunette was at in case she ever felt like dropping by, like now. The blonde pulled into the parking lot, grunting in distaste at all the vehicles. Storybrooke's students never had this many cars. She could have easily found a spot there.

"Clusterfuck if I have ever seen one," she muttered, pulling into a space at the far end of the parking lot.

Shaking her head with another scoff, the blonde exited her Bug and locked it up before making her mile journey to the front door. She had done the same, prior, when she last visited Regina. It was far warmer then than it was now, unfortunately. She shivered and folded her arms, wishing that she had grabbed her jacket before leaving. Perhaps she could snag Regina's before she left.

Emma pulled open the glass door and entered the foyer, eyes falling on a few students that sat inside. She offered them an awkward smile before heading towards the desk.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the desk smiled, beady eyes behind thick framed glasses looked up.

"I'm, uh, here to see a teacher." She glanced momentarily through the second set of glass doors where a few students walked down a hallway. "I think she's on lunch. Regina Mills?"

"Of course. Can I have your name, please?" He picked up the receiver to a corded phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Emma Swan," she answered, eyes on the man as he rung up her fiancée's classroom.

He shared a brief conversation with her before tapping on a piece of paper, hanging the phone up. "If I could get you to sign that, I'll give you a visitor's pass. When you're ready to leave, check out here with me and you're all set."

"Thank you." Emma could have giggled as she signed the paper and took the lanyard. She briefly wondered what Regina thought about receiving that call. The brunette hadn't been expecting her to come with the ring. Emma had told her last night that she would surprise her with it when she arrived home.

Nodding toward the man, she reached for the door as he buzzed it open and filtered into the hallway. Now, where was Regina's classroom, again? Biting the inside of her cheek, Emma took a right where the main hallway seemed to divide into smaller ones. It looked vaguely familiar.

She took a left down the first hallway, eyes squinting at the room numbers until they fell upon the familiar set of Regina's own. That, and her name was written directly below. She grinned and dug into her pocket to fish out the ring.

The students appeared to be at lunch and hopefully Regina would be having hers, as well. It was around noon the last time she visited; she was sure of it. So, Emma flung open the door, spotting Regina right away in her desk, and shouted, "I have a gift, my queen!"

Regina jumped at the sound of her lover's voice, wide, whiskey eyes falling upon the blonde. Her entire face grew florid and it wasn't until Emma had taken a few more steps into the classroom did she find that it was still full of students. She faltered under their stare.

" _Emma_." The brunette plucked off a pair of reading glasses and stood, eyes narrowing on the blonde.

"Shit, I thought you had lunch." Emma squeaked, her feet moving despite her protesting mind. She drowned in spicy perfume as the metal bit into her hand.

"Must I always remind you to mind your language?" Regina's words were an urgent whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?"

" _I thought you had lunch_ ," she reiterated, her entire face no doubt as red as the gem in the ring that she held. She extended said hand when her thoughts ventured upon it and gave a guilty chuckle. "I got your ring re-sized."

Regina's eyes fell upon the shiny object, her face softening for a moment as she took the ring. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Emma smirked. "Of course, _baby_."

"My lunch has already ended." Her face bloomed once again a vibrant shade of pink.

"Well, damn." The blonde frowned. It had taken her longer than she thought to get here. With a soft chuckle, she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I'll get out of your hair."

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's fine. It's my fault." She shrugged, arm dropping to her side. "You should put it on. Make sure it fits and if it doesn't, I'll get the butter again."

"Butter…" Regina shook her head, warily slipping the ring onto her finger with baited breath. She exhaled with a large grin when the ring had easily slid all the way on and lifted her hand to show Emma. "That butter must have oiled it right up."

"Or the size is right." Emma chuckled, resisting the urge to press a victory kiss to her lover's lips.

The brunette teacher's lips twitched. "Now you know it fits."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." She wrinkled her nose, taking a step back. "See you later."

"Goodbye, dear." Regina nodded before taking her seat once again though her eyes never left Emma.

"Oh, uh, Gina, dinner?" The blonde took another step forward, her eyes falling momentarily to the pea coat on the back of Regina's chair.

"I'll pick something up." She quirked a brow. "Are we stalling?"

"It's cold outside," she murmured softly, hand falling to said black material, but Regina slapped it away.

"Perhaps grabbing your own jacket would have taken care of that problem."

Emma whined and backed away, arms crossing. "That parking lot is _huge_ , Gina."

But the teacher merely shook her head, the smile on her face twitching. "Get going, you petulant blonde. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"Yeah, if I don't freeze to death. Love you, too." Emma huffed for emphasis before turning to leave, a hand raising up to wave at the woman behind her. The laughter finally came, trailing behind Emma until the door had closed.

* * *

Emma settled on the couch when she had returned home, soaking up the warmth that the apartment had provided. She wouldn't curse Regina for not giving her the coat. It was her own fault for rushing out earlier, and the brunette needed to fend off the cold, anyways.

She grabbed the fleece throw and wrapped it around her body, digging her phone out of her pocket. Since she had the time, she thought to start calling up Storybrooke to make the announcement. Her insides twisted at the thought, even as the line rang for her first lucky victim. Hopefully her convenience wasn't someone else's bother.

" _Hello?"_ The voice answered from the other side.

Emma bit her lip. "Hey, David. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

There was some shuffling on the other line before David had answered, _"no, of course not. Is something wrong?_ "

"Is Mary Margaret with you?"

" _She's at work, right now. I'm patrolling. Why?_ "

The blonde frowned at this information. She would have to make a separate call to Mary Margaret unless, of course, she could get David to tell his wife for her. "I've gotta tell you something. I need to tell her, too, but I can call her later."

" _What is it, honey?_ " She could hear the concern laced in his words.

"Nothing bad, just that I'm getting married, is all."

" _Oh, okay, I- Wait._ " There was a slight pause as he drank in those words. " _Did you just say that you're getting_ married _?"_

Emma laughed nervously, nodding to no one in particular. "Yesterday was our anniversary and I proposed to her. Gina said yes."

" _Emma… Are you sure you're doing the right thing, here? You're still young._ "

Her jovial mood soon vanished. "Yes, David, I'm _sure_. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't."

" _Emma, I know that you're a smart girl. I'm only trying to look out for you, okay?_ "

"I know, David. It's… Everyone looks at me like I'm some kid that can't make an adult decision. Sometimes it feels like Gina is the only one that sees me as an equal." She frowned slightly as soon as she had realized what she had said and what she had sounded like. "I'm… I don't feel like I'm on everyone else's level."

" _I know, Emma, and I'm not saying that you are a kid that can't make an adult decision. You're more than capable of it, but I also know that you tend to run head-first into things._ "

Emma sagged into the couch, soaking in what the sheriff had said. She knew that he was right. She tended to go into things without thinking. Her entire relationship with Regina seemed to be based off just that. She should have known that her actions would bite her in the ass later in life.

" _Look, Emma, I'm not going to stop you from living your life, alright?"_ David spoke, breaking the prolonged silence. It was then that Emma realized she hadn't said a word. " _I'm happy for both you and Regina. I can see how much you two love each other. Just know that I'm always here for you."_

"You're implying we won't last long." Emma muttered coldly, fingers digging into the fleece material as tears stung her eyes.

" _Not at all, Emma. Sometimes you meet the one you're meant for early in life and it can be just about anyone. And you'll know it when you see them that you'll somehow be in each other's lives until they end."_ There was a long pause and with it, Emma knew that he was smiling as he thought of Mary Margaret. She smiled, too, for a moment. _"Sometimes it can get hard, maybe even to the point where you're lost and you think that it's the end and everything hurts. But if you hold it out, seek out guidance and reassurance, you'll see that it strengthens your relationship. Just don't give up, or else you'll be searching for the right one that will never come."_

Emma soaked in his words, her attention on the swath of white clouds stretched across a canvas of blue. Every word that he had spoken rang true. Perhaps her initial attraction to Regina was akin to what he had said; she knew, somewhere deep down, that the two of them would be in each other's lives one way or another, even if not at that very moment.

But she knew it now. She knew that she wanted Regina there with her day in and day out. When she was without that woman, she was thinking about her, and when she wasn't thinking about her, she was more than likely holding her close. Emma, ever the sap that she had become, was smiling once again like an idiot.

That smile told her why she had proposed and why she wouldn't give one thought otherwise.

"That's why I want to marry her," she finally said, her voice soft as she withdrew from her thoughts. "I mean; I honestly don't understand the big deal about marriage. We'll be just like we are right now, but with a ring and a document. Why I proposed… I don't know why, honestly. I just felt… compelled to."

David's laughter echoed in Emma's ear, but it didn't leave her almost swooning as Regina's did. _"I know what you mean. When I proposed to your mother, I felt the same way, but she wanted to get married. It was her dream. It's weird, but it's worth it. Only small things are different and it's easier to bite someone's head off if they hit on your wife._ "

"Oh, believe me, they won't be having any private bits if they hit on Gina." Emma felt herself bristle at the thought. She didn't like people so much as _looking_ at Regina when they were out. She hadn't come across anyone that had taken an advance, though, thankfully.

The sheriff laughed once again. _"I can't let you go if you beat the snot out of someone down there, but I'll try to bail you out."_

"I'll make sure Gina will call you when that happens." Emma grinned widely.

" _Hopefully it won't come down to that."_

"I make no promises," she said, pushing the blanket off when it got too warm. "So, uh, you gonna tell Mary Margaret?"

There was a long pause. " _I think it's best that you do it. Remember how mad she got the last time?"_

"All too well."

He chuckled. " _She should be home in a couple of hours."_

Emma pushed herself up from the couch, sighing softly. "Alright. I'll see if I can catch her before Gina gets home." She moved toward the kitchen, unconsciously grabbing the canister of coffee grounds. "I still have to call Ruby and Belle."

" _Well, in that case, I'll let you go._ "

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't have to call them right now." She frowned, filling the reservoir with water.

" _I need to get going, anyhow. I'll talk to you later, alright? Tell me the date._ "

"Ah, yeah, a date. Huh." Emma would have to bring that up with Regina later. She'd honestly be happy with having it on their anniversary. "I will when we get it all figured out."

" _Alright, Emma. I love you, okay? Be safe."_

She shifted slightly in her spot and meekly responded, "I love you, too. I will."

The two said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Emma to turn around to stare at the brewing coffee. She sighed. She knew that she would have to face Mary Margaret herself. The woman would only be more furious if she heard it through David.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Emma scrolled through her phone to locate Belle's number. She pressed the phone up to her ear and hoped the coffee would be soon done. Idly, she drummed her fingers on the counter as she waited for the line to pick up and when it didn't, she huffed and looked for Ruby's number instead. Where there was a Ruby, there was a Belle.

The line picked up almost immediately. _"What the hell do you want?_ "

"Excuse me?" Emma's brows rose at Ruby's tone.

" _Oh, sorry, Ems. I thought you were that loser that keeps bugging me."_ There was a distant voice in the background and Ruby spoke Emma's name. _"Belle says hi."_

"Tell her I said hi!" Emma giggled softly when her friend had repeated her greeting to the distant Belle. "What loser?"

" _Victor. He's still in town. He's been to the diner a lot and I swear he's stalking me. I talked with him a couple times, he isn't too bad, but he keeps calling me and askin' if I want to hook up."_

Emma wrinkled her nose at the thought, memories of his vile words toward Regina briefly crossed her mind. She didn't like that boy one bit. "Why would you talk with that creep? That's all he wants is to get laid."

Ruby snorted with laughter. _"I know. He talks up all the waitresses. But there was this one night and I felt kinda sorry for him. He didn't even try to molest me."_

"That's a surprise," she said, turning to pour herself a cup of coffee. "So why the hell didn't Belle answer her phone?"

" _Oh, she doesn't have it with her. She left it in her room."_

"Well, if she's there with you, then put me on speaker."

" _You already are."_ She could hear Belle giggle those words, her voice much louder.

" _So, what makes you decide to grace us with a call?"_ Ruby questioned.

Emma smirked and took a sip of the hot beverage in her mug. "I'm engaged."

There was a squeal on the other line, causing Emma to pull the phone away from her ear.

" _Holy shit! You're engaged? To Regina?"_

"No, to a fucking tree," she clucked, a wry smile on her face. "Yes, to Regina! I proposed to her last night."

" _Why didn't you tell us? Ruby would have made you a party and everything_." She could hear Belle smirk and the light skin-on-skin contact of a slap.

" _Only a little surprise. How big is the rock?_ "

"Not that big. It's a ruby."

" _Hey! Just like me!_ " Ruby giggle.

Emma laughed and brought her mug back to the living area, setting the porcelain on the coffee table before she settled onto the couch.

" _So, when are you getting married_?"

" _Ruby! They_ just _got engaged."_

"I don't know yet. Gina's at work and we haven't talked about it." She shrugged and leaned forward to take her mug. "I'll let you know when we do. You better be there."

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are we gonna be your bridesmaids?_ "

"Who else?" Emma chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, letting the warmth of it seep throughout her being. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back. "So, when are you two getting married?"

That had caught Ruby off guard.

" _I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon._ " She finally sputtered with a chuckling Belle.

" _We couldn't even dream to afford that. Ruby doesn't even have her own place."_

" _Hey! The Bed and Breakfast counts."_

Belle scoffed and Emma laughed, shaking her head as her two friends continued to bicker. "If you don't stop, I'm going to hang up."

" _Oh, fine. See what you started, Em?_ " Ruby's words were a laugh. " _So, how did you propose?"_

"You're not going to believe what happened…" Emma started, explaining about dinner and the pie, and didn't skimp on the details of the ring. The three were laughing, and harder so when Emma had explained the embarrassing scene in Regina's classroom earlier that day.

After a while of talking nonsense, Ruby was called away to the diner, leaving Belle and Emma who had decided to end the call after a small conversation. Emma set her cellphone down when Belle had hung up and stood from the couch with her chilled mug, ready to get herself another cup and wait until Regina came home.

Emma had finished the first pot of coffee when she looked to her phone for the time, once again. Regina would be on her way home from work, detoured by dinner. She should have enough time to contact Mary Margaret if the woman was finished with work.

Swallowing, the blonde searched for Mary Margaret's name under her contacts, her stomach knotting up once again. This was another conversation that she wasn't looking forward to. She would, no doubt, get the same spiel that David had told her, but tenfold.

As the line rang, Emma imagined how the conversation would go. Her mother would tell her how young she is and how she should wait and not make any decisions that she would later regret in life. Then she would probably tell her how Regina had forced her hand to do this and that she shouldn't have to be tied down at such a young age.

Mary Margaret had angered her before the woman had even had a chance to speak.

" _Hey, Emma! David said that you wanted to talk to me?_ "

She blinked. "Oh, yeah. Uh…"

" _Are you alright, honey?"_ Her voice sounded concerned. Emma could hear her frown.

"No. I mean, yeah, I am. I just- I have something to tell you." She bit her lip, eyes falling to the empty mug in front of her.

"… _are you pregnant, Emma?_ "

The question stole the air right out of her lungs. She could have laughed if she hadn't been so shocked that something like _that_ was asked of her. "No, Mary Margaret!"

" _Oh, thank goodness. You're far too young for that_."

Emma pressed her lips together. "I'm… engaged to Regina."

The line was silent for a moment. Emma prepared herself for the brunt of it. _"Really? When?"_

"Last night. I proposed to her and she said yes."

More silence. _"Wow… I can't say that I was expecting that._ "

"You're not angry?" Emma found the question falling from her lips before her brain could even process it.

" _Why would I be angry, Emma? I'm happy for you!"_

Her words had Emma's brain turning off. "Are you Mary Margaret?"

The woman on the other line laughed. _"David may or may not have already told me. He tried to tell me not to get angry when you called and eventually let it slip. I was never angry, Emma. Surprised, maybe, but not angry. I know that I can go on and on and that you won't listen and that you'll do what you want anyways. It's your life and I won't stop you from living it."_

Emma felt a tremendous weight lift away from her. She smiled. "I'm glad. I really didn't want to have to argue about anything. I love her and that's that."

" _I know, Emma, and that's why I'm not going to oppose,"_ Mary Margaret murmured.

She opened her mouth to speak when the door behind her opened, the scent of food and her lover's perfume filled the area. Emma turned toward the source to see Regina already behind the couch, a smile on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Gina just got home," she finally used her words, still grinning. "With food."

" _Ah, then I guess I should let you two eat, then. Tell Regina that I said hi and congratulations."_

"I will," Emma murmured and stood from the couch. She shared her goodbyes with her mother before joining Regina at the dining room table, eyes on the bags from a local fast food joint. She licked her lips and sat across from the brunette.

"Who was that?" Regina queried, pulling food from the bags.

"Oh, that was Mary Margaret! She said hi and congratulations."

"Congratulations? … on _what_ , exactly?" Her words were stretched out, earning a guilty smile from the blonde.

"I told her that we were engaged." Her face bloomed with heat. She quickly hid behind her soda.

Regina's lips pressed together, forming a thin line. "How many people did you already tell?"

"Uh…" She offered the brunette a smile. "Everyone."

"And who might that entail?"

"Ruby, Belle, and my parents. Graham already knew 'cause he helped me pick out the ring."

The older woman merely shook her head, popping a fry into her mouth. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me?" Her cheeks were laden with blood.

"Hm, I suppose I could do that." The corners of Regina's eyes wrinkled, lips twitching. "Eat, my love, for you have a long weekend ahead of you. Do not think that I had forgotten that scene in the classroom, today."

Emma's heart pounded and shrunk against her chair, a nervous smile on her lips. The smirk flashed her way told her that Regina's promise was to be fulfilled.

She had a _long_ weekend ahead of her.


	7. The Shoe

She was breathtaking as she stood there all in white, the lines in her face wrinkled as she smiled, those smoldering chestnut orbs concentrated on the woman before her. Emma could feel the muscles in her face pulling, her heart fluttering in her chest. It took all her will not to rush the distance between the two and pull Regina into her arms.

The soft melody of a piano caressed her ears and she looked toward the source for a moment, but the figure was hazy, unrecognizable. She paid them no mind and brought her attention back to the raven-haired beauty waiting for her. Her heart leapt.

 _Perfect._

The word echoed in her mind, but never left her lips. She couldn't make out the patterns of the dress. It was merely a fountain of white, falling from Regina's waist in a waterfall of milk and flowed to the ground in a pool of satin.

Emerald eyes fell away from the lake of white, the color blinding her now. The sound of mild chatter surrounded either side of the blonde, but when she looked, there was no one there. The rows of chairs were empty.

This hadn't seemed to bother her, instead she felt as if a million eyes were upon her. She looked back to Regina once again, but the brunette seemed further than before. She saw the older woman's mouth open, as if to call her name, but no sound followed.

Emma broke into a sprint to catch the voice that was lost, but no matter how hard she had pushed, Regina seemed to have distanced herself more. Then she heard it; a muffled voice in the distance like a soft thunder. She attempted to catch it but the world around her faded to black.

Emma Swan felt her consciousness regaining, reality pulling her back to life. She heard a distant shout. Panic seized her for a moment as she wondered if someone might have broken into their house until she opened her eyes to the empty side of the bed. Letting her stomach fall back into place, the blonde listened for Regina.

" _Emma!_ " Her name was called once again, and it didn't sound happy.

Hastily, she scrambled out of bed, more fearful than anything. The last time that she had taken her time when Regina had called her name, it didn't end pleasantly. She frowned at the thought. The two of them seemed to have been getting short with each other more often than not; even for the smallest of things.

It was Regina, for the most part, that had been so easily angered. Her mind reeled back to their most recent argument, as she slowly sauntered down the hallway, when the brunette had tripped over one of Emma's shoes that she had left in the entryway. Emma found that it was best to kick her shoes off upon entering the house and store them by the door for later use, but Regina heard none of it. She preferred them to be in the closet and she had told her fiancée as such.

And the argument had spun into a tangled web that Emma found herself trapped in. She had said a few things to the brunette that she had regretted instantly. More words were said; useless nitpicks just to keep yelling. The two had eventually split when their tempers rose higher; Regina to the bedroom and Emma to the living room. And as it had been before, one or the other would crawl out from under their rock and apologize. And then that was that.

The entire thing was frightening, to say the least, as they always were. But, Gods, this time was different.

She was terrifying in her anger. Emma had seen it before; the molten fire swirling in her eyes and the vein in her forehead, pulsing, threatening. Her mother could draw this out of her easily, she knew. And she thought that she would never have to see it again, that it would have died with Cora, but she was wrong.

She was staring at the face of someone that wasn't Regina. This was a she-panther waiting to tear her apart… and she had every right to.

Why did she leave her shoes out again?

Regina echoed her thoughts, her voice deadly and quiet. That scared Emma more than the yelling.

The blonde offered her a sheepish smile, hand flying to the back of her neck. "Maybe we should invest in a little shoe thing out here?"

Her attempt at humor hadn't sated the brunette's anger. Not this time. She gave a nervous chuckle, backing up slightly, only to find herself bumping into the couch. Regina never moved, her eyes still pinned on the younger woman.

"Don't think you're going to get out of this, Emma. I told you just the other day not to leave your shoes out here." Her lips pressed together for a moment and Emma could see her take a deep breath. "Does what I say go in one ear and out the other?"

"Well, you know how childish I can be." Emma attempted once again to lighten the mood. Maybe if she just tried a little harder...

The stone face that she wore had the blonde's heart sinking. "Gods knows the way that you act, you're still a child. You're still a child…" Her eyes fell away for a moment, but when they returned, sadness shone in them.

"I'm twenty, Gina, I'm not a child." Emma seized the opportunity and drew a foot forward, stopping almost instantly when Regina had spoken, voice laced with venom.

"You sure as hell don't act like it." She took a step back, tugging at Emma's heart and silencing her for the brunette to continue. "You play video games all day, you leave dirty dishes and food _everywhere_ , and you don't pick up after yourself, let it be your shoes," the shoe that she had tripped over earlier had been held up and thrown at the blonde's feet, "or your clothes. Our apartment would be a _pigsty_ if I didn't clean it up myself."

Anger bubbled within Emma and her nostrils flared. "I _do_ clean up after myself!"

"When, Emma? Days _after_ you make the mess?"

"I might have left a dish or two, but not like what you say."

"More than once. _More than once_." Olive fingers dug into the flesh of olive palms. "And don't you tell me that you don't leave your clothes strewn all over the room, or your shoes, or your jackets. If you ever felt so inclined to hang something up every once in a while, maybe we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Why _are_ we having this… _discussion_?" Gods did she want it to stop. She hated fighting.

"Because I am _sick_ of it, Emma. I would like to come home every once in a while to a clean house." She moved from her spot and Emma flinched, but she walked passed the blonde and to the kitchen where a few dishes sat unwashed in the sink. She picked one up and inspected it as she continued. "I am _not_ your maid, gods, Emma, I am _not_. I work all day and I have to come home to _this_ while you, what? Do nothing? Sit on your ass?"

Emma's brows furrowed, eyeing the plate warily. She kept her place behind the couch. "You told me that you didn't want me to work-"

"You could lift a finger to help out around the house."

"I go to school!" Emma found the words out of her mouth before she could control the filter. She almost wanted to stuff them back into her mouth. _Almost_.

"Not all day, you don't. You quit that job how long ago? How many extra hours do you have?" Regina's fingers went white as they pressed into the plate. _Don't break it, don't break it, don't break it…_

"I still have to study and-"

"I have not _once_ seen a book in your hand, Emma. Always a controller… and these damned dishes!" She threw that plate and Emma felt the need to duck, even though it crashed against the wall into a million pieces far from her. She could feel herself tremble.

They argued, maybe, but there was never violence.

"Gods, are you _drunk_?" Emma couldn't help the question, but she had to ask. This wasn't Regina at all. Not the woman that she fell in love with. "You're fucking crazy."

Laughter fell from the brunette's lips, but not the kind that could make Emma weak. It was cold and humorless. "I wish. Gods, I wish I was drunk right now." She eyed the broken plate as she paced from the kitchen, scoffing. "Another mess."

"I'll clean it up," she meekly muttered, but was stopped by another bout of that terrible laughter.

"You? _Clean_?" Regina shook her head, the smile fading away into a grim line. "You're as useless as a knife in soup when it comes to that."

Emma frowned. "Why are you acting cruel?"

"Cruel?" A brow quirked. Every movement that she made was another shudder down her spine. "You're insolent. Is that what you want? To start naming insults? I can think of many to call you, _my dear_."

"Why are you doing this, Regina? What is it going to do for you?"

"Make you listen for once in your life but, apparently, that's _never_ going to happen." Regina closed the distance between the two, the toes of her heels nearly touching Emma's own. She smelled of spices and cinnamon. "Your video games have taken over your life."

"Is that what you're so angry about?" Emma tried to look into her eyes, but the whiskey hues and the fire within felt too daunting and she shied, swallowing. "Aren't we spending enough time together?"

"You're avoiding me," she muttered, as if to herself. "Is the flame of this relationship already losing its glory, Emma? Is that it?"

Emma was taken aback, eyes widening. She finally brought herself to gaze into those eyes she used to find solace in, but they were cold and angry, and she found herself wanting to look away. "Why would you think that?"

Regina stepped back. "It's been almost three years. You were young when we started this relationship."

"And what, you think that I've finally come to my sense?" The older woman didn't say anything. "You know, you really need to work on yourself, or something. Why the fuck do you always think we're not going to last?"

"Look at us now, Emma. _Look at us_." She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears. "Gods, I don't know. I don't know…"

"You don't know _what_?" Emma wanted to take that step forward and hold the woman, but she found that she couldn't move.

"I don't even know if you love me, Emma. I don't even know…" She swallowed and blinked the tears away. "I don't even know if I love you."

Those words were like a stake through her heart. Emma's head pounded, her heart thundering in her ears, and for some reason, she felt _angry_. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Regina brought her gaze to meet with Emma's. "We've spent months apart, it feels. I'm busy, you're busy, we only share a bed together. Maybe we've fallen out of love. We've fallen out of sync, that's for sure and maybe it was just in time."

"Just in time?" _For what?_

"Before we get married."

"I love you, Regina." Emma frowned, but the older woman turned away. Her heart broke inside her chest, Regina pulling it with her.

"Maybe we should call it off." Regina said, deaf to her rising desperation.

"You're breaking up with me?"

She didn't say anything, only stood there, staring, but not seeing.

 _Why can't I read her_? she thought, frowning.

"Regina." Emma fought back tears, her throat constricting.

"You're messy and you're petulant and you're…" She shook her head, the smile that had started to form faded away. "You said it yourself that you only went after me for my looks. You wanted to _fuck_ me and nothing more. Just like everyone else."

" _Whoa_ , what the hell are you talking about?"

Regina crossed the distance between them once again, her pace alarmingly fast. "Admit it, Emma. _Think_. Just _think_ for once! You're used to saying you love me because that's what I wanted to hear. Do you _honestly_ feel anything or are they just _words_?"

Emma couldn't speak. The words she wanted to say died on her tongue. _Of course, I fucking love you, you idiot!_ But she thought, just as Regina had told her to do, and came up empty. She always imagined her life with Regina, but it seemed to be fading away into nothingness.

"Or are you too broken to know what love actually is? To know what it feels like?" Regina sneered and a hand went up to grab the ivory jaw before her. Emma froze, eyes locked in on the brunette's own. "This relationship is folly, nothing but a figment made from our desperation for something real to cling to. Because how can it be _real_? How can it _work_ when we're only pieces and never whole and everything in this universe is against our very existence?"

 _This isn't Regina. This is a nightmare. This isn't Regina. This is a nightmare. This isn't Regina. This is a nightmare. This is Regina. This isn't a nightmare._

Her heart crumbled in her chest and her lungs turned into cement. She couldn't breathe.

"You know what I say is true, Emma. That's why you're not talking." Roughly, Regina pulled away from the blonde.

"What do you want from me? To say that I don't love you?" She took a step forward, her pain and her anger and every other useless emotion coming forward in a flurry. "Fine, I don't love you, Regina. I only ever wanted to fuck you and get your money and live for free and I wanted to marry you as quickly as I could just to take your fucking money when you die. Gods only knows that you're old enough. How could I ever love a broken woman like you?"

None of it was true, what she was saying, yet she had said all of it anyways. She was trying to get a point across, she thought for the better good, but she went too far. The hurt in her lover's eyes stung her like a bee. Her emotions always seemed to get the better of her, taking over her mouth before her mind could even think to stop it.

"I knew it…" Her voice cracked.

"Gina, wait…"

"Gina?" Regina scoffed and it was like a knife through her chest. "You've taken to calling me Regina since this argument had started, but now that you're ready to tuck tail and turn away, you're resorting to calling me by a nickname that you didn't even make up. Finish what you've started, _Emma_ , there's no going back."

"I-I did to!"

"As I recall, you had accidentally called me that after your words were lost." She turned around and held out her hand. Emma felt compelled to hold out her own and received a ring in return.

"What is this?"

"I don't think we should go through with the wedding, Emma." Regina had quickly turned away and busied herself with the broken glass. "You've said it yourself. You do not love me. All you want is my money."

"Come on, Gina… Don't be like this. You know I didn't mean it…" Emma found herself grab a broom and dustpan before slowly inching her way toward the brunette who looked so small as she crouched by the broken ceramic.

"Didn't you hear me, Emma? Didn't you hear yourself?" She looked up now, eyes rimmed red.

The blonde shook her head, attempting to urge those tears away, but they came silently, falling down her cheeks like streams. Regina had already looked away, sweeping up the broken plate. "I- I didn't-" Her voice cracked when she spoke again, but was unable to finish her thought.

"I can't _stand_ it anymore. I can't live in this purgatory. We haven't told each other 'I love you' in what feels like months, and even if it would be said, there's nothing behind it. It's _empty_. It's always empty…" Her body trembled, her words dripping with the tears that she shed. "I thought being in this relationship would make me happy, but it only tears me apart. You smile and laugh with others, you jest and hug your friends, but you leave it at the door when you are with me. What little we had is gone, Emma."

"It's not as if _you_ put any effort into this relationship," she countered, fire in her veins. What right did Regina have to say these things when the woman merely reciprocated her faults? "Who the _fuck_ would want to be around such negative energy especially if they're not willing to change their attitude… Or the very least _say_ something about it."

"Passive-aggressive isn't your strong suit," Regina snorted, words falling to the floor. "We've made a mistake. _I_ made a mistake. We should have waited. We should have never started a relationship." The bitterness had left her tongue, replaced by gloom.

Emma pressed a hand to her mouth as she felt a sob pulling forth. It left without a sound, her entire body shuddering. She couldn't stand it when Regina cried and the woman was breaking in front of her. She lowered herself and put an arm around the older woman but was quickly rejected.

"Don't you _dare_ try to comfort me, Emma. I don't want your sympathies. You do not want me. What am I to you?" Regina stood and strode with the dustpan to the kitchen. The blonde didn't move. "Just leave…"

"I'm not leaving," Emma managed to choke out on a sob. She had just enough time to dodge a flying saucer.

" _Leave!_ "

When she didn't move, another dish was thrown her way, crashing against the wooden floor at her feet. Emma didn't hesitate the next time Regina readied to throw the remaining dish at her and quickly grabbed her keys from the end table by the door and the shoes that had started this argument before she fled, as she always had.

Emma made it outside and to her Bug before she finally broke down, heart racing and head pounding. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? She had nothing with her. She hadn't even thought about it.

So, she drove in the night and didn't stop, tears blurring her vision and a rock in her heart. When she _did_ stop, she found herself in front of the Nolans' apartment in Storybrooke. How she had managed to make her way here, she didn't know, but she didn't question it.

And she didn't get out of her car, either. She sat in the driver's seat, wiping her cheeks of the tears that had dried hours ago. She didn't want them to ask questions.

"Gods, what am I going to do?" Emma asked aloud, fresh tears welling in her eyes. She bid them to go away. She had to make something up when she knocked on her parents' door. She didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to ask questions.

What would she tell them, anyways? She and Regina got into a fight? But it was much more than that... Gods, there was so much more to it than that. Did Regina truly not love her? ...did Emma truly not love Regina?

 _Or are you too broken to know what love actually is? To know what it feels like?_

Then what did she feel for Regina if not love? Were they just words to soothe their desires? Were they empty? Meaningless? Had she fought against everyone to defend this "love" for nothing? Just a mere fascination in their minds?

She wondered briefly if Regina had questioned herself of these things, or if she had truly believed what she had said. The thought of Regina never truly loving her sent a wooden stake through her already crumbling heart. Why did she tell Regina those things?

It must have been hours before David had tapped on Emma's window. The blonde had pulled herself from a nightmare of yelling and flying plates to the harsh light of day and her father's curious face. When she shifted and a ring bit deeply into her hand, did she realize everything had really happened and none of it was a nightmare.

Her head pounded once again. She sighed and opened her door, keys out of the ignition and into her pocket. The warm breeze was welcome and airy compared to her hotbox.

"Hey."

"Hey. What brings you here?" He stepped aside to allow his daughter out of the vehicle.

"Oh, uh…" Her heart squeezed, but she forced a smile that barely formed. "Just visiting. Thought I would before the new school year starts."

David chuckled softly and brought an arm around his daughter. "Where's Regina?"

"At home. She said it was okay." Emma shrugged, forcing the answer before it died on her tongue.

"I see. Well, I'm actually off to work, but Mary Margaret's inside. She'll be happy to see you. It's been a while."

"It's been busy," she murmured, reluctantly pulling away from his arms. She hadn't realized how much she needed a hug. Her mind reeled to Regina.

"Life can get in the way. I'm glad that you came up." He smiled and ruffled her hair, eyes falling to the blonde's arm. He seized it and quirked a brow. "Cute."

"Oh…" Emma giggled shyly, eyes falling to that little panda that stared back at her. "I got that for my birthday."

"I wished you would have shown us." He gave her a wry look before releasing her arm. "What birthday was this?"

"My nineteenth," she said, frowning.

David gave her a look. "And you came up for Christmas _twice_ without showing us?"

"As I said, we've been busy. It escapes my mind." She sighed softly. "I don't want to make you late for work."

"Oh, of course. Another glorious day at the station." David laughed, eyes smiling, and bent to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'd say hi to your mother before you go off, though. She'll be happy to see you."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere else today." Emma shrugged, but nodded and stepped away from her car.

"Are you alright, Emma?" He frowned, a hand falling to her shoulder.

"Yeah," she lied. "Don't worry. I'll see you later."

"Of course, honey." He gave her a skeptical smile. "Have a good day."

Emma nodded before heading toward the apartment building and up the flight of stairs to the familiar green door. She smiled at it. It was good to be back here; the first place that she could call home. She rapped on the door and the voice of Mary Margaret soon followed.

"I swear, David, if you forget your keys one more time I am going to glue them to your- _Emma_!" When the door opened, Emma was greeted by a bright and cheerful smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Emma jested, awkwardly shifting. "I thought maybe I could stay here a couple of days before school starts back up, if you don't mind."

"No! Of course not!" Mary Margaret reached for the blonde's hand and brought her inside, buzzing about the house with a hum. "Would you like some coffee? I made some for David, but he only took a cup. Are you hungry? We have plenty of food."

Emma seated herself at the kitchen counter, leaning against it on her elbows. "I'll take some coffee, thank you. I'm not really hungry."

"Of course, Emma!" She quickly fixed up a cup of coffee for her daughter and gestured towards the dining table. "Why don't we sit down and catch up?"

The blonde didn't protest and stood, taking the cup given to her before marching over to the table behind her mother. She sighed and slipped into the dining chair, sipping the hot beverage. "What do you want to talk about?"

Mary Margaret beamed, sitting upright in her chair. "What have you been up to?"

Emma shrugged and her mother frowned. "Nothing really. Finished up the school year."

"How did you do?" She leaned forward on her elbows. "Your job didn't trouble you any, did it?"

"No, I… uh… quit my job in March. It was getting to be too much." Emma dipped her head to take another swig from her mug, eyes closing as she allowed the warm liquid to slide pleasantly down her throat. "I didn't do too bad, I don't think. I passed, so that must count for something."

"Just passing doesn't count for anything, Emma." Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look, but when Emma had merely dipped her head, she sighed and pressed onto another subject, reluctantly. "How's Regina been doing? I'm sure that she's glad it's summer vacation. It'll give her some time off."

"Yeah," her daughter murmured, the caramel colored liquid seemed interesting. "But she's been preparing things for next year and…" Shrugging, she trailed off and swirled the contents of her cup around.

"Have you two been planning for the wedding?" Then she sat back, eyes widening slightly. "It's not too far away now, is it? Just about four more months, huh? It's in November, right?"

Emma only nodded at this, each word that Mary Margaret said was another kiss of the blade. She found her leg bouncing up and down when a heaviness settled in her chest and the ache threatened her vision, blurring it.

 _No no no no no…_

She swallowed and attempted to focus her attention back on her mother, blinking the water from her eyes.

"Are you alright, Emma?" A hand was reaching for her own, but Emma quickly nodded, pulling her hands to herself.

"Yeah, I am. Just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." At least that was true. She _did_ fall asleep in the car, after all. She hadn't meant to. Though the exhaustion creeping behind her eyes felt as if it were caused by more than just a sleepless night.

She didn't want that. She never wanted that. She didn't even want to _think_ about that.

 _Go away go away go away…_

But she knew, deep down, that no matter how hard she would try to push away the darkness creeping into her mind, it would settle still and not leave. And when that happened, she wouldn't be able to smile nor would she be able to feel, nor would she care about her life or the other lives around her. Regina always seemed to be able to take away that darkness with the light of her smile.

 _Gods, what did I do?_

"Maybe I should let you take a nap." Mary Margaret was now standing, taking the empty mug from her daughter's hands.

"Huh?" Emma blinked from her thoughts, her voice had seemed a thousand leagues away.

"You. Nap. You're spacing out." The older woman chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah…" Shaking her head, the blonde stood from her spot. Each step that she had made thereafter felt as if her feet were cement bricks. The stairs – _gods, the stairs_ – seemed to add another heavy brick to her shoulders.

She didn't want to be here. Being here meant leaving Regina alone at the apartment, more than likely feeling like a piece of trash, discarded on the side of the road. Emma collapsed onto the small bed, eyes closing before her emotions could catch up with her.

It felt as if had only been a second before Emma stirred when the sun's rays spilled across her face. Exhaustion still kept heavy behind her eyes, but she sat up despite her brain's intent on returning to slumber. As she sat there, trying to shake away the rest of her sleep, she could smell something very faint, familiar - it was sweet and floral.

Before she could remember who it belonged to, she stood and made her way downstairs to be greeted by her mother's warm smile.

"How was your nap, sweetheart?" She neared her.

"Fine. I'm, uh, gonna go hang with Ruby if that's alright?"

Mary Margaret chuckled and touched her arm. "Of course, Emma. I'm not going to stop you. Dinner will be at six."

"See you later… mom." Emma forced a smile at her before rushing out the door, breathing finally when she stepped onto the streets of Storybrooke. It had been far too long. She missed dearly the openness of the town however strange that may sound.

The scent on the wind was sweet and briny, reminding her of home. Even though Boston was a dream, it felt too cluttered at times and the air was difficult to breathe. It was freeing here; refreshing.

Perhaps that was her nap's doing. She felt rejuvenated. But something felt out of place as if there was a piece missing.

None of that mattered as she approached and entered Granny's Diner.

"Hey, bitch! I didn't know you were in town!" Ruby was quick to round the counter, a smile as bright as the sun on her face. Emma soon found herself engulfed by warm arms and found herself sinking in the familiarity of them.

"I decided to drop by for a bit before school started," she hummed into chocolate locks. Her eyes were caught by a flash of yellow at the counter.

" _Belle!"_ Emma said her other friend's name with a grin and was pulled into another embrace.

"Emma, such a delight! I didn't expect you so soon."

"It's been almost a year since this bitch has been back." Ruby snorted, eyes narrowing on the blonde but a bout of laughter soon followed when her lips parted to speak. "Nah, don't worry about it," she interrupted Emma's apology. "I get it. Life is crazy. Unfortunately you came at a shit time since both me and Belle have to work."

"Tell me about it," Emma muttered and slid onto one of the bar stools. "Sorry 'bout the timing. I just needed to get out of the house."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine." Ruby quirked a brow but didn't say a thing as she moved behind the counter once again, working at the till. "Don't mind me. I'm just finishing up a few things Granny wanted me to do before my shift."

"S'okay. What've you been up to?" The blonde could feel herself start to relax while she listened to Ruby and Belle bring her up to speed.

"- and so I've been trying to save up," Belle concluded, elbows on the counter and cute little smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Belle. I mean, I seriously thought you were going to go to college straight after we graduated, but I'm glad that you've decided to do something now."

"Yeah, me too. But if I kept putting it off, I would keep doing it until it'd be too late. I figured it'd be easier to get a job at the library." She played with the straw that poked out of her iced tea.

"And you, too, Rubes." Ruby's eyes narrowed on her friend.

"Granny advised it. Wanted me to understand more and shit about running a business even though she taught me most everything she knew." The waitress shrugged and leaned forward. "But enough about our adventures in college, what's been up with you and Regina?"

Belle's attention was piqued and the question that had been on her mind was brought forth. "Where is she?"

"Uh, definitely not here."

"Having another 'conversation' with your parents?"

Emma snorted and caught the swan pendant that lay against her chest. "She's still in Boston." Ruby's brows immediately rose. She could feel the burning questions about to arise and decided to intercept them. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Ruby clapped her hands together and leaned forward. "Do tell. Did you two have a fight?" Emma wanted to stare at her and deny her attempts to pry, but the question immediately had her eyes falling to the counter and its quaint design. "You did!"

"Come on, Ruby. Leave her alone." Belle touched her girlfriend's hand, taking her attention away from their friend. "Let's not bring this party down."

They drove off into a small argument of their own, leaving Emma to block them out. She could hear Regina's voice in their tones; harsh, biting, accusing. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. What point is there to a relationship if it would just end anyways?

Of course, the logical part of her brain answered that question for her; the experience. There could be something buried in that other person, something that no one else might have. Like eyes that could draw you in or a smile that could liquefy your insides or a laugh that could turn your legs to jelly.

Or someone that could destroy you completely, tearing the world down around you and leaving you standing there, lost and alone.

"Em?" She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to find Ruby staring at her. It was Belle's hand and voice. "Are you alright?"

Emma shook her head. "I think things are over between me and Regina."

" _What happened?_ "

"Do I need to kick her ass?"

"Ruby, _really_?" Belle huffed and took Emma's hand. "Don't pay attention to her. What happened?"

Their gazes met. Belle's eyes were like blue crystals. Regina's was gold when captured in the right light. It struck her in a sore place.

"We fought… badly. She threw plates at me and told me to get out."

" _Whoa_. Did not know she was capable of _that,"_ Ruby muttered under her breath but Emma caught it. "The fuck did you do?… Did you cheat on her?"

"No!" Emma's nostrils flared. How could Ruby think she was capable of such a thing? The waitress raised her hands in defense, muttering a quick apology. She took a moment to regain herself and answered, "I just… I don't know what happened. These past few months… Fuck, this past _year_ has been- We haven't really-…" She shook her head. What _was_ this past year? It felt as if it were a dream and she was just rolling along with it. Why couldn't she have noticed the lack of communication between she and Regina? "We've been drifting apart, I guess."

"Drifting apart as in how?" Ruby pried before Belle could take a more tender direction in prying. This earned her a dirty look. She returned it and, for a moment, Emma smiled. Her friends were one-of-a-kind.

"I don't know. Me working, her working. School, friends, video games…" She frowned, listing off the reasons Regina had told her. "She's been taking up extra work over the summer like proctoring summer school and shit for extra money. I don't know… It- uh…" She sighed, failing to find the right words. "She said she didn't know if she loved me."

"What the _fuck_?" Ruby's palms slammed on the countertop startling Emma. "What kind of bullshit is that?"

"She asked if I even loved her," Emma continued.

Ruby pried, "And what did say?"

"I told her that I loved her, but…"

She could feel Belle squeezing her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "What do you _think_?"

"I think… I think that I don't know," she admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. "I tried to come up with a reason to give her - to give _myself_ \- and I couldn't."

"Bitch, you love her and you very well know it." Ruby hooked a finger under her chin, forcing Emma's eyes to meet her own. "We can all see the way you act around each other like some fools drunk in love. It's disgusting, frankly. But it's real."

"Maybe it was then."

"No, maybe it is _now_." The waitress dropped her hand. "I think you guys are just confused and hurt. Maybe she's just questioning it because of your schedules and she has you questioning it, too."

Emma could only shrug. She couldn't muster up an argument this time and crossed her arms on the countertop, resting her chin on top of them. "Sometimes you say things, Ruby, that makes me think you're not a total bullshitting idiot."

Belle chuckled beside her. "She can say some meaningful things that make you think sometimes, I must admit that."

"Thanks for the credit, _guys_." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Listen, girl, don't let this hold you back from possibly the best thing in your life. One day, you're gonna look back on this with Regina and laugh about how silly you guys were."

"Ruby's right. Just breathe and take things one step at a time." Belle stood from her stool and wrapped an arm around the blonde for a quick hug before parting. "I really wish I could stay, but unfortunately I must get to work. You're in good hands."

"It's fine, Belle. Thank you for being here."

"We've both got your back. Forever." Ruby pledged, stepping around the counter to give Belle a quick hug and peck on the lips. "See you later. Try to have fun."

Belle gave an exasperated look before nodding toward Emma.

"Maybe you should reach out to her, Em," Ruby suggested, favoring her right foot as she leaned against the bar stool. "Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person."

"So she can fucking scream at me again?"

"Relationships have a _shit_ ton of screaming." The waitress' eyes fell to Belle's back as she left through the diner's door. "Me and Belle have had our fair share of matches. Trust."

"Yeah, but did she throw shit at you?"

"We both threw shit at each other." Ruby smirked. When silence was met, she spoke again, "Look, I know you can't just walk away from her and pretend she didn't exist." Emma frowned and played with the pendant that still fell from the delicate chain around her neck. Ruby noticed. "I know you love her despite what she made you think."

"I know," she muttered, fingernails digging into her palms.

"Just think about it. You can't avoid her forever."

Ruby was right. She needed to be the bigger person and reach out to Regina, regardless what may come of it. She decided to play it safe and shot off a simple:

 _Hey._

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah. Now let's see if she responds."

Minutes later when she checked her phone, she found no response and tried again.

 _Gina?_

"Did she respond yet?" Ruby now sat across from her in one of the booths that they had transferred to, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Nope. I doubt she will."

"Oh, come on. Maybe she's busy?"

Emma merely shook her head and dropped her phone onto the table. "Doing what? It's the weekend."

"I don't know, but give her a minute." Ruby swiped through her phone, frowning slightly when she came upon the same results.

"Just drop it!"

Then that wolfish smile appeared in the form of a vibrant red curve.

"What did you do?" When Emma snatched her phone of her best friend's hand, she was met with a third message.

 _Come on…_

"Really, Rubes?" As the brunette was shrugging, her phone buzzed in her hand indicating a new message.

"See? Everything works out for me, eh?"

"Oh, _sure_ ," she spat, showing Ruby the next message.

 **Leave me alone.**

"Well, that was rude."

"No shit." Emma released a sigh and turned her attention to the small screen. What could she say in response? _Ruby_. She always had the right answer.

 _You can't avoid me forever._

 **I don't want to hear anything from you.**

Her response was almost immediate and the first thing that came to mind made it through the next message.

 _Who's the child now?_

 **Don't text me again.**

"Don't text me again," she repeated the message aloud to her friend, brows furrowing. "I believe I made things worse."

"You didn't make things worse, Emma. At least you reached out and she didn't… well, scream at you or anything." Ruby pushed herself out of the booth when the blonde's eyes remained on her the dark screen of her phone. "Look, girl, you look exhausted and… It's been a rough day, I'm sure. Why don't you just go back to your parents' and rest?"

"Excuse me?" Emma wasn't able to get one word in edgewise before she was pulled out of the booth as well, awkwardly left to stand.

"You're tired. You need to give yourself a break. Rest and think everything over, okay?"

"What is there to think over?"

"If you have to ask that question, Emma, then you haven't thought of anything." Emma almost didn't recognize her best friend. Ruby's face had been rid of her usual playful demeanor and replaced with a solemn frown. "Get going, alright? My shift is starting soon and…"

"I got it. I'm a downer."

"You're not-"

"No, it's fine. I-I, uh, need to go anyway. See you later, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby nodded slightly and followed Emma as she slowly wondered toward the exit. "Update me, 'kay?"

"Alright."

Emma didn't take her time to walk through the streets of Storybrooke back to the Nolans' apartment. Each step that she took grew more weighted as a shadow hung over her. She barely made a noise to Mary Margaret when she asked about her visit before finding her way back to the small twin bed upstairs.

She tried to ignore the sweet perfume that still clung to the sheets. _Why didn't her parents change the bedding?_ she wondered, pressing her nose against the pillow and inhaling deeply. For some reason, beyond the rocks that sunk into her stomach, she felt… tranquility. It took her sweetly into its arms and lulled her into another dark slumber.

When she had finally awakened, night had fallen, bathing her in moonlight. For a moment, she wondered where she was and why the bed was so cold. She rolled over, only to find herself on the ground with a soft _thud_ and a new ache in her hip.

"Fuck!" she cursed, shoving the useless blankets that only tangled her with the bed. Emma heard the stairs creak under the weight of a visitor ultimately doubling her efforts and by the time was pulling herself up with help from the mattress, a voice spoke.

"Are you alright, Emma?'' The blonde looked behind her to see David, illuminated by the downstairs lighting. She nodded.

"I fell off the bed," she mumbled and staggered when her hip screamed in protest. Light blinded her soon after and she was sure she looked like something from a horror film the way that she limped ungracefully towards her father, blinded and in pain. "What time is it?"

"Eight," he answered, rushing toward Emma with a frown, an arm hooking under her armpit. "Mary Margaret said you came back from visiting Ruby, mumbled something to her, and passed out."

"Apparently." She gained her footing and shooed the man away. "I didn't break anything. I just walk like a disfigured monster, is all."

David laughed. "Would you like some ice for that?"

Emma shook her head, moving passed the sheriff to head down the stairs. The scent of dinner still lingered in the air. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the gnawing in her stomach was a painful reminder.

"It's gonna be a bruise." She made her way to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was pulling a baking dish from the oven. "What's for dinner?"

"We already had ours." The dark-haired woman smiled, gesturing toward the dish that was now on top of the stove. It was a casserole that didn't look appetizing, but the aroma made her even hungrier. "It's chicken casserole. I kept it warming in the oven for when you got up."

"Thanks." She nodded slightly and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to spoon the remaining noodles into. When she took her leave to the dining table, her parents followed. She took a bite and chewed, though her appetite was lost when they started to speak.

"I would like to visit you and Regina sometime," her mother said, smiling. "I still haven't seen the apartment."

"Yeah," she replied, stabbing the casserole with her spoon.

"Did you show your mother your tattoo?"

She froze when David asked the question. Her eyes, wide, went to Mary Margaret who stared at her. She offered a sheepish smile. "No."

"You have a tattoo?" The schoolteacher raised a brow. "Emma _Swan_! You should know better than to get something like _that_. They are _permanent_. You'll have them for the rest of your life. Do you want that thing still when you're-"

"Mary Margaret, will you stop it? This is why she didn't show you." David set a hand on his wife's and squeezed it. "Emma, just show her."

Emma nodded, gave in, and offered up her arm. The panda she got for Regina still looked on with sparkling eyes and the green stalk of bamboo in paw. Mary Margaret tried to be angry, Emma could see the way she pressed her lips together, but the smile quirked on them, regardless.

"That's cute," she murmured, thumb tracing a pattern on the small bear. "Why a panda?"

"Gina," Emma answered, withdrawing her arm to take another bite of her meal. "She loves pandas. She got a swan on her arm."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded, dropping the spoon back into the bowl, uneaten bite falling into the rest. David frowned at this. He had been studying her. She could feel his eyes.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm not hungry." She pushed the bowl away, forcing a smile on her lips. "It was good, though."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Is everything going alright with Regina?"

The question stole the air right out of Emma's lungs. She couldn't find the ability to _breathe_ as she sat there, staring at the man who had merely returned the look. She nodded, her words caught in her throat, but the tug of tears threatened her eyes. She willed them away, swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Her voice cracked. "I think I might go back to bed."

"You've just gotten up, Emma," Mary Margaret started, but her husband cut her off.

"Let her go," David said, his voice soft and thoughtful.

Emma took this as her leave and stood from the table, nodding to her mother. "Thank you for dinner." Without waiting for a response, she scampered off, tears stinging her eyes.

She tried to hold them back, but she found it difficult the more she _thought_. Emma perched on the edge of her bed and buried her face into her hands, blonde locks tickling her forearms. She should have never left when Regina bid her. She should have stayed.

The plate, though, was her problem. But then she thought, as she always had, and wondered if there was more to it than the fear of breaking the plate with her face. She always ran. Ever since she was a child, she ran from situations that frightened her, emotional or physical. Emma had never been great with emotions, nor was she any better at controlling them.

Love had seemed to quell her urges. _Regina_ did. But she was never good at arguments, especially with the ones that she loved. The fight between she and Mary Margaret should have told enough. She ran then, she ran now.

She regretted both decisions.

Emma rocked on the bed, slowly moving back and forth, as she attempted to keep quiet and breathe through the mucous plugging her nose.

 _I should have stayed_ , she thought, over and over, in her mind.

She should have never left. She should have taken Regina into her arms and held her, even if she fought it, and waited until she calmed so they could talk it out. So, she could amend the nasty words that she told Regina. She hadn't meant them. She never meant them.

Why did she say them?

And why did Regina say that she didn't love her?

The thought forced a sob from the blonde. She tried to quell it, a hand pressing tightly over her mouth in hopes that it would work, but she heard it echo in the room.

The two of them hadn't seemed to spend a lot of time together the past few months, so Regina had brought up during their argument, and she realized now. Emma had been concentrated on school and Regina with her work. She also had her job on top of that, which generally brought her late into the evening, leaving days where the two wouldn't even see each other.

That was one of the reasons why she had quit the job, on top of stress with her schoolwork. But when she looked back on it, she had spent the extra time with friends or relaxing away from her fiancee. And when she thought back to the time spent with Regina, the two had only shared meals and slept in bed together, and sometimes that might not have been every night.

Her heart squeezed in her chest. This was something that she feared for in the future; not spending enough time together. She had feared that their love would grow thin and they would drift apart. And no matter how much Regina's voice had echoed in her mind, telling her that she didn't love the older woman, she found that she still couldn't imagine life without her. What once faded in fear only grew stronger.

Emma felt herself sob again and didn't bother trying to stifle it, nor the one that followed, nor the one after that. And they only grew the more she thought.

Regina didn't want her. She broke off their engagement because she didn't want to marry Emma. She saw her face, hard and cold, in her mind's eye, haunting, laughing.

She didn't hear them come in, but the arms around her told that they were there, frowning and hugging. Emma buried her face in her father's shirt, her body shaking, but no longer crying. There was a gentle hand on her back, soothing, but she paid no mind to it.

"We're here, Emma…" Mary Margaret's voice sounded and the palm of the hand flattened on her back.

Emma nodded against David's chest, his musky scent filling her lungs. She closed her eyes, finally sniffing her nose.

"What's wrong, Emma?" It was David who had asked and she felt reluctant to answer, but she knew that it was too late to hold it in.

"I… I got into a fight with Regina…" Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, the words barely coherent, but a hand fell to her head, stroking it.

"What happened?"

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Mary Margaret sounded angry, but Emma shook her head and told them all of what happened, swallowing back the tears that threatened again.

"I don't know what to do…" She finalized, now sitting away from her father's chest. "I screwed up and… and I- I don't know… I love her. I love her and she…"

"Loves you." Mary Margaret's voice surprised her when she finished the thought, though differently than the blonde had intended. "I have seen it, Emma. She's _in_ love with you, and _that's_ powerful. She's scared."

"I am, too," Emma said, her voice small. "I'm scared that it's over."

"Emma, look at me," David spoke again, his finger hooked under her chin, guiding her face to meet with his. She looked at him, swallowing hard. "It isn't over unless you say that it is. You still love her, Emma, and I know that she loves you. The two of you have something deeper than what could be broken by a simple fight."

Emma, though, attempted to shake her head, but her father wouldn't allow it.

"Listen to me, Emma. Couples have fights, sometimes they are small, sometimes they are big. Your mother and I have had more than one, but it makes us stronger, it makes us see differently." He tucked a lock of golden hair behind the blonde's ear. "These fights give you a chance to see the other side and see what can be done differently to make everyone happy."

Emma contemplated his words.

"Remember what I told you when you called me up and told me that you proposed to Regina?" He continued when she hadn't spoken.

"You asked if I'm doing the right thing and that I tend to run head-first into things?"

"No, after that," he chuckled softly and cupped her knee. "I told you that we meet the ones we're meant for, no matter how young or old we might be, and we know that we will be in each other's lives for the rest of it. And you told me that's why you wanted to marry Regina, because you _knew_ she was the one.

"And remember how I told you that it can sometimes get hard? Even so bad that you think that it's over?" Emma slowly nodded. "Don't give up, Emma, okay? You asked her to marry you for a reason. Remember that reason. Remember your love. Just don't give it up, sweetheart. What you have with her may never be found with another."

Emma was in tears once again. Those words brought her back to that day and to those feelings that she had. The ache in her chest would always remain if she were to walk away, and she knew that it was true. There wasn't going to be another like Regina out there.

And, Gods, at this point, she couldn't even _imagine_ being with another person.

"And we're here for you, Emma. We always will be." He added, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know…" she croaked, wiping away the pestilent tears.

David pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You have given her time. You have given yourself time. Go back to her and talk this over."

"Not right now, of course. It's late." Mary Margaret brought her gaze away from the clock on the nightstand to smile at the two, a hand reaching for Emma's. She squeezed it when she found it.

"It's been more than a day," she murmured, worriedly.

"By the time you get there, it will be late." Mary Margaret urged, standing from the bed. "Why don't you get some rest and wake up in the morning?"

The blonde nodded, though wore a frown. "Okay."

"Good girl." David stood and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "We're downstairs if you need us, honey."

Emma said nothing as the two of them left, turning the light off as they did so. She sighed and curled up on the mattress, blankets bunched in her arms as she held them. She didn't know if she could wait until the morning. It seemed too far away.

She turned and looked at the time. Mary Margaret was right, of course. It would be three in the morning by the time she hit town. Regina usually went to bed early.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes, desperately trying to find sleep in the dark void that her eyelids provided, but she was not granted such a gift. Emma opened her eyes and lay there, quietly listening to her parents shuffling around downstairs. Their voices were muffled, but she could make out her name as it was spoken occasionally. She tossed onto her other side.

Eventually the noises downstairs ceased and the light that bathed her doorway was gone. Emma quietly sat up, eyes on the clock. It had only been an hour. If she waited a while longer, her parents should be asleep.

 _Why am I waiting for them to sleep?_ she wondered to herself.

Her answer was granted twenty minutes later when she found herself sneaking out the front door, still wearing what she had arrived in, and keys in hand. Emma was on the road shortly after, different scenarios running through her mind of what would happen when she arrived home.

Regina would be asleep, but would she wake her? Or would she crawl into bed with her? But what if Regina wasn't asleep? The two would talk. She would apologize to her fiancée straightaway. But would she accept? Or would she tell her to get out, again, a few more plates sacrificed in the process?

Those questions among others blew up Emma's mind, even still when she finally arrived, over five hours later, stopping in her usual parking space. The apartment building seemed daunting in the night. Many of the windows were dark, but a few were lit with the lives of others. She swallowed and entered the building, her head spinning and her hands clammy.

When she opened the door to the apartment, she was met with darkness, the shades pulled down on the windows. Regina wasn't awake. She quietly closed and locked the door behind her before venturing further into the apartment. The shattered porcelain was cleaned up, she had noticed, heading toward the hallway.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _why would she leave a mess?_

Quietly, she made her way to the back bedroom and opened the door. There was a lump on the bed, bathed in city lights, and snoring, as Regina always had. Emma found herself smiling at this, her heart swelling when she saw the older woman's peaceful face.

She didn't want to disturb her. Instead, Emma found herself kicking her shoes off and placing them carefully into the closet before crawling into bed, car keys on the nightstand. When she settled into the bed and under the covers, arms went immediately around her, the snoring softening into a content purr. She smiled even wider, fingers absently combing through raven locks.

The snoring stopped and the woman stirred, quickly pulling away from Emma with her mouth open in a ready scream. Emma panicked and reached for the lamp, yelling, "it's me! It's me!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Regina shouted, pushing the blankets off her. "Gods, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry!" Emma sheepishly shrunk against the bed.

The brunette eyed her for a moment before looking over to the nightstand. "What _time_ is it?"

"Almost five," she replied, finally sitting up.

Regina gave her an incredulous look, brows furrowing. "Why are you here at five in the morning? _When_ did you get here?"

"Not that long ago." Emma frowned slightly.

"Why are you here?"

The question only wedged the stake further into her heart. She frowned and spoke, hesitantly at first, "I… I love you, Gina. I'm _in_ love with you. And I can never fall out of it. And… I'm sorry. I never… I never should have said what I did… I don't want you for your money and I don't want you for a place to live. I want you for _you_. Gods, how could I have ever said that?"

The brunette was quiet for a long moment, exhaustion and tears in her eyes, as she regarded the younger woman. Her fingers clutched tightly at the blankets beside her.

"A-and I promise that I'll spend more time with you, baby. I will. I can't- I can't let you slip through my fingers. I love you way too much and I can't imagine a day without you in it and it was _hell_ being away from you and-" She hadn't realized that she had been crying as she spoke until Regina reached forward, wiping tears from her cheeks and shushing her, streams of crystalline glinting in the moonlight.

"I was scared that you didn't love me, Emma. I know that I should have never assumed…" She choked and shifted closer to the blonde. "It just feels like you've been avoiding me, like I have done something wrong and I felt thrown aside. And you're still- you're in college and your life is far more exciting than this old English teacher's."

Emma laughed and brought Regina into her arms, hands smoothing down her back and tangling in her hair. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean to make you feel like that, Gina. I didn't even realize what I was doing, but I promise, Gods I promise that I will put away the video games and everything else to hold you in my arms and kiss you until the sun rises."

"And I promise to remember not to slip onto the pity train and actually put effort where it is due. It's… It's not your fault, sweetheart. Gods, this is my fault for being so… I should have said something. I shouldn't have blamed you-"

"I think we both needed to do something different but we didn't realize what. Baby, we both suck at this relationship thing, but we'll make it work. We'll put our pieces together and create a whole."

Regina sniffed and laughed, face hiding in blonde locks. "I've missed you. It's only been a day and, Gods, I've missed you until my heart screamed."

The blonde pulled away from her lover, eyes meeting with mocha hues, which instantly melted her own heart. She kissed her, then, tasting the salt of her tears and the sweet familiarity of her lips, her fingers digging into the brunette's hips. Regina made a soft noise of surprise and returned to kiss, fingers tangling in her hair.

"I can never give _this_ up," Emma murmured softly when the two pulled away, the corners of her mouth digging deep into her cheeks. Regina mirrored her smile with a nod.

"Will you kiss me until the sun rises?" The older woman whispered.

Emma nodded, smiling, and leaned forward to claim the soft, pink lips once again, her being slowly gravitating toward the brunette. She was in her lap by the end of their second kiss, but no mind was heeded as their lips crashed down upon one another again, and another time after that.

The sun's rays shone bright in the room by the time the two had finally pulled away, their clothes scattered over the bed and floor, and their skin slick. Emma held Regina in her arms, as it had always seemed, and kissed her head, earning a large smile from the older woman.

"I love you, Gina," she whispered, as if her voice would ruin the moment they had.

But Regina didn't seem fazed. She merely turned her nose into the crook of her young lover's neck and hummed, "And I love you, Emma."

And Emma knew, then, that she would always be home.


	8. The Wedding

Emma's cheeks were rose in color as she stood, being observed by her mother with pinched lips and furrowed brows.

"I don't like the way she did your hair," she finally spoke, fingering one of the golden curls that hung loosely from a styled bun. "The lace and the flowers… It's all wrong! It doesn't match your gown."

The blonde, meanwhile, was smacking away Mary Margaret's hand, irritated. "Come on! You already made her do my hair _five_ times! What do you want me to do? Change my dress?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." The short-haired brunette considered, dark eyes falling to the satin fabric clinging to her daughter's body.

Her words angered Emma and she found herself yelling. "My wedding starts in less than an _hour_!"

Mary Margaret stared at her and huffed, flustered as she flicked another curl away from Emma's face. "I'm kidding, Emma. Relax."

"I can't relax while you're over here complaining about _everything_. It's _my_ wedding." Emma's blood boiled. She wanted to calm down, but Gods, she found that she couldn't. One look at her mother nearly had her over the edge.

She sighed when the older woman's eyes had widened. "Can you give me a moment, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She shook her head, quieting when Emma cut her off with a hand to stop her. With a curt nod, she left the small hotel room, letting Emma fall back against the bed.

The hotel room was Mary Margaret's and David's, though that did not mean Emma and Regina didn't have their own. Regina was currently occupying the suite that they would share later that evening. It was the very suite they had had on their first date in Boston.

It was Regina's idea to stay at the Nine Zero in commemoration of their first date, and had also decided to host the reception in one of the hotel's event rooms. She offered to pay for Emma's parents' and close friends' rooms, as well, if they had wished to stay overnight since they lived several hours away.

Their wedding was to be held outdoors at a nearby park. And that had meant that it would be public, which Emma found herself arguing about because she didn't want some woman in workout clothes jogging by with her poodle in the middle of the ceremony. Regina had reassured her that would not happen, but that still hadn't sated the blonde. Especially when she learned that it would be _cold._

At the thought of the cold weather, Emma shivered. A light jacket was needed to step outside. That was what she had learned upon coming to the hotel. And the thought of having to stand outside in her sleeveless wedding gown had her frowning.

But that was the least of her worries. She was getting _married_. The thought just struck her. She had been quite busy since this morning, from first getting pinched and prodded into her dress with the help from Belle to Ruby pulling and spraying her hair with products while Mary Margaret fretted over her face paint. Then all of it seemed to happen for a second time and then a third when her mother was displeased with Emma's hair. She thought it was fine, herself. Really, she didn't care, but her mother – Gods, that woman – complained until Ruby redid it.

After what Emma had thought was the fifth time, Ruby and Belle left before Mary Margaret could complain again, but that didn't stop the woman from doing so to her daughter. The blonde shook her head, her anger gone now that she had time to cool down. That's all that she had needed, she knew that much, but now that she was alone, she was panicking because _she was getting married in less than an hour._

Her heart felt as if it were in her throat, but it felt impossible the way that it fluttered in her chest along with the butterflies that swarmed around her belly, desperately looking for a way out. She felt as if she needed the toilet, but she wouldn't grant herself as much. Deep breaths did nothing, so she had found out quickly.

"Stop it," she muttered to herself, heart rapidly pounding against her chest. Why were her nerves so bundled? She was marrying Regina. It wasn't such a big deal, or so she thought. Nothing between the two would change. Well, aside from minor things. Or would they be major?

Emma swallowed thickly and picked herself up off the bed, smoothing her dress down. It wasn't much. It was simple, really. She had told Regina that she didn't want anything too flashy. She would have preferred to wear a suit, but the hopeful smile on her lover's face and the picture that she had shown her had the blonde bending. She wouldn't be wearing it for long and, besides, Regina would rip it off her by the end of the night.

It was made of a soft, satin fabric that clung to her body, accentuating her curves down to her hip where it loosened and flowed around her legs. It had no patterns to it, which had given Ruby the idea to add bits of lace and small, white flowers to the golden bun. And it was strapless, which worried the blonde as she pulled it up every so often, hoping that she wouldn't give her family the nip-slip. She blushed at the thought of a breast popping out on her way down the aisle.

Emma paced over to a black desk in the far corner of the room and reached into the small box that sat atop it. Inside were her heels. They weren't anything too extreme, so she had begged Regina. She would no doubt break an ankle if they were anything higher than an inch.

Regina, on the other hand, could rock stripper heels, she was sure. The brunette was elegant, lethal, and everything in between, especially when she strode confidently in her own heels. How she wore those things almost every day for hours on end, Emma never knew. She was complaining for the few hours that she had to wear the very ones she was currently slipping on.

Her scattered thoughts went to Regina in that moment. She wondered what the older woman looked like in her dress. Emma had seen bits and pieces of the gown, but she never got to see what Regina looked like in it. She grinned at the thought, a sudden excitement bubbling within her. No doubt she would be beautiful in all white.

She buzzed and thought about that, perching on the edge of the large mattress. Time was nothing and she didn't know how much had passed as she thought of Regina and their wedding and the butterflies in her tummy until Mary Margaret and David entered the room.

"We have to get going," said David, a wide smile on his face when he saw Emma. He stopped, though, in the middle of his stride to take in his daughter who stood, blushing like the bride that she was. There were tears in his eyes, she noticed, as he slowly drew forward. "Look at you."

Emma dipped her head, eyes falling to the ground. "It's nothing…"

"You look beautiful, Emma." His voice was thick and his arms were warm. She fell against him, sighing softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Emma pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

David chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Yes. You're getting married."

"Yeah, but why are you _proud_ of me?"

"I…" He blinked, shrugged, and looked at his wife who only offered him an amused grin. "Don't people say that?"

"Sure?" Emma laughed.

"Well… I am! I'm proud of you for taking your life into your own hands and making your own decisions. You're a smart woman, Emma, and I love you." He gave her a cheesy smile. "Don't expect me to know what I'm talking about, though."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." The blonde smirked. "You're only like… ten years older than me. You're not meant to have a kid who can get married, yet. Sorry."

"No, no! Don't be sorry, Emma. I'm- I couldn't be more thankful to be here for you – with you – on your wedding day. I'm glad that I'm able to share it with you, sweetheart, and walk you down that aisle as your father. You deserve it, this, _everything._ " Emma felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't make me cry, David. I can't ruin my makeup," she joked, sniffing her nose.

"But I'm supposed to say something meaningful!" David grinned and Mary Margaret laughed. When silence followed soon after, the sheriff sighed and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind his daughter's ear. "You're going to be Emma Mills soon."

"I know," she whispered, smiling absently at the thought.

Emma could still hear Regina's words in her head. "I know how much Swan meant to you, Emma," she had said as they sat at the dining table with their wedding plans in front of them. "If you wish to keep your name, I do not mind taking it for myself. Or perhaps we could hyphenate it with mine."

But Emma had shaken her head at the suggestion. She had thought long and hard before the discussion had even came to play. And so she had spoken those very thoughts, true to the words that she had said, "I want your last name, Gina."

And she had been prepared when Regina had slowly nodded, though was unable to help the question of, "why?"

Emma had answered, seriously, quietly, "Swan… Swan was the name that family gave me, the one that made me think I wasn't capable of being loved. And that's why I held onto it. It was a reminder of all those times the kids told me that no one could ever love me and I thought it was true because those people just… _gave_ me up. So I used it to remind myself of just that; of how someone could easily throw another person away after giving them the illusion of love and comfort.

"But… with you, Gina, I found that I was only lying to myself because you showed me that I was wrong; that not everyone was like that in this world and that I… that I _could_ be loved, truly, unconditionally. And as long as I have that name attached to me, I will be holding onto that piece of me, and onto that _lie_. And I don't want that. I want to purge the past and live for today, live for the future, with you."

Emma smiled, thinking back on that conversation and how Regina broke down and held her for the rest of the night. The brunette had told her that she would still always be her swan, though, in which Emma had laughed. She didn't mind that so much. She still did quite like the bird and when Regina had told her that swans tended to mate for life, she couldn't have agreed more and said that's why she wanted to marry her.

"Are you nervous?" Mary Margaret brought Emma back from her thoughts.

The blonde opened her clenched fists and nodded. "I don't know why."

"It's normal," she said, smiling as she led her husband and daughter from the hotel room. "I was, too. I almost thought that I wouldn't be able to make it down the aisle!"

Emma chuckled. "Really?"

When her mother nodded, David spoke, grinning. "She was as pale as a ghost, but beautiful, nonetheless."

His words had Mary Margaret blushing.

"To be honest, I felt like I was going to vomit, earlier." The bride said, slowly pacing down the hallway as she tried to balance in her heels. "But I don't feel so bad, now. I'm- I'm kind of excited, you know?"

"That's normal, too," her mother said, smile stretching from ear to ear. "Let's hurry so we aren't late."

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked once they reached the lobby. It was sparse, but the people inhabiting it were only other guests of the hotel. Her cheeks darkened when a few eyes fell on her and the white gown that she wore.

"They're already at the park," David explained, holding the door open. When Emma and his wife went through, he joined them and continued. "And so is Regina."

"Already?" The blonde frowned slightly, shivering when a cool breeze caressed her exposed skin. It was already so very cold outside. It hadn't warmed even a degree. Part of her hoped that the ceremony wouldn't last long in spite of the cold weather.

Mary Margaret nodded, ushering her to David's truck. "We wanted them to get settled in their seats. Regina said she wanted you to come a bit later so you two didn't see each other until you start walking down the aisle."

"Oh…" She settled on the bench seat between her father and mother. Regina might have mentioned that during one of their many wedding planning sessions, but she had found herself withdrawing from the conversations more often than not. "It's cold out here."

"You guys picked a bad day," David said, chuckling. "It won't matter once you see Regina."

Emma shifted in her seat anxiously, thinking about that woman in her dress of white and her lips of red. "I bet she looks beautiful."

"She does." Mary Margaret nodded, smiling. "I saw her just before she left."

The blonde buzzed at the confirmation, even though she had no doubt in her mind that Regina didn't look gorgeous. When they pulled up to the park only minutes later, she found that the butterflies in her stomach were on a rampage, tearing up her insides. She swallowed, stepping out of the car when she was given the chance and shivered once again from the late autumn air.

Mary Margaret had quickly gone ahead of the two to inform the crowd of their arrival and take her proper seat. David stayed behind, grinning at his daughter.

"This is it," he said, brushing a few stray curls from her face.

"This is it," she echoed, swallowing thickly. "Oh, Gods…"

"You can do it, Emma."

"I know. I can… I'm just… Gods, it feels like I'm going to vomit again."

David gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine. Come on. Better not delay it, you'll feel worse and you don't want your bride waiting for too long."

Emma nodded, hands shaking, as she took a few steps forward, stumbling on the grassy terrain. David offered his arm and she nodded, swallowed again, and slipped her own through his. The two pressed forward and as they neared the area, Emma could hear the distant chatter of the guests and the tune of a piano's soft melody.

She pressed her lips together and looked to her father. He gave her another reassuring smile and never stopped until the two were at the start of the makeshift aisle. The tune the piano had played changed at her arrival. Her eyes went to the pianist, an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and a passion for the music that he played.

David urged her on. She withdrew her eyes from the man and went to the chairs that were filled with hers and Regina's friends, and fewer filled with family. Regina had invited the few friends that she had in Storybrooke as well as the ones that she had made within the city, and a few colleagues that she had tolerated. Emma hadn't recognized many of them, though she saw a few familiar faces of teachers that she had had over the years in Storybrooke. She blushed slightly and guided her attention to the friends that she had invited, among them being Killian and Graham.

There weren't many, but collectively it seemed as if they had quite a few guests. She smiled at the attendance and let her forest eyes fall to the end of the aisle where Ruby and Belle stood. Both wore matching lavender gowns and smug smiles on their faces as they waited in their places as her bridesmaids. She offered them a sheepish grin before bringing her gaze of to where Regina had waited, a watery smile on her soft pink lips.

Emma's breath was stolen right from her lungs at the sight. Any dream that she may have had or any image in her mind were nothing compared to the real thing. There weren't words that she could use to describe her wife-to-be.

Regina's own wedding gown was similar to Emma's, simple and plain, except it had a bodice that tightened around her midsection, decorated with lace in a pattern that lined the edges of the piece, forming a V-shape to the skirt, which had flowed from her hips. Her raven locks were lightly curled and touched the tops of her bare shoulders, caressing them when the wind blew and she shivered.

Emma shivered herself when the next gust greeted her, but she pressed on to the tune of the piano, and before long, she was next to the goddess that was going to be her wife. She couldn't help the tug at her lips and let herself break into a beam.

"Hi," she murmured lamely, earning sweet laughter from Regina.

"Hi," she replied, dipping her head slightly. "You look beautiful."

Emma felt heat rise to her cheeks despite the chill on her skin. "You look… _breathtaking_."

Regina laughed once again and turned when the wedding officiant had spoken, a man in a suit that Emma didn't recognize, but smiled when he asked if they were ready. Then he began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Regina Mills and Emma Swan in marriage.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage… Shush!"

The blonde bride smirked, chuckling softly. She liked this man.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today.

"But today is also a celebration for the rest of us, for it is a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, and to participate in the union of two people so delightfully suited to one another. And to have a couple of cocktails in the process.

"So let's get on with it already!"

Emma found herself giggling at the man's statement, as did the rest of the guests when a short bout of laughter rang from the group. She looked over to Regina to see the woman laughing, as well, her expression soft and carefree. It tugged at her heart and warmed her very soul.

"A good marriage must be created. In marriage the 'little' things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciations, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person- it is being the right partner."

Something within the blonde welled at the words that were being spoken and she found her vision start to blur with tears. They were words! They were common words used in marriage ceremonies, yet she found herself moved by them. She already saw these things in their relationship and she could see them still as it grew beyond this day.

When the man finished his speech, he dipped his head and gestured. "Now you may face each other and hold hands as you say the vows you have prepared. Regina, you may begin."

When Emma did just that and took Regina's hands into her own, she saw the brunette's own misty eyes and felt herself melt away.

"Emma Swan," Regina began, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat and laughed. "Gods, I can't even speak. Emma, I never thought that I would find love where I did and when I did. I never thought I would find something – _someone_ – that would bring me this much joy and show me how beautiful the world can be. But you did, even if it was slowly, and you gave me everything that I could have ever asked for. I promise to give to you in return, unconditional love, faithfulness to both you and your love, a family that will bring that special light to your eye, and, most of all, I promise to hold you until the end of our days and keep that sweet smile on your face, even through the petty fights over shoes and any other hardships that might pass us along the way. I love you, Emma, with every fiber of my being."

Emma had found it suddenly hard to breathe. The breeze stung her cheeks as it whipped against the tears sliding down them. She felt the brunette squeeze her hands and she sobbed, smiling, but found it hard to speak.

The wedding officiant smiled, nodding towards the blonde. "Emma, you may recite your vows."

Sniffling, she nodded and opened her mouth to speak just as a crack of thunder roared. Her eyes immediately went to the sky, now thick with swirling, gray clouds and streaks of lightening flashing against the dreary backdrop.

"Oh, no…" She muttered, dropping her gaze to meet with Regina who offered her the same, horrified look.

The brunette squeezed her hands. "Go on with your vows, my swan."

Swallowing, Emma nodded. "Regina Mills," she started, hands holding tight onto the olive pair. "To be frank, I didn't really write much of anything down. I don't know how I'll live up to what you said, Gina, but… When I first saw you, I knew that there was just… something about you, you know? My dad, he said to me when I told him that we were getting married, that when we meet the ones that we're meant for, we know that, somehow, we will always be in each other's lives. And maybe that's what it was. Maybe I knew without knowing, but I definitely know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Gina.

"I can't even begin to explain how you make me feel, but I know that each time that I look at you, I can't help but to smile and think that I'm so lucky because you're mine. And I give you myself, today, as I have given myself to you years ago. I pledge you my life, my loyalty, my respect, and most of all, my love, and I promise to hold you until the end of our days and keep _your_ beautiful smile glowing bright, because without it, the world is a dark and terrible place. I love you, Gina, to the moon and back."

Regina was soon reduced to the same tears that Emma had found herself in, and she found herself in them once again, a wavering smile on her face as she continued to hold onto her lover's hands as if she were afraid to let them go.

Then she felt a drop on her arm, something cold and very much not the tears from her eyes. She looked to the sky again, frowning when another drop hit her, and then another until the tears on her face were washed away with unpleasantly cold rain, pouring down upon the group.

"I say we should quickly continue." The man spoke, holding up his binder to cover his head. When the two of them nodded, he continued, "Regina Mills, do you take Emma Swan to be your wife?"

Regina nodded, flinching away from the pouring rain to no avail, but kept a steady gaze on Emma's face. "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do," the brunette confirmed, grinning.

Emma's heart fluttered.

"And, Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills to be your wife?"

"I do!" Emma beamed, shivering.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." The blonde chirped, squeezing Regina's hands tight.

"Could I have the rings, please?" The officiant called and Mary Margaret had provided them, holding the hood of her jacket up over her head. "Thank you."

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." He gave one of the rings to Regina.

"Now, repeat after me, I, Regina Mills, take thee, Emma Swan, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Regina repeated the words to Emma and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was made up of a plain, silver band with a diamond encrusted on top of two facing swans, creating a heart with their heads. On either side of the gem were two smaller crystals, sticking out from each swans' wings. She smiled.

"Repeat after me, I, Emma Swan, take thee, Regina Mills, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Emma repeated his words and slipped the second ring onto Regina's finger, similar to her own.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Emma and Regina Mills! You may kiss your bride."

Grinning from ear to ear, Emma leaned forward just as Regina did and shared a kiss with her, a hand slipping to cup the nape of her neck. Rain poured down on them, cold and maddening, until the two pulled away with applause from their guests.

"And now that we've been _soaked_ , I say that it's about time to eat!" Emma giggled and took her new wife's hand, leading her back down the makeshift aisle. After the two fell away from the group, the guests had quickly disbanded and fled to their cars, save for the crew left behind to clean up.

Regina stopped for a moment to remove her heels, in which Emma had done the same before the brunette broke off into a sprint toward her Benz. Emma chased after her, laughing and smiling.

"Hey!" She finally caught up, soaked, panting. "Are we going to change?"

"Not many of our guests will be able to." Regina murmured, unlocking the car to get in.

"So, that's a no?" Emma climbed in quickly, thankful to get out of the cold and wet. "Gods, we're all going to get sick."

"As long as we're sick together."

"Yeah." Emma smiled, drying her arms off on her dress. "Let's go eat."

Nodding, Regina took off down the road toward the hotel. Several minutes, and a few curses, later, the two of them were inside the warm hotel with the wedding guests, all soaked from the rain. The food was ready to eat by the time they were settled to their respective tables and had no trouble digging in.

Emma fell against her chair, patting her slightly extended stomach with a grunt after her third trip to the small buffet. "I think I ate too much," she murmured to Regina who was still picking at her pasta.

"You ate too quickly," she said, brow quirking. "I told you not to do that."

"I know." Emma found herself whining. "But it was _so_ good."

"We still have to cut the cake, Emma."

" _Ooh_ , cake!"

"Did someone say cake? Are we eating cake, yet?" Ruby settled back into her seat across from Emma at the circular table. She had a glass of amber colored liquid and gave no hesitation to take a swig.

"No, we're gonna wait until everyone's done eating." Emma frowned. Regina had told her that after the blonde had finished her first plate of food, hopeful for the confection.

"But I _am_ done eating," Ruby complained, swishing the liquid as she sat back.

"Not just you, Ruby." The blonde smirked. "If I have to wait, _you_ have to wait."

"Ugh, I _guess_."

Regina only shook her head, pushing her empty plate away. "You two, I swear."

"You love me. That's why you married me." Emma grinned, pressing her cheek to the brunette's arm. "And there's no going back."

"I suppose I am just stuck with you, huh? I'll make do, I'm sure." She offered her a fond smile and kissed the top of her head, golden curls still damp from the rain.

"Yeah!" Emma continued to smile, staying in her position as she looked around the room.

It was similar to the décor of the hotel, painted with rich, earthy tones of browns, blacks, and creams. There were several round tables, each covered with a cloth of mocha brown, and decorated with fresh, blood red roses and stemmed glasses filled with wine and water.

To the right of the dining area were the buffet tables and right of them was the open bar where both alcohol and soft drinks were served. To the left of the dining area was an open space where a deejay table was set up, currently playing soft melodies, but ready for when things would pick up.

Regina had told her that the two of them would share a dance after they cut the cake, and after that, the rest of the guests were welcome to the dance floor and request songs of their choosing. Emma was excited at the prospect of having a dance with Regina. She quite enjoyed it before and wouldn't mind seeing the brunette shake her rear again.

And if she had more than just that one glass of wine, Emma would have no doubt the woman would be doing just that.

Emma grinned widely and sat up now, letting her eyes drift across the tables filled with people now chattering to one another, no longer eating their fill of the buffet.

"Cake?" She looked to her new wife.

Regina took a moment to stand and observe the room before giving a quick nod. "Cake. Come, my swan, we shall cut it."

"Yay!" Emma stood and joined the brunette as she made her way over to the cake displayed on the left side of the buffet. She helped Regina wheel the massive three-tiered cake in front of the buffet, eyes on the design.

She vaguely remembered helping Regina pick it out through the various pictures in those magazines. She was amazed at the detail. The cake was designed with ribbons along the sides and small, red bows. On top of the cakes were small, red roses, except for the top tier, which held two swan figures that formed a heart between them.

Regina offered the handle of the knife she held to Emma, and the blonde blinked, not having noticed she had already prepared to cut the masterpiece. She took it, regardless, and, with Regina's help, made the first cut into the cake. Emma grinned, something wide and easy, as they made the second cut, and grabbed a plate to plop the piece onto.

"Here, let's get a second one, okay?" Regina smirked and brought the knife back over to make a third cut, Emma's hand following along. She quickly grabbed a second plate.

"And to be cheesy!" Emma handed one of the plates to her lover before carefully attempting to pick up the slice of cake.

"Don't you smash that all over my face, Emma." Regina warned, grabbing a fork and taking only a small piece from the slice that she held.

"Why not?" She asked and, before Regina could use her open mouth to protest, Emma brought that little slice of cake to the brunette's face, wiping against her mouth with a triumphant laugh. The guests roared with their own laughter and she smirked, earning a dirty look in return.

Before she knew it, her own face was covered in cake and frosting and a sweetness that filled her mouth. She chewed what she could salvage and giggled, licking her lips.

"Okay, I deserved that!"

"Just a little bit." Regina already had a napkin and wiped at the remnants from her face, but Emma quickly stopped her. "What are you-"

Emma cupped the side of her neck as she leaned forward and brought her tongue along the older woman's cheek, cleaning it of the sweet frosting. She pulled back with a smirk to see that her lover's face was florid.

"Why waste good cake?" She giggled and snatched up her own napkin before going about cleaning up her own face.

"Not in front of the guests, my love," she said, her blush deepening. "If you wish to commence licking me, perhaps we should go to our room? Though, it would be quite rude to leave our guests too early."

"I'm still tempted to take you up on that offer." Emma smirked and disposed of her soiled napkin. She found the knife once again and cut another slice from the cake, this time for herself, and offered the handle to her wife. "I promise that I won't smash this one on you. Well, right now, anyways."

The brunette stared at her with darkened eyes and parted lips. "Tempting," she breathed. She received the knife and made her own slice, then turned with her plate in hand and a pinkness to her cheeks.

Emma followed the older woman with a pleased expression and took her seat.

"Nice show, Ems." Ruby smirked, already standing.

A soft blush dusted her pale cheeks. She hadn't realized that there were other people in the room during that moment and the sudden realization had her wanting to crawl under the table and never come out. Panicked eyes flew to her parents who were chattering to one another. Her desire to hide only grew.

"You should see the look on your face!" The tall brunette laughed before walking away towards the cake.

Belle stayed behind with a roll of her eyes. "Ruby and her cake. Sometimes I think that she should marry it."

"I think she would be very happy if she could." The blonde stabbed at her own slice. Regina noticed the sudden hostility and quirked a brow.

"What did the cake do to you?"

"Nothing," she muttered, cheeks blooming once again before she popped a piece of the confection in her mouth. Belle laughed.

"I'm going to go make sure Ruby doesn't inhale the entire cake."

"Yeah, you better. I want to take some of that home." Emma looked over to the waitress. "And tell her if she _does_ inhale it, that I will personally rip it back out through her asshole."

"Oh, I will make sure to tell her every detail!" The bookworm stood and went to join their friend.

"You do realize, Emma," Regina started, "that we're not taking _all_ of the leftovers home."

" _What_?"

The brunette laughed. "There is going to be too much and we don't have the room. I plan on allowing everyone to take what they want."

"But what if there isn't any cake left?"

"We'll get first dibs, my swan." Regina pressed a kiss to the side of her head before slipping the cake laden fork into her mouth. "And, _no_ , before you ask, you cannot take _all_ of it. Nor can you take all of the cake."

Emma sulked at this information, stuffing a piece of cake into her mouth with a frown.

"What are you pouting over?" Graham's voice brought Emma's attention away from her cake and her sulking. She made a face.

"Nothing."

"She's mad because I won't let her take all of the cake home." Regina chuckled and Graham joined her.

"Really? Come on, Emma! Save some for the rest of us."

"It's not like I have another choice." She made another angry stab at her cake.

"What did you do to her, Graham?" Ruby sauntered over, chewing on a mouthful of cake. Belle trailed behind her with a small plate. "She's murdering the cake."

"I didn't do anything. Regina did."

" _Hey!_ " Regina looked offended at the statement.

"What did she do?" Belle's accent queried through the voices.

"Regina told her she couldn't take all of the cake home." David added in, chuckling.

Emma threw her hands up. "I'm still here, thank you very much!"

"What's going on over here?"

Everyone's eyes landed on the newcomer; Killian. He stood with a grin and a slice of cake. "Did I miss something?"

"Regina and Emma are having their first fight as a married couple." Ruby provided.

"No we aren't!" The blonde's head was spinning when the chatter started between the small group, recounting to Killian what had happened and laughing over the entire thing.

She felt a hand on her own and when she turned, she was met with Regina's warm smile. She relaxed and kissed those sweet lips before her, letting her head spin in an entirely different manner. A soft sigh fell from her lips when they pulled away and she noticed, then, that all had fallen silent.

"Guess you were wrong, Rubes." Killian said, watching the two newlyweds with a smirk.

"Oh, get a room!" Ruby complained, a playful sparkle in her eye.

"We already have one," Emma said, going back to her cake. She quickly finished it off.

" _And_ we're done here." The brunette waitress coughed and hid her face in her dessert.

"But first, we dance!" Emma beamed, eyes falling to her lover who gazed upon her with large, terrified eyes.

"Dance? _Now_?"

"It was _your_ idea, Gina."

"I… know." She dabbed at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, come on, don't chicken out on me."

Regina's face hardened. "I'm not chickening out, Emma." She cleared her throat before she stood, dropping the napkin onto her empty plate. She held out her hand and Emma took it, standing as well.

"Shall we make an announcement?"

"The deejay should when we tell her."

Emma nodded and followed her lover to the dance floor, a few eyes falling to the two brides clad in damp wedding gowns. Her stomach did flips within her body. The dance was a slow one, she knew, but Gods, people were still going to watch.

Regina must have noticed her pale face for she paused to look down at her, frowning. "You're not going to chicken out on me, are you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No… Just… _people_."

A deep rumble of laughter sounded beside her, reminding Emma of the thunder outside. "I dislike people watching, as well, my swan. But think about this," she said, turning to cup her cheek, "we danced at your graduation party in front of hundreds. There aren't nearly as many here. And it's only a slow dance."

Emma nodded.

"Good. Come on," she hummed, taking the blonde's hand. She followed Regina toward the deejay where the two had exchanged a few words before the woman brought a mic up to her mouth and spoke to the guests.

"It's time for the two newlywed lovebirds to share their first dance!"

Emma swallowed as the two made it out to the middle of the floor. A few of the guests remained at their tables, having a clear view of the two brides, but most had joined them on the floor to watch; among them being Emma's parents with a camcorder.

"Pay them no mind, my love," Regina whispered, arms loosely wrapping around her neck. Emma nodded, her own arms slipping around the older woman's waist.

A slow tune started to play throughout the room and the start of the lyrics soothed Emma's heart as she and her wife slowly swayed to the music.

 _Last night I dreamt I was floating with you._

A sway to the right.

 _The river so deep and the sky perfect blue._

A sway to the left.

 _If we leave behind the dust in the sky._

The two drew closer to one another.

 _From the sound of sirens, the city will rise._

Emma sighed softly, her head pressing against her brunette's shoulder.

 _Hold your hand in mine, we'll swim against the tide._

Regina's arms tightened around her blonde.

 _From the sound of sirens, love will survive._

The blonde's hands lowered and she smirked.

 _And when your heart is on the run._

She gave Regina's plump rear a soft squeeze much to the older woman's discontent.

 _When it's chains have come undone._

The words started to get to her as she listened.

 _I will always be the one to carry you home._

She felt tears draw to her eyes and held the brunette tighter as the two of them continued to sway. She sniffled and felt herself be squeezed this time as a kiss was dropped on top of her head.

The two continued their swaying movements throughout the entire song, forgetting the world around them as they enjoyed each other's sweet embrace. But when the tune had died away, they pulled apart, misty-eyed.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said, using a thumb to tenderly wipe away a stray tear from Emma's cheek. She ducked her head sheepishly.

"And I love you, Gina."

With a deep sigh, the two backed away fully and the guests cheered, clapping. Emma's cheeks heated. She already wanted to hide right back into Regina's arms.

Her parents joined them, smiling from ear to ear.

"We filmed you two!" Mary Margaret held up the camcorder. "It was so _sweet!_ "

Emma's face grew tomato red.

David grinned. "And now it's my turn to dance with you."

" _What?_ "

"Well, Regina said I had to." He grinned and took a step towards his daughter. "And it's customary to have a father/daughter dance at your wedding."

"Okay…" She gave Regina a look, but the woman merely smiled at her in return.

"You only get to do this once, my love. Come on." She chuckled and moved away from the pair, standing back to the rest of the guests where Mary Margaret had followed.

Emma let out a breath and wrapped her arms around David's neck, blushing softly as he chuckled. A guitar strummed through the speakers and the two of them moved to the soft beat, smiling.

"It isn't so bad, is it?" David spun the blonde around and she laughed, losing herself.

"Not at all!" She hummed, holding back onto him when she came back around, her face flushed.

And it hadn't been. She enjoyed her dance with her father; the man that had taken her in as his own and gave her unconditional love. And, despite the slightly upbeat song, she found herself tearing up. This day seemed to have brought out all of her emotions. And she realized that she was _lucky_.

She married a wonderful woman.

She had a loving father to share a dance with.

And a mother that wouldn't stop filming and taking pictures.

She had her friends with her, smiling, drinking, and having a good time.

And they were there, supporting her, cheering her on.

And here she was, on this day, getting married with all of those things. It was something that, when she was younger, could never imagine that she would have. She had barely been able to see her future and now it was bright, happy, and full of love.

She smiled. Thinking no longer saddened her, instead, it filled her with joy. And she used that joy to lose herself and enjoy her evening. Her head was pounding by the end of the night, the loud, dance music that once thrived and pumped within her heart was gone, leaving the room in silence.

The guests had slowly filtered off, thanking the couple for inviting them and congratulating them before they had to leave for work or school the following morning, taking what they wished of the leftovers. The ones to remain were only six; Emma's parents, Ruby, Belle, Graham and Killian. They had rooms at the hotel, except for Killian, who had parted from the group to start on returning home after helping with cleanup, and Graham, who didn't want to waste anyone's money since he lived within the city.

It was past ten when Mary Margaret and David had departed from the group when they left the event area, looking to find slumber since they needed to return to Storybrooke in the morning. They said their goodbyes and exchanged a few hugs, leaving the small group in the hallway where Emma had suggested they take advantage of the pool.

Emma had adamantly told Regina that she wanted to use the pool at least once before they left the hotel since they didn't have access to one, or at least never went to a community pool. The two had packed their bathing suits and informed those staying at the hotel to bring their own swimsuit. In which they had.

Emma's friends met her in the pool area, holding towels and wearing smiles.

"Time to get wet!" Ruby exclaimed before throwing her towel on a beach chair to jump into the pool with a splash.

The blonde laughed, shook her head, and gingerly set her own items on a different chair. She wanted to wait for Regina to join them. She didn't know what the older woman was doing, but she wasn't going to question it. Perhaps she was trying to sober herself up some. Emma had lost count of how many glasses of wine the brunette ordered from the open bar. She only drank her wife's last one when it was left abandoned on the table, but it was enough to give her a minor buzz.

She turned back to the pool when Ruby's shriek echoed loudly off the walls and shook her head. Graham had joined her in the pool and, by the looks of the lanky brunette's face, he had splashed her. Belle, on the other hand, was not having any of it and sat, perched at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"I'm not joining them crazies," she said when Emma quirked a brow at her. "I don't feel like getting chlorine in my eyes tonight."

"I don't blame you," she responded, taking the spot next to her. "But watch them splash us anyways."

Graham must have heard her because the next thing that she knew, she was wet and sputtering the bitter water from her mouth. "Goddammit! That's it!"

She pushed herself off the ledge and slid into the pool. Fury in her eyes, she was dead set on paying him back. And so she had, swiping her arm through the water to create a wave that covered the man in chlorinated water.

" _Hah_ , bitch!" Ruby laughed, swimming over to the two. "Payback's a bitch."

"Shut up." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Why don't you go splash your girlfriend?"

"Oh, hell no. She'll kill me." Wary eyes glanced Belle's way and the bookworm glared at her in return.

"You better not."

"I'm not!"

Emma smirked. "I don't know. You're the only one that isn't wet."

"Should I ask?" Regina's husky voice echoed as she joined them, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Belle's the only one not in the pool."

"That's not true. Neither am I."

The older brunette unhooked her towel and dropped it on top of Emma's flip-flops. She slipped off her own sandals before walking to the edge of the pool. She was wearing something similar to Emma's own attire; a conservative bikini top and bottoms that resembled short shorts, black in color.

"Then you better get in here," she breathed, eyes eating up all of the exposed, olive flesh before her.

" _Ooh_ , I've never seen you in a swimsuit before." Ruby spoke before the brunette newlywed could even open her mouth, a wolfish grin on her face.

Emma splashed water at her friend before swimming over to where Regina was standing. She was seeing green. She hooked her arms around one of her lover's legs and gazed up at her, suddenly possessive. She wanted to hide Regina under a rock and bark at anyone who tried to go near her.

"Jealous, are we?" Regina smirked, eyes locked in on forest ones. "Don't worry, my swan. I am only yours."

Ruby broke into a fit of laughter. "You're jealous, Ems? _Really_? I have my own girlfriend to gawk at." And, like that, she swam over to Belle and pulled her in, earning a surprised yelp.

"Unless you wanna have an orgy, of course." Graham casually suggested.

Emma released Regina and whipped around to face him, eyes like molten lava. "Do you _want_ to taste your testicles tonight?"

He only laughed. "I'm kidding. Like four lesbians want to fuck a dude."

"I never said I was a lesbian." Ruby smirked, splashing him with the chlorinated water. "But Belle would _kill_ me if I cheated on her, so…"

Graham growled and tackled her, bringing her under the water. The two fought, breaking the surface soon after, as they wrestled around and splashed at each other, getting both Emma and Belle in the process.

"Careful!" Emma whined, splashing futilely at the two and, in return, was soaked once again from a massive wave.

"I'm out!" She finally gave up, wading over to the steps to get out. Belle stayed behind, chuckling, as the two had finally broke apart. Emma, on the other hand, walked over to Regina.

"You look like a wet cat," she said, grinning fondly. "And an angry one, too."

"You're not wet. You don't know!" She crossed her arms, shivering at the cool air that licked her skin.

"I don't really feel like swimming, my love. I'm afraid the wine has gotten to my head and I'd really rather not drown on our wedding night." Regina wrapped an arm around her wife and pressed a kiss to her chlorinated hair. "Perhaps we can utilize the hot tub? You look cold."

"I am," she murmured, finding herself press closer to the warmth of Regina's body.

The older woman nodded slightly, grinning, as she led Emma toward the small hot tub in the far corner. The warmth was welcoming, Emma soon found out, as she slowly descended into the warm pool of water. She purred softly and submerged deeper as she found a seat, the brunette joining her with a relaxed sigh.

"That's nice," she murmured softly, shifting against a jet. It was like heaven after the long day that they had.

"You two giving up already?" Ruby shouted from the pool, her voice booming in the tiled room.

"Yup." Emma grinned, looking up. The lanky brunette gave her a pout.

There was a moment of silence. Sweet, blissful silence.

Then she heard the water shift from the pool as Graham started to move and stepped out of it, water pouring down from his body. "I think I'm gonna get going."

"Already?" Emma frowned, shifting around to the edge of the hot tub as he carefully walked over to it.

"Yeah, it's pretty late and I've got class in the morning." He gave her a sad grin. "Thanks for inviting me and all that. It was fun. And congrats, you know? You don't get married every day."

Emma chuckled before she stood, moving up onto the makeshift seats to give the man a hug. "Thanks, Graham Cracker. I'll talk to you later, okay? Drive safe!"

"I will." He chuckled and pulled away, moving to grab the towel he abandoned by one of the chairs. "Hey, Rubes, I need the key to your room so I can change."

"Give us a minute. We'll go up with you." Ruby responded, pulling herself up on the edge of the pool. Belle took the ladder next to her.

The lanky brunette walked over to the hot tub. "We're gonna go up, too. I bet you wanna be alone for a while. You've got about an hour before they close the pool." She smirked, eyes flicking to Regina for a moment before falling back to the blonde. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you'll be up in the morning. We're staying until checkout 'cause we have nothing to do."

"We probably will, too," she said, grinning over to Regina who merely shrugged. "So, I guess I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Ruby turned to take the towel Belle handed her. "Oh, and if the police come because someone's screaming at four in the morning, we'll be sure to tell them it's the newlyweds."

With a smirk, Ruby and Belle left with Graham, leaving a blushing Emma behind.

She giggled softly before settling back next to Regina, her cheeks still pink. "Yeah, no doubt that'll be us."

"That'll be _you_." Regina's lips ghosted over her own. Her heart sped at the contact. She smiled.

"Probably," she sighed softly and leaned in to press her lips firmly against the brunette's, humming contently when the older woman's mouth moved against hers in a soft caress. Her entire body buzzed as it woke with a heady desire that stirred in her lower belly.

"This is a public area." Regina's voice was a breathless whisper, her fingers tangling into thick, wet locks as she joined their lips once again. Emma didn't care. She pressed herself closer to the older woman, yearning for the sweet contact of skin on her own.

When they broke apart, Emma's lips were parted and her breath was heavy, but she smirked. "No one is in here."

"… _Emma_."

"Oh, come on. We've never made love in a crazy place before." The blonde gave her a soft pout. Regina kissed it away, taking her lower lip between her teeth and growled.

"You petulant blonde. Good thing I'm in love you… and a bit drunk." Olive fingers tickled the blonde's neck, lightly skittering over the pale skin before her hand slid to cup the nape of it. She pulled her forward, their lips connecting in another sweet sensation that had Emma purring, her fingers falling to the brunette's hips, digging into the soft flesh.

Regina's tongue thrust into her mouth, earning a soft hum in return as she welcomed it, urging the older woman to straddle her lap. And so she did without once breaking the kiss, fingers curling into her golden mane. The blonde groaned softly, dueling now the tongue with her own in a spiteful fashion before she finally broke away, sloppily trailing her lips down the brunette's olive jaw.

Her wife gasped when she did this and ground playfully against her. Emma smirked, one hand falling to her hip as the other played with the strap of her bikini top, untying it before she pushed away one of the cups, exposing a soft globe of flesh. She licked her lips and gazed up into Regina's dark, pleading eyes.

Without hesitation, she covered the brunette's dark nipple with her mouth and teased it with her tongue, making a noise of satisfaction when she felt it harden against her touch. Her lover moaned softly, the noise echoing in the tiled room. Emma smirked at this, it only encouraging her further, for she nipped at the little bud and suckled, earning more of those beautiful sounds that reverberated throughout the room.

" _Please_ ," was the final sound that followed, a mere whimper that fell from Regina's lips. Her hips were desperate, rolling fruitlessly against the blonde's lap. Emma heeded her request and moved the hand that clutched her hip to slide between her taut thighs, rubbing the brunette through the fabric of her swim shorts.

Regina cried out softly at the much needed contact, her back arching, pressing her breast further against Emma's mouth. Pleasure spiked within the blonde at this and the soft mewls only fueled the fire burning hot within her body. Gods, the thought of them doing this in the pool area where anyone could walk in was exciting. The prospect of getting caught only fueled her arousal and she found herself pushing a hand into her lover's bottoms to plunge a finger within her pleasantly wet core.

The brunette's breath hitched at the insertion, begging for more as her hips slowly rode the hand that pleasured her. Emma trailed her lips along the column of the older woman's exposed throat as she pumped her digit within her, the taste of chlorine on her tongue.

She was in the process of slipping a second digit into her wife when the older woman's body stiffened, but not in the way that Emma was hoping for, which had her turn to look behind her, but there was nothing amiss.

That was, until Regina slipped from her lap, taking Emma's hand with her in a fit. She heard the first voice, then, as she struggled to slip her hand out of the older woman's swimsuit bottoms.

"Fuck," she muttered, rubbing her aching wrist before turning back around in time to see a couple of young teenagers hopping into the pool. Their voices reverberated in the room, loud and, to Emma, obnoxious.

"I know," Regina said, moving to fix her top, making a soft noise. "Help me with this, please."

"Oh, shit…" Emma looked behind her again before moving to help tie the strap of her top back up. "Well, I hadn't planned on _that_."

The brunette's cheeks were red. "Neither had I."

"Should we go?" Emma didn't find the hot tub enjoyable any longer.

Regina nodded quickly. "Gods, yes."

The blonde chuckled softly and stood, offering a hand out to the brunette. Regina took it and the two of them left the hot tub together. Shivering, the two strode over to their items, hand in hand, as Emma slowly wished she could crawl under that rock that she wanted to slip Regina under earlier.

She offered the kids a sheepish smile when they looked their way, but was glad when they quickly lost interest, and toweled the water off. Quickly, she slipped her flip flops on, grabbed the key card and Regina's hand, and fled the pool area, still shivering.

"Why is it so cold?" She complained once they reached the hallway.

"Because we just got out of the hot tub, my swan." Regina chuckled, pressing the button to summon an elevator. "Worry not. We will be warm again, soon."

"We should probably shower first." Emma recommended, making a face when she tasted the gross pool water on her tongue. "If you want my mouth on you anywhere, that is. And I doubt you want to lick up pool germs. People probably peed in that."

The brunette recoiled at her comment and shuddered at the thought, her noise crinkled in a manner that Emma thought was absolutely adorable. " _Really_ , Emma?"

She smirked. "Really, Gina."

The elevator doors opened and the two went in, Regina pressing the button to their floor.

"We'll have a shower, then." She still wore her crinkled nose. "And perhaps you should brush your teeth."

Emma chuckled. "It's already in your mouth, Gina. I got pool water in my mouth when Graham splashed me."

A look of horror crossed her features and, before she could say anything, the elevator _ding_ ed and the doors opened. The two of them exited, bunched up in their towels and dripping. Quickly, they found their room and entered, not hesitating to reach the bathroom to warm up in the shower.

"I am clean at last!" Emma hummed, hanging her towel up on the curtain rod.

"Gods only knows we've been wet more than once today." Regina grumbled, taking the wedding rings that the two had left upstairs before they went to the pool. She slipped her own on before handing Emma hers. The blonde couldn't help but to smile as she did the same.

"Is that so?" Emma asked as they left the bathroom, not bothering with dressing themselves. "Well, I guess in the hot tub can count as one, at least. You _were_ quite _wet_."

"I was in water-" But she stopped when she realized what Emma had been insinuating.

" _Ow!_ "

Emma flinched when Regina's hand collided with her bare arm. She rubbed the reddened skin, though wore a smile. "Are you wet now?"

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You'll just have to come and find out, my love." Then she moved ahead of Emma and crawled onto the bed, rump in the air, as she made her way into the middle of the mattress.

" _Oh_ ," she whispered, mouth watering at the sight. A pleasant tingle shot down her spine. Clearing her throat, she joined her, shaking slightly with her newfound excitement. "You know, what I never really understood was why it's basically a tradition to have sex on your wedding night."

"Well, we don't have to, Emma." Regina flopped onto her back, spreading her legs teasingly. Emma swallowed thickly, eyes on the jeweled prize that glistened in the light.

"N-no, I do." She found herself smoothing a hand over the brunette's taut, tan leg. "I was just… curious."

Husky laughter filled the air and shot straight to Emma's burning core. "It was a thing way back, my love. To consummate one's marriage. I suppose it has just carried on throughout the years, though I doubt it holds the same meaning any longer."

"Well, with people going at it before they get married, I guess." Emma shrugged and smirked. "Like us."

"As I recall, my swan," she purred, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's pale jaw. "You were the one that wanted to fuck, right here, in this very room, three years ago."

"Well…" Emma's cheeks bloomed with heat and her heart raced. "You did, too."

"I did," she confirmed. "But let's not talk of that now because I'd rather fuck you, instead."

Emma nodded quietly and allowed Regina's body to cover her own as the older woman straddled her hips. Her breath was stolen into the kiss that the brunette had taken, but Gods, she wasn't going to complain. Her own lips seemed to fit perfectly with her wife's and she couldn't help but to think that everything had worked out just right.

She was Regina's and Regina was hers. She was able to hold the brunette in an intimate embrace while others could not, as she did now, her fingers gliding down her spine. And she could enjoy the warmth of her body and the feeling of her inside her own body.

Emma moaned softly, fingers sliding back up the brunette's sides when her olive digits moved within her. Her back arched when her hips slid forward to meet each thrust and whimpered when those curling digits hit her sweet spot just right.

"Do you like that, Emma?" Regina's husky voice asked, but she covered Emma's mouth before she could answer and invaded her mouth as she did her sweet core. When the brunette's thumb pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves, she cried into her mouth, her pleasure heightening.

Her hips rocked, desperate, against Regina's hand as she whimpered and moaned, all muffled against Regina's mouth. Inside her head, she was screaming, begging for more, wanting release.

" _Gods_!" She was able to cry when her wife broke from their kiss and let her lips fall away to her jaw.

"I love it when you scream," Regina growled through clenched teeth. She pulled away from her jaw now and concentrated her attention to her lover's core, the duo of digits becoming a trio as she slipped a third into her. Each thrust brought her closer to her climax, Emma could feel it approaching rapidly as her inner walls squeezed those fingers, and Regina knew it.

The brunette's mouth fell to her chest, teasing a pink nipple between her teeth. "Come for me, Emma," she urged, unrelenting as she bit the rosy peak hard.

Emma cried out, both in pleasure and in pain, and found that her mind was blanking. She fell over the edge, her entire body felt as if it exploded, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Regina's name fell from her lips, over and over, as the older woman prolonged her heavenly bliss.

And then she felt herself fall, collapsing back onto the mattress, breathing hard and holding the brunette tight. When she opened her eyes, she saw Regina, smirking down at her as she licked at her fingers, moaning.

"I love how you taste." She stated before pressing her lips to Emma's own, allowing for the blonde to taste herself on them and she moaned at the flavor.

Emma used her grip on Regina to flip the two of them over and straddled the brunette's thigh. The kiss was broken in the process and she took advantage to look at her lover's face, desire heavy in the chestnut eyes staring back at her.

"Emma?" Regina frowned slightly, fingers running through wet tangles of golden hair.

The blonde purred softly before she kissed the frown away. "Smile."

"Smile, she says," she purred, lips parted.

"I love your smile."

Emma pressed a kiss to the brunette's cute little nose. Her hands started off exploring what was hers, claiming the olive territory as their own, sliding over every curve and dip. The soft mewls that this had earned had Emma grinning.

"Do you like that?" She playfully asked, fingers trailing over her wife's belly.

Regina bit her lip, legs anxiously drifting apart. " _Yes_ ," she whimpered.

Emma grinned and kissed her again. Her fingers reached the apex of the brunette's thighs and she stopped, teasing her with soft strokes that had the brunette's hips bucking. Purring softly, she dipped her hand between her wife's thighs and probed at her damp entrance with a pleased smile at her findings.

" _Emma_ ," Regina gasped, back arching. "Fuck me, _please_."

Heeding her request, Emma dipped her finger into the brunette and attached her lips to Regina's slender neck. She started a rhythm, thrusting her finger within her lover, slow at first as it wriggled and explored its warm home, then faster when Regina's breathing became more labored. She felt the older woman's hips move against her hand, desperate, and slid a second digit within her, keeping her prior pace.

The brunette cried out, her fingers digging into Emma's shoulders. Emma covered her mouth with her own and gave her a bruising kiss, her thumb moving to pay attention to her clit. This had earned a choked moan when Regina's back arched against the blonde, her fingers digging into her.

Emma didn't relent and continued to abuse her once abandoned pearl, fingers pumping furiously until she felt her start to tighten around her. She bit the older woman's lip and stretched her with a third digit, earning a long, stressed moan that only grew louder as she came against the blonde's hand, her insides hugging Emma's fingers.

When Regina's body relaxed and her moans had quieted to hard pants, Emma pulled from her and lapped up the sticky juices from her fingers.

"How was that, baby?" She purred, popping her fingers from her mouth.

"Gods," Regina's said, voice hoarse. "Perfect."

"Good." Emma rolled off the brunette to lay next to her. She wrapped her arms around her wife's body, pulling her close. Regina gladly accepted this new position and rest her head on the blonde's chest, grinning.

"Do you think you can go for another round?"

"Already?" The blonde chuckled softly, letting her body relax against the mattress. "Gods, you're so horny when you're drunk."

"Let's recover first." Regina pressed a kiss to her chest, ignoring her quip. "I want to lay in your arms for a moment."

"I like it when you do. I like holding you." Emma murmured softly, giving the brunette a squeeze. She heard the older woman squeak and her heart expanded. A few moments passed, silent, except for their breathing. But Emma broke it as she giggled softly, a thought crossing her mind.

"What's so funny?" The brunette's voice rumbled like soft thunder.

"I still can't believe that you're my wife."

"And that's funny?"

"No," she whispered. "It's perfect."


	9. The Process

Green eyes fixated on a collection of small, digital numbers, anxious, yet excited, as they awaited what was to come. Each digit seemed as if it took millennia to turn; yet they seemed to change before the orbs that stared could even blink. Every second that ticked by had turned yet another page in Emma Swan's future, preparing to unlock a new chapter.

This new chapter was something the two of them had been thinking about for quite some time and, honestly, it was no shock when they were in bed one night and Regina had brought it up. The two of them had been married for over a year by that time; Emma was in her last year of college while Regina still held onto her teaching job at the high school. And that was the reason why the older woman had "subtly" suggested her plan to the blonde.

She wasn't getting any younger, she had said, and the time on her biological clock was no doubt running short. Now Emma, being who she was, had been ecstatic about the prospect of finally getting to see Regina with a swollen belly.

 _A baby_.

Regina hadn't pushed it onto the blonde since she was still in school and " _still so very young and I know that you want to live your life before being stuck with raising a child."_ Emma, though, didn't mind. After all, she _was_ twenty-two and would be on the force with Graham by the time the baby would be born.

With a few more reassurances, Regina had made an appointment the next day to see what they would have to do. Emma had happily tagged along, smiling excitedly as she held her wife's hand and listened as the doctor told them of the procedures and what they needed to do in preparation. Tracking charts and ovulation tests had Emma's head spinning and Regina grinning.

They had to wait at least two weeks before they knew if the procedure had taken. Cautiously, they waited an extra two and smiled when Regina had missed her monthly friend, which had led them to a similar moment just as this.

The blonde swallowed and unclenched her aching fingers, stretching them as she finally peeled her eyes away from the searing orange when she heard the creaking of the hardwood floor. Those sharp emerald orbs lifted to meet whiskey pools, a frown claiming her lips as she stood, her legs nearly giving way underneath her weight.

"Are you alright, Gina?" She inquired, shifting closer to the older woman when Regina had paused in her stride. "What did it say?"

A few moments of silence passed after Emma's question and it didn't take her long to stick the pieces together. Their eyes connected once again in a silent confirmation before the older woman's lips quivered as she leaned heavily against her younger lover.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she whimpered into the blonde's cotton shirt, body shuddering slightly.

"Sorry?" Emma felt her heart fall at the small apology and held the woman tightly. "You don't need to be sorry, Gina. It's not your fault…"

"It is…" she murmured quietly, nose buried in the soft, pale skin of Emma's neck. "I'm just too old."

"Regina, stop that." The blonde sighed softly, her fingers unconsciously curling into the older woman's. "Sometimes these tests can be faulty, y'know? And besides that, the doctor said you were good to go."

Before she knew it, she was pulling her wife along with her and back to the bathroom. Regina murmured something softly behind her and, when the blonde had gazed back, she saw a glimmer of hope in those beautiful eyes.

Emma offered the brunette a reassuring smile, hoping that her own words could remove the sudden pit that occupied her stomach. Regina's lips quirked up into a soft smile as she allowed herself to be guided by Emma towards the toilet as the latter had picked up the box that still held the unused pregnancy test. Anxious, mocha eyes watched as the blonde plucked the little device out and examined it.

"These seem pretty cheap," she muttered softly, handing the test over to Regina. "That's why I like using the ones from the store."

Regina accepted the test and prepared herself on the toilet, softly sighing as she spoke. "This is what the doctor gave us. It should be just as good."

Emma guided her attention to the abandoned box on the sink. She read as she turned the box, brows squishing slightly at the nondescript packaging. If she knew any better, she would say that it was off brand. Suddenly she felt a spark of anger sprout in her being at the thought.

The doctor at the office- Dr. Harmon- seemed like a nice woman. She had kind eyes, a round face, and chocolate hair, though Emma clocked her dye job when she saw silvery-blonde roots when the two were near each other. She had faint creases in her skin underneath the pound of makeup she wore on her face, in which Emma had noticed became more prominent when she found out the two of them were not friends, but married, instead.

The kind eyes that had once attracted the couple towards Dr. Harmon had soon faded into that of contempt, though she attempted to conceal it. The clinic that they visited was free of discrimination and the employees were open and accepting, for the most part. Emma, being one for eye contact, had noticed it straightaway and couldn't help but to see it every time they looked at one another.

Regina hadn't seemed to take notice, as she never did, or at least hadn't said a thing to Emma about it. The blonde had fretted, though, during each appointment and each examination by the doctor. She didn't want anything to be botched. The two of them had poured too much time, effort, and money into this for it all to be a complete failure.

Emma sighed softly, bringing her thoughts to an end as she gazed at the brunette who still sat upon the porcelain seat, the pregnancy test gripped between her fingers. The negative test drew back into her mind. Dr. Harmon had said the first insemination might not take, and it may take up to four, plus, more procedures for one to get pregnant. At first, Emma had thought this was just another ploy to ruin their plans, but when the two had returned home, she spent time on reading their pamphlets and books, only to find the doctor to be correct.

She had spoken to Regina about this, tentative and frowning, because that was a lot of money to be spending on _sperm_. The brunette teacher had reassured plenty of times that they had the funds for it and said not to worry; this was all for the baby that they would be bringing into the world, anyways. Unfortunately, though, this was their fifth attempt.

Emma leaned against the sink, her eyes never leaving the little stick in her wife's hand. She didn't know how much time had passed, but her back ached slightly as the edge of the sink dug into it and that was when her eyes finally met with Regina's. _Gods, she looks anxious._

"Is it time?" Emma asked, her voice croaking slightly. Her mouth was dry.

Regina nodded quietly in response and swallowed, slowly extending her arm towards her blonde wife. Emma looked momentarily confused when she looked down, but took the little test carefully between her fingers and swallowed hard, her heart thumping in her chest. Her eyes searched for the results and when she found them, her entire being seemed to deflate.

"It's negative," she murmured softly, green eyes meeting with chestnut.

The brunette's breath hitched slightly, but she nodded and stood, fixing the dress that she wore. She didn't say a word.

Emma threw the disappointing piece of plastic into the trash with its counterpart and followed the older woman as she quietly left the small room. "Are you alright, Gina?"

Her question was met with silence when Regina had stopped just before their bedroom, her body slightly tense. Emma frowned and closed the distance between them, a hand gently smoothing up the fabric on her back. She felt her relax underneath the caress and heard the content sigh that fell from the brunette's lips.

"Dr. Harmon said it may take a few tries," she murmured softly, defeatedly.

Emma nodded, even though the older woman couldn't see her. "I know, baby."

"I'm just so… _tired_." The older woman's next words had Emma's heart dropping to her stomach.

"I am, too." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Regina pressed herself against the blonde and Emma accepted the form, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. Five tries it had taken and each time it was a disappointment. It was slowly wearing Emma to the bone. They threw away many tests, each from the clinic, and even a few that Emma had brought out of protest from the store; all were negative.

She knew that there were people that had tried for _years_ to accomplish getting pregnant. She felt almost stupid- _selfish_ \- that she was so angry, so _depressed_ , over the past months of their trying. Though, as she attempted to piece together how many months they had been trying for, it added up to almost an entire year. Emma knew that these things took time to happen, but Gods, she hadn't thought that it would have taken this long, or would be this exhausting, and ultimately disappointing.

And she still didn't exactly trust their doctor, but it was hard convincing her bright-eyed wife to seek assistance elsewhere. Regina didn't want to have to restart the process all over again with another doctor, which had Emma seeking alternative methods behind her back. But, in the meantime, she had given Dr. Harmon the benefit of the doubt and smiled when she saw the silver roots the more they had shown.

"We'll get pregnant, I promise you." Emma whispered softly into Regina's ear, her fingers curling into the soft fabric of her dress. "Three might have been a charm, but six is even better, right?"

"I hope you're right, Emma." Regina turned her head slightly, nosing the blonde's cheek. "I love you, you know?"

"I know," she said softly, smiling, "because I love you, too."

* * *

It was approximately two weeks later that the two of them had found themselves back in the small room at the clinic. Regina sat upon the cold leather of the examining table as Emma sat in a small, black plastic chair next to her, eyes on the oak door as they waited for the doctor.

"Sixth time's a charm, right?" Emma tried to lighten the mood, emerald orbs twinkling when she brought them upon her wife, pale digits curling into olive ones.

"I certainly hope so," she replied, a helpless grin splayed on her features. "I am quite tired of seeing this office already. And this bed is very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Emma scooted even closer to her lover, head laying on the older woman's hospital gown clad thigh. "I wish it would be more comfortable."

"It's fine. It'll be worth it." Regina's eyes even smiled. Emma found herself lost in a sea of chestnut, enamored by the warmth and reassurance that they had provided.

"I hope-" Emma's words were cut off by a _knock-knock_ on the door before the oaken slab was pushed open to reveal a smiling- nay, scowling- woman with black, framed glasses and chestnut hair in a bun. She greeted them with a short " _hello"_ before closing the door behind her to take the small, black rolling stool that squeaked underneath her weight.

"Alright, now, we're here for another procedure, hm?" She didn't look up, instead, she buried her nose in the documentation that she had brought in with her.

"Yes." Regina nodded slightly as Emma slowly shifted from her position to lean against the bed.

"Of course…" The words that came from the doctor's mouth sounded like a scoff, or at least Emma had thought so. She wrinkled her nose and shot daggers into that foul chestnut bun.

With a drawn sigh and a cluck of her tongue, Dr. Harmon finally looked up from the papers before tossing the manila envelope onto the counter. "I doubt it will work this time, either, but it's your money," the woman muttered as she pushed her wheeled stool towards the couple. The blonde wasn't sure if the doctor had meant the words for only herself, or not, but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"Excuse me?" Emma could see the slight downturn of Regina's crimson lips, a slight shiver coursing down her spine. Maybe she was finally seeing the contempt that this woman had for them.

"I've seen couples come in smiling and leave frowning. Sometimes it can be unsuccessful all around." Dr. Harmon shrugged as she did her check-up protocol on Emma's wife, her lips never holding a smile. "Further examination may show infertility. But if you want to keep coming back and throwing your money away, then, that's up to you"

"We've had a clear go from several doctors. My wife's uterus is fine." Emma found herself murmuring. She scowled when the doctor demanded Regina into a different position to check her abdomen, causing her to spike up like a porcupine.

"Oh, I know," she muttered before moving away completely to set up a small machine. "I'm just saying not to hold your breath. God knows what He's doing and who He sees fit to bring a child into the world."

" _God_?" Emma scoffed, then flinched when she felt Regina bat her arm with the back of her hand, giving her one of _those_ looks.

"Yes, _God_. He wouldn't let just _anyone_ have a child." Then she gave the two of them a look that told Emma she had meant _them_.

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

" _Yes_."

"Even the ones that just _abandon_ their -"

" _Emma_ , that's enough." Regina interrupted, and it was only then that Emma had noticed the sudden frustration that seemed to flare up within their doctor.

The chestnut-haired woman pushed the machine back roughly, having finished the examination minutes ago, and turned a heated glare on the blonde. She didn't say anything, initially, as she turned to collect the items needed for the procedure, though made no attempt to hide her anger. When she turned back, her crystal blue eyes fell on Emma once more as she finally spoke, "yes. He intends for those children to bear the struggle and suffering of the world so the other children don't have to."

"That doesn't even make _sense_!" Emma didn't have her own sense to keep her mouth shut. If there ever was a reason for Dr. Harmon to botch their procedure, it would be this.

"Obviously, you wouldn't understand," she sneered, urging Regina to take proper position.

Emma found herself watching her wife in that moment and decided to bite her tongue, even though she could tell the doctor a thing or two about a thing or two.

"I thought so." Dr. Harmon smirked, and it was the first time that Emma saw her smile since first meeting her, but it hadn't lasted long, and was gone when she settled back into reality from her gloat. The next few minutes were quiet as the doctor finished up the procedure; Emma holding onto Regina's hand the entire time. Once all was said and done, the doctor moved away and rambled off what they heard so many times before, concluding with an, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"I hope not," Emma found herself mumbling, squeezing her brunette wife's hand.

"Oh, I will." Dr. Harmon _smiled_ , but it was cold and unfriendly. Emma found herself perturbed and seeking solace in her lover's familiar features once the older woman had left them.

"I hope we won't. I hope it'll work…" The blonde whispered when the door had closed behind that wicked woman's posterior. "I can't _stand_ her."

"I know, my swan, but we must do this."

"I mean," Emma continued, deaf to her wife's words, "did you hear what she said? ' _He wouldn't let just anyone have a child.'_ "

"Emma…" Regina sighed as if this was something regular, and it was, as Emma had always complained afterwards of their unsavory doctor.

"And the way she gave me _that_ look, like she was talking about us." Her face scrunched up as if she smelled something foul. "I know she doesn't like us. I mean, that we're married. I wonder how many other couples she's tortured."

"Honey, just let it go." The brunette shifted slightly, mocha eyes falling on her better half. The warm, familiar gaze had Emma melting into a puddle; serenity took her in that moment. When she nodded, Regina smiled and touched her hair, olive fingers sliding through golden locks. "Hopefully we won't have to work much longer with her."

"I hope so, too. I mean, it's got to work this time, right? Just to fucking spite that sun-dried Barbie cunt."

Regina chuckled softly, "now, that isn't a nice thing to say, Emma."

"Yeah, but you laughed." Emma found herself smiling; something that came easy when around the brunette.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"I certainly hope not, my love." An adoring smile stretched the brunette's crimson lips as she touched Emma's cheek. "Because I love you too much to let you go."

"I think we are literally in hell right now." Emma grumbled, eyes moving around the room that the two of them had become all too familiar with.

"Well, that certainly would explain Satan who just stuck a syringe up my vagina." Regina grinned while Emma laughed unexpectedly at the joke.

It took her a few moments to calm down enough and lift her head - which had stuck to that godawful examination bed - to say, "Gods, do I ever love you, Gina?"

The older woman giggled at the words even though she had heard them so many times before. "Good," she purred, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her wife's lips.

"Now, how much longer do we have to wait?" Emma sighed softly when Regina had pulled away.

"About twenty minutes, my love."

* * *

Emma quietly pulled the apartment door closed behind her as she entered, the sound of plastic bags crinkling in her wake. With a slight flinch, she found her eyes flying to the hallway and the open door of the master bedroom. When she was met with silence, the blonde grinned and carefully made her way towards the kitchen to set the bags onto the counter.

There was a sudden _mew_ that drew her attention to a small, light gray ball in her hand. Her smile widened further when her eyes met with large, jade orbs. Then there was another soft meow that emanated from that tiny being causing the smile on Emma's pale lips to widen.

Regina would most likely kill Emma for adopting this little bundle of fluff, but the blonde had a good reason for it. She wanted to cheer that very brunette up. Kittens were cute. They always seemed to bring a smile to Regina's face whenever she saw adorable pictures or videos of them.

The young woman gently ran a finger along a dark gray stripe on the kitten's head, a bittersweet smile on her lips. Regina had been down lately, as had she, both wallowing in a sort of defeated aura. The results from their latest procedure had matched the ones before it; negative. That had only been a few days ago.

Emma frowned slightly at the thought as she slowly made her way to the bedroom, small kitten in hand, to where Regina had seemed to spend most her time over the past couple of days. Shortly after they took the pregnancy test, she had come down with a terrible cold. The blonde hadn't left the room much, either, risking exposure to take care her wife. She didn't want to leave Regina alone, although she did attempt to make research progress on alternative methods to conceive when the brunette found slumber amid her exhaustion.

The doctor that they were seeing left a foul taste in her mouth. As many times as they had gone through the procedure, it had always turned up fruitless. That's when she thought it would have been better if the two of them could just do it themselves. Then there would be no way that things could "go wrong."

She had found a way to do so after bringing it up with her wife. The brunette was skeptical, but soon smiled at the thought of being able to go through this process by themselves, in the privacy of their own home. It was something they were willing to try after Regina recovered.

Smiling once again, Emma slowly climbed onto the bed where her sleeping wife was snoring peacefully. The blonde gently deposited the kitten onto Regina's chest where the small animal immediately curled up. She smiled at the sight, glad that the kitten had taken well to her wife already.

Regina's eyelids fluttered when she felt the disturbance before they opened to reveal confused, chestnut eyes. They immediately honed in on the gray fluff ball snoozing on her chest. Emma attempted to stifle her giggle.

"Wh-what is this? What am I seeing?" Regina's voice cracked slightly as she spoke, but Emma caught her words clearly.

"A kitten," she responded nonchalantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why is there a kitten on me? _Emma_!" It didn't take long for those nostrils to flare, but as soon as they had, she began to cough, alerting the poor kitten on her chest.

The blonde quickly grabbed the tiny creature as Regina sat up, grabbing a tissue from the night stand. Emma bit her lip and held the kitten close, gently stroking its soft fur. "Baby, are you okay? It sounds like you're hacking up a lung."

"I'm…" Her response was interrupted by another thick cough before she leaned against the headboard, sighing heavily. "…fine."

"Did you take your medicine?" Emma shifted up next to the brunette and carefully set the kitten onto her wife once again.

Regina was quiet for a moment as she examined the small creature before a tentative hand moved towards it. As soon as olive fingers met gray fur, the kitten started to purr and the brunette smiled. Emma could see her relax slightly as she began to rhythmically stroke the kitten. "Yes, before I took a nap."

The younger woman nodded slightly, snuggling against the warm body of her lover. "Good."

"You never did answer me about this kitten, Emma."

"Oh, uh…" Emma's cheeks bloomed. "Well… Sh-she's no baby, but…"

Regina sighed, "Emma…"

"I know how upset you were, Gina. I thought you could use the distraction."

"This is a kitten, sweetheart, not a toy." The older woman cupped the kitten as she curled up and fell asleep once again, purring.

"Oh, come on, you already love her." Emma couldn't help the smarmy grin that quirked on her lips at the way Regina had looked at the bundle of fur on her stomach. "And she likes you, obviously."

"You're going to guilt me into keeping this cat, aren't you?" Regina's lips twitched slightly, letting Emma know the answer.

"Yes," the blonde purred in response, offering an innocent smile.

"Gods, of course," she muttered, shaking her head, though continued to smile. "Does she have a name?"

"Uh… The shelter called her Milly." Emma shrugged slightly, using a finger to gently stroke the kitten's whiskered cheek.

Regina blinked slightly. "Why that?"

"They said it's short for Millicent, which means strong, I guess." She smiled a bit. "They said someone brought her in after finding her abandoned in a box in some alley. The poor little baby was half dead and malnourished, but she pulled through, she was strong." When she had initially heard the story, her heart wrenched, as it did for the other animals in the shelter. She wished she could have taken them all home.

"That's sad…" The brunette frowned, now, her finger smoothing over the light gray fur of Milly, tracing along the darker gray stripes and over a few ginger patches. "How did you choose her?"

"Well," Emma started, chuckling softly, "as I was making my rounds by the cages, she caught my attention with a cute little mew and tried to bat at me. I asked to hold her and just… fell in love, I guess."

Regina chuckled softly at this, leaning into Emma. "She reminds me of you."

Emma blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding slightly. "She's a fighter, like you. And she has these gorgeous green eyes. Plus, it looks like she loves to cuddle me, as well."

"Huh… I never thought of that." Emma chuckled softly and turned her head to press a soft kiss to her lover's raven locks. "So… you're not gonna kill me, right, for getting a kitten?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment, leaving Emma to frown slightly as her heart started to slowly sink into the pit of her stomach, but the moment had soon passed before Regina murmured softly, "no. I wish you would have consulted me first, but it was a- it was a nice surprise. An adorable surprise, really."

Emma felt herself relax against the bed as she released the air she didn't know she had held captive in her lungs. With an airy giggle, she pressed another kiss to her wife's head and spoke. "Good, 'cause I would be sad if you killed me."

"You're cleaning up the messes and the cat litter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be held responsible." Emma muttered playfully.

"Speaking of, did you bother to buy any supplies?"

"Duh, I'm not stupid." When Regina quirked a brow at her, the blonde offered a cheeky smile. "I have everything in the kitchen. I'll set it up later, but right now, I don't really want to move."

The older woman scoffed softly and shifted carefully, trying not to wake up the sleeping Milly. "You'll have to eventually." And, as if on cue, Emma's phone began to vibrate as the familiar chime of Mary Margaret's ringtone filled the air.

Groaning, Emma shifted slightly to pull the small device out of her pants pocket and unlocked it to answer the call. "Hey, Mary Margaret, what's up?"

" _Hi, Emma! How are you?"_

The blonde blinked slightly before relaxing back against the headboard. Regina offered a puzzled look before the blonde shrugged and put her phone on speaker, setting the device on her thigh. "I'm alright, I guess. Just laying in bed with Gina."

" _Oh! Tell her I said hi!"_

"You're on speaker."

"Hello, Mary Margaret, how are you doing?" The older woman asked, chuckling softly when Emma's mother had made a soft _"oh_ " sound.

" _I'm fine. How are you?_ "

"Sick. But I'm recovering," she replied with a grumble.

"Yeah, she caught something from work. I'm pretty sure I'm next in line." The blonde quirked a brow at her lover who, in return, glared at her.

"You wanted to cuddle me while I was infectious."

"Because I need to cuddle you. And how could I not when you're whimpering in the middle of the night because you hurt?"

" _Oh, no, do you guys have the flu? Remember, lots of liquid. And soup! Don't forget the soup!_ "

"Mom, I know. She's almost over it." The blonde crinkled her nose slightly when Regina just smiled at her. "And it was a nasty cold."

" _Good. I hope you're feeling better. I know that it's going around. David was just sick last week._ "

"Thank you, Mary Margaret," Regina said, her fingers moving back towards the kitten once again as the second pair seemed to have found themselves curling into Emma's own. The blonde smiled. "Is he doing well?"

" _Yes. He's back to work and everything. I took as many antibiotics that I could, but earlier this year I had my flu shot, so I should be okay._ " Mary Margaret's voice chirped over the speaker.

"So, uh, mom… What did you want to talk about?" Emma shifted slightly, her fingers gently squeezing the olive hand in her own. "I know you called for more than to just checkup and to tell us to eat soup."

" _Oh, yes. I have some exciting news!"_ The schoolteacher was barely able to contain the squeaky excitement in her voice.

"Well, I doubt it's David getting over the flu," Emma joked, earning a soft giggle from her mother.

" _Much more exciting!"_ There was a slight pause before she spoke again, her voice nearly a squeal, " _I'm pregnant!_ "

Emma blinked. Then blinked again. Mary Margaret was _pregnant_? She hadn't even known that the couple were trying. They hadn't told her a thing, but then again, she never told them that she and Regina were trying, either. She didn't want the false hope and excitement.

" _Emma_? _"_ The voice on the other end was quiet now, tentative, as it sounded.

It was then that Emma realized she hadn't said a word. Her heart had suddenly grown heavier. "O-oh, really?"

" _Yes! I'm sorry that we didn't tell you we were thinking about trying, sweetheart. Are you angry?_ "

"Huh? What? No… Of course not, Mary Margaret. I'm happy for you. I know that you two were planning to do this at some point." Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat. Regina must have noticed the sudden change, for she felt a squeeze at her hand and a soft pair of lips on her temple.

" _Oh, good. I didn't want to upset you, Emma._ "

"How could you upset me? I'm an adult now and I know you guys were ready. It's fine, mom, honestly."

" _Are you sure, Emma? We aren't trying to replace you…_ "

"I'm fine, alright?" Emma said, perhaps a little too aggressively. She sighed softly when Regina squeezed her hand once again and closed her eyes, leaning against the very woman that brought her comfort. She hadn't realized how much this had affected her until this moment. She tried to keep everything bottled in, to keep herself in one piece.

"Emma, my love, are you alright?" She heard the husky voice of her wife inquire as another pair of soft lips dropped to her forehead.

" _Emma, sweetheart, please… I didn't mean to upset you._ " Mary Margaret's voice chimed in the room and all Emma felt was a heaviness in her heart.

" _It's not your fault, Mary Margaret. We're going through some things right now. I_ am _happy for you."_ That was what Emma had meant to say, but it came out garbled when the bubble of a sob escaped. "It's fine, it's fine. I'm fine." She repeated, trying to make it clear that it wasn't her mother's pregnancy that made her seem crazy, but the very thought of it.

"I think you should call back later, Mary Margaret," Regina said, taking Emma's phone from her lap when the younger woman buried her face in the brunette's raven locks. "We are truly happy for you, dear, and cannot wait to meet the little one."

" _Of course, Regina. Again, I-I'm sorry if I upset Emma. I didn't mean to. I hope everything is fine. Please call me later, alright?_ "

Regina made a positive affirmation before the two of them hung up. When the phone was set aside, Emma felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her trembling frame. She sighed contentedly through the mucous that now clogged her nose. Then she sniffled and pulled away, making an apologetic noise when she saw a wet spot on her lover's shirt.

"Emma, honey…" Regina murmured softly, her voice like a lullaby. "What's wrong?" Though the question was soft, as if she had already known the answer.

Emma shook her head slightly, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "Me being stupid."

"You're not stupid," her wife chided, shifting a hand up to cup her damp cheek. "Everything that's going on has been very stressful. We haven't allowed ourselves to breathe."

"I don't understand," she whispered, leaning heavily against the brunette. "I mean… I thought I was doing okay. I didn't…" She frowned to herself. "I kept telling myself this is normal, you know? It takes a while to happen."

"I know, Emma," Regina cooed softly, fingers gingerly combing through golden locks. "Just remember that we will get through this. And, in the end, no matter what may happen, we will still have each other." Emma heard a soft chuckle in her ear before the brunette spoke again, drawing the younger woman's attention towards the little gray fur ball that had managed to curl up at the foot of the bed. "And, of course, Milly."

The blonde couldn't help but to giggle to herself at the thought of the little kitten. She felt her heart expand. Perhaps she had adopted the kitten for a deeper reason than she had known at the time. Milly was for the both of them; something to love and to take care of. "She's our baby."

"She is, yes," Regina agreed, smiling absently at the tiny, green-eyed kitten before bringing it to her wife. "Hopefully we'll be able to give her a sibling, hm?"

Emma could feel herself grin even wider at the thought and suddenly she was thrown into a future with a dark-haired child toddling after a frightened gray blur. "Me too."

"In a few weeks, yes?" The brunette hummed.

"Yes. And this time, we won't have to deal with that devil woman." The older woman snorted at the blonde's words. "Gods, I wonder what Mary Margaret will say. I never said anything to her about any of this…"

Regina pulled the covers away with an exaggerated sigh and a slight shiver. "I'm sure she will be happy."

"Yeah, I hope so." Emma watched as the brunette stood from the bed, clad in her silken pajamas. "Uh… I have to call her back, don't I?"

"Not right now, dear." Regina turned and offered a hand to the blonde, a sweet smile on her pink lips. "I've finally gained an appetite and I'm starving."

"We have to eat soup, Gina, remember?" The blonde chuckled softly and took the offered hand as she stood, stretching slightly. Her wife donned a displeased look before shaking her head.

"I've had enough soup and tea. I want something solid." Her words were interrupted by a soft mew from Milly who had now stood at the edge of the bed, looking up at them. "Grab the baby cat. I'm sure she's hungry, as well."

"As it pleases you, my queen." Emma smirked and gently scooped the kitten up before following Regina out of the bedroom, laughing at the eye roll that her words had earned.


	10. The News

Here she was again; searing orange numbers burning into her skull as she waited, foot tapping rapidly against the hardwood floors. Emma attempted to keep her expectations low over the past couple of weeks, knowing that the blow wouldn't be as hard. What worse news could there be other than a negative? Well… perhaps there were other things that could take the category miles down the road…

The blonde shooed the thoughts away and looked upon her wife who smiled nervously, her hands pressed into her lap. They were currently on the couch trying to distract their buzzing minds. It was hard, Emma had found, as she caught herself wandering back to the cooking results in the bathroom. She knew that she wanted it to be positive, but suddenly, the thought sent a shock of dread throughout her being; because if it was positive, that meant that Regina was pregnant, and if she was pregnant, that meant there would be a baby.

 _And Gods, how am I going to take care of a baby?_

Emma didn't know why she had suddenly thought of that because she wished that she hadn't. Her heart was racing in her chest. She had told herself that she was ready, she had told _Regina_ that she was ready. And there was no going back on it now.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Regina asked quietly beside her and squeezed her leg, forcing the blonde from her stupor.

"Uh… y-yeah, I'm fine." She offered a weak smile and hoped that it passed off since she was slowly losing confidence in herself. "Are you?" Her voice cracked slightly and she wanted to hit herself.

Regina didn't say anything, if she had noticed and, instead, answered, "yes. Well, I must admit, I'm a bit nervous. Gods… How long has it been?"

Emma bit her lip slightly and brought her eyes back to those mocking numbers across from her. "Five minutes, baby," she whispered, finding her hand moving to set on top of the one still on her thigh. She gave it a reassuring squeeze even though she was the one that needed it.

"Okay…" Regina murmured and then went quiet again, donning a small smile.

The blonde let the silence surround her. She didn't know whether that was a good idea or not, but she didn't dare complain. Swallowing once again, she peeled her eyes away from the time and land on the gray kitten at her feet, playing with a small, toy mouse. She smiled.

Milly had grown, but only slightly, over the past month since they had adopted her. Her coat had become slightly darker and the stripes more prominent. Her heart squeezed in her chest at the sight of their special furry baby. In about ten minutes, they would know if they would be giving her a sibling.

Panic seized the blonde once again because they were really doing this. She could be a mother. Gods, she had never thought that she would be a mother to an actual _child_. Emma found her eyes on her wife at the thought and couldn't help but to grin.

Her worries seemed to have melted away when she looked upon the goddess before her. Regina would be there with her to raise this child; _their_ child. And the thought of that seemed perfect. Sometimes she just couldn't fathom how she had gotten so lucky to be where she was today.

Emma smiled but it hadn't lasted long when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She let out a distressed yell when she looked down to see Milly clinging to her bare leg as if the kitten's life depended on it. "Thank you, minion of Hell. That's all I needed today was to bleed my own blood."

"Oh, dear…" Regina chuckled softly before bending to relieve Emma of those sharp needle-like claws. "At least she didn't jump on your ass and hang on."

"That was hilarious." The younger woman smirked at the thought.

Milly, a few days ago, had been stuck on the couch. After Regina had stood and was about to walk away, the kitten decided to hitch a ride and jumped right up to dig all four sets of claws into her bottom. Emma may or may not have taken a picture or two of the incident while the older woman had freaked out and attempted to remove the new growth.

"You're an asshole." Regina playfully scowled. "Be lucky that I don't wake you up by throwing the cat on you."

"Gods, please don't." Emma rubbed the new punctures in her leg with a hiss as she glared at her wife. "Or no sex for you."

"You would not!" The brunette gasped.

"That's," she said, pointing to the kitten, "the only pussy that you'll be getting."

Regina merely scoffed at her comment and pet the small cat. "How much longer?"

"You literally asked me that a minute ago." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully before looking back to the clock. She blinked slightly. "Only a couple more minutes."

When Regina nodded, the two of them grew quiet once again, this time both were shifting anxiously in their spots. Emma drew her attention away from the clock to pet Milly and lose herself in her thoughts. Part of her hoped that the test would be negative because she didn't even know if she was ready.

It made her feel selfish for thinking those thoughts, though, because she knew how much Regina had wanted this. And wasn't it just last month that she was crying over the abundance of failed procedures? Her stomach was in knots.

"Emma, it's time." Regina's voice pulled the blonde from her thoughts and she nodded, standing when the older woman had. Quietly, she followed behind her to the bathroom, her stomach on fire. When the two had entered the small room, the brunette stopped and turned towards the blonde, her eyes large.

Emma wasn't the only one.

Swallowing thickly, she let out a deep sigh before reaching forward to take her wife's hand, almost hitting the floor when she felt the squeeze to her own. "R-Ready, baby?" she asked, eyes falling to the multiple pregnancy sticks on the sink.

"Gods, no, but we need to look." Regina pressed her lips together into a thin line before she turned towards the sink where Emma had slowly followed beside her.

Emerald eyes immediately honed in on the nearest results and her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Emma found herself looking for the other faces of the tests, reading each of the results with a soft noise at each one. Regina, beside her, looked as if she had stopped breathing in that moment. But then she _squealed_ which had Emma yelling in surprise before the two of them were holding each other tightly.

Regina pulled away after several moments, sobbing and laughing as she attempted to speak, but Emma caught her words. "I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit," the blonde muttered as if she hadn't read the results minutes prior. "Holy _fucking_ shit! It's really happening!" Any worry that the blonde had had earlier was suddenly gone as excitement took over her. A smile as bright as the sun stretched across her face and matched her wife's, watt for watt.

"It is. It _is_!" Regina laughed once again, a hand moving to cup her stomach. "Watch your language, though."

"Oh, _ha ha_. It can't understand me." Emma muttered, but continued to smile as she watched her lover's hand before shifting to take the older woman into her arms once again, squeezing her tightly. She could have melted when Regina had returned the embrace.

The brunette didn't bother to make her usual quip, instead, she buried her nose in Emma's neck and squealed again. Emma could feel the older woman's body tremble.

"You know, this means that I have to tell everyone, right?" Emma beamed, holding her wife closer before she could pull back to give her _that_ look. "My parents first. Oh, Gods… This is gonna be weird…"

"Why?" She heard Regina's muffled question.

"Mary Margaret's pregnant, too, remember?" She could have sworn the brunette had groaned.

"I am _not_ going shopping and to weird baby classes with her."

"Not saying you have to," Emma chuckled, turning to kiss Regina's head before the two finally pulled away. The brunette gave her a look. "Because I'm pretty sure I'd be stuck following you two around and… well, no. I hate shopping."

Regina's look intensified, this time the displeasure was aimed at the blonde. "We have to go shopping, regardless, my swan. We _will_ need to decorate the baby's room." Then a smile took Regina features and Emma giggled because she knew why. "When are you going to tell them?"

The blonde blinked slightly at the sudden question, but shrugged in response as she shifted to clear off the bathroom sink, dumping the used tests into the garbage. "Whenever you want me to. I mean, you're the pregnant one." That had the blonde, herself, grinning before she turned and leveled her face with the brunette's stomach. " _Baby_ ," she squealed softly, lifting her wife's t-shirt up before placing a chaste kiss to the olive skin.

Regina giggled like mad at the actions and shook her head, fingers curling into golden locks. "You can tell them any time you want to, Emma."

"Okay." Emma hummed softly and pressed another kiss to Regina's stomach before pulling away. "I don't know when. I kinda just want to share this moment with you."

"Okay," Regina purred softly and slipped her fingers between her wife's. "Gods, it's weird. I don't feel any different."

Emma furrowed her brows slightly as she led the older woman out of the bathroom and back to the living room. "Yeah? Well, wait until you blow up."

"Is that all you want, Emma? To see me look like a damn blimp?" Regina crinkled her nose up and collapsed onto the couch next to her lover.

"Well, no… Yes? I just wanna see you with a big belly because you would look _so_ adorable." Her words earned a scoff from the older woman. "Hey, I'll love you no matter what, okay?"

"You better." Regina chuckled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"I will," Emma murmured, turning to give her wife a proper kiss. "Always."

* * *

Telling everyone was going to be an interesting process. After discussing it with Regina, the older woman had suggested they just host a small party with their close friends and Emma's parents. It was far easier than calling each person to tell them and, besides, they hadn't had many people over since they moved in.

And they had a new family member to show off; Milly.

Emma was more nervous than anything about the revelation, mainly because of her parents. She didn't know how they would react to the news, especially Mary Margaret. Even though the woman had grown more accepting of she and Regina's relationship, and Emma's sexuality as a whole, the woman was still a loose cannon.

Regina had attempted to calm her frazzled nerves, even now, just minutes before the woman herself would arrive. The blonde paced back and forth, jumping at each knock on the door only to reveal one of their friends. It was Ruby who had finally had enough of her jittery behavior before stopping the blonde in her tracks with a quirked brow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The waitress asked, a brow quirking.

"Nothing," Emma muttered softly, offering up a weak smile. "Just waiting for my parents."

Ruby's quirked brow had only arched further. " _Your parents_. Whatever this little party's for must be serious."

The blonde attempted to laugh it off, only to sound like a nervous hyena. "No, no… nothing…" She looked for anything to pull her away before her friend could ask more questions and found it in Milly as the small kitten padded into view. She grinned. "Hey, I gotta show you something."

"Uh huh…" The brunette pressed her lips together before the blonde had turned to scoop up the gray fluff ball. "What is _that_?"

"It's a Milly!" Emma grinned widely and straightened out to show her friend the kitten. "I got her for Gina a couple months ago."

"I didn't take you for a cat person," Ruby muttered, disappointed, as she gingerly petted the cat's head. "But, then again, I guess you _do_ love pussy."

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment before shoving Milly at her friend when she heard another knock at the door. "Oh, shut up, Ruby." The brunette waitress only laughed as the blonde moved off to answer the door, only to be stopped by Regina when the older woman had beat her to it.

Her heart raced when the door opened to reveal her parents; the final guests to the party. _Shit_ , she really had to do this. Emma inhaled deeply before allowing a large smile on her face as she took place next to her wife. "Hey, guys, good to see that you made it."

"Thanks for inviting us, honey." Mary Margaret hummed before stepping forward to hug her daughter, then turned to hug Regina, as well. David followed in her footsteps, holding onto the blonde for a few seconds longer.

"It's good to see you, Emma."

The blonde's smile came more easily now when she pulled from her father's arms. "Good to see you, too, David."

"Why don't you two come in? We've got snacks and drinks." Regina stepped away to allow the blonde's parents into the apartment. As the two of them headed towards the kitchen where the snacks were set up, Emma remained behind, glued to Regina's side.

"When should we tell them?" She asked, her stomach upsetting once more. "Gods, I'm nervous."

"Don't be, my swan," the brunette purred in reassurance, wrapping an arm around her younger lover's waist. "Why don't we wait a moment and let everyone get settled first?"

"Okay," Emma agreed, exhaling a breath that she hadn't known that she had been holding. She felt her brunette squeeze her before pulling away to join a couple of people in the kitchen.

Ruby had taken advantage of the blonde's sudden solitude to sidle up to her, kitten no longer in her arms. "Hey, girl. You just left me with your furry beast."

"I had to answer the door," Emma muttered, her heart dropping. She knew the brunette waitress would pester her once again. "I see that you lost her, anyways."

"She was scratching me," Ruby lamented, making a face as she held up her arm to show a few light scratches. "She's rude."

" _You're_ rude." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned slightly, scoping the room for her wife. Part of her wanted to break the news right now. She didn't know how long she could hold up with Ruby breathing down her neck. She was surprised Belle wasn't hovering around her.

"Where's Belle?" Emma found herself voicing her next thoughts, which had caught the older woman to freeze slightly in her spot, then shrug.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She quirked a brow. "Something up between you two?"

"No. What do you mean? Everything's fine." Ruby huffed softly before hiding her face in her drink. "Don't turn this on me."

"I'm not turning anything on you, Rubes." Emma frowned slightly. Was something amiss between her friends? She decided against digging further and was soon distracted as a group of her friends joined the two.

"Hey, Em," said Killian as he approached them, grinning widely. "Didn't get to talk to you since I got here."

"Hey," Emma greeted, turning toward him and away from the peculiarly quiet Ruby.

Graham gave a slight nod toward the blonde and Belle approached behind him, smiling softly. But it was Killian to speak again, blue eyes moving around the apartment as he gestured. "Nice place. Better than the pictures that you showed me."

"Thanks." The blonde shifted slightly and offered him a smile. "It's weird. I can't believe you haven't been here yet. I totally forgot to show you at the wedding."

"That was almost two years ago, Emma." Killian chuckled softly and playfully bumped her. "I haven't seen you much since. I'm thinking about moving here or back to Storybrooke. It's not that fun without my friends."

"You have friends in New York." Emma shifted slightly before gesturing towards the living area. "Why don't you join me?" She playfully offered as she made her way toward the couch, the small group following behind her.

"Yeah, but they're mostly just… ah… I don't know. They aren't like you guys." He grinned.

"Bitch, we weren't even your friends before." Ruby added her two cents and Emma felt a sudden relief to find that her friend had come back.

Killian's face fell at her words as he desperately looked upon Graham and Belle. "Guys, really?"

"Honestly, I only talk to you because of Emma," Graham said, chuckling softly. He clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I like you, somewhat. Just don't hurt Emma again, or else I'd have to string you up by your testicles."

Killian's oceanic eyes went wide at the young cop's words before they fell to Belle who slowly shook her head. "I think we all gradually became friends," she said, playing with the hem of her yellow dress.

"Well, then I might as well stay in New York." Killian playfully sniffled his nose. "You're nothing but assholes here."

"Yeah, we are." Emma smirked slightly before leaning back against the couch. A moment of silence followed and as the subject slowly changed when her friends carried on with the conversation, the blonde found herself looking about the apartment in search of her wife. When she spotted the dark-haired teacher talking to her parents, she smiled, but it hadn't lasted long. Swallowing thickly, she attempted to sort out her knotted stomach.

"You alright, Emma?" Graham pulled her out of her thoughts with a frown.

"Uh… yeah…" The blonde's smile wavered and quickly died. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it." He shifted slightly to look at her, a brow quirked. It was then that her other friends had noticed and honed in on her sudden change in mood.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Belle murmured next to her, a hand squeezing her jean-clad thigh.

"I'm…" She shook her head before quickly pushing away from the couch. "I've got to go talk to Gina."

Emma didn't wait for a response before she quickly made her way over to her wife who now stood with a few of her own friends, chattering about nothing in particular. Regina had quickly taken notice of her lover's presence and beamed, moving slightly to accept her form against her side.

"Hello, my love. Are you alright?" The brunette's soft, chestnut gaze fell upon the blonde and when Emma had caught them in her sight, she sighed softly and melted further against her.

"I'm just… I think we need to-" Her words were cut off by Mary Margaret's voice as she joined the small group with a bright smile and a small cup of soda.

"Hey, Emma! Regina told us that you are officially a part of the police force." The pixie-haired woman grinned proudly at her daughter and leaned into her husband once the man had joined them with a bear claw (Emma's choice of snack) and a smile.

"Um… Yeah," she murmured sheepishly and gave a look to her wife. "I'm glad to finally get to help Graham out."

"Oh, that's nice!" Her mother hummed softly as she gently touched the blonde's forearm. "How is that going? What do you think about it?"

"It's good, kinda boring. I'm sure things will start moving along, though." Emma shrugged slightly, leaning into the form that still held her. "It's not as intimidating as I first thought."

"I imagine. It's different when you simulate it." The schoolteacher nodded. "Like with teaching, right, Regina?"

"Huh?" The brunette blinked slightly before she nodded, chuckling to herself. "Oh, yes. It certainly is."

"Do you think that you're going to like it, Emma?" David asked before he took a casual bite from his doughnut.

The blonde nodded, grinning widely. "Definitely. But Gina's scared of me doing it, though."

Regina shifted awkwardly in her spot when the light was shone on her.

"Really?" David asked, head tilting. "I suppose I can see why. You never know what'll happen out there."

"I just… don't want to get a call telling me that Emma's hurt, or worse." Regina looked to her blonde wife with a watery smile. Emma frowned and squeezed her lover, nose burying momentarily into her neck.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be safe."

"I know I worry a lot, but nothing bad has happened yet." Mary Margaret voiced her thoughts with a reassuring smile. "That's why Emma should come to Storybrooke and work at the station."

"Yeah, Mary Margaret, but Gina and I are living here." The blonde pressed her cheek against Regina's shoulder. "If we move back, I will."

That had her mother's spirit perked up. "Would you two move back?"

"Eventually," Regina spoke, rubbing the blonde's arm. "Perhaps in the future."

"Oh, really?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened slightly. "How soon?"

Emma blinked slightly. She knew that Regina wanted to move back at some point, but the two of them never discussed when. Perhaps she wanted to after the baby was born, or before. The thought sent her heart sinking. She had grown used to the city-life and her job. "Yeah, when?"

Regina offered her wife a sheepish smile. "In the next few years, perhaps. With the way things are going now…" Then she trailed off, pressing her lips together with a faint smile.

Emma's parents gave them a quizzical look as if they expected further explanation and it wasn't until then that the blonde had thought back to the "big news." Her stomach shriveled up in her once again. "Should we tell them?" she found herself asking, finishing up the thought that she had initially started before her parents interrupted.

"I suppose it's time that we do." Emma saw the momentary dread that crossed her lover's face before she finally turned, pulling away from the blonde.

"Tell us what? Emma?" Mary Margaret's brows squished, but Emma merely held up a hand.

"You'll find out, soon," she said, following her wife to the dining area.

"This is slightly strange, but, uh, could I get everyone's attention, please?" Regina's voice echoed throughout the small apartment, gathering their guests' attention. Once the room grew quiet, the brunette shifted awkwardly in her spot and cleared her throat. Emma could have giggled at her lover's frazzled state, but instead, took her hand to soothe her.

"I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here," she continued, relaxed. "I suppose parties can be normal, but, we really aren't. And…" She giggled nervously and Emma found herself doing the same. "And I'll just come right out and say it. We're pregnant."

" _Holy shit, what_?" Ruby's voice was the first to interrupt the silence that followed, her eyes white as they bulged out of her skull.

"Yes, all of the holy shits." Emma chuckled, herself, slowly relaxing now that the news was out in the open.

"Man, was that why you were green-faced earlier?" The brunette waitress continued, smirking. "Shit, and I thought I'd be the first pregnant one."

"Wait," Belle interrupted Emma before she could reply, her brows furrowed slightly. "You're both pregnant?"

"No, no… I am. Emma isn't." Regina elaborated, beaming. "I suppose since we're both women, it was odd announcing it like that, but… Yes. We're having a baby."

"On top of our furry baby." Emma jested, scooping up the wandering kitten.

The brunette teacher chuckled softly next to her and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, humming. "We thought having a gathering would be easier than calling each of you to break the news. But, ah… that's about it."

Emma's cheeks burned when the room became alive once again as their friends surrounded them with congratulatory praise. She shrunk against her wife, Milly in her hand, squirming to get away, but goddammit, if she had to suffer, so did the cat. When all had settled and everyone had gone back to chatting and eating, Emma found herself surrounded by her parents. Regina was long gone, talking to a few of her colleagues in the kitchen.

"How come you never told us that you two were planning this?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning against the dining table.

Emma shrugged slightly, frowning. "How come you never told me that you two were planning on getting pregnant?"

That had taken her mother aback. "Well… We just let it happen. We never really planned it out."

"And when it did, we were happy and that was it." David added, smiling softly as he splayed a hand over his wife's slight belly bump.

The blonde sighed softly, defeated. "We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't know what would happen." She frowned as she thought back. "It took us basically a year to even get pregnant."

"Oh, no, why?" Her mother frowned, concerned.

Emma shrugged slightly. "We went to this clinic at first. I still blame the doctor because she _hated_ us. But Gina just says it's because the artificial stuff sometimes doesn't take."

"Why did the doctor hate you?" Emma blinked when she heard Graham's voice ask the question. She looked away from her parents to find the man standing in front of her, backed up by their other friends.

"I don't know. I guess she just had a hair up her ass, or was some sort of homophobe. I didn't like her. She looked like a deep-fried Barbie doll." The blonde shuddered slightly. "But, we got rid of her and decided to go our own way and it worked."

Ruby quirked a brow, smirking. "Did you get a 'donor' to bang Regina, or something?"

Emma snapped her attention to the lanky brunette before backhanding her arm as hard as she could, growling. " _No_. I think even she would rather adopt than do that."

"Hey! Just asking." The waitress muttered, rubbing her reddening skin. "Asshole."

"We did it at home with frozen baby juice."

"Wait…" Ruby held up a hand, snorting with laughter. "With _what_?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde ignored her friend. "You know what it is. We thawed it out and followed instructions and it worked. It was nice and romantic-ish and private. The stuff was gross, but it _worked_."

Mary Margaret stared at her, lips pressed together slightly as she processed what her daughter had said. "And you're ready for this, Emma?"

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned, her heart falling straight out of her chest.

"For a baby, sweetheart. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." It took all of her might not to argue. "I've thought long and hard about it and I'm ready. _We're_ ready."

"Okay. So long as you are, Emma." The short-haired brunette sighed softly and quickly gave the blonde a hug. "I'm happy for you two. And we can have playdates." She paused for a moment, a look of bewilderment on her face. "Gods, they'll be the same age, about, huh?"

"I suppose so." Emma chuckled, shaking her head. She hadn't thought much about it. The child that Mary Margaret and David were having would be her sibling, which, in return, would be her own child's aunt or uncle. "Weird, but so is our family, I guess."

"Right," Mary Margaret chuckled softly before she sighed and caught sight of the clock. "It's getting pretty late. I think we might head out, soon."

Emma's smile quickly disappeared. "Oh, yeah. I guess that's the perk of living five hours away."

The schoolteacher laughed and nodded, finishing off her soda. "I know. I hope that you two will move back soon. Then we'll be able to see each other more often."

"Yeah." The blonde moved away from the table when Mary Margaret shifted to hug her. She sighed softly and let the sensation linger. "I know Gina said something about moving back after expanding."

"Oh, yeah?" David smirked and took his wife's place as he hugged his daughter next.

"Yeah," Emma echoed, pulling away from her father's arms. "I think she wants to wait for an opening at the school again, though. I just don't know when that'll happen."

"Hopefully soon," Ruby muttered, a devilish twinkle in her eye. "We need you back. It's boring."

"Yeah, but what about me?" Graham quirked a brow, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Then I'll be stuck up here all by myself."

"You can move, too," Ruby suggested, smirking. "And so will Killian and then we're all back in Storybrooke."

"The small town that no one wants to be in," Belle muttered.

Emma quirked a brow at their usually quiet friend, her words catching her attention. "What makes you say that?"

"What? Nothing." The timid brunette offered a smile, cheeks red as if she hadn't meant anyone to hear her words. "I think I should be leaving soon. I need to get back home."

The blonde nodded silently as she observed Belle, but was interrupted by her parents. The two said their goodbyes to their daughter before searching for Regina to do the same, and then they left. As the day drew on, more people had departed with one last thank you and congratulations before leaving behind the oaken door.

And then Emma and Regina were left alone once again, exhausted, as they cleaned up the house, city lights twinkling in the night.

"Well, they took that well," Emma said, dumping a few plastic cups into the trash. "I for sure thought Mary Margaret would freak out on me."

Regina chuckled softly and paced over to the blonde, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Your mother is more understanding than you think, my swan."

Emma sighed softly and lifted her gaze to meet with her wife's. "I know… Okay, maybe I don't. I guess I just haven't really…" She shrugged slightly, losing her words.

The brunette seemed to have understood what she meant. She cupped the younger woman's cheek before leaning forward to claim her lips in a sweet kiss. "You haven't trusted her emotions since you came out to her, is that it?"

She nodded slightly, her mind buzzing from the contact. Nuzzling Regina's hand, she leaned forward to kiss her wife once again, purring softly at the sweet, familiar sensation that always seemed to make her lose herself. When Regina nipped at her lips, she parted them to invite the older woman's tongue into her mouth, but was met with rumbling laughter, instead.

"What is this?" The older woman asked, pulling away, breathless.

Emma gave her a green, doe-eyed look. "Nothing at all, Gina."

" _Mhm_ ," Regina clucked. "I know how you work when you want to change the subject."

"I just like kissing you."

"As do I." The brunette chuckled once again, deep and husky, as she leaned forward to accept the invitation from earlier, her tongue invading the younger woman's mouth. Emma moaned softly at the sensation, her fingers sliding through soft, dark locks as she was pressed back against the counter.

Then it was all over when Regina had pulled back, a smirk on her crimson lips. "We need to clean up, honey. If you're good, maybe I'll give you more than a kiss."

Emma bit her lip at the offer before scoping the apartment to see what else needed cleaned up. She could do it in less than five minutes, she was sure. "Challenge accepted," she muttered before charging off with the trash can, leaving Regina to gawk in her dust.

"It wasn't a challenge, Emma!" But the brunette didn't complain when Emma had returned to the kitchen, garbage full and apartment cleaned, nor had she when the blonde cashed in the promise for the rest of the evening.


	11. The Appointment

"Come on, Gina. You need to get up." Emma stared at the lump on the opposite side of the bed. She couldn't believe that _she_ was the one begging her wife to get up. Usually it was the blonde that was sleeping in, but lately, she found that Regina had taken those extra minutes to snooze.

" _No…_ " The blonde heard a soft groan from the blanket log that was her wife. "I just got comfortable."

"It's almost ten, baby, you have to get up." She frowned slightly and inched her way over to the brunette who had huffed and flipped onto her back, dark eyes glaring at the disturbance. Emma offered her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, you cute little panda bear. But we have a doctor's appointment, remember?"

Regina huffed softly. "How could I forget?"

"We get to see our baby again." The blonde continued, running her fingers along her lover's jaw. "I know you like these appointments. And the little bean has grown."

The brunette's lips twitched slightly, but the smile didn't appear. "This little _bean_ won't let me sleep."

Emma pouted. "It's not the baby's fault."

Regina sighed softly, defeated. "No, it isn't… I just wish it wasn't so damned uncomfortable." The brunette attempted to sit up, but found it hard to do so as the blankets trapped her against the mattress. She shot a heated glare at her lover once again.

Sheepishly, Emma moved to allow her wife to sit up, the blankets getting thrown off the older woman and onto her. "Sorry, baby."

"Yes, well, at least you don't have your organs doing the shuffle into your diaphragm." She grunted softly, her brow creasing, as she gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Oh, come on! They're not doing _that_." Emma pressed her lips together, a frown slowly appearing on her face. Sometimes she wished she could take away all her wife's discomfort, but she knew that she could, and the best that she could do was cuddle the brunette until she felt better.

"Do _not_ make me fight you, Emma." The brunette looked up with a twinkle in her eye. It was then that Emma smiled, a soft chuckle falling from her lips.

"We get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl today," she murmured softly. It was then that Regina finally smiled, something large and easy. "There's that smile," Emma purred, tracing the older woman's lips with her fingers.

"Well, damn, I was hoping to keep from doing that."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and crinkled her nose. "I love your smile. It's beautiful."

"I know. You keep telling me." The blush still came, though, powdering Regina's cheeks in a soft, pink hue.

The blonde lost herself in her lover's features. With a soft sigh, she dropped her hand to Regina's stomach and softly massaged the small bump. "We need to go before we're late."

"Of course." The brunette let a soft sigh fall from her lips at the gentle contact, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "That feels nice…"

"Always with the tummy rubs." Emma smirked and slipped her hand underneath her wife's pajama top to trail her fingers along the warm skin. "But I don't mind."

Regina rolled her eyes at the remark before seizing the younger woman's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Come on, Emma. You said we need to go."

"I know," Emma whined softly before reluctantly pulling away from the brunette. With a sigh, she climbed off the bed and offered Regina a hand. The brunette stared at her for a moment, brow quirked, before she took the offered hand with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not _that_ big, yet," she muttered, moving towards the closet. Emma followed behind her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you can barely wear most of your clothes now." The blonde smirked as she watched the brunette undress after picking out one of her conservative black dresses.

"Is that a fat joke?" Regina snapped her head toward Emma who had suddenly shrunk in her spot at the sudden hostility.

"No, baby. I wouldn't care how heavy you were. I'd say fuck those clothes, burn them, and buy you new ones." She smiled cheekily when Regina narrowed her eyes before turning back to snatch the dress off a hanger.

"Nice save, sweetheart." The brunette muttered, stepping into the black number. "Perhaps we should go out soon to find more suitable outfits that I could wear."

"Yeah," she murmured in agreement, stepping forward to help the older woman zip the dress up. That was when she paused, though, staring at the zipper before she touched it. "Uh, maybe you shouldn't wear a dress. That'll be awkward when the doctor does the ultrasound."

"Oh, _goddammit_ , I didn't think about that." The brunette sighed in defeat before shimmying the dress down her body, only to kick the fabric towards the wall. She sighed softly. "Gods, what am I doing?"

"Picking out clothes for the doctor?" Emma smiled cutely at the older woman before leaning forward to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Why don't you wear that nice red shirt that shows your cleavage?"

Regina snorted. "The one you like to chew people's heads off for staring at me in?"

"Hey! I haven't decapitated anybody… yet." The blonde sorted through the brunette's shirts before she pulled out the red top, grinning widely. "Here, cutie patootie."

The brunette quirked a brow with a soft chuckle before she took the shirt. "What did you just call me?"

"Uh…" Emma's eyes widened. "Nothin'." Before the brunette could say another word, Emma flew out of the closet in search of the pants she already had picked out for her wife.

"I know what you said, my swan."

"Well, you _are_ cute!" Emma shouted from across the room where she had found the brunette's preferred yoga pants on the chaise lounge. Much to her discontent, she found that they had grown light gray furs. "Goddammit, Milly!"

Regina exited the closet wearing just her shirt and a pair of panties, a brow quirked. "What did she do?"

Emma held up the black fabric with the offending fur particles. "She slept on your pants." With a soft grumble, she headed towards her wife who immediately took the yoga pants with a shrug before slipping them on, using Emma as leverage.

"Where's the lint roller?"

"She probably knocked it under the bed again." Emma rumbled before she shucked her sleeping shorts to don a pair of skinny jeans. She kept on the T-shirt from the day before, finding it suitably clean to wear out in public.

Regina rolled her eyes and prepared to bend down in search of it before the blonde quickly stopped her. "No, let me." She kissed her cheek before getting on her hands and knees to look under the bed. It was dark. She couldn't see a damned thing.

"Uh, do you need a flashlight, sweetheart?" Regina hovered behind her.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, instead, her head under the bed as she reached for anything her hand could grab. It hit something solid which had her crawling back out, only to hit her head on the frame.

"It's a quarter to- _Shit_! Are you alright, Emma?" The brunette helped her wife up with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the object in her hand only to find out she had grabbed one of Milly's toys. Grumbling, she threw it on the floor and stomped over to the closet to dig out a pair of boots.

Regina was stifling laughter behind her; she could hear the occasional snort. "I think I'll be fine. Why don't we go?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Emma wrinkled her nose slightly before grabbing her phone and keys off the nightstand.

"Hey, Emma." The blonde felt Regina grab her arm, halting her before she could take off out of the room. The back of her head throbbed. "Baby."

She furrowed her brows for a moment, confused, until Regina took her hand to place on her stomach, a large smile consuming her face. Emma melted almost immediately at the action, her lips curving upwards as she kept her hand splayed on the small bump where their baby was growing. She felt a light flutter underneath the palm of her hand. "Yeah. I can't wait to see how much the bean has grown."

Regina chuckled softly and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her right between the eyes. "I know, my love. We will soon."

With that on the brain, Emma beamed, and went out of the room, this time much lighter than before. Her head didn't hurt as much. Regina followed behind her with a soft hum, their hands joined together as Emma pulled her along.

"Perhaps we can start thinking of names after we find out the gender." Regina suggested after the two of them were on the road, breaking the silence that had consumed the air between them.

Emma pondered for a moment. Honestly, she hadn't thought much about names. Everything so far had seemed surreal. Regina had only recently started to show and even then, she couldn't believe that the brunette was _pregnant_. And her being so meant that Emma was going to be a mother.

 _A mother_.

"Yeah," she murmured absently. A tingle of excitement coursed down her spine. She couldn't wait to meet the little one growing inside of her wife. No doubt the little bean would be adorable. But it also scared her. She didn't know how to be a mother. Swallowing thickly, she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and sighed, preparing herself for what was to come next.

She was nervous the first time they had an appointment with the doctor. That was also the first time that they ever saw their baby, something to make those positive tests more real. Regina had cried for a solid amount of time as she stared at the screen and even more so after she clutched the sonogram. Emma didn't want to admit she had a few tears of her own.

And, now, here they were again. This time they would find out the gender. Regina didn't want to keep it a secret until the birth. She wanted a name picked out and baby items that matched. Emma couldn't have cared less, but she was excited nonetheless. After finding out, she could tell her parents. Speaking of, the two of them had announced that Emma would be expecting a little brother just last month.

"Regina Mills," Regina spoke to the front desk attendant and it wasn't until then that Emma had realized the two of them made it inside. She always seemed to get caught up in her mind. She sighed and smiled, regardless, her excitement and nerves gripping her.

The woman behind the desk smiled at them and nodded. "Perfect. The doctor should be with you shortly."

"Thank you," the brunette said, dipping her head before she turned to take a seat in the waiting area, Emma following after her. Once they settled into their seats, Regina turned towards her and grinned. "Are you excited, dear?" Emma nodded. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Not really," the blonde admitted, fingers tracing the seam of her jeans. "I'm still trying to process everything."

The brunette laughed and took her hand. "I am, too. Sometimes I find myself forgetting that I'm even pregnant until I get cramps, or nauseous, or look in the mirror…" She trailed off, shaking her head with an amused smile.

Emma found herself chuckling this time, flipping her hand over to lace their fingers together. "The way you're describing it makes me not want to get pregnant, like, ever."

"You don't have to, my swan," Regina murmured softly.

"I know, but," she said, sighing softly. "I know that you wanted more than one kid."

"We'll see where this takes us, okay?" The brunette leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Adoption is always an option, as well, Emma."

The younger woman nodded slightly and opened her mouth to respond when the door had opened and Regina's name was called. With a soft sigh, the two of them stood and followed the nurse back to their room. As she had prepared Regina, Emma lost herself in her thoughts, thinking back to what Regina had said.

Adoption was something that Emma had considered during the process of getting pregnant. She wouldn't mind taking in a child or two to save them from some of the disgusting homes out there. The blonde knew what it was like to be tossed back and forth from home to home, which had also brought forth the idea of fostering children as well. She hadn't said a thing to Regina about it, but the thought had crossed her mind a time or two. They could also always adopt the children that they fostered, as well, to prevent them from getting tossed elsewhere. If she could help just one desperate soul, she would do it without hesitation.

Also, the more that she had watched Regina progress through her pregnancy, the less that she wanted to carry a child herself. The thought, at first, had excited her. She would carry their child and be happy and then give birth and little diapers and rattles would sing a song. But the horrors of it was slowly creeping into reality and breaking her dream, and that had terrified her senseless.

And, honestly, at points, she had no desire to carry a child. It was odd, thinking about herself being the one to do so. She shuddered at the thought. Maybe, if she changed her mind, one day she would, but that day was nowhere in the near future.

"Hello, Regina. It's good to see you back." The doctor's masculine voice withdrew Emma from her thoughts and brought her attention to the clean-shaven man who had entered. He was short with kind, green eyes and a friendly smile. "How are you two doing today?"

"Good. Nervous," Regina answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Emma smiled, herself, and replied with a, "me too."

The doctor chuckled softly and grabbed the strange gel that always had Emma's nose wrinkling. "This can be an exhilarating experience," he said, moving towards the brunette who had started to lift her shirt up to her breasts, exposing the soft, protruding flesh of her stomach. "You're showing more since the last time we saw each other."

Regina wore a proud smile and nodded, but it was Emma who had spoken. "And she's a lot more crankier."

" _Emma_ ," the brunette reprimanded, nose twitching. The man only laughed as he spread the substance on her wife's stomach. "I've been tired. I've found it difficult to find sleep."

"Ah, yes. That's normal, though it tends to happen later in the pregnancy." He smiled and wheeled his stool over along with the ultrasound machine. "Have you had any cravings yet?"

The brunette pressed her lips together sheepishly when Emma looked at her, smirking, because yes, she had and Emma never let her live it down. "For some reason I have been eating quite a bit of crackers."

"Yeah, my fish crackers." Emma sneered playfully, but the smile on her face was nothing but fond. "We went through three boxes just this week."

"Fish crackers?" The doctor quirked a brow.

"Not real fish ones. They're the Goldfish ones and they were for the house." Regina narrowed her eyes on her wife for a moment before her cheeks bloomed a deep shade of pink.

Their doctor laughed and shook his head. "I hope you keep hydrated." He flicked on the machine and sat ready, eyes on the two. "Are you ready?"

Emma could hear her wife swallow thickly as she nodded, and the blonde had, too, looking to the blank image on the screen. Heart thudding in her chest, she watched as the doctor started, moving the probe over the olive skin of her wife's stomach. Quickly, she guided her attention toward the screen to see the image of an odd blob, her heart skipping a beat. She felt Regina's hand curl into her own and she smiled absently, squeezing it.

"There's your little one," he said, pointing to the screen with his free hand. "There's the head," he continued, moving the probe around as he continued to elaborate on what they were seeing on the screen.

When Emma looked to her wife, she could see the tears welling in her chestnut orbs once again. A grin tugged at her lips at the sight before she squeezed the older woman's hand.

"That's our baby," Regina whispered, almost as if in disbelief.

"It is," she murmured in response, emerald orbs flying back towards the screen. "So tiny…"

The doctor paused for a moment with a smile on his own face. No doubt he had done this plenty of times for other couples, yet he didn't seem to mind, nor grow impatient as they stared at the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?" He asked kindly, shifting the probe to a different angle.

It took a moment for Regina to respond. She swallowed, her words stuck in her throat before she nodded, a soft sob sounding as she finally threw out her answer. "Yes, please."

Emma leaned down to press a kiss to Regina's temple which had earned a watery smile in return. It hadn't taken long before the doctor announced his findings, gaining the couple's attention. "Are you ready?" When the two merely nodded, he continued, his smile only growing. "You two are having a boy, or your baby has an extra appendage."

"A boy?" Regina gasped softly, looking closely at the screen with a bright smile.

Emma hadn't quite heard at first until it sunk in. She smiled soon, though, something that matched her wife's; wide, easy, and bright. "A boy," she echoed, squeezing Regina's hand tightly. She felt tears draw themselves to her eyes.

"That's wonderful." Regina chuckled softly, finally catching the blonde's gaze. "I know that you were hoping for one."

Emma offered a guilty smile. "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't care, either way. I would love them no matter what." The blonde giggled, though, and couldn't help the smile that was glued onto her face.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, pulling away the probe and turning off the machine. He offered Regina a rag to clean up before standing from his spot. "I can get the sonograms for you two and then you're free. Do you have any questions?"

Emma couldn't seem to find the logic in her brain to even breathe in that moment. She was having a _son_ , and it was then that a name crossed her mind. Regina merely nodded, thanked the doctor, and cleaned up, smiling as Emma had.

"You look happy, my love," she commented, discarding the rag into a bin before pulling her shirt down to sit up.

"I am," Emma replied, taking a few steps back as the older woman prepared to stand. "I got to see our baby. Gods, our _son_."

Regina let out a breathless chuckle and nodded, a hand falling to her stomach, cupping the swollen surface. "I can't believe it. It's… _wow_."

Wow was correct. Emma, herself, could still hardly believe any of it, even as it happened. She sighed softly and placed a hand over her wife's, humming softly. "I already love him so much." Emma had noticed the way Regina's features had seemed to soften at her words.

"I do, too," she murmured softly, her hand moving slightly over her stomach as Emma's followed. "Gods, there's so much we can get for him."

"You're thinking about shopping _already_?" Emma scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes. "We still need a name."

"Yes, yes, a _name_." She looked up, dark eyes narrowing into slits. "I knew that would bite me in the ass sooner or later."

"Well, have you thought of anything?" Emma pressed, a brow quirked.

"Well," the brunette murmured, eyes casting down. "Not exactly."

"Regina?" The doctor entered the room, a small envelop in his hand. "I've got your baby pictures here."

The older woman seemed glad for the intrusion for she stood and gently plucked the envelope from the doctor's hand. "Thank you. I appreciate it. All of this."

"Of course, Regina. It's my job." He chuckled softly and took a step back. "I'll see you back here in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Right," she answered, tucking the envelope into her purse.

"Good. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." He nodded one last time before saying his goodbyes and left. The two followed after him to checkout and schedule a new appointment, in which Emma had quickly typed into her phone for a reminder. She faintly wondered if Regina would be reluctant to get up for that appointment as well.

The two of them exited the building and headed back to the yellow Bug that Emma had driven there. It was Regina who had spoken when they settled in and Emma began to pull out of the parking spot, a smarmy grin on her face. "Have _you_ thought of any names?"

Emma wrinkled her nose at the question and shot a look to her wife. "I don't know. Maybe. Kinda."

"Maybe, kinda?" Regina quirked a brow at her lover's indecisive answer. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I sorta got to thinking about a boy's name. Sometimes people want their kid's name to have significance and since no boy name really held any in mine, I thought about you."

"Me?" The brunette's voice was quiet.

"I was… I know how you talk about your father and how you loved him, and how you lost him so early in your life." Emma's own voice grew softer the more she spoke, almost as if she had lost the courage to give her answer.

"What, what do you mean, Emma?"

"I was thinking Henry would be a good name."


	12. The Blanket

Emma heard the wooden floor creak as a pair of feet padded across it. The blonde shrunk in her spot on the couch, green eyes, guilty, fixated on the flat screen of the television. Sunlight shone through the blinds behind it, bathing the room in a pale, golden glow and it was then that she knew what she had done.

The door to the bathroom had clicked shut and she quelled the knot in her stomach for the time being as she focused her attention on the screen and the controller in her hand, mashing several buttons. She lost time as she slowly immersed herself, once again, until a pair of footsteps sounded behind her. The overwhelming presence had her pausing the game that she played and crane her neck to see a very tired version of her wife's smile, already painted a deep crimson.

"Have you been to bed yet?" A croaky voice inquired. "Or were you up all night?"

"Well…" Emma started, her face burning with shame. "I _meant_ to, but I finally beat this one level I've been stuck on _forever_."

"And that resulted in you playing for… _Gods_ ," she said, pausing in thought, "for about eight hours?"

"It hasn't been _eight_ hours, Gina." Emma frowned slightly, slowly doubting her words.

"It's seven, my love. We – _I_ went to bed around midnight. You _were_ supposed to follow me." A brow quirked and the blonde knew she was doomed. But then she smiled, _tsk_ ing softly as she did so. "It's a good thing that I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too," she squeaked sheepishly.

Regina backed away from the couch, shaking her head with a light laugh, and moved back down the hallway. "Just remember, your parents as supposed to arrive around noon."

"I know!" Emma quickly turned back to the screen, saved her game, and quit, before getting up to follow her wife who had disappeared into their bedroom. "The whole reason why I took the day off."

"Indeed, so I suggest that you get a nap in before then. We have a long day ahead of us." The brunette was stripped of her pajamas and in the closet by the time Emma had found her, eyes squinting slightly as she looked through her clothes – or at least the ones she could still wear.

Emma grinned widely as she watched her precious wife make a face at a certain shirt and stepped forward to slip her arms around her waist, palms flat against her swollen belly, humming when she felt a small flutter. "Oh, I know how much you've been looking forward to _this_."

The brunette grumbled softly and irritably pushed aside another garment that she lost interest in. "I told you that I didn't want to go shopping with your parents, and what is the first thing that your mother suggests we do after the announcement? I couldn't refuse her, after all," she said softly, finally pulling a crimson dress from its hanger, "it _is_ her grandson and she offered to purchase a few items for him."

"I'm sorry, baby." The blonde started to move her hands, one set of fingers dancing across the soft, warm skin. "I know you think they're insufferable, but they're nice, y'know? It won't be so bad, I promise."

The older woman purred softly and leaned against her blonde wife for a moment, fingers curling into the cloth that she held. "I know. I know…" She only shook her head before pulling out of Emma's grasp and started to step into her dress. The blonde quickly offered a hand to steady her as she did so. "But, so help me _Gods_ , I _will_ flip a table if that woman starts talking about birthing videos, again."

Emma chuckled softly when Regina's dark eyes met hers, a humorless look on the latter's face. "It scares you, doesn't it?"

The brunette's upper lip twitched before she turned around, growling, "just zip me up."

"Oh, my gods, it _does_." She stared at the dark locks before her fingers fell to the zipper, finding difficulty as she pulled it up. They would need to visit the maternity wear, as well. "I mean, I guess I can see why it does. Mary Margaret basically tied me down to watch one of those freaky ass videos. I probably screamed louder than the chick."

"Good to know that I will have support," Regina muttered dryly before finding a pair of her black pumps to slip on.

"Baby, why do you torture yourself with those things?" Emma stepped out of the closet and was followed by her wife as she did the same, though she pressed forward to find something that was unknown to the blonde.

" _Because_ ," she replied, though gave no further explanation and, instead, perched on the edge of the bed as she stuffed folders into a messenger bag.

The blonde rolled her eyes and followed her as the woman collected her items for the day. "And I won't be… looking down there, probably, when you give birth."

" _What_?" Regina's head whipped up from her current agenda to look at the blonde who stared at her with a red face.

"That video was enough to scar me for life." Emma muttered, blinking rapidly as she moved to collect a fallen paper. "And I couldn't look at your vagina the same."

The brunette huffed in disgust as she snatched the paper from her wife's hand to stuff into a random folder before she stood, chestnut eyes narrowing on the blonde. "You're disgusting, Emma."

"What? You don't like me talking about your vagina?" She chased after her wife as the older woman made her way out of the bedroom.

"Will you _stop_ it?" She whipped around, nearly causing Emma to bump into her. "You know how I do not like that sort of language."

"You certainly have no problem in the heat of the moment." The blonde heard Regina scoff before she continued, dropping the messenger bag onto the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. "Wait!" Emma quickly grabbed the teacher's bag and shrugged it onto her shoulder, earning a quizzical look from the woman herself. "Since I don't have to work today, why don't you let me take you to work? And maybe we can grab a doughnut and some coffee."

"I can't drink coffee, Emma." The brunette paused, though, placing the box of cereal that she had started to retrieve back into the cupboard.

"Yeah you can, just in small amounts. Or you'd probably have killed me by now." Emma smirked when she smiled and slowly made her way over to the older woman, brows waggling. "You know a doughnut or two sounds good. And maybe they'll have hot chocolate… or a tiny, wimpy coffee size?" Slowly, the smile started to grow on full, crimson lips. "I thought so, cutie. And, besides, it gives me a chance to hang out with my beautiful wife, even if it's for, like, fifteen minutes."

"The compliments are a bit much after you bribed me with coffee and doughnuts." The brunette's smile only widened as she leaned forward to give Emma a chaste kiss, leaving her brain to swim in everything Regina. "Come, my swan, before we run out of time."

"Oh, uh, yeah!" The blonde nodded, collecting her scattered brain, and took Regina's hand to lead the older woman to the front door.

"Which car are we taking?" The teacher stopped to collect the keys on the end table by the door.

"I thought we'd just take mine since I'll be taking you to work." Emma received the keys that Regina had handed her before pulling the door open. Once Regina stepped after her into the hallway, the blonde quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Looks like we will be gaining new neighbors." Regina's voice had Emma pulling away from the door to find a few boxes decorating the hall outside the apartment door across from them.

"Hope they aren't loud." The blonde shrugged slightly and started down the hall. "And I hope they aren't using the elevators."

"Do you honestly expect someone to carry boxes up nine flights of stairs?"

"Well… no, I guess not." Emma muttered softly and stopped before the elevators, punching the down arrow. "We didn't. It's a bitch no matter what, though. I hate moving."

She felt Regina's hand take her own and give it a squeeze. A soft smile curved her lips up as she looked to the older woman, curling her fingers between their counterparts. "Man, I hope it hurries. I want more than one doughnut." Emma muttered, distracted by the length of time it was currently taking for the lift to meet their floor.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a _ding_ as the doors finally opened, revealing a tall, dark haired man and a girl no older than twelve, both holding large boxes. They offered sheepish smiles as they entered the hall, stepping around the couple as they waited.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man muttered. "You guys live on this floor?"

"Yeah," Emma responded, shifting in her spot as green eyes fell to the open doors. "Across from you, actually."

"I would shake your hand, but, as you see, they're a bit preoccupied at the moment." He chuckled softly, his eyes flicking from Emma to Regina, then to their joined hands before he tilted his head down the hall where the young girl had disappeared. "I should get goin'. I'm sure you have places to be. We should talk later."

"Oh, uh, yeah." The blonde's eyes fell away from Regina as the brunette attempted to catch the doors before they closed, jerking her slightly forward. "I'm Emma, by the way, and this is Regina."

"Oh! Nice to meet you," he said, nodding to each, eyes falling to the polite smile on the brunette's face. "I'm Neal. And that was my niece, Wendy. Well, technically she's my friend's kid, but, you know." He smiled in thought, though Emma couldn't help but to miss the sad look in his eyes, but it quickly left as those brown orbs landed on her.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Emma grinned and kept still for a moment, but it was the pulling at her hand that had her finally breaking contact.

"If you would like your doughnuts, Emma, we must go." Regina let her plastic smile widen as her own chestnut hues landed on the man. "Not that I wish to be impolite. It was certainly nice meeting you, Neal, but we really must be going."

"Of course!" He nodded and shifted the box in his arms. "I ought to get the rest of the things up here, anyways. I'll see you later?"

The blonde grinned and was soon tugged at once again as her wife urged her into the elevator. "I might be an arm short, though."

"That won't be good. For anyone, I'm sure." A twinkle shone in his eye.

"Not at all. Can't play video games without 'em!"

"I might have just found myself a new friend."

"Come on, Emma. Will you stop _flirting_?" A soft chuckle sounded from the man, resulting in a heated glare from Regina.

"See you later!" Neal said before turning down the hall.

Emma finally slipped into the elevator with her wife and frowned slightly, leaning against the bar as the doors closed. "I wasn't flirting, baby. I was only being polite."

"If that's what you call it." Regina huffed softly and watched the numbers as they descended.

The blonde couldn't get angry at her wife's words. In fact, she wanted to _laugh_ at the very thought. She turned to look at the older woman, both her brows quirked. "Is someone, dare I say, _jealous_?"

"No!" Though, her darkening cheeks had given her away. Emma smirked. "Why would I be jealous of a _man_?"

"Regina Mills is _jealous_." Emma teased, forcing more heat to draw to Regina's already pink cheeks, even as the latter had protested the very thought.

"I am _not-_ " She squealed the last word when pale fingers attached themselves to her sides, dancing mercilessly against the red fabric as she squirmed. "Stop! _Stop!_ You're going to make me urinate myself!" Her words were said with laughter; shrill and mirthful.

"Urinate yourself?" Emma chuckled at the thought of the very woman whose aura screamed sophistication to expel her bladder in a mere tickle fight.

"Need I remind you-" She broke off into laughter, using the rails along the wall as support as Emma continued to attack her. "That _your_ son is pressing against my bladder."

"Oh, _my_ son." The blonde stopped, though, for she knew it was true, and she would rather not have to make the shameful trip back upstairs. "He's only mine when he upsets you."

"Yes, that's how it is." Regina attempted to regain her composure, wiping away the small tears in the corners of her eyes. "You're the one that wanted a son to be rebellious like you."

"Well…" Emma pouted playfully and exited the elevator once the doors had opened. "How can I influence him in your womb? Explain me this."

The older woman's nose twitched. "So help me, Emma-"

"What?" The blonde crinkled her own nose and made her way to the familiar yellow Volkswagen, sticking her key in the rusting door to unlock it. "Need _I_ remind you that I'm the one that heeds your every command, you cranky pregnant woman."

"Oh, how very clever, Emma." Regina's sweet laughter filled the Bug as she slowly got into it. Emma placed the messenger bag between them before she joined her.

"Oh, you know that I love you anyways." Emma purred and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "And the little bean that you carry."

"Good," she replied jubilantly.

With a soft hum, and a light heart, Emma buckled herself up and waited for her wife to do the same before she pulled out of the parking space and onto the road. It hadn't taken long for them to arrive at the small doughnut shop a few blocks away; one that Emma had frequented often on her way to work.

"Time for doughnuts." Emma beamed as she got out of the vehicle, taking no hesitation as she made her way around to help her wife out, as well. Regina gave her a look. "Oh, I _know_. But let me do the thing for you."

"You just cannot _wait_ until I am the size of a blimp, can you?" The brunette asked, eyes narrowed, as she followed the younger woman into the shop.

Emma hummed something unintelligible, immediately taken by the strong scent of coffee and the sweet smell of deep-fried sugar. Her stomach grumbled. " _I_ just might be a blimp if I keep coming here."

Regina chuckled behind her as they made their way to the front counter. "You fit the stereotype of a police officer, dear." The words had Emma chuckling. She couldn't deny the truth.

The blonde knew what she wanted, yet she stood, stumped and in awe, as she looked over the selection, absently licking her lips. If she could stomach eating all the doughnuts they had in stock, she sure as hell would scoop them up and do so. Alas, she could not, thus she ordered her usual (and perhaps something extra) and stepped aside so Regina could place her own order.

After she was through, Emma wore a smarmy grin, and passed over her card to pay for their breakfast. " _Three_ doughnuts? Someone's hungry today."

The brunette's nostrils flared slightly, her lips downturned in an embarrassed frown. "Can you _not_ , Emma?"

"I'm kidding, baby!" The younger woman chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, but the woman had dodged her attempt. "Oh, come on, Gina. You heard what I ordered."

"Yeah, two bear claws, as always." Regina huffed, trying to keep her sour mood, but Emma could see the twitch on her lips.

"And one of those funky ass ones with the cereal on it." She chuckled and turned when her attention was grabbed by the employee. After receiving the box of their breakfast and the two beverages, she turned and found a small table hidden away in the corner.

"I simply do not understand the fad," she said, taking her seat against the window. "I don't expect something _soft_ to be _crunchy_."

"Oh, don't knock it till you try it." Emma plopped the box onto the table and handed Regina her small coffee before sitting down, herself, immediately attacking the container. Her wife only grunted before plucking out a glazed doughnut. "So, uh, what's the game plan for today? You said we were shopping later, but I thought you wanted to wait until Saturday since my parents are gonna stay overnight?"

Regina looked up from her coffee and shrugged slightly, licking her lips with a displeased frown. "Oh, do not remind me." Emma snorted and hid her laughter in her bear claw. "I know that we should, but I enjoy staying home on the weekends with you."

Emma purred at her words knowing quite well that she enjoyed doing the same. The weekends were the only times the two of them could spend together; well, and not be exhausted. "And you like the massages I give you."

"And that," she rumbled, her lips twitching. "I suppose, the more that I look at it, the quicker I want it to be over with. I am _not_ looking forward to listening to your mother _squeal_ every time she sees something that she _must have_ for hours on end."

"And those were just the magazines." The blonde grimaced and sipped at her coffee, eyes on the sparkling chestnut orbs. "So, what, if we went tonight, then it would _have_ to be cut short?"

" _Well_ …" Regina pinched her lips together, those very dark eyes shifting away, finding interest in an abandoned magazine. "Perhaps."

" _Perhaps_. I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I don't want you to wear yourself out, okay? You should've taken the day off, then." She frowned, despite the desire to smile at her adorable wife. "I don't want you straining yourself, either."

The brunette's nose twitched once again. "You fretful little swan," she murmured, shaking her head slightly. "If I start to feel tired, I will no doubt make it known, and we can go home."

Satisfied, Emma took another large bite out of her doughnut and leaned back, enjoying the silence that followed as her wife did the same. It wasn't until the blonde was halfway through her second pastry that she spoke, "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"After school will be fine. It's Friday, after all." The dark-haired woman smiled, lifting the small paper cup to her lips. "I can work on things at home."

A drawn sigh fell from the blonde's lips. "And I _guess_ that I'll have to keep you company, huh?" This earned a soft chuckle from her lover. "We should probably get going soon. Don't want you to be late."

"That would be a shame," said the brunette as she finished off her second doughnut, though despite her words, she pushed her chair away from the small table to stand.

"I thought you liked your job?" Emma collected the container and her cup before she followed the teacher out the small shop.

"I do." Regina sighed softly and waited as her wife unlocked the car before getting in, coffee cup still in hand. "But lately, it's been taking quite a bit out of me."

The blonde frowned at this news and turned to look at the older woman, a hand reaching over to settle on her thigh. "You should have taken the year off."

The brunette, though, shook her head and this time frowned, slowly moving to buckle the seat belt. "I can handle it, Emma, and, besides, we will be needing the extra money for the baby."

"But don't we have enough, right now, from your mother?"

"I don't want to have to rely on that, Emma." Her tone was stern. "Besides, we've used it, enough, with the clinic bills." She could see the older woman tense in her spot, her fingers curling into her hand.

With a sigh, Emma dropped it and headed onto the road toward the high school Regina taught at. "I just don't want you overworking yourself, Gina," she murmured softly, after a few moments of intense silence. Regina remained quiet, though, her dark eyes on the street ahead as her thoughts clouded her mind.

It was nothing new, though, for they had similar arguments in the past. The two would talk again, rationalize over what they had fought about, and come to terms. Eventually they would be in each other's arms by the end of the night.

When Emma pulled the old, yellow Bug behind a few parked cars in the drop-off zone, she snapped out of her thoughts of fights past, and looked over to the older woman who remained stone-faced.

"Look, Gina, I'm sorry," she finally spoke, her voice soft, as she reached out to the brunette. Those sharp, brown eyes met her gaze and she felt herself relax. "I know how stressed you get during the school year. You're pulling your hair out and sometimes you want to throw things. I just-"

Regina stopped her, hand in air. "Emma, I know. But I will be restless if I stayed home with nothing to do. Just grant me this much, my swan. I promise that I will take the rest of the year off once I am far enough along, alright?"

Emma sighed softly and nodded. "Alright."

"I love you, Emma, know that." The brunette grinned and it dazzled Emma's heart. She couldn't help but to smile herself. "And I must get going before I am late."

"I love you, too, Gina." She closed the distance between them to plant a quick kiss on her wife's lips before pulling away once the other woman opened her door. "I'll pick you up later, okay?"

With a short nod, Regina slipped out of the vehicle and grabbed her bag along with the container that held the rest of her breakfast. "Okay. Have a good day, honey."

"You, too." Emma beamed, even after the door was closed behind the brunette. She watched until Regina disappeared into the school before she pulled away from the curb to head home.

It hadn't taken her long before she was back home and on the couch, resuming her video game from earlier. Though, the longer that she had sat, collecting shine sprites, the more her exhaustion had weighed on her. She knew that she should have gone to bend earlier because after her parents got here, she wouldn't have a chance until later that night.

Eyes growing heavy, she resigned to saving and pausing her game, and woke up her phone to check the time. She could sneak in a three-hour nap if she was lucky enough. Pressing her lips together, she mulled over the idea. She knew that she could soldier on without it, but perhaps it would help her through the day. The coffee that she had consumed earlier with Regina hadn't seemed to have any current effect on her.

Mumbling incoherent thoughts, she decided against the nap and resumed her game, too consumed in her current mission to fall asleep now. As the time drew on, though, she felt the familiar pull behind her eyes, and when she closed them for longer than she had meant to, she felt herself falling into the abyss.

A knock had sounded at the door what felt like only minutes later. Emma was forced back from her current dream and brought back to consciousness, suddenly aware of the world around her and the cheerful tune that sounded from the television's speaks along with the sudden weight of something rumbling on her lap. With a groan, she opened her eyes to be met with a sleeping Mario on her screen and a sleeping Milly on her lap, and she chuckled to herself. She wasn't the only one that needed a nap.

It wasn't until another knock echoed through the room did she realize why she had woken up in the first place. Shaking the remnants of her dream away, she stood, placing the kitten that had made a bed of her on the ground, and slowly paced toward the door, her body swaying slightly as if she were drunk from her slumber. When she finally made it to the door and opened it, she was greeted by a smiling set of parents, both immediately hugging her as they entered the apartment with greetings that she couldn't quite process before she smiled in return.

"Hey," she said, a yawn breaking from her.

"You look like you were sleeping," Mary Margaret pointed out after Emma turned from closing the door. "Did we wake you?"

"I just dozed off. It's fine." Emma shrugged slightly, her eyes falling to a bag that the short-haired woman had been carrying. "Wha's'at?"

The schoolteacher lifted the bag with a grin before bringing it towards her daughter, chirping, "it's for you!"

She blinked. "Why would you get me something? _Huh_?" She took the simple gift bag, regardless, and eagerly looked inside.

It was David who spoke next, leaning against the couch as he faced the blonde. "Well, technically it's something that we found in the closet of your old room. We've been cleaning it out and getting it ready for the baby."

Emma's brows furrowed for a moment as she glanced at the knitted, cream-colored material. When she reached in to grab the soft fabric and pulled it out, did she find herself remembering what it was. "My baby blanket? I thought I lost this. Man… Where was it?"

"On the top shelf of the closet." Mary Margaret grinned when Emma beamed in memory. She hadn't seen the damned thing since she moved in with the Nolans. "You must have stuck it up there and forgot about it."

"Holy shit," was all that she could manage to say, holding the blanket that had once been so precious to her out to examine it. It was just as she had remembered – albeit, a little dusty. Her fingers moved over the embroidery; her name standing out in purple lettering. "I used to always keep this thing with me. I guess I didn't really need it with you guys."

Her mother smiled, wide and easy, as she watched her daughter. "Did we do good?"

"Well, hell yeah! I mean, it's nice to have this relic." She held it up to her face for a moment and inhaled; it smelled sweet and reminded her of her childhood. Tears drew themselves to her eyes suddenly and she brought the blanket away, only to hold in her arms. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, sweetheart," David said softly.

"You deserve it," Mary Margaret added.

Both her parents grinned and hugged her and, for a moment, she felt like a small child as she enjoyed their embrace and _cried_. It wasn't long, or hard, or painful; the tears were just of memories and times she wished she had with them.

With a drawn sigh, she pulled away, her face hot and wet. Sniffling, she wiped the tears away and let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, man, I didn't expect that."

"It's fine to cry every once in a while, Emma." Mary Margaret chuckled softly and kissed her cheek.

"I'm totally gonna have to show this to Gina. I don't think I've ever told her about it." With another sigh, she delicately placed the knit blanket on the back of the couch. "Maybe if I'm nice enough, I'll use it for the baby, sometimes."

"Speaking of, have you thought of any names, yet?" Her mother asked as Emma rounded the couch to sit down. She gestured for them to do the same and they soon joined her.

The blonde nodded slightly in response, her attention on the television as she quickly saved her progress and quit the game. "Yeah, we have." She turned toward them, unable to keep her excited smile at bay when she thought of her son growing inside Regina. "Since it's a boy, we're thinking about Henry."

"Henry?" Mary Margaret echoed, grinning, as she tasted her grandson's name. "Why Henry?"

"After Gina's father." Her mother seemed to nod quietly. "I'm the one who thought of it."

"Well, that's sweet." The older woman chimed softly.

"What about you guys? You never talked about a name, yet." The blonde shifted slightly, curious now to know what her little brother's name would be.

"David?" Mary Margaret turned to her husband, offering him a warm smile.

David nodded and spoke, "we were thinking about Neal."

"Neal?" Emma nodded slightly, wondering why the name sounded oddly familiar. "Any reason?"

He shook his head and shrugged, making a slight face. "No, not really. We thought over a few names and we liked that one the most."

"Hm." She narrowed her eyes slightly. It wasn't anyone that she knew within the family. With a slight shrug, herself, she grinned. "Neal. I like it." Her eyes fell to Mary Margaret's swollen stomach and she grinned, leaning down slightly to speak, "hi Neal! I'm your big sister, Emma. I can't wait to meet you."

Her mother seemed to respond jovially to her speech before making a soft noise, a hand falling to the side of her stomach. "Oh! I think he hears you!"

Emma's mouth formed an O as she looked up at her mother, surprised. "Really?" When she nodded, and took the blonde's hand to place on her stomach, she could feel a rhythmic movement. It was a little stronger than what she normally felt with Regina. "He's wanting to come out now, huh?"

"Oh, I hope not! We would have some serious words. He needs to grow for a couple more months." Mary Margaret's words had the blonde laughing.

"Kinda the opposite with Gina. She wants Henry the hell out." Emma murmured, straightening back out. "I mean, I guess she doesn't mind, _sometimes_. But, she doesn't really get much sleep and she's in the bathroom a lot. Peeing or vomiting, that I don't know."

The brunette frowned slightly at this. "I have a few remedies to help her out. We'll have to talk later."

"Bet she'll appreciate that." The blonde leaned back and stretched slightly, her drowsiness absent for now. She was sure it would return later.

A few moments of silence passed before David broke it, hooking a thumb toward the door. "Is someone moving?"

Emma scrunched her nose up for a moment as to what he meant before she remembered this morning and the man the two had run into on their way out. It was then where she knew the familiarity of the name. "Yeah. Some dude. His name is actually Neal. I was wondering where I heard that from."

David chuckled softly. "Interesting. Does he seem nice? Good neighbor material?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's around my age. Maybe a little older. He doesn't look too much of a party guy. He had a little girl helping him, but I don't know if she's living with him." Emma pressed her lips together slightly. She and Regina had lucked out on the last neighbors that had lived across from them. It was an old, married couple; no kids, as far as she had known, though, they never really conversed.

"Hopefully he won't be too bad," her father added.

"Yeah. Our last ones were a dream and we haven't had any since. So, I hope not." The blonde shrugged. "He said he likes video games, so we'll see. Maybe I'll make another friend."

"It's always good to befriend your neighbors!" Mary Margaret beamed. "You never know when you might need their help."

"True, I guess." Emma nodded slightly and blinked when she felt a weight fall on her legs. Her eyes slid to her lap where Milly now resided, blinking up at her with jade eyes and a soft _mew_. " _This cat_."

Mary Margaret, though, seemed more pleased with the feline's presence as she reached out to scratch her behind the ear, giggling softly. "She's so cute, Emma."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should take her." The blonde grumbled, though a finger moved to stroke the purring cat's puffed out chest.

"Oh, no, why?" The brunette paused, frowning at her daughter.

"She peed on my clothes, like, three times now. And I have countless scratches because she decides to do this thing where she tries to launch at you, only to dig her damn claws in, and realize she can't make it." She glared at the small cat, but, for some reason, she just couldn't bring it to herself to hate the sleek-pelted animal.

"Have you not trained her?" Mary Margaret resumed her strokes to Milly's head.

"She has a litter box that she uses, but sometimes she likes to shit in Gina's heels." Although, that one, she couldn't help but to snort at, attempting to keep her laughter at bay. It was hilarious when, one day, the brunette had gone to put on the shoe, only to notice a little gift left for her by their furry baby. She fumed for a while and damn well near threw the poor cat outside until Emma calmed her down enough and stuck the cute, furry creature in her face.

Why they tolerated that cat, they didn't know, but they loved her regardless.

David wore an amused grin, but his wife kept frowning. "Have you told her not to do that?"

"What?" Emma blinked. "What am I supposed to say to her?" She looked at the cat curled up in her lap and drew the feline's attention before mock-scolding her, "you are not to poop in the pregnant, hairless, two-legged cat's high heels, do you understand? Next time you do it, may the cat Gods help you."

Even that struck a humored grin on her mother's face. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Cats aren't dogs. These furry babies with razors on their feet do not give two fucks what you think." She shook her head and, as she said that, the cat jumped off her lap and trotted over to her food dish. "See?"

"Has she done it again?"

"Not yet, but then again, we learned to keep the closet door closed. And the bedroom door when we aren't in there." She let her gaze drift from the cat and land back on her mother. "I guess she's just preparing us for a baby, or kids, kinda. I mean, I hope our kid doesn't shit in our shoes, though. There will be stern words."

Her mother merely shook her head, giggling softly. "Who knows? But, I _do_ have books with tips on what and what not to do, or teach, your toddler. And quite a few that I had picked up from the book store the other day. I brought them with me!"

As she was preparing to dig those very books out of her bag, Emma looked desperately at her father, as if asking for some way to stop the nightmare that was about to be wrought upon them, but he only shook his head, sympathetic.

Unfortunately, that's how Emma had to spend the remaining hours until she could pry herself away to pick up Regina. Of course, she _did_ learn a thing or two along the way, and thankfully, there weren't any gross pictures provided, so she didn't mind _too_ much. Although, she knew she would no doubt have to suffer through it again when Mary Margaret would show Regina. And the only reason why she knew that was because the pixie-haired woman had enthusiastically stated so.

That wouldn't be until later, though, because, as of now, she was currently leaving to pick her wife up from work, her parents in tow. The two had decided to follow Emma in David's truck while she drove her Bug, as per the only reason being, if they were to go shopping tonight after dinner, there would be no room to put their purchases. Also, she was glad to have at least a little time away from Mary Margaret's constant talk about babies and birth, which both terrified and grossed Emma out.

She almost had second thoughts on having this baby. _Almost_.

By the time her thoughts had finally cleared of Mary Margaret and her creepy facts, Emma was parked behind a row of cars outside the high school. Here she thought she could have gotten away from those thoughts, but, of course, her luck was not that great, and neither were the noisy teenagers as they hung around the schools, fooling around and chattering with one another.

Crinkling her nose in disgust, her forest eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face; for her wife. She couldn't see her just yet. Sighing, she decided to check her phone as she always did when bored, searching for messages that weren't there and webpages no longer available. She was pulled from her mindless boredom when the door had opened and Regina started to enter the vehicle, her bag dropping between her feet.

"Hi baby!"

"Hi, my love."

Emma hummed, leaning over to give that woman a quick kiss before she put her seat belt on. "How was your day?"

Regina's face seemed to light up at her lover's words and shrugged, clicking the seat belt into place. "Not too bad. My feet ache and I'm sure my ankles are swollen by now, but I'll survive."

The blonde frowned slightly at this as she shifted gears to pull from the curb. "Oh, no, baby… Do you want me to give you leg rubs when we get home?"

The brunette seemed to purr at the thought. "That would be lovely."

As Emma pulled back onto the main road, she saw David's truck pull slowly in behind them. "My parents are here."

"Of course. How are they doing?"

"No too bad. They're behind us." She chuckled softly when Regina had twisted to look behind them.

"So, they are."

"Are you still up for shopping tonight, or should we wait until tomorrow?" The blonde started off toward the restaurant they had chosen the night before. Sure, it was early, but she was _hungry_. At the thought of food and the sudden rumble of her stomach, she realized that she hadn't eaten lunch.

Regina was quiet for a moment, and in that moment, Emma turned her gaze to look at her, frowning slightly. The brunette sighed softly. "I didn't really want to do the shopping tomorrow."

"Baby, if your ankles are swollen and you're uncomfortable, don't force yourself to walk around any more than you should." She reached over with one hand and sought out her lover's hand, smiling when she found it actively locate her own and squeeze.

"I know, my swan, but-"

" _Gina_ , no buts." She squeezed the brunette's hand before quirking a brow at her, though it didn't last long as she brought her attention back to the road. "We'll go eat dinner, then we'll head home. If you feel up to it, maybe we can go out later, okay?"

"Alright." The brunette's lips twitched despite the defeated sigh. " _If_ I feel like putting up with your overprotectiveness."

"I love you." Emma grinned.

Regina muttered her words in response, "I love you, too." Though, even as she tried to remain ticked by Emma's insistence, the smile on her face couldn't seem to be hidden.

"I see that smile starting." The blonde pulled to a stop at a red light and turned her gaze to her wife, smirking. "C'mon. Let me see it." The brunette couldn't help but to let the smile expand, digging into her cheeks and reaching her eyes, a helpless giggle following. "There it is!"

"You need to stop your unfair advantages," the older woman rumbled.

"What unfair advantages?"

"You make me smile." Regina's nose twitched slightly. "Even when I do not want to."

"'Cause I have that effect." The blonde smirked, again, and took off once the light had changed.

" _Sure_ , dear."

With a hum, Emma turned into the restaurant's parking lot. She figured by this time of day that there wouldn't be many people here, though, she found that she was soon wrong. It took her several moments to find an open parking space, and then some, as she waited for her parents to do the same.

Once everyone was settled, the four of them entered the restaurant and were, luckily, able to be seated right away. They caught up as they ate, speaking of work and the disinteresting things that happened during. When they had finished their meal, the four decided to head back to the apartment, going against the idea of shopping that night (much to Regina's dismay and Emma's delight).

"Oh, yeah, Gina!" Emma exclaimed when they finally arrived at the apartment, her eyes landing on the blanket that lay abandoned on the back of the couch. "I completely forgot. Mary Margaret and David found it."

"Found what, now?" The older woman looked lost as she followed behind her wife when the blonde move toward the couch to grab said object.

"My baby blanket." She grinned and turned to show the brunette the knit blanket, Mary Margaret smiling behind the two.

Regina looked at it for a moment, a hand moving to touch the fabric as her brows knit, a slight frown on her face. "You have a baby blanket?"

"Yeah," she replied, shifting it to show her name stitched in purple. "It's the only thing I have from my birth parents."

"You never told me about it." She looked thoughtful as she continued to gaze at it before her chestnut hues lifted to emerald.

Emma pressed her lips together, guilty, as she moved to spread it out on the back of the couch. "I guess I never thought about it. It slipped my mind when I misplaced it." She shrugged slightly, turning to look at the older woman. "I used to carry it around with me everywhere when I was younger. And I used it most every night when I slept. I guess I just grew out of it."

Regina's lips twitched slightly as she moved forward. Emma soon found herself engulfed in a sea of spicy perfume. "That's cute," she purred, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Perhaps I should make one for Henry, hm?"

The blonde found herself grinning at the thought and she nodded, leaning into her wife when the woman remained. "That would be so cute! I could see him running around, using it as a cape, or something."

The brunette chuckled. "Is that what you did?"

"I… uh, I honestly don't remember." She frowned slightly, and when she did, so did her wife. "I just know I was attached to it."

"No mind," she murmured, touching the younger woman's cheek. "Why don't we get settled. You still have leg-rubbing to do."

Emma gladly accepted the subject change, keeping her mind from falling into the darkness of her childhood. "And listen to what Mary Margaret learned from her books." She exchanged a quick smile with her mother as the woman perked from her spot after hearing her name. Though, when she looked back to Regina, she saw the look of impending dread on her face. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Of course. I simply cannot wait to hear what you have learned." The English teacher looked behind her to the pixie-haired woman and forced a smile. She gestured toward the sitting area. "Have a seat."

Emma kept her smirk hidden as she watched David take the loveseat as she and Regina took the couch, the latter removing her heels with a soft grunt while they waited for Mary Margaret to gather her books. When her stocking-clad legs were settled on Emma's lap, she frowned, noticing the indents that her footwear had left. Gingerly, she traced the creases, her emerald eyes meeting the familiar gaze of her lover's.

"How did you survive all day with those on? It looks like they were becoming one with your feet."

Regina giggled softly at the tentative touches, squirming, and merely shrugged. "I get used to them. Maybe they go numb. And, sometimes, I take them off while I am at my desk."

Emma snorted softly and started on massaging one of her wife's feet, earning a soft purr from the woman.

"That feels nice."

"I bet. Get some feeling back into 'em." The blonde worked her way up, gently massaging the older woman's leg. Gods, she was definitely on the fence about carrying a baby, herself, with what she had witnessed from her wife thus far. And on top of all what Mary Margaret had shared with her, her wits were at an end.

Shaking the thoughts away, she drew her attention up to her mother who had finally joined them, books in hand. David helped her as she took the open spot next to him.

"Alright! I got everything here. Regina, you can look through the book." Mary Margaret beamed as she leaned forward as much as her swollen belly would allow to hand Regina one of the books. Emma pressed her lips together, attempting to keep her twitching lips from curling into a devious smile. Regina merely received it with a bland look, though Emma could see the curiosity shining behind her dark eyes.

Mary Margaret began to explain what she had told Emma earlier as Regina flipped through the book, engrossed by the several photos that the blonde couldn't see. By the end of the night – or at least Mary Margaret's elaborate detail of a baby from conception to birth, and parts thereafter – Regina was, to say the least, horrified (much to Emma's utter amusement).

"Why do you let her say these things to me?" The teacher spoke to her blonde wife after Mary Margaret and David disappeared to the guest bedroom to retire their items.

She smirked and answered, "Because she told them to me and it's only right that you should suffer, too."

"You're an asshole, Emma Mills." Regina's lips twitched despite her narrowed eyes.

"Hey! I gave you leg rubs."

"That still does not make you any less of an asshole." A smile broke wide across her face, though. She sighed softly, setting the book that she still held aside. "Why did I agree to carry this baby?"

"Because you said it would be a wonderful experience and you're getting old? _Ow!_ " Apparently, that was the wrong answer. She glared at the older woman. "There's no turning back, so stop hitting me."

Regina submitted herself to a soft sigh and ran her fingers over her protruding belly. "I'm sorry, my love. It's… frightening the way your mother speaks of things."

"I know. I'm freaking out and I'm not even the pregnant one." The blonde's lips twitched when her lover chuckled, but it was short live. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she shifted, one of her own hands falling to Regina's stomach, her fingers following olive ones. "It won't be so bad, baby. It hasn't really been this far, right?"

"Well, I cannot say that it has been the easiest of rides so far. But, I suppose you're right. I'm just letting it get to my head." She merely shook her head, a smiling lilting her lips as she watched Emma's fingers and caught them with hers to lace together.

"It'll be worth it in the end, yeah?" Emma grinned, squeezing her wife's hand. "We'll have a cute little baby."

Regina sighed softly and nodded. "Indeed, my swan. And we'll gain our own experiences with him."

"Right? We already have." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Like when you were craving pickles and made me go to the store to get some. And when I got home, you said they were the wrong kind, and cried until I kissed you just to shut you up."

The brunette's lips twitched at the memory. "You know, pickles _do_ sound good right about now."

"Oh, no. I am _not_ going through _that_ again."

"Oh, come on, Emma. _Please?_ "

The blonde narrowed her eyes. Regina looked at her with a slight pout on her crimson lips and a soft sparkle in her eye. "We're supposed to be watching a movie."

"The store isn't that far away." The brunette tilted her head slightly, smirking. "I will give you kisses?"

Emma snorted. " _Really_? Kisses?"

"Well, _fine_. Be mean to your pregnant wife. Need I remind you that _you're_ the one who did this to me." Regina's arms crossed over her chest and Emma couldn't tell if the woman was being serious.

"Wait, _what_? Last I recalled, I didn't have a penis." The younger of the two quirked a brow.

" _Yes_ , but you _are_ the one that put the-"

Emma held a hand up, eyes widening. "Okay, okay. I guess I did knock you up… in some way. Just…" She sighed softly, reluctant to leave her wife's side for _pickles_ of all things. Why couldn't Regina crave something like tacos or ice cream? Emma could certainly dig her hands into that right about now.

Regina's lips parted as if she were to speak, but instead, she leaned forward to claim Emma's own. The blonde was taken aback at first, but immediately responded, melting into the sweet gesture. She could never tire of her wife's soft and intoxicating lips.

She could feel the older woman grin as she merely continued to kiss her, her tongue soon invading the blonde's mouth, leaving Emma with the minty taste of the gum Regina chewed not an hour before. Emma resigned herself and got lost in the kiss, a soft groan drawing from her as those spicy, full lips moved against her own and a pair of hands explored her curves.

The blonde didn't know when it had happened, but as she ran her hands over her wife's plump rear, she found that Regina had made it onto her lap, straddling her thighs. She could feel the curve of her stomach as she pressed against her and the flutter of her heart, matching the pace of her own.

Her lips detached from her wife's only to trail along her cheek and jaw, quickly finding solace at the crook of her neck, which had earned a few delicious gasps as she nipped the tender flesh. She felt lips moving along her own jaw, soon enough, but the connection hadn't lasted long when she heard someone clear their throat.

Flushing with embarrassment, Emma pulled from her hiding place to see her father standing there with an equally as mortified expression. Emma quickly removed her hand from her wife's thigh and attempted to tug down the fabric that seemed to have shifted up, only to find resistance.

"We can, uh, leave you two alone for a bit. We can watch the movie tomorrow." David's voice broke the awkward silence.

"N-No, no," Emma began, eyes falling from her father to her wife, who had remained in her lap. It wasn't until she noticed that her arm was wrapped around the woman did she realize why the brunette hadn't moved. Once she released her grip, Regina carefully shifted into the spot next to her, wriggling slightly as she pulled her dress down. "I'm, uh… I've got to get some pickles from the store."

Regina turned her attention to the man, a hand moving to wipe around her mouth. "I apologize. It's my fault. I was convincing her to make the trip for me."

Emma only shrunk in her spot at the woman's words, wishing she could disappear in that moment.

But David only laughed as his wife finally joined him, coming from the bathroom. "I see. Well, that's no problem. We can wait."

"Wait for what, now?" Mary Margaret asked, moving beside her husband who still stood awkwardly beside the couch.

"Emma's making a trip to the store for pickles."

"Oh." The schoolteacher smiled and nodded, her eyes landing on her daughter. Then her brows furrowed as they fell to the blonde's lips. "Uh…" She looked back to her husband and the same look he still wore, putting the pieces slowly together. " _Oh_."

Emma quickly wiped at her mouth, silently cursing the lipstick, and popped up from her spot. "So, uh, yeah. Do you want anything?"

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head and David followed suit. "I'm alright. We'll just, ah, wait."

When Emma nodded, her cheeks still red, the two found their spots on the loveseat again as the youngest of the group made her way towards the door. "I'll be back."

Emma had tried her very best to hurry with the trip. She made it in minimal time to the store only a few blocks away and collected every damn kind of pickle they had on their shelves. The cashier had given her an odd look and Emma vaguely remembered muttering about having a pickle party before she hastily ushered herself out with the several plastic bags of clinking pickle jars.

She would have estimated it to be a half hour later by the time she was struggling with the bags as she attempted to gather them all from her car. The soft _clink_ of the glass banging against one another worried her, hoping that she hadn't broken a jar or two. The damn bags were _heavy_.

"Do you need any help?" A voice queried behind her and her cheeks were set aflame.

"Oh, uh…" Emma couldn't find her words and, instead, thanked her new neighbor, Neal, as he took a few bags from the car, despite the duffle bag strapped to his shoulder. "Thanks.

"Man, what do you have in here?" He asked, a lilt of humor in his voice.

"Uh… _pickles_." She muttered the last word before locking her Bug up and moving toward the apartment.

At the answer, the man lifted one of his arms to peer into the bags, eyes widening. " _All_ of 'em are pickles?"

Emma punched the elevator button and waited for it to arrive, her smile tight as she turned her attention to him. "Oh, uh… yeah."

Neal stood there for a moment, quiet, as if he were attempting to process it. Once the lift had arrived and the two entered, did he finally speak, bringing the imminent question into the conversation. "Do you really like pickles or something? Like, _why_ so many?"

The blonde hit the button for their floor and leaned against the elevator wall, stretching her arm slightly as it grew sore from the weight. "Well, I do. But, uh, not that much." She shrugged, eyes on the numbers as they passed each floor. "My wife was craving them."

"You wife?" He blinked, a look of surprise on his face, and maybe a hint of disappointment behind his brown eyes.

"Yeah. The woman I was with earlier. I introduced you to her." She shifted slightly when the sound indicated their arrival to the tenth floor. The two exited and started down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. Dark hair, a little impatient, maybe too formal. I remember her." Neal nodded slightly, the bags crinkling as he shifted them. Emma grinned, amused, at his description of her wife. "I didn't take her for a pickle person, but, then again…"

"She's pregnant and that's all she's been really craving, aside from a shit ton of doughnuts." The blonde snorted. "Nice to know what you think of her, though."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean anything by it." He offered a sheepish smile and stopped when Emma searched her pocket for a key. "She seems… er, nice."

"She really is. You just have to get to know her… and not get between her and her coffee." It took her a moment to fish the key from her pocket, the plastic bags making her fingers sore.

"Then we might have to get together some time."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded and struggled with the lock until she felt the door – and her arm – get pulled away as the very woman in subject opened it. She offered her a sheepish smile and held the bags up. "Hi, baby, I got your pickles."

But those animated brown eyes were narrowed and Emma could sense the sudden emotion pouring off her. "What is it you were talking about?"

Neal, still behind Emma, merely grinned as if he hadn't noticed the hostility toward him, the bags in his hand getting offered to the brunette. "I was just telling Emma that the three of us should get together sometime in the future."

" _Uh-huh_." Regina slowly nodded and took the bags from the man before stepping back to allow her wife inside. Emma pressed her lips together and crossed over the threshold, stepping into the brunette's personal bubble. She could feel the older woman's warm breath against her skin.

"Come on, Gina. You know that I'm only yours. Plus, dudes aren't really my thing."

"It's not you that I'm worried about, my swan."

"So, I'll, uh, just get back over to my place." Neal cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back, drawing Emma's attention to their neighbor. She offered him an awkward smile. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, by the way. Appreciate it." He nodded at her words before exchanging a tense goodbye. The door closed behind him per Regina's doing.

" _What_?" Emma asked after an intense stare from her lover.

"He's going to be a problem," she replied, heading toward the kitchen with her bags of pickles. Emma followed suit, setting the bags onto the counter with a soft hiss. She looked at her aching fingers, finding the unpleasant indents left by the plastic handles.

"Why?" She unloaded the pickles, but she didn't receive an answer as Regina had done the same, her eyes widening at the amount of pickles displayed before her.

"How many jars did you get, Emma?"

She felt blood rush to her face as she played with a jar that she held, looking absently at the label. "A lot because I couldn't remember what kind you liked and by doing this, you won't cry again and you'll have a shit ton of choices. I mean, we have bread and butter ones, and we have sliced, and we have dill, and we have whole, and here are some that are kosher." She held the jar up that she had and gave her an innocent smile.

Regina could only sigh before taking the jar, inspecting it as she turned it over in her hands. "Thank you, honey." When she met Emma's gaze, the blonde could melt, especially when she saw the soft and sweet smile on those pink lips. Her mangled fingers were definitely worth it. "Well, I do quite like the whole ones, the most. I'm not very fond of the sweet ones."

The blonde smirked. "'Cause you look perverted sucking on 'em?"

"Wha- Emma. No." The brunette glared at her. "We are not going through this again."

"Oh, _fine_." Emma wrinkled her nose slightly before making her way fully into the kitchen so she could put away the excess jars of pickles once her wife had taken interest in a certain one. "I'll have to see if my parents want some, then." She paused to turn toward the living room expecting to find the two where she had left them, but the seats were empty.

"They decided to head to bed, dear." Regina answered the unspoken question, her words a soft grunt as she started to open the jar. She was quickly denied as much when Emma took it from her and did so herself, setting the now-open container in front of the flustered brunette. "You know, I could very well do that myself."

"I don't want you straining yourself, baby." Emma kissed her cheek before going back to her previous duty.

"You keep saying that about _everything_ , Emma. Next thing I know, you won't let me wipe my own ass because it's 'too stressful.'" A dry look was shot her way but Emma quickly turned, attempting to hide her smirk. "I am still me, darling."

"I know. But…" She frowned slightly and closed the distance between them, her arms slipping around Regina from behind as the older woman started nibbling on a pickle. "It's my job to fret over you, my cute little panda bear."

Regina huffed softly but leaned against her anyways. "I have no other choice but to accept my fate, do I?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me." She beamed like an idiot and nosed her soft, raven locks, unable to help inhaling the sweet scent that she had grown to know as Regina Mills.

"Out of everyone in the world, I'm glad that it's you that I am stuck with." There was a soft crunch as the brunette bit into her pickle and Emma couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want it any other way," Emma purred, her hands resting on her wife's belly. She sighed softly and let the silence consume her, knowing the brunette was smiling even though she couldn't see her. She was grateful for the woman in her arms and the life inside her. If something happened to them, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

" _Why_ did I agree to this ridiculous idea, again?" Regina asked as she followed Emma and her parents through a brightly lit, pastel-themed store, pushing a small cart before her.

This was their third store of the day. They had woken early in the morning to set off on their journey to several shops; both big and small. If it wasn't enough to be woken at the godforsaken hour of six, her back was starting to ache and her feet were already killing her while Mary Margaret's insufferably cheery voice squealed every time she saw something that she _had_ to have.

She had nothing against the woman, though her enthusiasm was sickening. Regina was excited, herself, of course, but she just couldn't bring herself to smile through the exhaustion that tugged at her with every step and the migraine forming behind her left eye. Her ideal shopping trip for the baby was with her wife and her wife only, but alas, as everything was, she had gotten roped into doing this with the Nolans.

Emma's voice was distant, drawing her from her thoughts. "Gina? You okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked slightly, noting that they had stopped before a display of cute stuffed animals.

"You look like you were spacing off or something." Emma's amused grin curved her thin lips.

"I am," she admitted, leaning against the cart with a heavy sigh. "I'm still tired."

"Me too," her wife mumbled, those soft, emerald eyes moving from Regina's gaze to follow her parents who had disappeared a few aisles away. "Donno why we had to get up so damn early."

"Because your parents wanted to return to Storybrooke before nightfall." Which the thought had Regina digging through her purse for her cellphone to check the time. It wasn't even ten yet. She sighed.

"Are you okay, though, Gina?" Emma stepped forward, no doubt noticing the discomfort on her face when she shifted, a sharp pain in her back that soon settled to stiffness.

"I'll make it," she said, smiling inwardly at her lover's concern. As much as she had complained, she did take appreciation in her doting wife. The woman truly was a sweetheart.

"Are you sure, baby? Because we can go home. They won't mind." But Regina merely shook her head, leaving Emma to sigh. "Fine." The blonde turned her attention to the display before her own squeal filled the air.

The brunette had to double-take to make sure she wasn't Mary Margaret before finding a stuffed animal thrown in her face. She blinked slightly before she noticed it to be in the shape of a panda with soft colors and large eyes.

"It's _so_ cute! And it's a panda." Emma pulled the toy away to play with it before handing it over to the brunette. "We should get it for Henry 'cause panda."

"Because panda." Regina clucked and turned the stuffed panda in her hands, reveling in the soft material it was made from. She couldn't deny that it was cute and the more she stared at it, the deeper she fell in love. With a soft sigh, she set it in the basket. "We haven't picked many stuffed animals out yet, so why not?"

Emma was already grinning before taking her wife's hand, the other preparing to push the cart off in the direction of her parents. "What else do we need, anyways?"

"Not too much," she responded, though quietly, as she pondered. They had already found the perfect crib at the second store. It was something sturdy and expensive, made of dark wood that was curved and smooth. A rocking chair was found at the same store, as well, something that matched the crib in both color and design. They had picked up necessities from the first store and a few cute toys that Emma had found. "Perhaps a few blankets. They seem to have a few good ones here."

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause I'm not letting mine go." Emma smirked as they met Mary Margaret and David who were looking at a baby swing.

Regina chuckled softly at her words. Of course, she wouldn't. She knew instantly with the way Emma had looked at that old blanket. It reminded her of her old, ragged panda still packed into a box hidden in her closet. "What do we have here?" Her eyes fell upon the objects displayed that David was currently showing to his wife, reading off words from the packaging.

"Swings," Mary Margaret answered brightly, a smile on her face as she turned to Regina. "A nice way to entertain the little one while you're busy."

"I've seen these, yes." She murmured and examined one. It certainly would be helpful and she could imagine a dark-haired baby boy smiling widely or snoozing peacefully as he swung.

"You should get one!" The brunette enthused before turning back to David, giving him her approval of the latest one he looked over.

"We just might." She nodded her agreement before moving toward the brand David had picked out. It looked the worthiest out of the selection, so she bent to pick it up, only to be stopped by a hand on her back.

"Baby, let me get it." She was gently ushered away from the shelf by her wife as the blonde woman took her place. With a few swift movements, the box was placed in their cart.

"You know, I could have done-"

"Nope!" Emma stopped her, a finger pressed to her lips. Regina blinked. Well, that was new. "Don't make me spank you."

"Wh-What?" The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's words, her cheeks immediately flushing as she felt an unwelcome tingle shift down her spine.

"I'm kidding, Gina. Don't look so shocked." The younger woman smirked and moved away. "Where to next?"

"I, uh, blankets." She stumbled slightly as she took control of the cart. The four soon found themselves in the next aisle where a large display of baby blankets and too-cute toys greeted them. Emma was squealing just like her mother as she showed Regina each of the large-eyed plush dolls and the animal-shaped toys.

" _And-look-at-this-one_!" Emma chimed, a bright smile on her excited features as she shoved a soft, plushy blanket into her arms. Regina looked down at the pattern of small turtles in soft greens and blues. But her attention wasn't on it long before a second blanket was thrust at her; this one was pale yellow with little firetrucks and police cars.

"I- Okay." She blinked slightly and held them. They were soft and warm, and she felt the need to curl up and sleep.

"It has a police car and it's funny because I am the police." Emma's large grin could have stopped time. Regina couldn't help but to smile in return, her desire for slumber dissipating and the brief thought of luck crossed her mind.

"So, I take it we're getting these?" She asked, finding her brain to put the blankets into the cart. "They're adorable, admittedly."

"Good!" The blonde hummed. "Anything catching your eye?"

Regina shrugged because, honestly, she hadn't been paying much attention to the items and instead her all-too-adorable wife who fluttered around the baby products. Wearing a smile of her own, she found her eyes moving over the products. She was about ready to go home and curl into her wife. She had seen way too many things at three too many stores today; the ache in her back told her just that.

"Not particularly," she finally said, returning her gaze to Emma who seemed to have disappeared within those few seconds. It was only a moment later before she popped back up, smirking, with another stuffed toy; this time it was a small bear with the letter "H" on it.

"Sorry, baby. I saw this behind you and I nearly shit myself." Regina laughed. "What do you think?"

The brunette took the teddy bear from her wife and held it close. It was soft and pale and adorable, like many of the other products. But, as she held it, she felt a soft flutter in her abdomen and couldn't help but to chuckle. H for Henry. "He seems to like it," she murmured, bringing the bear closer to her stomach, even though she knew there was no point.

"Really?" Emerald eyes widened at her words and the brunette nodded, an easy grin splitting her face.

"He started to kick me." She chuckled softly and placed a hand over the spot she felt the movement, pleasantly surprised in the greeting she received. "Or he's just about as done as I am with shopping."

"See, I _knew_ it." Emma snorted softly, a fond look in her eyes. "You want to go home."

"I wanted to go home before we even left, my love." The brunette chuckled and set the teddy bear in the cart. When she looked for Mary Margaret and David, the two were long gone from the aisle, though she could still hear the schoolteacher's shrill voice somewhere near.

"Well, I can tell 'em we're done." The blonde merely shrugged and fell into step with Regina as the latter left in search of the other two. She felt a hand on her lower back and smiled, unconsciously shifting closer to the younger woman beside her.

"Oh, _there_ you are." Mary Margaret grinned from her spot, cart sporting a generous amount of supplies. "We were worried we lost you."

"We just got caught up in the blankets." Emma explained, her hand falling from Regina back as she moved. The brunette immediately missed the contact. "Gina's a bit tired. We were thinking about heading back home."

"Oh?" There was a spark of disappointment in the pixie-haired woman's eyes, but she smiled regardless, shrugging. "That's fine! I think we've spent enough. Right, David?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle. "And I think we got the basic things, so we should be good."

Relief flooded over Regina like a tidal wave. She could already feel the warmth of her bed. "Shall we?"

It was Mary Margaret who nodded as her husband pushed their cart toward the register, Emma following with their cart. It took longer than Regina felt comfortable with to check out and return home, but once they had, she was relieved and immediately kicked off the heels she regretted slipping on in the first place. Emma had told her to wear something more sensible, but she argued that she could handle it. Boy, had she been wrong.

Emma had made the numerous trips with their items with help from David and Regina couldn't find it in herself to argue this time to help. Her back was already killing her and the few small bags she carried were contribution enough. She was collapsed on the couch with Mary Margaret by the time Emma and David made their final trip with the crib, both murmuring about something she had missed in conversation.

"And that should be it." David announced, returning from the spare room – nay, _Henry's_ room – Regina corrected herself.

"Thank _Gods_." Emma said, coming out from behind him a few moments later. "Now, to set it all up is our next task."

"You can do that _alone_." Her father chuckled. "I have to do that at home."

"I know." The blonde grumbled and dropped next to her wife. Regina hummed at the familiar presence and immediately shifted against her, body relaxing despite the soreness. "I'm probably gonna wait until next weekend or something."

"Me too." The sheriff joined them. "So, how about that movie before we leave?"

"Sounds good to me." Emma grinned.

Regina frowned when the younger woman parted from her embrace. She took the moment to check her phone for the time. It was close to noon. With a soft sigh, she melted against Emma's comforting being when she returned, getting lost in the sweet scent of her honey hair.

"Hey, baby, lemme see your legs." Her lover's sweet voice filled her senses as she murmured the words into her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

She complied, shifting slightly to lay her legs across her lover's lap and as soon as she had, she felt Emma's hands go to work, lulling her into the ultimate relaxation. The movie was soon a blur as her eyes grew heavy with each passing minute; the day's toll was catching up with her and, along with the gentle massages, she soon found the world growing dark.


	13. The Arrival

"I feel like a fat penguin, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes at her wife's words as she looked at the woman clad in a black-and-white dress that reached her ankles. "No, you aren't." She moved to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind the older woman's ear. "You're beautiful."

Regina's face told otherwise; her dark eyes glazed with an irritation that had been present since the start. " _Look_ at me," she hissed quietly, moving closer to the young woman. Her eyes darted to the people around them, though they stood several feet away.

"Do you want to leave, babe?" The blonde frowned slightly and touched her hand when it slid along the soft material of her dress.

"No." She let out a resigned sigh. "It's your thing and I don't want to ruin it." _It_ was referring to a small party the people at her station had thrown together for Emma's boss since it was the man's 25th anniversary. She dragged her poor wife along, not wanting to go alone, and since she had been holed up for a few days, Regina didn't mind.

"Besides," she continued, offering Emma a small smile, running her fingers through her hair, "I wanted to get out. I'm just…" Regina shook her head slightly, looking down to her stomach. Emma so kindly thought it looked as if she stuffed a watermelon under her dress, but quickly demolished the thought before she let it slip and upset the woman further.

"I know, baby," she murmured, chuckling a bit. "I'll give you backrubs when we get home?"

"That would be wonderful, dear." The older woman moved from Emma's side to head toward a table that held several bottles and cans of drinks. "My back has been aching for some time, now." Emma followed her with a frown. "And I think I ate something… or…"

Regina had shrugged before taking a bottle of water and cracking it open, but her words had the blonde's frown deepening. "Why? Do you feel sick, baby? Maybe we _should_ go home?"

But the brunette shook her head and offered a smile on those sweet red lips. "No. It feels… uncomfortable. It doesn't hurt. I just… I think something isn't agreeing with me. But the feeling doesn't last long so I should be alright for now."

"Oh, really?" Emma slipped her fingers between her wife's free hand and squeezed. "If you're sure."

"I am. I want you to have a fun night, sweetheart." She felt a pair of lips press against the skin of her cheek and hummed when it sent shivers down her spine.

Emma nodded slightly, her cheeks darkening, and leaned against the table as well, eyes observing the small room filled with her colleagues and their partners. Then she noticed one in particular moving their way through the crowd and to her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, Emma!"

"Graham." Emma greeted her friend once he reached the two, though he didn't stop until he reached behind her to grab a can of soda. "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago," he replied, cracking open the can to take a sip. "The traffic tonight is unreal."

"Tell me about it." She huffed softly. "I thought we wouldn't make it."

"Oh, you're being dramatic." Regina chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Emma only snorted. "So, how have you been, Regina?" Graham turned his attention to the brunette and took another drink. "How are things with the little one?"

"Oh, don't get her started." The blonde playfully muttered before her wife could answer. "She's about ready to carve the baby out herself. _Ow!_ Will you stop doing that?" Emma crinkled her nose and held her stinging arm.

"I am doing fine, Graham, thank you." Her eyes were still on Emma; narrowed in warning. "I have been good most days, but I'm getting quite sore and sleep is still scarce."

"Oh, _pft_ , you were out for like six hours when you went to take a 'nap,' don't lie." Emma smirked and moved to the other side of her friend to avoid getting another smack to her arm. "It was cute, really. She was watching me play a game and fell asleep on me and basically trapped me on the couch until she finally woke up."

" _Emma_ , I swear to _Gods-_ "

But, Graham was laughing anyways, a smile on her face when he looked back to the brunette. "As Ruby likes to point out, you two are cute." His smile was soon defiled by a devious smirk when he turned to Emma. "No offense."

"No offense, my ass." Emma scoffed.

The young police officer only smirked before pushing away from the table. " _Before_ I get murdered, I'm gonna go get some cake."

"Wait…" Emma paused and stared at her male friend. "They have the cake out?"

"Yea-"

"That's a game-changer. Let's go." She grinned and took her wife's hand, pulling along the surprised woman as she followed Graham to a table that was surrounded by a few people.

"You and your cake…" The blonde heard her wife mumble behind her and it only made her laugh, her smile growing as she pushed her way before her friend to get a plate of the delicious confection.

It hadn't taken her long to get into the groove of the party with cake in hand and Regina in the other. She talked to her colleagues, congratulated her boss, ate cake, danced, conversed with Graham, ate some more cake, listened to Regina's mild complaints, and was disappointed when the rest of the cake was gone.

By the time they finally made it up to their apartment around midnight, Emma was ready to crawl into bed, and she was sure Regina felt the same. Though, for some reason, despite the weariness in her bones, her brain was wide awake. The party and the music had pumped her up, and there was no doubt that the sugar helped, as well.

Unfortunately, she had to work in the morning – definitely not something she was looking forward to.

"Are you ready for bed, my swan?" Regina asked, dropping her purse down on the end table by the door. Emma looked up at her and merely shrugged, earning a furrowed brow from her wife. " _That_ is not an answer, Emma."

"I _know_. But, _ugh_ , I'm not tired." She shrugged her jacket off and hung it up before walking to the couch, her fingers digging into the back of it as she stretched.

"I don't think I can get any sleep with my stomach, so how about we watch a movie instead?" Emma could feel the warmth of Regina behind her and the feel of her stomach against her back before those loving arms encircled her.

The blonde nodded slightly before straightening out to lean slightly against her. "Your stomach is still upsetting you?"

"Yes," she answered and placed a kiss to the back of her neck. Emma shivered before she turned around to wrap her arms around the older woman to be met with pinched brows. It was the first time she saw those dark eyes dull in pain.

"Gods, baby, how bad is it?" She lifted a hand to touch her cheek and immediately felt the unusually hot skin. "You look… Well, frankly, you look like shit."

Regina snorted softly. " _Thanks_ ," she muttered and pulled back, her face relaxing. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's nothing."

"Are you _sure_?" The blonde stepped away when Regina pulled away. "I mean… Maybe you're going into labor?"

The brunette shook her head, though Emma caught the sense of fear that touched her face. "No, I don't… I don't think so."

" _Baby_." Emma let out an exasperated sigh.

" _Emma_." Regina narrowed her eyes.

The blonde wrinkled her nose before raising her hands; those dark eyes piercing her felt like they could melt her skin off. Regina was a stubborn woman, sometimes. "Oh, _fine_." She turned toward the hallway, but stopped before she proceeded down it, and turned to the older woman. "I have a surprise for you, anyways."

"Oh, _do_ you?" One of those perfect brows quirked.

"Yes!" And, before Regina could inquire further, Emma disappeared down the hall and into their bedroom. Only minutes later, she returned, finding her wife leaning against the couch with raised brows.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"Footed pajamas." Emma smirked and tossed up the hood to the pajamas that she wore, revealing little ears and a pair of golden eyes. The entire assemble resembled a panda bear. It was a purchase she made in vain to see her wife in once the baby was born because, naturally, she bought two when she saw them.

Regina remained speechless, although the corners of her mouth twitched as she kept herself from laughing. "I see," she finally murmured, moving over to her blonde wife, but before she could reach her, Emma started to bounce around.

" _If you want my body_ ," Emma tried to sing as she danced around the brunette who bubbled with brash laughter at the unexpected break.

"No! No no!" Regina giggled her words, a desperation to them, but Emma continued anyways.

" _And you think I'm sexy, come on sugar, just let me know!"_

"Emma!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, Emma noticed, as the woman stood with her hand on the back of the couch, her laughter never ebbing.

The blonde officer could only laugh with her. "Oh, come on, you know you want me."

"Oh, _yes_ , my little panda." Her words were wheezed and her legs were slightly crossed. "Gods, I think I urinated myself."

Emma's eyes widened at the confession and she couldn't help but to look down, pressing her lips together when she noticed a light stream down her wife's legs. She laughed at her lover's expense and tensed when she expected a hand to meet her arm, but it never came.

"I'm sorry," she said, a snicker leaving her lips. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up? I'll get you some pajamas."

"I haven't laughed that hard in a while, Emma." Regina's tone was forgiving, a mirthful look in her dark eyes.

The blonde felt herself glow before she gently pushed the brunette toward the hallway. "Oh, go get changed, you sap."

She left her wife's chuckle as she walked to their bedroom and collected what her wife had been wearing as bedwear; a baggy T-shirt and a pair of stretchy pants. It hadn't taken her long to join the woman in the bathroom, who, by that time, had taken a wash rag to clean herself up.

"Oh, don't look at me that way." The brunette looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I don't feel like taking a shower right now."

Emma raised her hands defensively, Regina's garments still in them. "Hey! I wasn't going to say anything." She handed them off when the older woman reached for them and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't feel like taking one, either."

The brunette snorted before she stood, though she hadn't straightened out and, instead, gripped the edge of the sink which had Emma moving forward with a frown to touch her elbow. "Hey, baby, you okay? Or are you gonna shit yourself, too?"

There was a deep sigh that fell from Regina's lips before she lifted her gaze to meet with the blonde's, her lips pressed together as she shook her head. "No," she answered, the hand on her stomach balling into a fist. "I-I think it's time."

"W-wait! You're going into labor _now_?!" Emma's humor died instantly as her wide eyes landed upon the older woman.

Regina nodded, a hand ghosting over her stomach, her brow pinched. "I-I think so," she murmured softly before the pinched brow furrowed deeper and her lips pressed together.

The blonde didn't hesitate to step forward and take her wife's hand, immediately feeling the tight squeeze in the process. "Does it hurt a lot?" she whispered as if her voice would only disturb her.

" _Yes_ ," she hissed and Emma flinched. There was another sigh before the older woman finally straightened out, though the lines in her face were still prominent. "I apologize, sweetheart. I… I know it's been going on all day, but I just…"

"Hey, hey, hey… It's okay." She lifted their hands to kiss her wife's knuckles before stepping away, releasing it. "See? I _knew_ something was up…"

The look Regina shot her could kill. "This is no time for 'I told you so's.'"

" _Okay_. I'm sorry. I just…" Emma shook her head, a sudden panic welling inside her lower belly. She swallowed, attempting to shake it away, and gestured to the clothes the brunette still held. "Why don't you change into those and- and I'll go change into something else… and…. Oh, Gods! What if we don't make it in time? I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

" _Emma_." She felt a hand touch her arm and, for a moment, she relaxed, but her brain still buzzed with thought. "I really need you to _not_ panic, okay? That won't happen."

Emma bit her lip and quickly nodded her head. "Okay, okay, okay…" She turned toward the door before turning back to the brunette. "What… Ah, _shit_ , what am I doing?"

"Getting changed because I am not having a panda drive me to the hospital." One of the brunette's brows quirked.

" _Right_." The blonde took a moment to breathe before turning back to do just that before she was stopped with a quick "wait!" and turned back around.

"Do help me unzip, please." Regina's back was facing her and she made haste to unzip the dress before flying out of the room to change into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

" _Do I need to pack you a bag of stuff?_ " She yelled from the closet, already holding a duffle bag in hand. " _I heard people do that_."

"You know, Emma, you do not need to shout."

Emma jumped up from her position and hit her head on the metal bar of the closet, her heart thudding in her chest when she turned to look at the source of disturbance. Regina stood there with creased brows and an extended hand which soon found her bicep.

"Don't knock yourself out, Emma. I know this is tense, but that's no reason to be dramatic."

"How can you be so _calm_?" Emma desperately asked, turning again to shove a few garments into the bag. "I feel like…"

"The world isn't ending, my swan." Regina chuckled softly and kissed the tender part of her head which had her wincing. "Gods, I swear you act as if it were."

" _Sorry_." The younger woman faced the older one as she finished zipping up the bag. "I'm just… _Wow_ , it's happening."

"It is." The brunette sighed softly and touched her stomach briefly before backing out of the closet to let her younger lover free.

Emma followed her out with a slight nod and a dizzied head. As much as she had attempted to prepare for this moment, and with Mary Margaret's instruction, everything logical seemed to have flown out of her brain. She was in a state of disarray, as much as she had hated it; she needed to be strong for Regina and for their son who would be joining them soon. But, _Gods_ , she couldn't stop her nerves from taking control.

"Should… Should we go?" She asked, finding as much to say, her emerald eyes falling to the shorter woman.

"Unless you would like for me to have the baby here…" Regina smirked. "Please, before I am unable to walk."

"Yeah… Right, right." Emma nodded and took the older woman's hand, leading her through the apartment and out the door.

* * *

"Go ahead and push again, Regina, you're doing great," said the doctor, looking up from his position with a friendly smile.

The blonde suddenly felt her hand being crushed by the woman, earning a sharp cry and a, "Holy shit, you're gonna break my hand!"

"Because it _fucking hurts_!" Regina's voice didn't sound like Emma's wife, instead, it sounded like a demon personally ripped its way up from Hell just to possess the woman so she could rip Emma a new one. "Why don't _you_ try pushing a tiny human through your vagina? It's like a-" Her sentence was quickly stopped, much to the blonde's momentary relief, as the older of the two broke into a long, pained cry.

Emma's hand was not spared.

She winced, at best, trying not to match her wife's pitch, and watched helplessly as she fell back against the pillow for a moment, breath ragged.

"Why did I agree to this?" She questioned in a hoarse voice as Emma quickly took the damp rag to wipe the perspiration from her brow.

"Because you wanted a cute little baby?" The blonde offered the wry look an acquitted smile.

"You need to keep pushing, Regina." Their doctor rumbled and Emma could almost hear the older woman die a little inside.

But she persevered through it and tensed once again as she continued, breaking Emma's hand a little more in the process. "You can do it, baby." The younger woman encouraged, eyes falling from her wife's face to the man who concentrated on delivering their baby. It was then that she noticed the blood and her head felt dizzy. Quickly, she looked away, her face pale, and kept her eyes on her wife.

"You're crowning!" The exclamation had Emma buzzing with excitement and she couldn't help but to turn her smile to the poor brunette who looked exhausted already. She didn't mind that the smile wasn't shared and, instead, was met with a harsher cry, and a very crushed hand that had her nearly falling to her knees.

" _Shit_ ," she muttered, but kept her grip tight, and smiled larger when the doctor announced the progression until the room had silenced. She held her breath when the kind-eyed man stood fully with a small form and smiled widely.

"It's a boy!" He chirped and Emma suddenly couldn't see a damned thing.

"Oh my _Gods_." She heard a whisper next to her and when she looked to her wife, the woman was wearing the same dopey smile and teary eyes. And when the room suddenly erupted with a shrill cry, the teacher seemed to melt. "That's _our_ son."

The blonde's body shook, taking her by surprise, but she laughed anyways and squeezed her wife's hand even though her own throbbed. "He is. You did it."

" _We_ did it," Regina murmured, tugging on her love's hand, urging her to come closer. When Emma had, she was met with those sweet, red lips and hummed.

"It's not a dream, y'know?" She sighed softly. "It's real."

"It is real." The brunette purred in agreement, those chestnut eyes sparkling. Though, they were taken away when the doctor approached them with a small bundle in his arms.

"Here he is," he whispered and gently laid the boy in his brunette mother's awaiting arms.

Regina broke in that moment as she stared at the small human that she had created and sought out Emma's comforting gaze. The blonde was just about in the same state as she attempted to settle next to her, a pale digit moving to caress the small, pink cheek of their son, almost afraid as if she would break him.

"Hi, Henry," she whispered, choking on her joy. "Gods, he looks like you, Gina."

"Does he?" Her smile only widened and her dark gaze fell to the infant again. Emma could feel her body tremble.

"Yeah," Emma murmured, releasing a deep sigh as she calmed herself down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, man, my mom is gonna _die_ when she sees this cute kid we made."

Regina tittered softly, trying not to disturb the sweet little baby. "This poor child will suffer the same fate as Neal, hm?"

"He probably will, but we're here to protect him." Emma smirked and reached out to touch Henry again, the desire driving her mad. "Oh, man, he's so _cute_ though."

Regina chuckled and shifted a bit. "Would you like to hold him, my love?"

The blonde seemed to light up at the thought and nodded. "Oh, would I ever?"

"You are still weird, but I love you." The brunette carefully transferred their son into her wife's arms and smiled when Emma stood with the small infant, a watery smile on her lips. "Gods, you look adorable with a baby."

"Babies make everything cute," she muttered, cheeks pink, and just stared down at the small human in her arms. For some reason, everything felt surreal, still, even though the evidence was right in her hands. She had a _son_. Pride ripped through her at the thought and split her face with a beam.

"You look so happy."

She heard her wife's voice and immediately looked up to find the source, warmth spreading throughout her being. "I am," she murmured, swaying a bit in her spot.

"I'm glad." Regina tilted her head slightly. "I'm glad that I could give you the family that you deserve, sweetheart."

Emma frowned slightly. "Hey, we _both_ deserve one. You do, especially. I mean…" she trailed off, furrowing her brow slightly. "After everything, Gina, you don't have- You never really had that. And, I know I didn't really, either, but I do now with the Nolan's and… and you. And you have me. And now we have Henry. And-" She felt a hand touch her elbow and stopped, meeting the warm gaze that made her feel at home wherever she was.

"I know, my swan."

"And you'll always have us, okay?" Emma couldn't help but to speak again.

The brunette hummed softly and her face, once pale from exhaustion, darkened with blood. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Gina." The blonde sighed blissfully and looked down when a soft coo had sounded from her arms. She grinned. "And I love our son."

"I love him, too," she agreed, an olive hand moving to touch his delicate head.

* * *

Emma found herself sitting next to Regina's bedside hours later as the woman snored peacefully in the hospital room. After everything that had happened within that time, the two were finally able to rest, though Emma couldn't find slumber, even as sunlight started to peek into the room. Things were fine, for now, and their son's name was officially documented.

 _Henry_.

She couldn't help but to think of the name as she gazed upon the small infant boy in his little makeshift crib. There wasn't a way for her to go back now. She was a mother. And the thought, before, had terrified her. It did, still, though now that the time had come, she felt as if she could _do it_.

Of course, she nearly panicked when Regina first fell asleep and Henry cried in her arms, resulting in her waking her exhausted wife up to help. But, after a few reassurances, and a bottle later, things were fine. Then everyone fell asleep on her and she was alone.

She didn't mind it so much. Regina deserved the rest after what she had been through. Emma looked to her abused hand and noticed some light bruising, but it wasn't broken; though, it wasn't like she would mind much, either way.

Her attention was grabbed when there was a light knock on the door and when it slowly creaked open, her parents were revealed. She offered them a tired smile as they entered. She had called them before Regina was prepped for delivery and told them that things were going down. Naturally, they wanted to take that five-hour drive regardless the time of night and lack of sleep.

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret whispered her excited question as she entered, a baby carrier in hand.

The blonde stood from her position and gestured before her where she had rolled Henry's little bed. "He's right here."

She could tell her mother wanted to _squeal_ but refrained from doing so as she approached the two, her dark eyes twinkling. "Oh! He's so _precious_."

"Right?" Emma grinned proudly and shifted the little blanket. "He looks a lot like Gina, I think."

Mary Margaret nodded and handed the carrier over to her husband as she moved to lean in closer, fingers dancing over the little blanket covering the infant. "Oh, he does a little bit. How did things go?"

The blonde giggled softly and stood next to her father to see her little brother who was snoozing peacefully. "He took a while to get here, but everything's fine."

"That's good," she said and straightened out, eyes on Regina before moving to her daughter. "Is everything alright with Regina?"

"Oh, yeah!" Emma eyed her wife who let out a loud snore as she shifted. "She's exhausted, though. We were at a party 'til almost midnight and when we came home, we didn't really get straight to bed. I… uh…" She turned away, her cheeks florid, as she gazed upon the snoozing woman. When she looked back, she was met with wide eyes, almost mortified if she weren't wrong.

"Oh, _no!_ No no no!" She laughed and slapped a hand over her mouth quickly, eyes flying to Henry. When he hadn't made a noise, she continued, lowering her voice. "We weren't doing _that_. I just… I had this little pajama thing with the feet and it had ears and I was dancing around and she was laughing so hard and I think I made her go into labor."

Mary Margaret blinked before snorting softly with laughter. "Oh, dear."

"She was about to burst, anyways, I guess. I kinda… uh… helped it along." She shrugged a bit and yawned, looking down to Neal when the baby had made a soft noise that soon erupted into cries. "Uh oh. How is Neal doing, anyways?" The last time she had seen the baby was the day after he had been born. Her mother had called her up, then, and she made the drive down after work the next day.

"He's been fussy," David answered, setting the carrier down to take care of the little boy. "And landing atomic bombs in his diapers."

"Now, _David_ ," Mary Margaret chastised as she moved to help him, batting his hands away when he couldn't get the buckle undone. "He's a baby. And _your_ son."

"I _know_ , sweetheart." He chuckled and gave Emma a look, shaking his head. "I warn you now, Emma, that you might want to actually use a ten-foot pole to take care of the baby's diaper."

Emma made a slight face. "I had to do it earlier. It wasn't that bad… _yet_." She looked to Henry for a moment and noticed that he had woken. She frowned slightly and stood beside him, gently petting his cheek. He only cooed at her, and yet, she melted. "He's cute, though, and Gina's gonna be doing most of that."

"That's what I thought, too, until Mary Margaret decided she had enough and forced me to do it." David's eyes shone with humor. "It's not so bad. After the crying is done and the dirty pants are gone, it's nice to lay back and cuddle with him."

Her mother grinned at the man's words and stood with Neal in her arms, nodding. "I've taken several pictures of these two being adorable."

Emma chuckled softly. "Yeah? I gotta see 'em some time." She stretched a bit when she felt her weariness touch her. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy in the future. She will miss it, that's for sure. "Looks like Henry's up, by the way," she crooned and turned once again to look at the little boy whose dark eyes gazed up at her curiously.

"Oh, is he?" Mary Margaret queried, eyes landing on the boy; she inched closer with a sparkle in her eye.

The blonde looked up with a soft chuckle and tilted her head slightly. "Would you like to hold him, mom?" The brunette didn't have to be asked twice. She turned and gave Neal to her husband before turning back to her daughter with an eager smile. Emma enjoyed the excitement radiating off her mother as she gently scooped the small newborn up and moved to hand him to Mary Margaret.

"He's so tiny!" She cooed softly as she received him, those sparkling eyes lighting up when the little baby gazed up at her and made a soft noise.

"He really is." Emma agreed and watched as her mother fawned over her son. "I can't believe he came out of Regina. It's so… _weird_. But really… I don't know."

"It's magical, isn't it?" Mary Margaret chuckled softly, careful not to disturb the babe, and slowly paced around the room as she gently bounced him. The blonde nodded and looked to her wife again whose snores had quieted, but as she listened closer, they were still there. Her heart swelled in her chest.

"Poor Gina," she murmured and paced over to her father who held Neal in his arms. "She didn't really get to spend a lot of time with him before she passed out."

"She'll have all the time in the world," David rumbled. "How are _you_ taking all of this, Emma?"

"Me? Well…" She shrugged a bit and waggled a finger to her little brother, the corners of her mouth upturning when he grabbed a hold of it. "I was panicky at first, when Gina went into labor and then…" Emma passed a glance to her mother and Henry and smiled. "I was scared when I realized what was happening, but now… I'm just… I'm tired and I'm happy. And, I guess I'm a little scared still…"

"Oh, no, why's that?" Her father tilted his head, the absent smile on his face sinking into a frown.

"I just hope that I can be a good mom, you know? What if I'm not? What if I suck at it?" A frown claimed her own lips. "What if I make mistakes that will… I don't know. What if…"

"Emma." Her heart sped in her chest when she heard her name and turned to see Regina's dark hues on her, tired, yet strangely alert. "You will be a wonderful mother, my love. Don't let your fears get the better of you. Will you make a mistake? Yes. But, don't we all?" Emma remained silent in her spot. "I could tell you were going to be a fantastic mother before I even got pregnant. You are a kind and caring woman, Emma, and I could tell how much you already loved him while he was no bigger than a peanut."

The blonde chuckled to herself and nodded slightly, knowing how true it was. She loved their child with all her heart as soon as she had learned Regina was pregnant, and her love for the little boy only grew. "But what if I can't be a good mother, Gina? What if I fail and he hates me for what I've done? What if I'm like… like the foster parents I've had?"

"He won't, Emma." Regina patted the mattress and Emma unconsciously gravitated toward the hospital bed and her wife who occupied it. She perched on the edge and immediately felt the warmth of her lover's hand on her own, immediately banishing the worries. "If he does, it will only be for small things, and he won't really hate you. Children are complicated even if they appear simple." She squeezed her hand. "Take everything that those _people_ have done and do the opposite."

Regina let a soft titter leave her lips. "Remember how you basically hammered that nail into my skull when I was worried about the same thing?" Emma nodded quietly. "I believe in you, my swan, I truly do. You have it in you, but you're hiding it away in your panic. Just relax. Things will come naturally."

The younger woman released the air that she had trapped in her lungs and nodded once again. "Okay," she murmured and leaned down to steal a kiss from those sweet lips before hers. "Thank you, Gina. You… I'm glad that someone believes in me."

"Hey, Emma, we do, too. Don't forget that." Mary Margaret had appeared before her, a frown on her face. "And don't forget that you don't have to do this alone. Regina is there with you, and so are your father and I."

"I know, mom. Thank you." Emma looked up, feeling lighter now, and smiled. "And you too," she continued, looking to her father who had joined his wife.

"Of course, Emma. That's what family's for, right? We're all here for each other." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Speaking of family," Regina spoke up, eyes falling to the two who stood beside her. "Where is Henry? Has he been doing good?"

"He's been really good." Emma chirped and stood from the bed, eyes on her mother. Mary Margaret gave her a smile and fulfilled the silent request as she transferred Henry into her arms. "He was pretty quiet. Didn't really poop a lot… yet. The doctors are still waiting for that," she explained turning back around to face her wife who had now sat up, eyes shining when they landed on the small baby.

"Maybe he'll be a quiet baby?" Mary Margaret stood by her husband now, eyes on the exchange as Regina found herself with an armful of the sweet little bundle. "Neal isn't, that's for sure."

"He's up all hours of the night," David grumbled, though the look on his face told he didn't mind. "That's why we decided to come when we did. He slept through most of the day and would be up all night."

"I do not envy you," Emma said, brows raising. "But I guess that'll be my life, huh? I mean, it's already started anyways. I have to be to work in like…" She blinked slightly and furrowed her brows.

"You have to work?" Regina's voice pulled her attention from her phone after she decided to check the time.

"Yeah," she answered, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. "In, like, an hour. Man, why couldn't you have had him today?" Emma puffed out her lower lip. "It's my weekend."

"Like _I_ could decide when he was ready to come out." The older brunette huffed softly as she cuddled the newborn close, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I can call in if you want me to?" Emma frowned a bit. It had escaped her mind earlier, through everything that was happening, to even call in to work. She hadn't even told Graham that Regina was in labor. There was only enough time to call her parents. Mentally shrugging, she perched on the bed again and gently caressed her son's cheek. "I'm sure they'd understand."

Regina, though, sighed softly and shook her head. "I don't want you to get yourself into trouble, my love. Besides, I will be fine." She offered her a sweeter smile and Emma couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss her.

"Okay," she murmured.

"We'll help take care of her, don't worry." Mary Margaret announced, a grin on her face. "And if she gets discharged before you're off, we'll take them home."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, frowning a bit, then looked to her wife. "Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine, Emma." Regina purred softly and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "Thank you, Mary Margaret, I appreciate it."

"It's no problem!" Emma's mother chirped.

The blonde could only nod before sighing and standing from her spot. "I guess I ought to get going. I need to get home and change. Maybe shower if I have enough time." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's lips before ducking her head to gently kiss Henry's forehead. "Man, I kinda wish I didn't have to leave you."

"You'll have all weekend, honey." The brunette teacher hummed and smiled up at her when Emma had straightened out.

"I guess, yeah." The smile soon came back, stretching wider than ever. "Alright. I guess I'll see you guys later. I love you, Gina. I hope everything's going to be alright." She stepped away from the bed and moved toward the door with a heavy step.

"I love you, too, Emma," Regina called out after her before the blonde made her way into the brightly lit hallway, revitalized by those words, and ready for the day.


	14. The Aftermath

A distant cry is what shook Emma from her slumber. She quickly jolted upright from bed and slunk off in search of the source, her eyes lidded as she blindly fought her way through the dark. As soon as she stepped foot into the hallway she was blinded and nearly body-slammed by a form that approached from within the light.

" _Holy shit_!" She muttered reflexively and caught herself against the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" Emma could make out her wife's features after her eyes had adjusted. "I didn't hear you get out of bed."

"I didn't realize you were in the bathroom!" The blonde chuckled tiredly before moving into the room and toward the crib, aided by the faint glow from the world outside. She could hear footsteps sound behind her and the soft voice of Regina as she whispered, "Do you know what he needs?"

Emma huffed softly as she bent over the smooth, wooden sides to take the crying infant. After lifting him into her arms, his cries turned into soft whimpers and she smiled, gently bouncing the small boy. "Attention?" she asked cheekily.

" _Smartass_." The brunette quipped and shifted before the blonde to check over the now-quiet baby. "His diaper isn't dirty…" she murmured, half to herself, and ran her thin fingers along his back.

"See? He just wanted his mommies." Emma smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his head, earning a shake of the head and a smile from her counterpart. "Unless he's hungry. Do you think he's hungry? Maybe he's hungry…" The smirk on her face soon vanished as she looked upon the older woman who merely chuckled.

"Let me see him," she said quietly and shifted closer to take their son into her own arms. Emma hovered as she watched them, earning a quirk of the brow from Regina. " _What_ are you doing?"

"… watching?" Emma murmured sheepishly.

Regina grinned, amusement sparkling in her eyes, and shifted toward the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. The younger woman followed behind her and perched on the edge of the end table next to it. "Want me to turn the lamp on?" she inquired after a moment and started to reach for the switch on the lamp beside her but stopped when the brunette had shaken her head.

"I don't want to disturb him." She said, though her eyes were trained on Henry who had started to grab at her pajama top.

The blonde nodded slightly and continued to watch, grinning in amusement when the baby had latched onto her silk shirt. "He's hungry!"

"Just like you," Regina mumbled, starting to unbutton her top and pull it aside, humming contently when the infant had found his food source.

"What was that?"

"He has your appetite, Emma." The brunette spoke up, smirking. "You will have some competition, especially when he's older."

"I'm offended!" Emma scoffed. "I don't eat _that_ much."

"Oh, _please_ , I have seen you eat and it isn't pleasant."

"Liar!" The blonde pressed her lips together and leaned back only to bump into the lamp behind her. She quickly sprung up from her spot to stop it from crashing to the floor, her face burning after she set it back onto the table.

"I hope he isn't as clumsy as you." Regina remarked with a humored tone.

"Oh, _shush_ ," she muttered and refrained from sitting back onto the end table. She stood, instead, and looked down at her wife and son. "And I wouldn't talk! Every time it's icy out, you fall on your ass."

"Watch your language!"

Emma recoiled and turned a glare on the older woman. "You _just_ used that word not ten minutes ago."

"You have no proof." Regina purred and looked down at the small baby with a grin, one of her hands moving to gently stroke Henry's fuzzy head.

"Oh, _you_." The blonde wrinkled her nose. "I'm too tired for this."

The brunette's expression softened when her gaze met Emma's. "You can go back to bed, my love. I have this taken care of, for now."

"No…" Emma frowned slightly even though she certainly felt like crawling right back underneath those warm covers waiting for her. "I can wait."

"Are you sure? It's almost five, love, and your friends will be here early."

"If noon's early, I guess." The blonde shrugged slightly and decided to perch on the edge of the end table once again, this time closer to her wife. "And I've had a couple hours. I'll be good for now. You know, he's my son too."

"I know, Emma." Regina offered her a soft smile and sighed softly as she shifted the infant in her arm. "You're doing a wonderful job already."

"Really?" She blinked. "I mean… I didn't really think-"

"You know what to do, Emma, and you're very patient when it comes to Henry." The brunette chuckled softly but stopped quickly. "Now, stop seeking my approval. You're doing excellent."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… make it sound like that. I just…" Emma pressed her lips together and stared at the shadowy corner. "Thanks. Through the chaos of a crying baby and several dozen dirty diapers, I just want to know that I'm doing things right."

"And you are, my swan. I'm proud of you." Regina beamed. "I knew you were going to make a great mother and I'm glad that you decided to become a parent with me."

"I would be stupid if I didn't." Emma furrowed her brow, green eyes rising to seek out the dark ones before her. "And it has definitely been worth it. I mean, I got to see you with your cute baby belly and I now I get to see you holding our son." She paused for a moment before smirking and muttering, "And of course I get to see your boobs whenever you nurse him."

She heard the older woman scoff at her words. "Emma, _really_?"

"Hey! It was a joke! I'm joking! Don't kill me, please." She couldn't help but to giggle while her wife merely glared at her.

"Oh, I won't. Henry needs both his mothers." The brunette shook her head and leaned back in the rocking chair, chestnut gaze focused on the blonde's face. "You look tired."

"That's because I am." And, as if to prove her words, she yawned.

"You should go to bed, dear." Regina whispered, reaching out to touch her knee. "I think Henry's starting to fall asleep."

"Is he?" Emma ignored her suggestion and leaned forward, noticing the way his eyes had fluttered shut and his jaw's movements had become absent. "He's so adorable…" she murmured and sat upright again, her wife starting to ascend from the chair.

"He certainly is. We're lucky." Regina crooned softly as she sauntered over to the crib, Emma popping up from her spot to follow.

"Even though he wakes us up at five in the morning." Emma muttered softly and shot her wife an innocent grin when the older woman turned to look at her. "I love him, anyway, you know."

"I know," she purred and shifted him in her arms to lean against her shoulder, her hand rubbing his back. "But, that is what parenthood is, my swan. We won't sleep for eighteen years."

"No, I doubt that." Emma smirked and pranced around to stand behind her lover, a finger moving to gently poke Henry's little nose. "When he's a teenager he'll probably sleep for fourteen hours straight."

"Being your son, I have no doubt that he would." Regina snorted and, satisfied by her actions, moved to put the baby back into his crib. Emma stood beside her once again and beat her wife to pulling the fleece blanket over the small form of their son.

"You know," she muttered, standing back up, "that's rude."

"Oh, _quiet_. You know that it's true." Regina's lips twitched. "I thought you were comatose one day." The brunette ran her fingers along the fleece that covered Henry's back before stepping away from the crib entirely and started to head out of the room, Emma following behind once again.

"What can I say? I like sleep." The blonde smirked and flicked the light switch off when they passed the bathroom and continued onward to their bedroom. "But not as much as I like you, of course."

"Of course," Regina echoed. "Go to sleep."

"Demanding!" Emma huffed and carefully made her way to the bed, crawling in moment later with a content hum. "Gods, I could make love to this bed."

"… please refrain from doing so."

The older woman's words had her chuckling and she inched her way closer to Regina when the brunette had joined her. "I would rather do you," she murmured, curling up against her.

"Not yet." Regina pressed a kiss to her head and she hummed, wriggling closer to the familiar warmth.

"Still not well down there?" Emma tilted her head to look up at the brunette whose expression was nearly lost in the darkness of the room.

"It's…" She could feel the breath that the older woman had held in. "Things are… fine."

"Oh. That's good. Did it… Did it hurt a lot?"

"Some things felt… Some things were unpleasant. It had gotten better now." Regina murmured softly. "But I don't feel… comfortable with…"

"That's fine, Gina. I understand." The blonde giggled softly and pressed a kiss to the underside of her chin. "So long as I can make out with you sometimes, I'm alright with it." That had earned a soft chuckle from her wife and she felt lighter.

"Are you… are you sure, Emma?"

She furrowed her brow and nodded, wriggling up slightly to press her lips to Regina's own. "Of course I am, baby."

"Alright…" She murmured, the corners of her mouth twitching, but the smile didn't come; a yawn fell from her lips, instead, and she squeezed Emma who had taken her previous spot. "Why don't we sleep, dear? We have a big day tomorrow."

"A big day?" The blonde rumbled, burying her nose into the brunette's silk sleepshirt and closed her eyes. "It's only Ruby and Belle. It's not like we're having a party or anything."

"I know, but, it's something different from our routine."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma shrugged slightly and sunk further against the mattress. "We've had visitors before."

"But you haven't seen them in a while."

"Yeah…" She yawned softly and Regina chuckled.

" _Sleep_. You need it. You'll have to go back to work after tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sleepily replied.

"I love you, my silly little blonde."

" _Mhmm_ …" She felt herself sinking into the abyss behind her eyes. "I love you too, Gina."

Emma didn't remember falling asleep, but she knew that she had when she felt a sting on her ass. Reluctant to wake, let alone open her eyes, she groaned, "Stoppit, Gina… Gimme five more minutes..." Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped the second blow, earning another noise of displeasure. She rolled over this time, keeping her eyes shut.

"How the hell do you have a kid?" It wasn't the voice that she had been expecting to hear and when she opened her eyes in surprise, she was met with Ruby's wolfish smile. "Good morning, star shine. The Earth says hello."

"My fist will be saying 'hello' to you if you smack my ass again," she grumbled and sat up, her exhaustion still weighing heavily on her.

"Still the same old bitchy Emma." Ruby chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed when Emma hadn't moved. "I missed you, girl."

"Mmf, I've missed you too, _I guess_." The blonde smirked. "Where's Belle?"

"With Regina holding your son." Then the brunette's grin grew as she nudged her friend. "It's _so_ weird that you have a kid."

" _Thanks_." Emma crinkled her nose and pushed the lanky woman back. "Why is it weird?"

"I donno. I guess I never really pictured you with one. But, then again, I never thought you'd get married, either. But, here we are!" Ruby stretched her legs out on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "You've got a cute kid, though."

"That's all Gina's doing. She made him." The blonde's cheeks burned. "When the hell did you get here, anyways?"

"Not that long ago. Maybe five or ten minutes? I stopped by to say hi to Henry, then came back here when Regina said you were still asleep."

"Dammit, what time is it? I had an alarm set." Emma suddenly started to move in search of her phone and found it on the end table.

"It's almost eleven," Ruby answered before the blonde could unlock her phone.

"Why the hell are you here so early?"

"Couldn't really sleep and Belle was itching to leave, anyways."

"Is she up?" Belle's voice interrupted Emma's next thought as she entered the room, Regina following behind her.

"Yeah, I'm up." Emma just leaned against the headboard with her brunette friend and kept her eyes on the two women who approached.

"Henry is _so_ cute!" Belle chirped, blue eyes falling to the infant in her arms. "I don't think I ever want to let him go."

"Don't steal my son." The blonde pushed away from the headboard with a quirk of the brow. Her eyes landed on her wife. "Gina? Don't let her steal our son."

"Oh, sweetheart, she's fine." Regina chuckled softly and crossed her arms. "Besides, I need a small break. I've been up for an hour with him."

This new information had the younger woman frowning. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked peaceful." The older brunette hummed with an amused smile. "And Henry wasn't troubling me."

Ruby nudged the blonde again. "We all know how much you like sleep. You probably would have told her 'five more minutes.'"

"Shut up, Rubes." Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her off the bed but Ruby had caught herself before she hit the floor.

" _Rude_ ," the waitress hissed and moved toward Belle, instead, looking down at the infant with a grin. "I hope he won't be as big a dick as you."

"I'll make sure he is just to spite you."

" _Emma_ , no." Regina narrowed her eyes on her blonde wife, arms falling to her sides.

Emma would have been intimidated by the stare, but as soon as the brunette's arms had fallen, her eyes shot straight to her chest and the dark spots that stained her shirt. She shifted slightly, trying to peel her eyes away before the older woman noticed, but was unlucky when Regina spoke.

" _What_ are you looking at?" Those dark eyes lowered to where Emma's had been fixated and her face suddenly turned a shade darker. "Oh…" she murmured and quickly crossed her arms again, lips pressed together.

The blonde snorted softly but kept her laughter away. "Hey, guys, wanna give us a moment?"

"You're not gonna fuck, are you?" Ruby's question was followed by a scoff from her girlfriend.

" _Ruby_!"

Emma pushed herself off the bed and moved toward the three women, her hand falling to Ruby's elbow. " _No_ , Ruby," she said, starting to steer the taller brunette out of the room.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before." There was a twinkle in her eye when she looked back at the blonde, earning a shove from Emma as she pushed her over the threshold.

"Go away. Play with Henry." The blonde stepped out of the way to allow Belle through.

The quiet brunette paused with a wide smile at the prospect of being able to play with the baby some more. "We'll be careful! And I'll get Ruby to shut up."

"Thanks." Emma offered her a grateful smile. "And no stealing my son. I know where you live."

"We won't!" Ruby crooned as she slipped down the hallway, Belle following behind. The blonde merely rolled her eyes and closed the door behind the two before turning back to her wife who stood with red cheeks.

"Are you okay, baby?" The blonde moved toward her and frowned.

"No," she muttered, stepping away from the younger woman to head toward the closet. "It was…"

"Hey, don't do that!" Emma scurried behind her. "That kind of stuff happens, you know?"

"I'll… I'll be fine, Emma."

"I don't care if you're… uh… lactating, Gina. And I doubt they do, either."

"Why don't you go see if they're doing alright?" Regina paused, her shirt unbuttoned, yet she held it shut when she turned to look at the blonde.

Emma could feel her heart sink. "They're fine," she murmured, eyes falling to the brunette's hands before lifting to meet her dark gaze.

"Emma…"

"Normally you don't have a problem changing in front of me." The blonde took a step toward the brunette, but she turned into the closet once again. "Ever since Henry's been born, you're either already changed or change when I'm not in the room. Are you…" Emma trailed off, the lines in her face creasing when the brunette had faltered, her olive hand curling into the fabric of a shirt. "Are you embarrassed, baby?"

"I…" Regina's voice was lost and Emma knew she was about to protest until she found that she couldn't.

The blonde took a few more steps forward and gently ran her hand up the brunette's back. She could feel the older woman tense slightly before relaxing against the touch and leaned into, a deep sigh escaping her. "You don't have to be, Gina."

"But… I _am_." The teacher found her voice again and turned her fiery gaze on the blonde, but the flame soon extinguished. When Emma touched her cheek, she closed her eyes. "I'm… _Look_ at me. I look like a bloated whale still and it's…"

"Baby, you do _not_!" Emma protested and took her wife's face in her hands. "You look _fine_. You just pushed a baby out of your body and it stretched you all out. Do you really think you'd be like a rubber band and _fwop_ back to normal?"

"I know that won't happen, Emma. I'm not stupid. I just…" Regina kept her eyes low.

"I never said you were stupid, baby. All I'm saying is that it's _normal_. You don't have anything to worry about." Emma offered her a smile but Regina didn't return it. She sighed softly and caressed the brunette's cheek with her thumb. "What's… What do you have on your mind, Gina?"

The older woman inhaled sharply before releasing the air from her lungs in a long sigh. "Nothing, Emma."

Emma didn't buy that for a minute. She quirked a brow and let her gaze intensify. " _Regina_. Tell me what's up." As she let her hand fall away, Regina frowned and kept her own hands attached to her shirt. She touched one of the olive hands and frowned. "Are you… embarrassed to let me see you?" The question had Regina looking away. "Hey! Why?"

"Because _look at me_." The brunette snapped her attention back to the blonde, her voice tainted by self-loathing. "How could you love me? I look… _horrible_. You'll take _one_ look and be disgusted by me…" She shook her head and Emma noticed the tears that sparkled in her eyes.

Emma quieted her with a kiss, rejoicing in the fact that it had stunned the woman into silenced, and it was then that she could speak. "Baby, for one, I will _always_ love you. I don't _care_ what you look like. I've told you this before." She took one of the brunette's hands much to the older woman's discontent and squeezed it tight. "And I don't love you for just your body. I fell in love with your personality; I fell in love with what made you, _you_."

"No, you won't… Do you know how many people leave their spouses after they gave birth?"

The younger woman snorted softly. "But how many _stay_ with their spouses? Baby, you're overthinking things." She brought the olive hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to it.

Regina frowned slightly. "You'll change your mind. You'll never want to touch me again and I'll never be what you want and you won't love me anymore."

"And none of that's true. I love every single piece of you, Gina." Emma released her wife's hand before gently tugging the other one away from her unbuttoned shirt, then pulled the entire top off. She could tell Regina wanted to curl into herself but the older woman remained still as the blonde looked over the familiar territory of her lover's skin. She smiled finding no flaw. "So what if you have a little belly. It's fuckin' cute."

"Emma…"

"Gina." Emma smirked and leaned down to press featherlight kisses to the surface of her abdomen, her heart fluttering when the older woman released a soft giggle. When she stood again, her smirk melted into something far more sweet when she was met the aftermath of Regina's laughter. "Even after being together for five years, you still make those little butterflies in my stomach dance when you call me name, or you kiss me, or even when I catch that beautiful smile of yours."

Her words had brought heat to Regina's cheeks and a quirk to her lips. "And maybe we haven't been together for ten or twenty or fifty years, but I… I know that's how I'll feel for the rest of my life with you. I'll go Whitney Houston on your ass, Gina. And I won't care when your hair gets grey or when your tits sag down to your knees, I will still love every single inch of you; from head to toe."

"Oh, Emma…" Regina's voice was thick despite the light chuckle that spilled from her lips. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Emma blinked slightly. "Say how much I love you? Because it seems you need reminding from time to time. I'm not here to play games with you, Gina. I'm here to love you forever and I want you to know that. I want you to know how beautiful you are to me no matter what you look like. And if you think having a belly pouch and lactating tits will turn me away, you are _dead_ wrong."

The brunette's nose twitched slightly but she remained silent, those animated eyes focused on the younger woman.

Emma hummed softly and cupped her wife's swollen breasts, smirking when Regina gasped in surprise at the action. "Besides, you look pretty sexy with bigger-"

"I will stop you right there." Though she didn't make a move to remove the blonde's hands. "I… I appreciate you, Emma, I really do. You… Gods, you're too good to me; too good _for_ more. I don't deserve you…"

"Yes you do!" Emma squawked in protest, her brow scrunching. "And don't you think otherwise."

"But you have given me so much, my swan. You've given me an immortal love that I don't…"

"Hey, pity party, stop that. You deserve it and so much more. With what you've been through? You deserve the world." She shook her head and brought one of her hands up to the brunette's cheek, earning a scrunched nose in return.

"Your hand's wet," she murmured softly.

The blonde blinked slightly, stunned by the comment, and remained as stone until she realized what the brunette had meant and pulled her hand away with a soft scoff. " _You know_ ," she muttered, pulling her other hand away from the older woman. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I." Regina nonchalantly stated, though wore a grin that told otherwise. "I love you, Emma. And I'm… Gods, sometimes I still try to process your love."

"Me too," she admitted. "Yours, I mean."

"I guess that I have to accept that fact that you'll be there with me forever, hm?" The brunette turned to take the shirt she had chosen earlier and removed it from the rack.

"Forever and ever, because there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you." Emma beamed before quickly leaving the closet to find the bureau and pull out a brassiere for her wife. "Any clue where the little nipple pad things are?"

"What nipple pad things?"

" _Yeah_ , what nipple pad things?" Ruby's voice asked from the doorway leaving Emma to drop the bra in her hand when she jumped.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing? Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" The blonde picked the undergarment up before marching over to the lanky brunette.

"Your kid puked on me," said the officer's friend. "And I wanted to know if you had anything to clean it up with."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emma frowned and pushed past her to head into the bathroom.

"Nothing, I swear! Belle was just giving him the rest of his bottle and I was holding him so I burped him and look at this!" When Emma looked back, she saw the white splotch on her shoulder and smirked proudly.

"See? He's already learning to be a dick to you. _Ow!_ " She glared at Ruby after the older girl had hit her arm. "Gina! She's hitting me!"

"I'm sure you said something to upset her." Regina called from the other room which had earned a smarmy chuckle from her friend.

"Oh, shut up or I won't help you." Emma rifled through the cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a box. "Found 'em…" she muttered to herself and took two pads out before replacing the box back into the drawer.

"Is that supposed to help me? What the hell are those things?" Ruby was watching her intently and when Emma met her gaze, she rolled her eyes.

"No. You can use a wash cloth or something. These are for Regina." She stepped back into the hallway and made haste to her bedroom before the waitress could ask any further questions.

"I found the things, Gina." Emma announced once she entered the closet where Regina had already donned a pair slacks and her shirt. "Hey! I got you the things so you didn't ruin your shirt."

"I apologize, dear. I didn't trust Ruby not to come in here." Regina offered her a sheepish smile before tugging the shirt off.

"Well, at least nothing got on it." She handed over the items to her wife and took to finding a change of clothes for herself.

"What was it that she wanted?" The brunette redonned her shirt after she finished.

"Henry spit up on her."

"Oh no… Is he alright?"

Emma nodded and tugged her jeans on, deciding to keep the t-shirt on that she had slept in. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. "Yeah."

"Emma?" The blonde drew her attention to the older woman who was already out of the closet and stepped forward to meet her.

"Yeah, baby?"

Regina merely tugged her forward instead of answering and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Emma melted against her, arms encircling the brunette's waist. "I love you," she whispered when she pulled away, a bright smile on her face.

"I love you too," Emma replied softly and nuzzled her cheek before the brunette could move completely away.

"I think you have made that quite clear." The older woman chuckled softly. "Now, shall we get out there before those two decide to kidnap our son?"

"We better." A chuckle fell from Emma's lips before she fell away from her lover and moved across the room. "I wonder if Ruby was able to get her shirt clean."

"I was. _Barely_." Ruby's voice greeted Emma as she entered the hall and saw the source slip from the bathroom with a disgusted look. " _Kids_."

"Hey! That's _my_ kid. You can't be mean to him." Emma moved past her older friend to find her other brunette friend who sat on the couch with Henry in her arms. "Are you having fun?"

Belle looked up from her spot and grinned widely, nodding. "Well, _fun_ – I don't know. But I'm enjoying it." She chuckled softly and looked back down to the little boy who, as Emma approached, was snoozing peacefully. "He is _so_ adorable."

"Right? Gina can make cute kids." Emma hummed and perched on the couch next to her friend, looking up when Regina had joined them.

"Oh, _do_ I?" The oldest brunette hummed softly, taking the spot on the opposite side of Belle, and leaned over to check on her son. "Has he been good?"

"Oh, yes! He's pretty quiet, or at least, he hasn't really cried at all." Belle answered. Emma's heart swelled at her friend's joy. Briefly, she wondered if the quiet woman would want children of her own. Then she thought of Ruby, next, and the girl's wild lifestyle.

"He's a very good baby." Emma heard her wife reply with pride. "We're lucky, I suppose one could say. He isn't too difficult."

"And, bonus; he's adorable." The blonde added, leaning over to gently stroke his arm.

"You guys _are_ lucky." Belle chimed and, for a moment, caught eyes with Ruby.

"Oh, girl, _no_." Ruby lifted her hands. "I'm not ready for a kid."

"I never said anything about having one." The other brunette said, though Emma could detect a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Besides, we still have to figure out what the hell we're doing."

"Yeah." The waitress agreed and settled into the chair next to them, a slight frown on her face. " _So_ ," she continued, fingers curling into the arms of the chair, "what are we doing today?"

Emma shrugged slightly and exchanged a questioning look with Regina who merely shrugged herself. "We don't know. This, I guess? We can watch a movie and order some food. Talk?" The blonde leaned back. "What have you two been up to?"

"Belle's been taking online classes," Ruby answered, offering a cheeky smile to the small brunette who glared at her.

"Really?" The blonde quirked a brow. "What've you been studying?"

"Just general right now." Belle said quietly. "I'm not sure what I want to major in. I've been clocking in a lot of time at the library recently."

"You work there, don't you?" Emma vaguely recalled her friend saying something about her job a few years ago, but the two never talked much on the subject. When Belle nodded in confirmation, she smiled and asked, "how has that been going?"

"Good, I suppose. Not much really goes on at the library anymore." The brunette shrugged slightly. "But I have plenty of books to organize. Not that I mind. It's relaxing."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it." The blonde nodded slightly and looked to Ruby. "How are things at the diner?"

"Granny's been teaching me a lot more about running the place. She says she's getting old and…" The waitress frowned softly. "I'm scared that she doesn't have much time left."

"Oh, no… How is she doing?"

"Not well," Ruby responded forlornly. "I had to take her to the hospital last week after she collapsed again in the storage room after trying to lift a box of lasagna off the floor. They said her heart's giving out."

" _Shit_. I'll need to make my way up there and visit her soon, huh?" Emma looked to Regina as if to confirm she would allow this and the older woman nodded slightly.

"You should! I told her about Henry and took a few pictures that I'm going to show her. She really wants to meet him." She smiled again; wide and toothy.

"Yeah, we'll definitely have to go soon. Maybe before Regina goes back to work." The blonde frowned slightly at the thought. "Anything else up?"

"Not really. Life's been pretty boring. Nothing exciting happens in a small town. It's the same people and their problems." Ruby sighed softly and shook her head. "If you were there it would be _so_ much better."

"I doubt it." Emma snorted. "I'm not that exciting. Besides, don't you have some friends you party with?"

"Only sometimes," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah right. You went to a party last weekend." Belle piped up.

"You were at work! What else was I supposed to do?" Ruby smirked, though. "Besides, it was lame. Like, this party is lame right now. We already have someone snoozing."

Emma snorted and looked to Henry who still slept in Belle's arms. "Then let's watch a movie, or something, I don't know."

"You never know _anything_!" Ruby laughed.

"That's because my brain doesn't work half the time."

" _Obviously_."

"Shut up." The blonde stood from her spot and moved toward the television and the shelf with their movies to shuffle through them, selecting one quickly to slip into the movie player. She turned to join her friend and wife on the couch with remote in hand. Ignoring the next quip from her friend, she turned the film on and immersed herself in the fictional world; though, halfway through, she was pulled back to reality when she heard a soft snoring coming from beside her and smiled when she saw Regina on the opposite side of Belle leaning against the arm of the couch fast asleep.


	15. The First

"Look at how fast they're going! What the fuck are these people thinking?" Emma's eyes were on the back of a forest green SUV, bracing herself in her seat as Graham sped the squad car close behind, sirens blaring.

"They're wanted, of course they're going to speed."

All officers were told to keep a lookout for the specific make and model of the vehicle as part of an ongoing case. Of course, Emma never thought they would be fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to actually spot the familiar digits of an old Jimmy's plates.

She felt her eyes falling to her friend's face and the excitement that he tried to keep at bay, but she knew there was too much to be contained because she felt the same bubbling within her. It was rare that they broke from their boring agenda to have something _this_ exciting happen, though she could honestly say this wasn't her first car chase, but, Gods, it always pumped her full of adrenaline.

"Why are they so _stupid?_ " The question fell from her lips as she set her walkie back down after phoning the chase in, knowing full well that they would need the backup. Who knew how dangerous they were, or how many there might be. All she knew is that they might be dealing.

"Desperate men do desperate things. They're definitely hiding." Graham smirked.

"Like that one dude with that big ass bag of weed in his glove box?"

"Oh, yeah!" He was quiet for a moment as he reminisced. "That was impressive."

"Can't say the same for his driving, though. He got, what, a block away before hitting a light pole?" That was the first chase she was in and it had only happened about a month after she was on the road with Graham. It was terrifying and she would be lying if she said she didn't wet herself a little, but it was exhilarating as hell and the outcome was worth every drop. The poor man couldn't tell his elbow from his asshole when they pulled him out that he was so inebriated.

Graham's fading laughter brushed the remaining memories away and brought her to the current situation. She saw the vehicle turn and before she could say anything, Graham was right on it, turning with them onto the side of the road. They were either really smart, or really stupid.

"Did you alert the station?"

"Yeah." She pressed her lips together.

"Alright, why don't you update them and ask for a dispatch?" he suggested as he started to unbuckle. "I'm not trusting these guys."

"I want to get this one." Emma, now filled with her post-chase adrenaline, felt the need and the courage to take on the perpetrator. She already had her door open before Graham could respond and was out the car when he muttered something about completing his suggested task.

Taking her stride in confidence, she sauntered toward the driver's door and took a look at the man inside. He was thin and scruffy and there was a certain coldness in his eye that shook Emma to the core, but she didn't let it falter her for she cleared her throat, noticing the window to be broken.

"I hope you know why we pulled you over today."

"S'pose you want my license and registration?"

"Actually, I'm gonna need for you to step out of your vehicle, sir. This car is wanted." She took a step back, her head buzzing. Was she even going about this correctly? What was she supposed to say?

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, filling Emma with relief. If he was going to be this compliant, it shouldn't be so bad. Within moments he was out of the vehicle and that's when she saw the passengers in the back as silhouettes.

Her eyes flicked to Graham for a moment who was exiting the squad car and making his way over. But, within that moment, his expression shifted, alerting her to one of the passengers who had decided to bolt while she was distracted.

"I'll get this one!" Emma didn't know if she said those words or just thought them, but her blood was racing as her legs carried her after the escapee who traversed across neatly cut grass. "Freeze!" she shouted futilely.

The distance was closing, she was definitely more agile than the bulky man she chased, and would easily tackle him within a few feet. That's all that was on her mind. _Keep pushing. You're almost there_.

But then a deafening bang filled her senses and her entire body almost fell over in her shaken state. It wasn't until she heard a few more fires and saw the earth come closer did she realize she had been shot from behind.

"Oh, Gods, _Emma_!" She heard Graham's voice in the distance, but Gods, she couldn't concentrate on that. Her entire right side felt as if a thousand needles were being pressed into her flesh from her shoulder to her leg; and when she opened her mouth to answer Graham's desperate questions, she found that she could barely speak at all.

But she managed to find her voice enough to grunt out, "go after him, dumbass. Don't let him get away." The man quickly disappeared after leaving Emma on her own. Deciding against being a lump on the ground, she shifted to pick herself up, only to find that she couldn't when she was met with a sharp jab in the arm she pushed her weight on.

"Gods, what the hell?" she grunted softly and tried again with the opposite arm, but every movement thereafter inflicted her with more knives in her shoulder and a stickiness that clung to her shirt. Emma was left one the pavement, her head dizzy and her breathing becoming labored as she felt over herself in search of what had hindered her. It was then that she had quickly discovered the offending wound in her shoulder, something that stung when she touched it and made her pale when she noticed how damp her shirt was.

Gods, it was bad and, even as she attempted to add what little pressure she could to it, the blood would not stop coming. With each heartbeat, she felt her brain swimming in the murky depths of unconsciousness.

Was this it? Was this where her story ends? It must be if she was speaking to these Gods that never once held true meaning to her before.

She attempted to focus on her surroundings and wanted to laugh, something bitter and disdainful, because the last thing she would ever see would be this cold and wet alleyway stuck within a peaceful neighborhood. Gods, she wished she could have had Regina with her, and Henry, and to see their smiles and hear their laughter. This demise was dark and cold, and the wind that howled between the buildings sounded like a cruel, mocking laughter.

She closed her eyes briefly and felt a tug behind them, something that pulled her into the darkness, but she urged the feeling away and attempted to gain some peace in imagining her wife and her son's faces.

She opened them again when she heard a shuffle and found herself beholding a shadow that loomed over her and for a moment she imagined it to be death to take her hand, but a voice rumbled like thunder, something concerned and urgent and suddenly her own cracked as she blurted out her fears to the figure. 6

"I don't want to die…" she croaked, her unfinished thoughts breaking through. "I-I can't leave them. I-I-I ca-can't leave Gina and I can't leave Henry! I-I want to see him grow up and…" A new warmth trickled down her cheeks.

"Emma…. _Emma,_ you won't die. An ambulance is here for you." That thunderous voice spoke again and she recognized it as Graham. Gods, she wished that thunder was Regina because she could stand to tell her how much she loved that woman.

The words didn't quite register, though. What he said felt like a distant memory and all she felt was this sadness burrowed in her heart and the coldness that beckoned her to join the darkness. Gods, she had so much to say and she tried to will herself to say it, those words that couldn't leave her tongue, but the world was fading away and she felt herself being pulled, falling into that void she never used to fear.

* * *

She saw her that morning; smiling beautifully with her golden hair and jade eyes, looking like an angel in the morning sun. The coffee's steam surrounded her like an aura and Regina was mesmerized, or perhaps it was the way she looked at her through bleary eyes and sleep still on her brain like a fading drug.

But, even now, as she sat behind her desk, eyes distant and staring blankly at the bowed heads before her, she felt her heart flutter inside her chest. She should be doing work, grading those papers that she was days behind on, but she couldn't seem to keep her mind from wandering today. Perhaps it was the sleepless night and Henry's cries that kept her up, but despite the irritation that she tried so hard to shove away, she wanted to return home; to curl into her wife and to cuddle that little boy they loved so very much.

Sighing away her desires, she snapped herself back to reality to realize just how quiet it was in the room. Blinking her eyes to clear her daydreams, she was able to see the confused looks on the students' faces and immediately guided her attention to her desktop where a recording was supposed to be playing.

She always loved it when they studied a book in class. It was one of the easiest ways to block everything out and get work done. With a resigned sigh, she attempted to remedy the situation only to find that she couldn't.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself, noticing the files for the next parts of that chapter were missing. Glaring at the offending screen and its abhorrent trustworthiness, she stood and addressed the class.

"The recording seems to be lacking the will to keep playing today. Now, don't go smiling and believing that there will be no more work for today because I have plenty for you. I would like for you to finish chapter seven up on your own while I attempt to get this situation figured out." Regina linked her fingers together as she surveyed the class once again, eyes falling to the back row where two students were chatting softly to one another. Pressing her lips together, she turned toward her desk and collected a stack of papers. "And, as standard procedure, I have an assignment to go with it. Are there any questions? Or, would you like to chat more while I am speaking?"

One of the students in the back rose their hand and she nodded, granting them permission to speak. "Can we start on the eighth chapter when we're done?"

"You are more than welcome to, Deandra," she answered, moving to the first row, a pleased quirk on her lips. "As a matter of fact, everyone can get a head start on the next chapter and-" She was cut short when a rapid buzzing sounded in the room. "Whose cellphone is that?" The brunette's eyes immediately narrowed as she scoped out the class for a guilty face but it hadn't taken her long to realize the disturbance was coming from behind her and when she turned, she saw that it was her own phone that was the culprit.

Guilt bloomed on her face like a pink gale as she quickly muted the call and proceeded with handing out the assignments. "I apologize for that," she mended, crimson lips pressed together. "Now, as I was saying, I would like for you to get a start on the next chapter and fill in the questions. I have them-" Regina was only on the third row when she heard a soft buzz sounding from her desk again, but this time, she ignored it and continued to speak.

"I have both chapter seven and eight's questions on this paper. You do not have to have it completed by the time you come into class tomorrow, but I would like you to at least start it. Do not hesitate to ask if you have any questions. As I have stated before, I expect you to read the chapter _in class_. If I find that you are not, I will not hesitate to-" Regina pressed her lips together when her land-line had started to ring and mentally gave in as she made her way back to her desk. "Go ahead and start your assignments. I expect you to work _quietly_. Just because there is no recording doesn't mean that you get to slack off."

The brunette descended into her chair, depositing the papers onto her desk as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She greeted.

" _Hello, Mrs. Mills. I have a Graham on the line for you. Is it okay if I put him through?"_

Regina furrowed her brows slightly, her heart suddenly beating frantically in her chest. Immediately, her hands went to her cellphone to check on the missed calls; all from Emma.

" _Is that alright?"_

"I… Yes, of course," she answered, nearly having forgotten to speak at all. The woman made a noise of confirmation before the line was transferred and Graham's voice sounded.

" _Regina_?"

"Yes? Why are you calling me here?" The anticipation clung to her, filling her with a sense of dread as silence stayed on the line. She could hear the hesitation in his voice as he next spoke and it didn't help ease the pinching of her stomach.

" _I-I don't know how to… It's… It's Emma_." She felt herself seize at his words, keeping her stiff and motionless in her spot as if the world had stopped moving.

Not her.

 _Never_ her _._

 _Gods, please, don_ _'t take her away from me._

" _I-I'm sorry. I couldn't get ahold of you any other way. I tried calling your cell, but you weren't answering and I looked and she had your work number so I tried that because I thought you might have class and-"_

" _Graham_. Graham, calm down, honey. What happened?"

The line was quiet for a moment. " _She was shot. They took her in the ambulance._ "

Those words drained the blood from Regina's face and left her feeling dizzy; the information that Graham was rambling off after not really computing as her heart thundered in her ears. She could feel her throat tighten and when she spoke, her voice thick and weak. "Is… Is she alright?"

" _At this point, I don't even know if she's alive._ "

"Wha…" The air was stolen right from her lungs and she knew Graham immediately regretted his wording because he was quickly spouting apologies in her ear, but she couldn't hear him.

Emma could possibly be _dead_? The thought could drive her insane. She hadn't even known that she was crying until she felt the wetness pooling between her hand and cheek, and that voice on the other end of the receiver still trying to mend his mistake, this time with added desperation as if he knew.

 _"I'm sure she's fine, Regina! The ambulance was quick. Th-they said they could save her. She didn't lose too much blood…. I don't… I don't think…"_

"But you said she could be _dead!_ " The English teacher found her voice again, anger and terror rising within her.

" _I said I didn't_ know _if she was alive, but I'm pretty sure she is. I'm sorry, Regina. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have said that. I… I'm at the hospital right now and they just took her into surgery."_ Regina closed her eyes and attempted to breathe, but every breath seemed _wrong_ , for her wife was currently fighting for her life while she was perfectly unmarred. Gods, this was why she didn't want Emma to go onto the police force. She knew something like this was bound to happen. Every moment spent away from the blonde left her apprehensive because she never knew if this call was going to come. _"Maybe I should let you go? I'll call you again when she's out._ "

When Graham's voice broke through her thoughts, did she realize that she hadn't spoken a word. But she did now, muttering softly, "which hospital is she at? I'll try to get the rest of the day off, or at least extend my lunch hour. I… I want to be there for her."

" _I'll send you the details. The nurses are asking me to fill out some papers for her."_

"Alright…" Regina held onto the receiver, knuckles turning white.

" _Will you be alright?"_

"I-I'll manage," she replied, though slowly, she doubted her own words; she was already falling apart at the seams and it felt as if at any moment she would break.

 _"Alright. I'll call you if I get any updates._ "

"Thank you." The brunette hung up and leaned against her desk with her head in her hands, trying to breathe once again, urging the welling emotion that bubbled within her like a dark storm. Henry's first birthday was coming up and the only thought that rang through her mind now was the hope that Emma would be there to see their son turn one, because if she wasn't there smiling and laughing and taking cute pictures of a cake-covered baby, Regina would lose it. It would be her ultimate break, no doubt, because she had a hard enough time containing her emotions when things took a rough turn.

Exhaling, she wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands before standing, attempting to ignore the curious gazes cast her way as she made her way toward the door. She needed air, she knew that much, because if she were trapped any longer inside that room, she _would_ break.

And she still felt as if she would even as she entered the hospital, her adrenaline on the fritz as she quickly located Graham who sat in the waiting area, a clipboard on his lap and his gaze on the chairs across from him.

"Graham?" She approached the younger man and took the open seat next to him, fingers curling into her lap. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Uh, no. Not yet," he answered, handing Regina the clipboard, his brows furrowed. "I tried filling it out the best I could, but I thought you'd know more. I was going to message you-"

"It's okay, Graham." The brunette offered him a tight smile before looking at the pages attached to the board. "Have you heard anything about Emma?" she queried, starting to fill out the missing information.

Shaking his head, the brunet leaned back against the hard, plastic chair, his eyes moving toward a set of doors down a brightly lit hallway. "Nothing. I tried asking the nurse, but she didn't know anything, either."

Regina nodded and let silence fill the air for a moment as she scribbled on the paper, brows furrowing slightly. But that moment hadn't lasted long until her curiosity grew and she set the clipboard aside, turning her body to face Graham. "What happened?"

"Huh?" The young officer looked up from his hands, blinking, before recognition lit in his eyes. "We were on our usual patrol until we saw a wanted vehicle. We pulled them over, but as I was getting out, Emma wanted to take it over." He snorted to himself. "Anyways, she got out and went up to the car and asked him to get out. As I was joining her, the passenger decided to make a break for it… She, uh, she started to chase him so I took over the other guy…" He was quiet for a moment. "I heard someone else moving around in the car, I assume to get out…"

His gaze went to the pristine white tile, his voice growing thick toward the end. Regina squeezed his knee, urging him to continue. "It happened so fast – and I know that's the thing to say – but…" The man shook his head. "I heard a gunshot and next thing I know Emma's on the ground and there was this woman with a gun some ways from her. I went to Emma but she just told me to go after her and I did. The bitch who shot her was already gone, gun abandoned."

The brunette teacher leaned against the cool plastic, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She could only imagine the terror that Emma had felt when she saw that gun pointed at her. The blonde had confided in Regina long ago that she was still scared of them ever since Cora had threatened her because she knew it could take her life away in the blink of an eye. Her heart tightened at the thought.

"Gods… Did you speak to her after or was she…?"

"N… No, I was able to. I had the first guy in the car so I could check on her and backup caught the other two. She was… Gods, I will never forget the look in her eye…" When his gaze met with Regina's, she could see the glisten of tears. "There was a look of genuine terror and she was… desperate, scared when she spoke. She said she didn't want to die, that she didn't want to leave you and Henry and…" He swallowed thickly. "She passed out not long after, but… there was a lot of blood."

"I thought you said that she didn't lose a lot." The brunette wiped her own tears off her cheeks and sniffled, her head feeling as if someone were squeezing it.

"I-I didn't think so… It… There was a lot on both of us, trying to keep it in, you know? She was still breathing, I know that much. At least they didn't cover her in tarp when they took her."

Regina drew her gaze to her lap where her fingers played with the seam of her skirt. That same seam that she had fumbled with long after the doctor had met with them and led them to Emma's room. Her eyes, though, were directed on the blonde who looked small and fragile in the hospital bed; dark circles under her eyes and her arm now fixed in a sling.

Graham had returned to work an hour prior after receiving a phone call. He still needed to fill out a report of the incident and Regina promised him she would contact him when Emma woke up. She, herself, was lucky enough to get the rest of the day off. She hadn't meant to break down, but the further she attempted to explain, the more she seemed to have broken.

She felt safe, currently, knowing that Emma was alive and doing well, or at least that's what the doctor had said. Being next to her wife had already calmed her down, allowing her mind a slice of peace. The steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest was what had kept her going, that was, until she twitched, causing the calmed Regina's heart to skip a beat.

"E-Emma?" She quietly queried, leaning forward, her hand immediately slipping into Emma's. The younger woman's eyelids fluttered slightly as a soft groan emanated from her, reviving butterflies within the brunette's chest. "My swan?"

"Gina?" Her voice was hoarse, squeezing Regina's heart as her thumb gently caressed pale skin.

"Yes. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she saw those beautiful emerald eyes open and fixate on her and she broke again.

"D-don't cry." Her lover's voice was even softer now - a mere whisper. A gentle hand found its way on the brunette's damp cheek and she felt the electricity run throughout her body from that spot, filling her with absolute serenity.

"I-I'm sorry, Emma. I just… Gods, I was so terrified…" Regina sniffed her nose and attempted to regain herself, feeling silly that she was losing herself once again. "I'm so relieved that you're alright. I-"

"Hey, baby, it's… okay." Emma offered a sheepish smile and tugged on the brunette teacher's hand, leaving Regina to unknowingly comply to her demand as she leaned closer to her. "Well, you know, as okay as it'll be. I'm alive, at least. Uh…. could I get some water? My throat's all…. Eh."

The brunette chuckled softly and nodded, sniffing again as she pulled away from her blonde wife to retrieve the pink pitcher and the cup that accompanied it. Quickly she poured the liquid into the plastic cup and helped Emma along with taking a sip.

"Gods, that's good," she murmured, licking her smiling lips. A silent moment passed before took Regina's hand again and tugged, "'mere, I wanna kiss you."

Regina blinked at the spoken demand but willingly complied, closing the distance between them. Warmth spread throughout her body once their lips connected, but she quickly pulled away when she heard the younger woman make a soft noise below. Brows knitted together, she frowned and quietly spoke, "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"I…" The blonde shook her head and it wasn't until the brunette actually looked did she notice the shimmer in those striking forest orbs. "A-At one point I thought I'd never get to kiss you again." Her hand, the one that never left Regina's cheek, moved slightly to accommodate the thumb that traced the brunette's lower lip.

"Emma…" The brunette touched the hand on her cheek and laced her fingers between pale ones, letting them fall onto the clean, white sheets. "This is what I was afraid of."

"I know… I know, baby."

"And…" Regina swallowed and lowered her gaze to their hands. "And that's why I think we should move back to Storybrooke sooner."

Emma was quiet for a long moment. "How… How much sooner, Gina?" She asked, her voice quiet, almost as if in disbelief.

"This summer," she answered without hesitation. It was something she was able to think long and hard about as she waited for her wife to awaken.

"This summer?" There was no doubt the disbelief was evident in her voice this time and the way Emma tried to shift and sit up told her she didn't like the sound of the idea. Regina knew that much was true. Emma had grown fond of her job at the station here and loved being partnered up with Graham, but the two had also discussed moving back at some point, knowing the money they made wouldn't keep them long in the apartment in which they lived; the rent was raised the last time they renewed their lease and was becoming a little much to bear.

And that's what Regina had to remind Emma in that moment, no matter how much her petulant wife had detested it. "And our lease is up at the end of June. I know we wanted to wait until there was a position at the school, but I can't…." A lump formed in the older woman's throat but she managed to swallow it down. "I can't sit on glass, anymore, Emma. Not after what happened. This… _This_ is exactly what I feared the most; getting a phone call telling me that you're hurt…. or worse. And…"

"Baby," Emma's voice was softer this time and the squeeze that her hand had received told her that lump had returned and won.

"And I thought it would be… safer in Storybrooke." Regina continued anyways, her voice growing thicker. "And you could work with your father."

Their eyes met for a brief moment as the blonde quietly soaked in the words, contemplating what they had meant for her and their future. Slowly, she nodded and gave her wife's hand a reassuring caress, soft laughter erupting from her. "Graham's going to be pissed at me."

"What?" Regina looked at her, baffled by the sudden comment, and quickly noticed the familiar spark of humor in her lover's eye. She purred softly, glad to see the woman was in good spirits once again.

"Unless I can get him to follow us, but I don't know. He likes it here." She shrugged slightly, only to wince and hiss, remembering her injury. "So, what's the damage? I mean… At least as far as you can see, if they didn't tell you or anything."

"I see this is your way of getting off the subject. We'll be discussing this later." Regina snorted softly. "Well, as you can see, your shoulder is in a lovely little sling and will be until it heals. The bullet shattered your bone and tore through your entire shoulder." The brunette frowned slightly as she reiterated what the doctor had told her about her wife's injuries.

"Shit…" Emma muttered in the meantime, eyes moving to her covered skin. "I kinda remember that… Remember it happening. I didn't know what the hell at first and then I just bit the cement."

The brunette furrowed her brow, an anger welling deep inside her. If it were legal and if she didn't have the right mind not to do so, she would hunt the one down who did this to her wife and personally remove their rear end out of their mouth. Alas, she couldn't, so she resigned to letting her blood simmer and shifted to pull the thin hospital blanket away from the blonde's body to point out her bandaged knee.

"The fu-?" But as soon as her eyes saw the thick dressings, they widened and her already pale face seemed to have lost its remaining supply of blood. "Is it going to put me out of business?"

Regina slowly shook her head and caught the chuckle when she saw how relieved the police officer looked. "The doctor said another couple centimeters closer and it would have shattered your knee. Instead, it only tore through flesh and nothing more. It should heal fine."

"Thank Gods because I do _not_ want to be stuck behind some desk. That's not what I took this job for." Emma sunk into the bed and bit her lip, exhaling deeply.

"I know, my love." The brunette murmured softly, fingers digging into the white fabric of the blanket. "Would you like the blanket back on?" The younger woman shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot and ran over by a bus. But you're here and that… It makes things a bit more tolerable." She tried to offer her a smile but Regina could see the way it wavered. She noticed the dullness that grew in her eyes as the time had passed and the beads of sweat that collected on her forehead.

"Are you sure, honey?" A gentle hand found its way onto the blonde's good thigh and squeezed, her seemingly permanent frown ever-growing.

"Maybe it hurts a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." A weak smile was shot her way. "I don't miss this feeling. It feels like my body is on fire."

The back of Regina's hand quickly found its way onto her wife's forehead. "You're burning up. Do you want me to grab the doctor? Or a nurse to tell the doctor?"

"Please?"

Offering a small smile, Regina stood from her spot and grunted softly, feeling her stiff limbs protesting the sudden movement. "I'll go see if I can find one." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead before slipping out of the room to do just that.

It hadn't taken her long to locate a wandering nurse to gather Emma's doctor and a coffee machine in a little seating area down the hall. By the time Regina made her way back into her wife's room after grabbing a cup of that tempting liquid, the doctor had arrived with a smile, glad to see that his patient was awake and doing well.

After going through everything with Emma that he already had with Regina, he gave the blonde a low dose of pain killers and the "go" to leave in a couple hours after a few things had been sorted out and an official "go" would be given.

"What time is it, even?" Emma asked, now sitting up in her bed with a cup of water in her left hand.

Regina chuckled softly. "It's almost five, I believe."

"Shit, really? Why aren't you at work?"

"Do you really think I would be at _work_ while you're in here?" Emma shook her head with a gentle chuckle. "Exactly. Though, I suppose it is about time to pick up Henry…"

"Oh, man, so you're going to leave me, huh?"

"Only for a little bit, sweetheart." The brunette purred and set the empty paper cup down. "And, besides, I'll have to grab you a fresh set of clothes to wear out of the hospital."

"I take it my uniform was destroyed, huh?" Regina slowly nodded. "Oh well… They'll probably give me a new one."

"That is, if you're back before we move." The brunette quirked one of her brows when the blonde grunted softly, eyes falling to the wall in front of her. "I know you don't want to, Emma, but…"

"It's fine, Gina. I agreed to it when we talked about it last year. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon."

Pressing her lips together, the brunette stood and moved her chair against the white-painted wall. "I feel like I'm forcing you, Emma… I don't want to _make_ you move. I… We can stay for a while longer… if you want…"

Emma remained quiet as she lay there and pondered the new option while Regina moved to collect her purse, a rock weighing heavily in her chest. "Look, honey, I'm just scared of you getting hurt like this again." The brunette turned to her wife whose eyes were still glued to the wall before her, expression blank. "I know this is your dream; that this is what you've always wanted, but… Imagine if those bullets hit you somewhere else, somewhere that would end your career, where you couldn't get back and do what you love. I don't want to see your future crushed, ruined. I don't want to see you…" She shook her head, those words dissolving on her tongue.

She sighed when the blonde merely sat, silent and stone. "I've got to pick up Henry, alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." Without hearing a response from her wife, she turned to leave, but a voice stopped her in her tracks like a brick wall.

"I-I know, Gina… I-I was terrified." Emma's voice was quiet, weak, and she could detect a hint of fear in them. "I was fucking terrified when I realized how serious it was and how I could…. How my life could have ended." The blonde's words grew thicker as she continued. "A-and…. Gods, I couldn't imagine leaving you or Henry. I wasn't even worried about what would happen about my job…. I didn't care. All I cared about was you and if I would ever get to see your beautiful smile again or hear your voice… And…"

The young police officer was reduced to tears and, despite the pain it might have caused, her body shuddered as she accepted the warm arms around her, holding her tight and filling her senses. "I thought I was dying and I thought I did. It was… it was just _darkness,_ but then I was surrounded by these bright white lights-" Regina's breath hitched at this new information and her own throat tightened as the tears in her eyes broke free. "And I thought 'Shit, I'm dead.' But there were voices - urgent, panicked ones- and that was when I realized where I was and the smell of sterility, then I was out again. Gods, I thought you were an angel when I woke up again."

The brunette couldn't help but to let out a strangled chuckle, her fingers squeezing the blonde's hand. "Far from it." But Emma merely shook her head, this time a full smile spreading across her pale lips.

"You're _my_ angel, babe, and am I ever glad that I could have you with me and I'm…" She released a deep breath and nodded her head. "I want to move. I can… I can work with David and it'll be… alright. I don't want to make you worry sick every single day that I'm out there and today just proved what could happen - or at least a taste of it. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry…"

"Don't you apologize to me, Emma Mills. You have nothing to apologize for." A sternness entered the brunette's chestnut orbs. "We can discuss moving later, alright? We have plenty of time later, but I must pick our son up and get you your change of clothes, alright?"

"Alright, alright." There was a subtle smirk on Emma's face, but Regina could easily detect it. She grinned inwardly and stood, a warmth spreading throughout her chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" The younger woman chirped and watched as her brunette wife parted from the bed. "Be safe."

"Uh-huh." Regina clucked and narrowed her eyes when she turned to look back at her. "I will." And, with that and one last smile from that sweet little blonde, she left the room.

* * *

"Holy shit, I can't believe it's been a year!" Ruby's voice broke Emma from her current activity of struggling to pull the plastic lid off the birthday cake with one hand.

"Neither can I. Time's just flying by." The blonde chuckled softly and paused her work to search out the birthday boy who was currently being toted by his brunette mother to the high chair. "It feels like just yesterday that Gina was breaking my hand as she was pushing him out."

The lanky brunette snorted, leaning against the counter on her elbows. "Yeah, now your shoulder's all broke instead."

"You know, it'd be _real_ nice if you maybe helped me out with getting this damn thing off." She was just about ready to chuck the cake along with its pestilent container across the room.

"All you had to do was ask, Em." Ruby rolled her eyes before easily snapping the lid off. "Gods, you're always so bitchy. Don't you get laid anymore?"

Her eyes narrowed into the smallest and most bitchiest way that she could muster. "Shut the fuck up. I'd like to see you be the one-armed wonder."

"Oh, boo. You still have two arms. Just one's… uh… hindered."

"Don't make me use my good arm to smack you across the face, Rubes."

"Will you two quit fighting? It's Henry's birthday!" Mary Margaret came up beside the two, Neal attached to her hip and David by her side. There was humor in her eye despite the serious look and tone she attempted to use.

"Well, she's making fun of me." Emma playfully jutted out her lower lip and turned to collect a knife from the block. She could hear her mother's laughter behind her.

"You know, Ruby, she went through something pretty traumatizing to get that. It's not nice to make fun of her handicap." The blonde pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as she moved toward the cake, only to be stopped by an olive hand and a gentle hum.

"Why don't you let me get that, sweetheart?" Emma looked up to meet Regina's soft smile and opened her mouth to respond only to get it covered by the brunette's own. "No arguing."

"I wasn't going to," she murmured breathlessly and grinned herself. "But that was nice." That earned a soft chuckle from the older woman as she took Emma's place by the cake and cut a piece out with careful precision. "Are we using fire?"

"Pardon?" The teacher blinked, knife slowly sliding out of the cake as she eyed the younger woman.

"For, like… Uh, candles. I meant candles. I mean, I don't know how the hell Henry's going to react and…. What if he burns himself?" The blonde blinked when she received a kiss on the tip of her nose instead of a response and quirked a brow in question.

"You're so adorable when you're in mommy mode. I thought we discussed that we shall wait on the candles until he's a little older. He'll see the cake and try to dig in like you do every time you see cake in front of your face."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Do you really, Emma?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ruby."

"Bitch."

"Watch your language around the babies!" Mary Margaret chastised, the amused look on her face was gone and replaced by annoyance.

"Yes, _Emma_. How many times have I had to tell you to watch your tongue around Henry?" Regina chimed in, knife gripped tight in her hand. Emma's emerald orbs immediately fell to it and her good hand went in the air, eyes widening comically.

"Well, shi- I, uh, mean crap, don't stab me over it!" Regina's nostrils flared for a moment in bewilderment before that knife was set down and Emma thought it safe enough to sidle up to her, a smirk on her face as she whispered directly into her ear. "Though you like my 'dirty' tongue when we're alone."

Her face bloomed a pretty shade of pink, leaving the blonde satisfied with her work before pulling away and directing her words to the others waiting patiently by them, curious gazes shooting their way. "Let us proceed."

Clearing her throat, Regina quickly plated the piece of cake and started toward Henry's high chair, the group following after her. David had acquired his son as his wife pulled out a digital camera and a wide smile. Ruby had her phone pulled out, muttering something about her Granny, and Belle, who was unable to attend after gaining a nasty cough and not wanting to infect the baby, wanting to see pictures .

"Here's your cake, sweetheart," Regina spoke softly as she set the plate of soon-to-be demolished cake on Henry's tray with adoration in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face as she pointed to the square. "Cake. It's very yummy. I know you like cake."

"Cake!" Henry cheered, his gaze falling to his blonde mother before his shrill voice shouted again. "Mama!"

"I see! You have cake!" Emma chuckled softly at his abundant joy.

"Cake!" And then his hands went into the sticky frosting as he grabbed a fistful of it to shove into his little mouth, giggling happily.

"And the only reason why he knows that word is because Emma feels the need to-"

" _Shh_! They don't need to know my business." The younger woman slunk back so her parents and Ruby could get a clear view of her very sticky son and her wife did the same, a fond smile on her lips.

"Cake slut. Oink!" Ruby had to speak, but Regina blocked her from lunging.

"So help me, Gods, Ruby, you better be glad it's Henry's birthday or else I'd be wiping the floor with your face." Instead of giving a response, the tall brunette scrunched her nose up before going back to her phone to document the birthday boy who, now giving up on eating the rest of the cake, was rubbing it all over the tray and chucking small pieces onto the floor.

"Man, this is going to be _fun_ to clean," Emma muttered.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's his first birthday. Let him enjoy it." Regina wore a smile, though she could see the way it wavered because she didn't want to clean the kitchen, either, but was resigned to her fate.

A loud squeal ripped Emma from her unpleasant thoughts, encouraging a jump from her as she watched the paper plate fly off the tray along with the remains of the smashed cake and just stared at it. Of course it had to land upside down.

"Now, Henry, don't throw your plate on the floor." Regina was reprimanding in a stern manner, moving over to the giggling baby. The dark-haired boy looked up at her with a pleased smile and chirped in what Emma would call the cutest way he could.

"Mommy!"

The blonde smirked to herself knowing full well that their son was smart and knew how to melt his brunette mother's heart. And that's exactly what it did as Regina quickly found a wet rag to gently dab his cheeks with, her eyes going wide and misty as they usually did.

It reminded Emma of the first time Henry ever called Regina "mommy." The poor brunette was in tears by the time the police officer had arrived home, Henry in hand. She nearly had a heart attack thinking something was wrong until the English teacher sobbed, "he called me mommy!"

Her wife and her son; they were two of the most adorable people in the world, especially together.

She may have laughed a little at her wife's reaction, but when it became time, a few months later, that Henry called her by "mama," she cried like a baby, too. And as she watched Regina clean their son's sticky hands and face up with the remnants of cake and frosting still clinging to his clothes and the tray, she teared up a little, wondering how she ever got to this point in her life.

She was a mother and she was going to do it _right_.

"My swan, could you grab a fresh outfit for Henry, please? It seems he's going to need a bath." Regina's voice sounded, soft and sweet, and Emma nodded, swiftly moving out of the kitchen.

By the time she had returned, Regina was holding Henry very carefully away from her with Mary Margaret by her side, discussing something with laughter in her eyes. As the blonde approached, she caught onto the conversation, her left hand raising to show her wife the gathered clothing.

"-was just _full_ of cake. Remember? I found frosting here and there for _days_."

"I do and that made me _terrified_ of giving Henry cake, but… you know. I'm not going to deny him. He _is_ your daughter's son after all." Regina purred and moved over to Emma, and as she had, Henry saw the blonde and shifted, arms opening toward her.

"Oh, kid, I don't know if I can hold you." She chuckled softly, but it had earned a pouty little Henry when she hadn't made a move to accept his demand. When her eyes lifted to meet Regina's, the brunette offered her a cute little frown, nearly mimicking their son's own facial expression.

"Aw, look at that face, Emma. How can you say no? Isn't that right, Henry?" She nuzzled the little boy's sticky cheek and chuckled softly when it had earned a shrill giggle from him.

"You know, you're not supposed to take _his_ side, baby." The blonde shifted, regardless, and extended her good hand all the while maintaining a disapproving look as her wife helped shift the one-year-old into her arm.

Shaking her head, the brunette stepped away from the two and smirked. "You can give him a bath and I'll clean up this mess. How about that?"

"With one arm?" Her question was a disbelieving squeak which had the little brown-haired boy squealing with laughter and panicking the hell out of his blonde mother as she attempted to keep a good grip on him. Regina looked at her with twitching lips.

"Perhaps you can ask for some assistance?" The brunette was already moving away from her to gather cleaning supplies, leaving Emma to glare at the nearest person next to her who so happened to be Ruby and she _smirked_.

"What are you-" Then the brunette waitress' eyes narrowed on her. "Oh, _hell_ no! Come on! Can't you get your mother to do it?"

"Well, then you can help Gina if you don't want to help me." Emma grinned, eyes sliding over to Mary Margaret who was receiving a rag from Regina. "So, it's your choice. Clean the baby, or clean the baby's mess."

"Oh, _fine_." Rolling her eyes, Ruby marched off toward the bathroom leaving a laughing Emma to follow. "But if he gets me wet, so help me, I _will_ dunk you in the bath."

…

"I can't believe how fast they passed out." Mary Margaret stared on in astonishment at the two babies curled up next to each other on his mothers' bed. After Henry's bath and his less-than-eventful gift-opening session, the little boy yawned and first fell asleep in Regina's arms.

"Yeah, with how sweet that damn cake was." Ruby muttered as the group retired back to the living room.

Emma only shrugged, though, as she settled onto the couch next to her wife. "Most of it made it to the floor or attached to him, don't forget."

"And he had quite the long and exciting day with everyone being here and playing with Neal and opening his gifts." Regina added, a twinkle in her chestnut orbs.

The blonde snorted before anyone else could make a comment. "His gifts that he played with for two seconds before throwing them onto the floor and sleeping on you."

"Well, you know. There's quite a few people here to distract him." The English teacher offered, leaning into the laughing Emma as she wrapped her arm around her.

"I know. I'm just kidding. He's cute. I love him to death."

"You know, you're lucky," Mary Margaret began, leaning against the couch. "Neal is generally a good baby, but it can take _hours_ to put him to bed. He normally never falls asleep this fast but he must have had just about as much excitement as Henry in order to be worn out like this."

"A lot of people tell us that we're lucky," Emma mumbled mostly to herself, but her mother picked the sentence up, nudging her leg.

"That's because you are! The few times we've babysat Henry, he was quiet. If he even started to cry all I had to do was pick him up." She shook her head slightly before looking to David who muttered an agreement.

"That's because he adores you, honey."

"Yeah, but he's a bit of a chatterbox. He doesn't cry a lot except for the first few nights." The blonde's gaze fell to Regina who started to shift with a slight frown claiming her lips. "I know I told you about this a bit, Mary Margaret, but… Wow. He wouldn't _stop_ crying and anything and everything we did never helped. I think at one point Gina called me up at work and told me Henry hated her."

"I swear Henry hates me…" Ruby mumbled from her spot on the chair.

Emma quirked a brow at the waitress before grinning. "Oh, he just doesn't know you that well. You're not around a lot. But he seemed to like you when you were giving him a bath."

"I _guess_. I mean, what do I care? He's just a baby, anyways." Ruby shrugged, but Emma knew deep down she really _did_ care because she could see that smile on her face when Henry was giggling and handing her his bath toys, despite adding a few drops of water to her clothes.

"But didn't he eventual quiet down?" Mary Margaret asked, bringing them back to the prior topic. "It's tense having your first baby. I can happily say that I've finally been able to experience it myself."

"And it's a good thing you have a couple months of experience on us to help us out a bit." Emma smirked, her hand sliding down to rub her wife's arm who mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?"

"It _is_ nice, but we ought to make our experiences our own. We can't rely on your mother all the time, sweetheart. She has her own little one to take care of." There was a polite smile on her face that she shot Mary Margaret's way.

"I know, baby," she mumbled and straightened out her sore leg, carefully setting it on the coffee table.

"So, what the hell do we do now?" Ruby piped up, not letting a chance for silence fill the air. "I mean, I feel like a fifth wheel over here."

"Well, you didn't have to come." Emma teased, cashing in a dirty look from the waitress. "But, seriously. I just want to sleep, right now. These meds are kicking in and making me tired."

"Are they helping you, my swan?" Regina's warm voice rumbled beside her. When she nodded in response, a tender kiss was pressed to her neck. "I'm glad. I saw the pain in your eyes throughout the party. I could have given you some earlier."

"Yeah, but then I'd be sleeping on my feet. At least I can sleep on you right now." Emma offered a cheeky smile.

"You can't fall asleep!" Ruby complained from her spot. "Or else we get to steal your kidney and put your body in an ice bath." The blonde narrowed her eyes, slightly confused.

"What."

"Oh, don't listen to her." The next thing Emma knew was that her entire left side was devoid of the warmth it once received when Regina pulled away and when she was about to complain about the lack of wife next to her, she was pulled into those loving arms.

Grunting softly, she nuzzled into the soft material of her silken shirt. "We can watch a movie. You know, that's how we always end these things and one of us fall asleep."

"Last time it was Regina," Ruby muttered and from somewhere beside Emma, David laughed.

"The last time we were up here, she did the same."

"And extra snorey-fied?"

The blonde looked to her father who started to nod, but a rumble underneath her told her that Regina was getting irritated that she was the subject of this conversation.

"I would silence myself if I were you. Need I remind you that you are in _my_ house and I have the right to kick either one of you out at any given time?" Emma couldn't help but to let the bubbling laughter in her escape.

"Oh, shut up, Emma."

"You're the one making fun of my wife. Maybe I'll be the one to kick your butt out." A brow quirked, but the next words out of her best friend's mouth had them furrowing.

"With, what, your _one_ arm?"

"I will super glue your lips together."

"Why don't we play a game?" Mary Margaret suggested, ending the next quip out of the youngest brunette's mouth.

"What kind of game would you like to play, Mary Margaret?" Regina asked, her tone lighter now. "We have a few board games or there are video games, as well, in which I am quite sure Emma would enjoy." But the blonde in subject only gave a long, halfhearted groan. "What?"

"You guys can play a game if you want, I'll sit it out. There's only four controllers, anyways." She looked up at her wife. "Oh, I know. What's wrong with me? I can't really concentrate. I can watch. Besides, no one likes to play video games with me because-"

"She can get fucking scary." Ruby concluded. "She throws controllers and shit."

"I don't believe I've seen this side of her." Regina commented, those dark orbs falling to guilty green ones. "But, then again, we do not play many competitive games together."

The brunette waitress smirked. "I'll volunteer to sit this one out if Emma plays _one_ round of Mario Party with you."

Emma quirked when she heard the proposition, her body shifting to lean up a little. "Don't subject my wife to me."

"She's already subjected to you. She married you."

"Then if she does, _you_ must play."

"There are only four controllers." Ruby snidely reminded.

"How about I sit this one out?" David volunteered himself, a devious twinkle in his eye.

This seemed to please Ruby as she sat up a bit taller in her seat and laughed coldly. "Oh, _yes!_ Your father just wants to watch the world burn."

"Oh, get the stupid system set up." Emma grumbled.

It wasn't long until they were in the groove of the game, Emma ahead by one star and about to acquire her fourth. Things were looking good for her. She had the advantage of winning most of the mini games; Ruby being a little too wary of winning them herself and her mother and wife being new to the game and a little less competitive.

This left her with nearly triple the amount of coins as everyone else, as well, and she was sitting pretty with a smile on her face because she just collected her fourth star, cementing her place in first. This was a guaranteed win and she decided that joining in on the festivities was a good idea. That was, until Regina had rolled for her turn and landed on the dreaded space of the game; Chance Time.

Attentively, Emma watched the screen as Regina hit the block to select the first unfortunate victim: Koopa Kid. Her heart skipped a beat until she remembered she let Regina pick him and chose a different character for herself.

"Oh, look! That's my character!" Regina noted, clueless, as she read the text on the screen.

Relief was like a tidal wave because there was a one in three chance of her being the next victim. But suspense greeted her when she saw the character heads spinning for the second block; Waluigi, Daisy, and Yoshi; Ruby, Mary Margaret, and herself. The block was hit and it was…

"Oh, that's your character, honey!"

"Oh shit…" Emma muttered to herself because the picture froze on Yoshi. The fate of what would happen was with the next hit and it didn't take long for Regina to continue, her ever innocent wife. Maybe it would just be a coin giveaway. Losing a few coins wouldn't be so bad. Just so long as her lead wouldn't be tarnished.

But, she was dead wrong.

"Oh, _fuck_ no!"

" _Ow_ ," Regina's haughty glare was turned on the blonde who didn't quite seem to notice what she had unconsciously done in her anger.

"This thing is bullshit. _Bullshit_." Then finally did that controller get thrown because Regina kept pressing A and allowed the proceedings to happen. All her stars and coins were swapped with her wife's and if that didn't make her blood boil, she didn't know what else would.

"Hey, I'm in first place!" Regina exclaimed but Emma merely shot her a death glare. "What?"

"Fuck you. Now I'm in fourth and have _nothing_."

"You have a few coins." That glare never cooled.

"I had over a _hundred_! Now all I have is your bullshit _ten._ It's not even enough for a fucking star!"

One of the brunette teacher's brows quirked. "It's just a game, Emma."

"It's, like, her life, Regina." Ruby snorted, her eyes tearing up and her face red; she was holding in her laughter no doubt.

Mary Margaret was chirping at Emma about throwing her controller, but she couldn't hear her. This was the very reason why she hated this damn game.

"Fuck this game!" Emma continued, crossing her good arm over her other. Unfortunately, her latest shout had earned a soft cry from the back bedroom and a glare from the brunette next to her.

" _Emma_ …" Regina set her controller down and stood, leaving the warm blonde cold as she disappeared into their bedroom.

"How could you have _not_ played this game with her?" Ruby asked, their game now paused on the mini-game instruction screen after the waitress completed her turn. "I mean, obviously you own it."

"Because," Emma muttered, moving to pick her controller up with a soft grunt. Whatever drowsiness she had earlier was gone and replaced by her racing blood because she wanted to get _revenge_. "Usually I just play it by myself. She's played it once and wasn't that great at it, so she didn't really see my rage because I put the computers on easy. Or else we just play other stuff."

Mary Margaret just shook her head. "You take these games too seriously, Emma."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Oh, girl, you do. Belle better be glad she's not here to get bruised again." The waitress snorted. "I'll have to tell her that Regina took the brunt of it this time."

"Well, the babies are back asleep," Regina announced as she returned and descended into her spot next to Emma. "Next time you throw a tantrum over losing, please refrain from making it too loud." Another glare.

This time Emma smiled sheepishly and shifted to inspect her lover's arm, earning a wince from the woman. "Sorry," she quickly muttered before gazing up. "I _am_ sorry. I mean… for hitting you with my controller."

" _Mmmhm_." Regina quirked a brow. "What happened was out of my control. You know that, correct?"

"I _know_. I hate chance bullshit." The blonde nuzzled closer to her wife. "I promise I won't be a sore loser."

"Do you _really_ , honey?" Emma nodded and, as if to prove some sort of point, she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Okay. Now, shall we?"

"Let the mini-game begin!"


	16. The Official Return to Storybrooke

Regina felt like home no matter where Emma went.

If she was with that brunette, she felt peace in her heart and serenity in her soul.

A house was just that, or an apartment, yet when she stepped foot into that familiar white manor, she felt something stir inside of her; something warm and something bittersweet. They were the memories she and Regina shared, where their life had started together and where it would ultimately end.

The thought of that didn't scare her, nor did it daunt, because it sounded like the perfect ending; something that she thought she would never get the chance to have. And now they had returned to the prominent domain with their _son_ \- the family they first discussed in the very bed she stood at the end of.

She smiled at the familiar frame and the silken sheets that she swam in every night with her love by her side. The ones that she couldn't wait to dive into later this evening after, hopefully, the last long and exhausting day of unpacking the life they brought with them from Boston.

Emma would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss that city and the friends that inhabited it, but a part of her was glad that she was back in the calm life of Storybrooke. Sure, nothing exciting may go on and the hustle and bustle of the busy city streets that she once basked in would be gone, but this town held a certain charm to it; something that made her feel welcome and known; at home with the people and the scenery she grew to know and love.

Something encircled her waist, bringing her gently back to reality as she leaned into the familiarly sweet warmth it provided. Regina was behind her, humming into her golden curls and she knew the woman was happier than she had ever been.

"Henry's passed out." Her voice rumbled like the distant thunder she always yearned for. Storms were always something she enjoyed and Regina was her favorite.

"That poor kid. He doesn't know what to do now that he's in this big ass house." Emma chuckled because she witnessed that little boy crawling furiously around the first level, screaming excitedly with his favorite panda plushie, shouting at his mothers incoherently.

Regina and Emma had to trail after him once they realized the mess he started to make, wanting to make sure his toys saw the new play space as well.

"I know," Regina purred fondly and shifted to rest her chin on the blonde's healing shoulder. It still ached from time to time, but she would like to think she was back to normal, like everything else.

"Mm, I honestly feel like turning in for the night," her wife spoke when Emma lost herself in silence and the steady beating of the brunette's heart against her back.

"Me too, but we only have a couple boxes left in the living room to get and then we're golden." There was a soft groan that emanated from the woman behind her and she stifled a giggle, her lips frozen in an amused grin. "I'd rather not have to deal with it tomorrow, you feeling me?"

"I certainly am." Emerald orbs widened when one of her breasts were squeezed and this time the laughter was released, surprised.

"Okay, not what I meant, Gina."

"Come on, let's finish up." The brunette pulled away from her and when Emma turned, she saw the humor that glinted in those magnificent chestnut eyes. Gods, she could drown in them.

"Then you can feel me up later, yeah?" Purring softly, the blonde turned and headed out of their bedroom to the boxes that awaited them downstairs, Regina quickly following suit with a quip.

"You like it, my swan, do not lie."

"Of course I do," she responded, jogging down the stairs. "That's why I married you. Y'know, so you could feel me up whenever you're horny, or not. I guess whenever you want, 'cause you touch my butt a lot."

Sweet, melodic laughter filled the air behind her. "I wouldn't talk, Emma. Your hands are constantly on my ass, especially in public as some weird way to establish your dominance over other people."

"That's because I want other people to know your cute little ass is all mine." And, as if to prove some absent point, she whipped around and slapped her hand against her wife's ass, ending it with a hearty squeeze and a soft, surprised squeak. The brunette didn't look pleased, instead, her eyes slowly narrowed.

"If you are through with _groping_ me, we must get the rest of these boxes unpacked before Henry wakes up." Sniffing as if none of it ever happened, Emma removed her hand and marched toward the living room once again, her wife following near.

It wasn't long until the two of them had dropped onto the couch with open boxes and items scattered here and there. Regina was about to rip the tape off the next box when a loud _ding-dong_ sounded, making Emma jump in her spot.

"Fuck! I forgot how loud that damn thing can be."

The brunette was already pushing the stack of boxes away to stand, hurriedly making her way toward the foyer. "Yes, and perhaps too loud. I'd rather it not wake Henry prematurely."

So, before the doorbell could be rung a second time, she disappeared to answer the door while Emma remained behind, halfheartedly picking through the current box before her, ears open for who might be at the door. Who would visit them at such an hour? Sure, it might have only been about six in the evening, but her friends and parents knew better than to bug them today.

Her answer soon came in the form of a name spoken by her wife.

"Zelena?"

" _Zelena?_ " She muttered before picking herself up off the couch to join her wife in the foyer. For some odd reason, she was brought back to a time where the name was foreign and the emotions high. This time, she didn't need to hide so she took the space by her wife's side, eyes on the redheaded woman in the doorway.

The last time she had seen her was shortly after the two got engaged when they visited New York City to check out Cora's condo. Regina wanted to clean it up and move out the things they couldn't sell before she would put it on the market. Emma couldn't blame her for not wanting to keep anything that her mother had given her - of course, aside from the upgrade on her Mercedes that wasn't thirty years old.

But, nothing did get sold in the end because as they were sorting through her mother's personal affects, which were few and far between, they came across her address book and found a crumpled paper with Zelena's name and number. Regina, believing that her sister needed to know of their mother's death, called her up. It wasn't long until the two had fallen into conversation and the brunette, having inherited her mother's items and only had the desire to rid herself of them, decided to hand them over to Zelena, instead.

The redheaded woman was surely sitting pretty in New York, what with her new condo, expensive vehicles, and the law firm under her, but when Emma looked at the woman on the other side of the threshold, she looked everything but put together.

Frazzled was a word that came to mind along with desperate and scared. And when the woman was invited in by her younger sister, she saw why.

"You're pregnant?" Regina caught the answer the older woman had spit out, bringing Emma into the conversation. Her eyes immediately zoned to her middle and the swollen belly that protruded from it. She definitely was and pretty far along by what she could tell.

"Yes," Zelena admitted, shamefaced, her hands pulling the coat she wore tighter around her.

That struck Emma as odd. It was July. Why would she be wearing such a heavy thing? But, then again, there was always a nip in the air here in Storybrooke.

"And what brings you here, Zelena?"

"I-I'm…" Shaking her head, the older woman barged between the two, her eyes on the living room and the boxes that were still scattered around it. "Are you moving?"

"We just moved back," Regina answered, though her words were clipped and impatient as she followed her sister away from the living room and toward the kitchen. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"You're my sister. You love me, don't you?" Emma knew her wife couldn't deny the connection between them after they had met at Cora's condo - now Zelena's. The two had talked for hours and even laughed with one another.

But, digressing, Regina had volunteered herself to be there for Zelena if she needed anything and the redheaded woman offered the same. With Cora out of the way and their growing tolerance, the two had kept in contact sparingly over the years, but this latest information was certainly new.

Emma found herself standing alone in the foyer, closing the front door, before she gained enough wit to follow the two into the kitchen.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Emma had found Zelena on one of the stools pulled up to the island while Regina buzzed about the kitchen, digging into cupboards as she asked which tea her sister would like.

The blonde decided to help and filled the kettle with water, soon replacing it back onto the stove to heat up.

"Thank you, my swan." Regina purred, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek when she passed her with a mug and a tea bag. A brief moment of silence passed as Regina filled the mug with hot water and turned to give it to her older sister, Emma following her around like a puppy.

"What happened to the condo?" The brunette finally asked, watching as Zelena cupped the mug in her hands.

"I had to sell it," she admitted, green eyes falling to the dark, steaming liquid.

" _Sell it_? For what? _How_?"

"I… had no other choice. After the firm went under, I was left in massive debt. Mother's business…" Zelena _tsk_ ed, her upper lip curling. "She _screwed_ me… Or, you. Once I got everything settled and started to look into things and speak with her partners, she was hanging on by the skin of her teeth. Things were starting to go sour, she was losing clients, business wasn't coming through. There was a more relevant competitor in town." Snorting, she took a sip of her tea, only to recoil when she found it too hot. "Her partners were planning on selling out. They were trying to convince her to do the same."

Regina was quiet once again, those animated brown eyes reflecting a distant memory. "That must be what she had meant."

"Meant what?" The older woman queried, forest eyes moving from the brunette to the blonde as if Emma knew.

"She said she was going to let the business crumble, that I didn't have to take it over. One of those times she came over here, pleading for normalcy between us. But she changed her mind… I…" She shook her head, frowning. "I wonder if this was all going on around then. It makes me doubt that she had an illness."

"Are you saying she might have been lying about it?"

Regina merely shrugged. "You were with her often toward the end, I figured you might have known."

"She never mentioned any problems to me." The auburn woman's brows furrowed. "I remember her going to the doctor, having these appointments about once or twice a week. Honestly, she never opened much to me about those things. She was a very private woman."

"Emotion was not something that came easily to her." The brunette sister sighed and leaned against the island, Emma's hand massaging along her spine. "The only personal thing we found was a box in her closet."

"Yeah, that's the one I found." Emma chimed, fingers dancing down her lover's back and over her rump. "And what was it, anyways?"

"Pictures. Of her. Of me. Of… my father." A sad smile graced her lips. "Letters. I remember seeing letters and her will and… There wasn't much. She never had much, not even when I was younger. She attempted to erase her past, I knew as much. She wanted nothing to do with her father." Bitter laughter fell from her lips. "I never met him. I never met any of my grandparents. She isolated us; _me_."

"I think I may have you beat," Zelena commented, a humored smirk on her lips. "I never met my father. She refused to tell me who he was and she never bothered adding him to my birth certificate."

"That sounds like her. One to write people out of her life. I'm surprised she didn't let everything of hers perish the way she was acting toward me." Then she paused for an intense moment and Emma could feel her muscles tense underneath her ever moving hand.

"What is it?" Zelena detected the sudden shift.

Shaking her head, Regina released a sigh and let herself relax. "I was wondering why she would want me to have these things if they were only going to slip away."

"Perhaps she thought you could fix the firm?" The brunette teacher merely snorted. "Alright, I _know_. Perhaps she knew you would turn to me, then… In the end, you know?"

"She also said she only had one daughter in the end. But, with that woman, who knows _what_ she truly ever _meant_." She pushed away from the island, Emma following suit as she was gently ushered back. "But does it really matter, Zelena? Whatever she might had intended, it didn't work."

"It was irreparable by the time I set foot into it. Delay or not, the firm had been in a major financial hole for a few years. Mother never once mentioned anything like this to me, but why would she? She used the damn thing as bait to reel me in." A snort later, Zelena took a sip from her cooling tea and closed her eyes, a drawn breath releasing soon after. "I was lucky to get out with what I did - my dignity and a few bucks. Oh, and not to forget my _lovely_ DeVille." Muttering something profane, the eldest sister stuck her nose in her tea.

"Even the cars?"

"What? Oh." Zelena's eyes went to Emma who, for whatever reason, wanted to know the fate of those beautiful creatures. She couldn't help but to touch each one of them much to her wife's discontent. Unfortunately, Regina wouldn't let her keep one. "I had to, yes. I needed some sort of money to sustain me for a few years. It got me this far - barely. It paid for a nice deposit and a few months' rent. But, with the way things are now… Well, I got let go from my job and that doesn't pay for a roof over my head."

The room was silent for a moment, Emma knowing she shouldn't spout a word as her wife thought. What sort of comfort could she offer? "So, you're telling me that you have no place to go?" The brunette finally spoke, her words careful.

Emma could hear the audible swallow in the stead of a response and immediately knew the answer.

"I was hoping you could help me out." Zelena blurted and continued before Regina could even part her lips. "And before you assume I came here to live off you, all I am asking is for a chunk of change - something to last me for a bit until after the baby is born. I will pay you back, if need be. Call it a loan."

The brunette's eyes darkened slightly telling the blonde that wasn't what Regina had been expecting to hear. "Money?" She asked, slowly, quietly. "How much are we talking?"

"Well, only until after the baby is born, then I could find another place to work. You see, I plan on giving her up for adoption. I simply do not have time in my life for a child." She rambled and kept on before the numbers finally uttered themselves from her lips. "I was thinking about ten grand should do it."

" _What?_ " Regina echoed Emma's immediate thought. The English teacher paced about the kitchen heatedly, her face filling with blood as those dark, chestnut eyes fought to keep on her sister.

"What?" Zelena asked, voice laced with a naivety that had her younger sister's nostrils flaring. "You have Mother's generous inheritance under your belt, don't you? Ten thousand is nothing more than a pebble compared to your mountain."

A snort echoed in the room before that very brunette paused before her sister, hand flattening on the cool counter top. Zelena shifted slightly as she was faced with the intense glare that wouldn't leave her, no matter where she tried to look.

"I believe you have overestimated Mother's _inheritance_. Sure, we did gain a hefty sum, but we also had to dig into it for moving and lodging expenses. I had no job because of her for the first year and Emma was in college. And then things come up and bills are high, and then we were trying for a baby…" She shook her head, a frown claiming her lips.

"You mean to tell me you blew through… What? Millions?"

" _Millions_?!" A flash of amusement reflected in her eyes and, for a moment, it looked as if Regina's mind had finally snapped. But she returned to herself, cool and calm, as she spoke. "Perhaps she was worth as much years and years ago. But, as I had discovered, her assets weren't as I had expected and, with what you had been telling me, I know why. Of course, that doesn't mean it wasn't a lot, but…" Shaking her head, a sigh left her lips once again.

"I'm sorry, Zelena. But I cannot spare that much right now. We're still struggling as it is. I already have to dip into that money again to make repairs on the house and we had to have an inspection to make sure it was safe to inhabit and I wanted to save for Henry's college fund and…" She shook her head, losing her breath, and that was when Emma held her in her arms.

The past few months had been rough on Regina what with Emma's accident, dealing with their landlords, and moving, only to find out things had fallen through and more money had to be wasted, all on top of taking care of a wild one-year-old.

Regina buried her head in her wife's sweet, honey hair and breathed for a moment, catching her sanity before turning back to her sister. "I regret this, I truly do. I wish we could help you and I know it may seem selfish, but-"

A hand stopped her. "I understand, Regina. You have a family of your own to worry about. I was really hoping you could spare the money." Zelena frowned, eyes on the couple before her emerald gaze fell to the porcelain bottom of her mug. "I don't have anyone else and I've tried to take out loans, but I have nothing to use as collateral. I'm too afraid to use my car because it's all I have left and if push comes to shove, I might have to live in it."

Emma could hear the red-haired woman's accented voice grow thicker as each word came and it was only a matter of seconds before the crystalline tears were falling down her rosy cheeks. Regina parted from her blonde wife to hold her sister, squeezing her tight.

"Listen, Zelena. We may not have the money to loan you, but we certainly have the room." Zelena sniffled something in response, something that Emma couldn't hear, but Regina's next response filled her in. "You can stay here with us. We have plenty of room."

"Wait, what?" Emma, catching on, squawked and moved toward the sisters, her jade eyes widening.

"I-I wouldn't want to intrude."

Regina shook her head and stepped back to wrap an arm around her wife, giving her a squeeze that told her she had to agree. "N-You'll be fine, Zelena. Gina's right." Emma offered her wife a dubious smile before flashing it to her sister-in-law. "We can't just let you live on the streets, you know?"

"Right. Especially since you're pregnant." Regina added, fingers curling into Emma's side. "We have the den that you could take. It's private and away from everyone. It has its own bathroom and a kitchenette. It would be like your own place… that you don't have to pay for."

"Oh, you don't need to do me any favors, little sis."

"But I _want_ to. Besides, what will you do?" Regina took her sister's hand into her own. "I am assuming the father is out of the picture or else you wouldn't be here. Unless he _is_ that much of an asshole. I cannot say I'm not curious."

Short, abrupt laughter bubbled from Zelena's lips and left as soon as it came. "Can we go somewhere else? This stool is becoming… uncomfortable. I have a watermelon attached to me."

It was the brunette's turn to laugh as she gently helped her sister out of the stool. "I know what you mean. I've been there, dear, and it can be quite unpleasant." The three women made their way out of the kitchen as Regina led them back to the living room.

Emma nearly groaned when she saw the abandoned boxes where they had left them. "Hello, darkness, my old friend," she mumbled before taking her place once again, hands immediately digging into the open box.

Regina, on the other hand, helped Zelena descend into the armchair before occupying the spot next to her wife, her attention on the redheaded woman with an expectant stare.

"Oh, I know you're just _burning_ to know how I managed to get myself knocked up, hm?" Zelena seemed to smirk as she leaned against the chair, her fingers digging into the arms. "It's not very exciting, I must confess. He was a client, an old one. Well, _he_ wasn't old but you know what I mean." A giggle left her lips and when Emma looked up, she saw her darkening cheeks. "He was someone I met in passing when I was speaking with mother and someone I got to know after I took over. He was very faithful - to the company, at least."

The air was met with bitter silence that Emma only found growing as she quietly went back to work, cleaning out the current box and moving onto the next.

"Did he cheat on you?" Regina asked in a gentle tone, ceasing the awkward break.

But Zelena shook her head. "No, he cheated on his wife. The bastard was married, but that didn't stop me from loving him." She offered a small smile. "Things were ending before they began. By the time I told him that I was pregnant, he decided that he loved his wife more, and the child they shared."

"What did you do?"

"I accepted the fact that he didn't want me and was happy for his wife. He had a family with her before he did with me. What was I to do? Stop him? What right have I?" She snorted softly, those slender digits turning white as she dug them into the arms of the poor chair, but she sighed and released her deadly grip, slumping. "Like I said, what does it truly matter? I plan on giving the child up for adoption."

Those words had Regina frowning and reaching out to touch her sister's wrist. "Why?"

The older woman's face softened. "I am in no state to raise a child and, besides, if I wanted a family, I would have had one a hell of a lot sooner in my life. I mean, look at me! I'm in my forties, I've failed at my career, and I'm no more worth that than the gum on your shoe."

"Oh, don't you say that." Regina frowned and took her sister's pale hand into her own, giving it a squeeze. "You've just had a run of bad luck, but things will turn around, trust me." She offered a smile, but it turned lopsided. "I feel as if this is my fault…"

"How is it your fault, Regina?" Zelena quirked a brow.

"Because I'm the one that let you handle everything. I-"

"Didn't know what the firm was going through and wouldn't have known. I at least knew what to do, it was just, unfortunately, too late to save it." Regina's frown remained. "Listen, let's just forget about that. Mother… She just pisses me off. I'd rather keep her as far away from my mind as I can."

"I second that."

"Me too!" Emma piped up from her spot, a cute little smile on her face. "I mean, after all the hell she put us through, come on!"

Her brunette wife chuckled softly and took the blonde's hand in her free one. "I know, sweetheart."

With an absent smile, Zelena drew the attention back to her. "Who knows what she would say about my situation."

"Well, she _did_ want grandchildren." Regina snorted softly, but kept her composure. "But, I digress. We don't have to worry about her thoughts. Now, _mine_ , on the other hand…"

" _Regina_ , please. I have made my decision long ago."

"Then why would you put the effort into finding out the gender?" The brunette hummed and Emma knew she was going to fawn over the subject because there was that special glow in her eye again; that same one she had when she was pregnant with Henry. "It's a girl, I heard, correct?"

The redhead let out a resigned sigh, succumbing to a slow nod. "Yes, and the only reason why I found out was because the doctor asked and I figured, hey, why not? It's not as if I planned much else other than the next appointment."

Another frown was donned on Regina's face. "How far along are you?"

"About six months, right now." Green eyes fell to protruding fabric of her black dress top and fingers twitched, but never made contact. "She kicks me a lot, especially when I lay down for the night."

"Henry used to do that to me, but he eventually stopped." Regina purred softly, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I used to have to rub her belly to calm him down."

"And sometimes you'd be snoring before you were finished." A fond smile was given to the blonde and the latter grinned in return, leaning into the brunette's warm side.

"Yes, well, I wish not to get myself too attached," Zelena said and flattened the palms of her hands on her thighs. She was silent for a moment as Regina frowned and dug through the box before her and Emma returned to her own. "You know, Regina… I-I was going to ask…"

The brunette pulled out a knick-knack of a pearl colored ceramic horse and kept it in her hand, dark eyes raising. "What is it?"

"I just… I don't know." The older woman licked her lips. "Never mind that. I… Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I truly do appreciate it."

Olive fingers turned white as they pressed into the delicate horse. "Of course, Zelena," she said, turning to her sister, a smile stretched wide across her crimson lips. "You are my sister, after all."

An absent smile crossed Zelena's features. "What do you have left to unpack?"

"Just these items, I believe. We have been here for about a week, now, slowly going at it while Henry is asleep." Regina moved to pull out another decorative item and put it aside, sighing softly.

"How is my little nephew doing?" Her sister shifted slightly as she watched, that grin on her face widening. "He isn't troubling you too much, now, is he?"

The brunette shook her head and chuckled, picking the rest of the items out of the box. "Oh, no. He's actually a sweet little boy when he isn't hyped up on the sugar Emma tends to give him." A chestnut glare was shot the blonde's way.

"Hey! How can I say no to his cute little face? He's like you, y'know?" Giggling, she shoved her hand into the newly opened box only to pull out another box, though one that once held shoes. She peeked inside when the brunette snorted and turned her attention back to her sister.

"He's excited about the house. It's a lot bigger than he's been used to." The brunette teacher chuckled softly.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Zelena asked, hands pressing into her knees. "I assume he is asleep from what you've told me."

"Oh, yeah. We finally got him down for a nap before dinner. Took forever to stop him from exploring and clean up the trail of toys around the house." Emma chirped and shoved the shoe box onto her wife's lap, earning another scoff and a dirty look.

"I'm doing something, _dear_."

"Yeah, but those are your pictures. I donno what you want me to do with them." The blonde offered her a cute little smile before going back to her designated box as her wife opened the lid off the one she had received.

"What pictures are those?" Zelena asked, peeking over at her sister's lap.

The brunette, silent, dug through the photographs, an absent smile on her lips. She lifted the one in her hand and showed it to the older woman, murmuring. "The ones mother kept. This is the only one of my father. It's when he first took me to the stables as a little girl." The picture was shown to Emma, next, and she gazed upon the smiling faces of a very young Regina on a chestnut horse and a slightly husky man with greying hair standing beside her.

"Oh, baby, you look so _cute_." The blonde lifted her gaze and found a liquid smile on her lover's face. "Didn't you have more photos of your father?"

Regina nodded and tucked the picture back into the box, sifting through a few more. She caught glimpses of them as they were ruffled through; more of a youthful version of her wife and a few with Cora, looking as bitchy as ever. "In my own personal collection. I had to hide it from my mother because, like everyone else, she wanted to erase him from her life."

Emma touched her wife's knee as the brunette handed the box to her sister and returned to unpacking. "I'm sorry, Gina."

"Don't be. I have my memories of him and the few pictures I had collected. Why don't we finish up here so we can eat dinner?"

* * *

The next day they decided to treat themselves to Granny's; some place that Emma hadn't stepped foot into for what felt like _forever,_ even though they made it mandatory to stop in every time they made their way to Storybrooke.

The blonde sat up to the counter while her wife, son, and Zelena found a booth toward the back. She drummed her fingers on the pristine surface as the man next to her smiled and she returned it awkwardly, not quite recognizing the face and hoping that he wouldn't attempt to talk her up.

"Can I get you anything?" A woman's voice asked, pulling her away from the brief encounter. She nodded when she saw a blonde's polite smile reflecting her own.

"Uh, sure. You know, can I get a grilled cheese, please? With the crinkle cut fries." Emma grinned, mouth already watering at the mention of the dish. _Gods_ had she missed it. Granny always made sure to put extra cheese on the sandwich. "And a Coke with no ice. Makes it watery, you know?"

The waitress nodded and jotted down the order. "Anything else?"

"Yeah! When it's done, could you bring it to the table with the cute little baby at it?" Emma hooked a thumb over to Henry who was currently being settled into a highchair by her very precious wife. "Their order's gonna be on the same tab."

"Of course! Will that be all?"

"Yeah." The blonde curled her fingers into her palms, letting her eyes wander before drawing back to the waitress. "Hey, is Ruby in today?"

"Yes, she's in the back. Would you like me to get her?" When Emma nodded the girl was off and she smirked, eyes falling back to the man who now looked at her, eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about him, the more she ended up staring at him and his dark hair.

"Emma Swan, right?" His voice rumbled when he spoke and she nodded, her own brows furrowing, trying to wrack her brain for a name.

"Yeah…? I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Hey, bitch! Are you flirting with Jefferson over here?" Ruby's words caught her attention and she saw the lanky brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her straight, chocolate hair framing her face.

Then it hit her when the name registered; _Jefferson._ His features grew familiar and perhaps it was because he smiled instead of scowled, but there was still something about it that made her want to deck him. His white teeth were far too straight. "Remember me now?"

"Yeah, I do." She muttered and looked to Ruby who had managed to sneak on the other side of the counter and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you! Finished unpacking finally?" When she pulled away, offering her signature wolfish grin and chuckled. "Where's Regina?"

"Oh, she's over there with Henry. I decided to surprise you, first. And, of course, order some food."

"Of course. Who's that chick with her?" The brunette waitress settled into the empty seat beside Emma, dark eyes on the two who were currently giving their order to the same blonde waitress who had taken hers.

"Zelena, her sister," she answered, twirling around to face her best friend. "We're letting her stay with us for a while."

"She looks familiar…"

"Probably. She was here years ago before we moved." Emma shrugged slightly and leaned forward. "So, tell me, how have things been running the diner by yourself?"

Ruby looked at her for an intense moment and she found her answer in the way her lips pressed together. "It's shit, to be honest, and _hard_. I don't know how Granny did it. I have to go to the hospital and ask her how to do something, like, constantly."

"Just going to ignore me over here I see." Jefferson broke into their conversation and when she turned she was met with his smirk.

"Wasn't planning on talking to you, jerk. I still don't like you." The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, and she's married, so you aren't getting into her pants, horndog." Ruby laughed and popped up from her seat to nudge him before rounding the counter when a customer approached. "And I'm pretty sure she still hates you for insulting her wife."

Those words had the man laughing, his tear-filled eyes landing on the blonde. " _Wife_? And, tell me, who is your wife? I don't recall ever insulting one of your _friends_."

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma muttered and stood, herself, prepared to join her family. "And goodbye to you." Before he could say another word, she quickly found her solace in her wife as she settled into the booth.

"The waitress brought your soda, dear." Regina slid a glass toward her, a smile stretching across her crimson lips. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Remember that douche Jefferson?" The brunette's brows knitted together. "He was the one that I punched in high school for talking shit about you."

" _Shit_!" Henry's voice squealed and Emma felt a sharp sting on her arm.

" _Ow!_ "

"How many times do I have to tell you to mind your language around Henry?"

Zelena snickered from her side of the booth.

"Sorry, baby." Though, she had to admit, of the few words that Henry had picked up, _that_ was one of them. She looked to the baby, though, and attempted to use her stern-mama voice. "No, Henry. No saying that word, okay? It's a _bad_ word and mommy will keep hitting me every time you say it."

"And how many times has she hit you thus far?" Zelena's amused voice queried.

Jade fire shot straight out at the woman across from her, nose wrinkling.

"Oh, probably too many to count. Our Emma here has a potty-mouth on her." Ruby answered in the stead of Emma's response, smirking down from her position, a hand ruffling Henry's brown locks. "Gods, girl, I can't believe you're making your _one-year-old_ have a bad mouth like you."

"Hey, I didn't mean to! It's… it's a hard habit to break, you know?" Emma sipped from her soda. "Gina does it, too."

"Not as much as you do, my love." The brunette seated beside her purred and leaned over to press a warm kiss to her cheek. "He will learn not to use such language. Unfortunately, now, he is very impressionable and does not know any better. They are merely sounds, after all."

"Like _cake_." Ruby snorted and slipped in beside Zelena, turning to the very woman. "I discovered that was one of, like, three words he knew at his first birthday party."

"Gina's fault!" Emma quickly muttered, earning another smack to her arm. She wrinkled her nose. "You know, that's called spousal abuse, or something."

"Do you _want_ me to tell you how many bruises you gave me after hitting me with a controller for playing a _game_?" The brunette teacher quirked a brow and Emma deflated a little, eyes on her son whose hands were currently smacking against the plastic tray.

"I'll save you," Ruby quickly said, grinning from ear to ear. "Jefferson said he was gonna come over here and say 'hello.' He's curious, now, since you left him in the dust."

"He can say hello to my damn fist."

" _Emma_! I swear to _Gods_ -"

"You shouldn't swear, Gina, that's a bad thing." She smirked and prepared for another hit on her already reddening arm, but was spared as much when she heard a masculine voice.

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina's chestnut hues widened slightly when she gazed up at the source and they quickly burned when they recognized it. "Jefferson. It has certainly been a while."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around, lately. What's up?" He leaned against the booth on Ruby's side, well-away from Henry. Emma drug the high chair over anyway. "You know, you were always one of my favorite teachers. I could never forget you."

"You mean her ass," Emma muttered and scooted away from her wife before the brunette could reprimand her for cursing again. " _I_ never forgot what _you_ said."

"I was a stupid kid." Jefferson's eyes darkened. "That's behind us now."

"If you say so. Anyways, what do you want?" She shifted in her seat, a hand dropping to grip Regina's thigh.

"Well, you _did_ leave me in the dark about your wife." He smirked, though it faltered when he noticed where the blonde's hand had fallen. Brows knitting, he laughed and shook his head. "Oh, _hell_ no. There is no _possible_ way that you married ."

Emma let a smirk haunt her lips and scooted closer to the brunette teacher. "Well, I hope you're hungry 'cause you'll be eating your own words."

"She can't be gay." Desperate now, his dark gaze fell to the older woman but Regina merely hid herself in bubbling soda. "Right?"

"Fortunately, she is." With a soft hum, the blonde leaned over to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "We would have invited you the wedding, but, uh, we don't really like you, no offense."

Jefferson scoffed softly and pushed away from the booth, eyes falling to Henry who only seemed to watch him with large, brown eyes. "Don't tell me you have a kid together, too."

"Man, don't you have a kid, Jefferson?" Ruby butted in before the blonde could make a comeback. "Grace, wasn't it?"

Emerald eyes widened on the man who shrunk in his spot, eyes searching for the exit as if he were about to make an escape. "You have a daughter?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered quietly, letting his gaze fall back on the table.

" _Wow…"_

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. Bitch was married for two seconds, too." Ruby smirked and kicked his ankle. "I didn't think anyone would wanna sleep with him. Maybe Victor, 'cause he'll stick his dick in anything that moves and they're, like, attached at the hip."

"No we aren't. He hates me." Jefferson tugged at the lapels of his jacket, nose twitching. "And _shut_ the hell up, Ruby."

"Both of you need to shut up because I am not having you swear in front of my son." Emma glared at the two, though she could feel the way Regina burned holes into the back of her head. "Shut up, Gina."

"I do _not_ want to hear you talk, Emma."

Shifting in her seat, she brought a smile to her former enemy. "So, what happened, there? Get divorced?"

"No, she died." He pressed his lips together and the smile melted away from Emma's face. "There were complications… Uh, look. I have to pick my daughter up from her grandma's. See you around."

And before Emma could say another word, he was wandering out of the diner, the image of his dark eyes haunting her. "Well, now I feel like an ass."

"Probably no more than I did when I found out." Ruby took the blonde's hand and squeezed it, offering a forlorn smile. "I saw them around, you know, before everything. They opened some tailoring shop in town. I mean, she was good for him, but I thought she left him. I didn't even know she was pregnant. They never came around often and I was dealing with Granny."

"I am glad that he has matured, at least." Regina's voice rumbled from beside her blonde wife. "We should visit him, sweetheart."

"Yeah, now that I feel like sh-… poop." She took a sip from her Coke and looked to the diner's entrance.

When Ruby stood and spoke, she drew the blonde's attention away from her impending thoughts and smiled. "Sorry to make things awkward. I'm gonna go get your guys' food." She smiled down at Henry whose hands slapped against the tray once again and squealed. "Yeah, little man, Auntie Ruby's gotta get some food in your hungry little belly."

"What did you order him?" Emma asked when the brunette waitress left.

"Grilled cheese, darling." The blonde could feel the smile surging within her before it burst across her face in a pleased grin. "Exactly why I did it."

"Man, I can't wait to come here for lunch, like, everyday. I miss the hell out of it." She scooted closer to the warm teacher and pressed against her, hand curling into the olive one resting on the table.

Regina shook her head with a soft chuckle and turned her hand over to squeeze the younger woman's. "Well, I do suppose it will beat your habit of doughnuts, yes?"

"No." Emma smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "David likes to bring a dozen in each morning and eats like half the box."

"And no doubt you will demolish the rest." The brunette quirked a brow.

"Oh, hush! I exercise-"

"When?"

"I do! _Shh_."

"Getting up from the sofa to get yourself a drink does not constitute as exercise, my love."

The blonde crinkled her nose and broke her hand free from Regina's to turn her chin, stealing a kiss and silencing any further argument.

"You two are so sweet." Zelena murmured softly, hands under her chin as she watched the two lovers before her. "I believe I have made my decision."

The two paused briefly, both pairs of eyes falling on the redheaded woman. It was Regina who spoke, her voice quiet, curious. "What have you decided?"

Though, Zelena seemed to keep her words to herself for a moment, lips pressing together as she sought out something within the diner. Her fingers closed in on themselves as she released a breath. "Have you two planned on more children?"

"Well, perhaps in the future, yes." Regina nodded, answering as she would when the question would be asked. "Adoption was something we discussed, or fostering- Pray tell, what does this have to do with your decision?" It took her only a second to realize before her chestnut gaze widened and Emma couldn't help but to let her heart swell inside her chest at the sight. "Are you saying-"

"That I would like for you two to adopt the baby? Yes." She nodded slightly, a smile on her lips, though it seemed a little too forced. This had the blonde frowning despite the soft sound that escaped her wife's lips. "Would you?"

"I-I… Yes, of course. I-I would… I mean- Emma?"

"Huh?" Blinking, Emma found herself staring into those deep brown eyes before nodding slightly. "It would be a bit sooner than expected, but… Yeah, you know? It's your sister's kid. I wouldn't want her to be sent to a bad home or anything."

"That is exactly why I was thinking of you two." Zelena shifted slightly, the booth's material squeaking underneath her weight. "Money was not the only reason why I had approached you, Regina. I know you and I know that you would give her a good home and that you would love her so very much."

The brunette teacher shook beside Emma and she saw a tear slipping down her cheek. "We would. We would treat her like our own and she would have a wonderful home." She reached out to take her sister's hands. "Are you sure, Zelena? Are you sure that you want to give her to us?"

"Of course, Regina. I couldn't allow her into whatever system there is. I trust you. Both of you." Her shimmering green eyes landed on Emma and she smiled, but something held it back. She briefly wondered if Zelena truly did want to give her daughter away, but it wasn't in her place to question.

"Yes, of course, Zelena. But… I mean, are you sure you want to give her up?" The older woman nodded quickly, her eyes peeling away from the two and falling to the patrons in the diner.

"I am. I am not at a point in my life to raise a child." She offered her a weak smile and squeezed the younger woman's hands. "I know you will love her well. Henry has a good home with two wonderful mothers. Please…"

"Alright," Regina murmured, voice cracking. "Okay. If you are certain."

Zelena nodded. "Let me know if this is too much for you, Regina. I do not want you to accept what I am throwing at you just because I am your sister. Think about it, okay?"

"But I _am_ certain, Zelena-"

"I know. _I know_. But I want you two to talk about this on your own, alright?" When Regina nodded, Zelena seemed to relax and drew her hands back to herself. "Thank you, Regina. I do truly appreciate all of this. It's…"

"You're my _sister_ , honey. Remember what I told you?"

"That you'll always be there for me, no matter what, et cetera, et cetera?"

"Remember that." The brunette offered her a sad smile.

Silence followed until Henry's shrill squeal filled the air and Emma felt as if she jumped quite literally out of her skin. "Jesus, kid. Calm down!" When she looked to him, she knew why he had squealed; there was food.

She could feel her stomach grumble when her own plate was set in front of her and licked her lips. Regina adamantly switched placed with her wife so she could help Henry with his sandwich, though he kept pulling it away from his brunette mother, sternly muttering gibberish and Emma would have liked to think he was telling her that he could feed himself. He certainly did inherit Regina's sass.

"Man, what the hell happened while I was gone?" Ruby laughed as Belle set a plate of lasagna in front of Zelena. Emma hadn't even noticed the quiet brunette had approached, but she was just that; quiet.

"Personal shit, you nosy bitch." Emma was ready to pop a fry into her mouth but it fell back onto her plate when Regina elbowed her hard in the ribs. "Jesus Christ, Regina! That _hurt_."

"How many times must I tell you to watch your language around Henry?"

"Well, she said it, too!" The blonde pouted into her grilled cheese and Henry only seemed to laugh. He was an evil little baby.

" _Child_ ," muttered her wife before offering a smile toward the younger women that still lingered by their table. "How are you girls doing?"

"Well, you know, freaking out trying to juggle the diner and take care of my granny." Ruby answered, a light smile appearing on her face when Belle had taken her hand.

The blue-eyed brunette grinned politely. "And I've been making sure she doesn't go off the deep-end. Or else I'm just working in my spare time."

Regina chuckled softly and brought her attention to the perfect square of lasagna placed before her, bringing up a fork to cut off a corner. "You two should come over for dinner some time."

"Oh, come on! Don't bring _them_ over." Emma teased, smirking up at the two brunettes who glared at her. "Not until they invite us to their damn wedding."

"Oh, are you two getting married?" Zelena asked, her fork dropping back onto her plate.

Ruby only scoffed and crossed her arms over the white button up blouse. "No. But Emma seems to have this little notion that we are."

"Only because you guys have been going out for as long as us." The blonde popped a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, but we've broken up a couple of times." The waitress muttered and played with a scarlet streak of hair.

Emma dropped her half of grilled cheese and regarded her friends with wide eyes. " _When_?"

But Ruby merely shrugged and hooked a thumb behind her. "I've got to get back to work. Uh, enjoy your meals and lemme know if you need anything else." Before Emma could utter a protest, she was off and Belle followed, shrinking under the scrutinizing stare her blonde friend gave.

"They _broke up_ before?" Emma couldn't seem to climb that little mountain of a thought and played with a french fry.

Regina's hand went to her thigh and squeezed it. "We have had our arguments, my love, and we nearly broke things off, as well. Things happen, but they are still together."

"Maybe," muttered the blonde and stuffed that fry into her mouth, thinking about the true integrity of her best friends' relationship.

* * *

"... Then she was forced to put on the red-hot shoes, and dance until she dropped down dead."

"I'm glad he can't understand what you're saying or else he'd probably be having nightmares," Emma said, peering into the crib at the baby who was fast asleep, curled underneath a warm blanket with his favorite plush in hand. A smile curved her lips as she moved the blanket up and looked down at her wife who still sat in the rocking chair, a thick book of Grimm's fairy tales in hand.

" _Who_ was the one that decided to buy the book and want to read all the stories?"

"Uh… you?" Sheepishly, the blonde curled her fingers between the small bars of the wooden crib, keeping her gaze away from the burning one. " _Okay_ , but, you have to admit, the binding is neat."

" _Neat_." Regina rolled her eyes as she gently rocked, fingers moving along the ribbed spine.

"And you were curious, too!" Emma smirked and finally turned toward her. "Oh, don't worry, we'll let him read the Disney versions when he does grasp what we're saying."

"By then, he'd be scarred for life." The brunette grinned darkly.

" _Hey_! People told these to their kids at some point before someone decided to make them more _child friendly_."

"So we must subject our own child to them?"

Emma smiled and pushed away. "It's my job to scar the kid."

" _Uh-huh."_

"You know, baby, I never noticed how _soothing_ your voice can be." Shaking her head and dropping the subject, the blonde collected the book from the brunette woman to replace on its shelf next to a row of its child-friendly counterparts. "Sometimes I find myself being put to sleep by it."

"I am certainly glad that I can put you to sleep while _talking_." Regina narrowed her eyes as she stood, carefully dragging the chair back into its corner, muttering, "Shows how much you truly listen to me."

Blood filled the blonde's face. "No, no. I mean… When you use _that_ tone. It's… calming, quiet. Sometimes you talk like that when we're going to sleep. It's like a lullaby, or something." Offering a sheepish smile, she pressed a quick kiss to the older woman's cheek. "It's a good thing. I like it."

The brunette snorted softly and moved toward the crib to check on Henry, a soft smile on her lips. "At least it works to put our son to sleep."

"My sentiments exactly. He can be wild and sassy like you." Emma allowed one last glimpse to the sleeping baby before taking her wife's hand and slipping from the room, flicking the light switch as they went and promptly ignoring the scoff. "Man, to think we're gonna get another one of them."

"Pardon?"

Emma explained as they descended the stairs, "Zelena's baby."

"Oh, yes. Of course." A light smile touched her pink lips, but her eyes crinkled uncertainly.

"Uh-oh. Having second thoughts about accepting her offer?" The blonde frowned slightly and curled onto the sofa in front of an abandoned box - the _last_ box.

Regina joined her, shaking her head. "No, of course not. It's… I suppose I wasn't expecting to bring another child into the family until Henry was a bit older."

"Yeah," she agreed, slowly pulling out a large, glass-encased candle. "Two babies are gonna kill the hell out of us."

The brunette helped her, emptying the box of the other remaining candles and the hand towels that they were wrapped in. She sighed, holding the final one in hand. "How do you feel about all of this, sweetheart? It was sort of just _thrust_ upon us and I just agreed to it all."

"Honestly?" Regina nodded, quiet. "I'm scared, you know? _Two_ babies?" Emma chuckled a bit and tore down the box, throwing it among the others. "But I think we can handle it. We have some experience under out belts, now. And, besides, I don't want her thrown into the foster system like I was."

Regina remained silent and dropped the candle onto the table before taking her blonde wife's hand, curling her fingers between ivory.

Emma sighed contentedly. "And even if she gets adopted, she might end up in a bad place. I don't- I would rather keep her here, with us, knowing that she'll have a good home, a good childhood." She felt her brunette move closer, leaning into her side, and wrapped an arm around the teacher's waist as she nestled. "I mean, that's why I wanted to foster, too. When Henry was older, of course. Just to give someone a better life. These kids deserve that."

"Indeed, my love," Regina purred from her neck and pressed a kiss to the light skin. "That's why I love you. You're compassionate."

"Nah, baby. I just think the world can be a shit place and good people fall into it. I'm glad we rose above to give Henry a good life."

"I am, too," murmured the brunette, laying her head on Emma's shoulder. She released a long sigh, eyes on the coffee table and the cat that was sitting atop it. As soon as she made eye contact, Milly meowed and launched herself onto the brunette's lap, earning a recoiling " _oomph!"_

Emma laughed, rubbing the young cat's head. "I guess I stand corrected. We will have _three_ children."

" _Four_ ," muttered Regina, sparkling brown eyes on her lover.

"You turd." The blonde crinkled her nose and nudged her.

"Oh, _now_ you use alternate words for your curses." Rolling her eyes, the brunette trailed her fingers along the cat's spine. " _And_ you fully support my accusation."

"Oh, you love me, shush." Her pale fingers were soon at her wife's sides - her ultimate weakness. Poor little Milly decided against getting in the middle of this one as the teacher squealed with laughter and bailed from Regina's lap to clean herself on the recliner.

" _Stop_!" Regina shrieked, squirming and flailing against the cream cushions as Emma hovered over her, relentless. " _No no no!_ _Please!_ "

Emma giggled in spite of the little brunette's reddening face and the tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. Both rumbled with laughter as the attack continued until the blonde was kneed in the abdomen and fell off onto the couch, clutching herself.

"Fuck! You're lethal," she groaned, wheezing and coughing dramatically.

Regina eyes went wide immediately. "Oh, Emma! I'm sorry!"

But Emma laughed, despite the forming bruise on her stomach, and peeked up from her knees. "It's fine! I swear! I knew what I was getting myself into and it was about time. _Ow, fuck!_ "

Along with her kneed insides, her arm stung. She glared.

"And _that_ , my love, is for _tickling_ me." Regina wrinkled her nose. "You know how much I detest that."

"I _know_." The blonde pulled her hand away from her reddening arm and forced a pout. "You're going to bruise me some day."

"Like you do to me, dear?" Quirking a brow, the brunette's eyes slid to her wife's arm before drawing her lips to the smooth surface. Emma shivered. "It's decided, then."

"Huh? I mean, I guess. You can _bruise_ me if you want." Her brows waggled. "Even though you do in bed sometimes."

"That is _not_ what I had meant." With a snort, her lips paused on the blonde's shoulder. "I meant about the baby."

"Oh, yeah." Emma nodded solemnly, though the soft mouth attaching to her neck had her giggling softly. "Yeah, yeah. I mean, we're not gonna let her go to some stranger and your sister wanted us to. I guess… I guess we're getting a daughter, huh?"

The older woman hummed softly and she felt her smiling against her skin. "I wish Zelena would keep her, though. She has lost so much already."

The blonde frowned, seeking her wife's hand. "But we can't force her to."

"I know, sweetheart."

"And at least this way she'll stay in the family - the baby. Zelena can see her whenever she wants."

That brought a smile to Regina's frowning lips, but it was bittersweet. "That is true…"

Emma turned toward the teacher and cupped her cheek. "Hey… We've got plenty of time to prepare or… you know, _convince_ her."

Regina nodded slightly, her eyes falling to the younger woman's lips before shifting to meet her gaze.

" _And_ , she'll be staying here, so we can help her."

"Emma," she said, sighing, "do you really want this baby?"

Her brow furrowed as she attempted to add enthusiasm to her nod. "Of course I do, baby. But, _you_ sound like you don't…"

"Oh, honey, I do." Her smile melted Emma's heart and spread its warmth throughout her. "I just want my sister to be happy. I want to make sure she is making the right decision and won't regret it."

"Yeah, of course." Emma nodded. It was numbing, these thoughts. They were talking about adopting another _child_ while she was still grasping the idea of Henry. But, in the end, she would always follow her wife and do what made her the happiest.

"We should sleep on it. This is much for one day."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, letting her fingers drift along the brunette's olive-toned neck. She enjoyed the way Regina trembled underneath her touch.

"You're perfect," Emma whispered after a moment of silence, a little tug pulling at her mouth.

Regina's face immediately darkened. "Far from it, my love," she murmured and licked her lips, eyes falling once again.

"You are to me. You're everything I've ever hoped for." Her pale digits slid through dark, fragrant tresses and hummed at the familiar silken feel. "And more." With a little smirk, she curled her fingers into those soft locks and brought Regina forward until their lips met.

Emma's head swam in her brunette's familiarity and lost herself in a sea of exploring hands and sweet lips.

It wasn't until she heard Regina's sharp cry was she grounded back to reality, her hand underneath the brunette's satin nightdress, caressing her treasured spot. Music filled her ears, the special melody that her wife could only sing. Her entire body burned, the fire setting forth from the short nails that dug into her flesh.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Zelena's voice quickly quenched any fire. Emma looked up, eyes wide, on the woman who stood in the doorway, jaw slack. "Oh, _Gods_ , I-I apologize! I hadn't known that you two were…"

"It's fine!" Emma squealed, pulling her hand from her wife as blood colored her face pink. "I-I guess we forgot and… _heh_."

Regina, the poor woman, always getting traumatized by one of her family members walking in during an intimate moment. She quickly pulled her skirt down and stood, though swayed slightly. "We will, uh-"

"I-I'll go ahead to the den, Regina. See you in the morning." Thawed from her shock, Zelena scurried from the room. In the distance, the door to the den was slammed shut.

"We really ought to be careful, huh?" Emma joined her wife, pressing a hand to the small of her back to steady her. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I don't keep a consistent schedule with this story/sequel and I must apologize! It has nothing to do with the other story at all, it's just that I haven't really had too much inspiration with this one lately. I started it immediately after I finished chapter fifteen, in that little writing mood, but then I stopped, then started, and stopped at about 8,000 words before giving up. I know that you don't care about the menial detail, but I'm glad that I kicked my ass into gear to finish it up! I saw a review mentioning Zelena and thought to add her in here, thank you for the suggestion! I know I wanted to do something more with her, anyway, but I never really knew _what_. **

**Right now, I'm not sure what else I want to do story-wise, or what I _should_ do. Was there anything that you guys out there would like to read about? A peek into their life at a certain point? I know I kinda wanted to do a return to the past because there were a few things I wouldn't have minded adding, but putting it into the current flow of the story seems odd to me, thus I hadn't bothered. Anywho! I think I have the next chapter half-assed planned, but if there was anything else you would like to see, I'm open to suggestions (even though it might take me ages to get there, haha)**

 **I used a line from "Little Snow White" from the Grimm's book of fairy tales thing.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed!**

 **PS, after thought, I almost went pretty dark with this story, but decided against it. I guess I just suckered myself into happy endings.**


End file.
